King of Four Thrones
by Praezen08
Summary: For the last 17 years, Takeo Mugetsu lived his life like anyone else. Though his existence is not like any other. The first Emperor of Two Heavens and the King of Four Thrones. Now, he decides to join a peerage of devils. OC replacing Issei and Vali. Blood, Violence, Gore, Language, Cross-over elements, Harem, Lemons.
1. The First Day

_**~ Author's Note ~**_

Yes, this is an OC; taking mainly in his perspective. Cross-over elements/references will be included, but not the main attraction. Everything will reveal itself in time. A majority of events will stay canon with some twists, nothing too earth shattering...maybe...I don't know.  
A little snippet of our hero. Takeo's something of a mix between Issei and Vali, as he's taking their places. Not outright perverted, has an appreciation and respect for a woman's body. Enjoys a good fight, but not his priority. In terms of power; definitely stronger than Issei, falling a good steps short of Vali as he isn't a descendant of Lucifer. Harem as always, Rias as main, lemons are included. The intensity doesn't get past second base early on, way later on chapters it bumps up.  
This is my first foray into creative writing, so expect it be rough. If by any chances you notice similarities in other stories it's purely unintentional and coincidental, I swear. Helpful criticism is helpful, and enjoy!

 _ **~ 1 ~**_

 **Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-** Smash!

"Yawn! Man I hate those kind of clocks. Why did I bother getting one?" asking myself when my phone acts as a good substitute. Wait what time is it? I grab my phone to check...still too early for school to start. Oh well, enough time to shower, prepare breakfast and lunch. I hop out of bed towards the closet. I pull out the school uniform I'm going to and lay it on the mattress. Leaving it there, I walk out my room and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

The shower head starts up and begins spraying cold water as I pull off my sleep wear and jump in. Letting the freezing temperature work its magic jarring my mind to awareness. Then switching to more warmer settings. A few minutes after drying myself off from the shower, I wrap the towel around my waist and head back into my room to change.

I look at the articles of clothing required to wear in school and grimace. Nothing wrong with it; a black blazer with white trim, white long sleeve shirt, and black pants. But who's the idiot that thought a ribbon tie was a good idea. I grab and toss the accursed atrocity in the bin near my desk as I slip into the clothes. Give me a neck or bow tie and I'll make it look good. Give me whatever that was, I'll be liable to strangle someone with it. I check myself over with the mirror in the closet door, decent enough but I open a couple of buttons near the collar to leave me some breathing room as it felt constricting.

Satisfied with the look, I head into the kitchen to prep food for the morning and afternoon. I set lunch to the side, and cook up an 'egg in a basket'. It's pretty much fried egg cooked in a piece of toast, real nice to have if your not eating much or in a hurry, and easy to add in a personal touch of favorite toppings. I scarf down the meal while getting whatever I needed for my first day since moving in. Everything in my book-bag, I head out the door and turn back towards the empty house.

"I'll be heading out Okaa-san, Otou-san." I depart with a farewell and lock the door. Sadly I never met my parents, my uncle and aunt told me they passed away while I was young. How or why I never got the answer to, but I can imagine it won't be a pretty picture if I found out. So I left it at that while continuing life like normal and training with Kohryu; a friend of theirs when on vacations together.

As I walk towards the school, sides of my face felt like people were staring at me. Well they are, because passing by the scattered mass of students making their morning commute were for some reason looking in my direction. You'd think they never seen another guy with longer hair compared to some and better built than most my age. Any chances of remaining incognito for my time at Kuou have went down the drain hearing the passerby talk about me. I pull out my headphones to listen to some music. Even with the audio distraction, I can hear out what their saying.

"Never seen him before, think he's a transfer?" "Probably, must be a late arrival."

"Well he's pretty damn handsome" "I don't know if he's up there with Kiba, but I definitely agree."

"Aw no! Hear that guys? We might have another prince to add." "Dammit, our odds were already low enough with Kiba, now we have to compete with him as well?"

Really you schmucks? I heard Kuou used to be an all girls school until recently, but I just enrolled here because it was closer to where my uncle and aunt live. I guess I have to kiss my dreams of anonymity auf wiedersehen now.

It doesn't get better as I cross the entrance into the school grounds, now all the people are staring at me. Is it the hair? Maybe, I mean it is a little out there with the color; black with a streak of white running through. Naturally spiky to a degree, and a ponytail I have ending at the bottom of my shoulder blade. The off-colored eyes? Probably, since heterochromia irises is quite a trait to pick up, especially in Japan. Dark azure for my right eye, and light verdant my left. The lean-muscle build? Perhaps, reasoning for that isn't far off with the heterochromia. So in other words I became an unintentional wonder of Kuou Academy on my first day here. Fan-tucking-fastic.

Enduring a little further, I reach the front entrance, now I just need to find the Teacher's office. I look around, hoping to catch someone to point me in the right direction. Unfortunately I don't seem to be having any luck grabbing anyone's attention as they pass by me. I saw a group of girls that were looking at me, when I try to grab their attention, they just blushed furiously and just took off. I turn to a gathering of guys at the corner, but they just glare daggers at me...what the shit? I huff out a breath, catching my bangs with the wind at how hostile the males were.

"Having trouble there?" a voice calling outside of my peripheral.

"Mon Cheri you have no idea..." I answer while turning towards the source. A girl perhaps a year older than me with crimson hair long enough to end near her waist, turquoise eyes, bust that would bring all the boys to the yard. Santa Maria I don't think her uniform does her figure any justice at all. Whoever the parents are, I want to thank them for blessing the world with such a child.

"Darling huh...First day here and we've only just met." she smirks.

I got caught a little off guard there. I wasn't expecting anyone to pick up on that. Better play it off mate.

"Eh. I'm like that with most, but you're definitely a lot better than most." Wait what? Seriously, that's what I come up with. Idiot. She blushes slightly at the crude attempt to break ice.

She chuckles "Careful there tiger, some of the people here might begin to talk."

And Murphy says 'and so it shall be'. Glancing off to the side, the girls seem conflicted. Some seem jealous that I've already took interest in someone else, another half looks goo-goo eyed at the scene. The boy seem to have a consensus: Damn new guy! Guess I'll fan the flames a little more. I smirk at them egging a reaction of pure anger. 'Too easy' thinking to myself as I turn back to my lady friend. She stifles a laugh knowing what I just did.

"They were already talking about me before I even step foot here, may as well play the fiddle. You wouldn't happen to know where the Teacher's Office is do you?"

"I was on my way there anyways so I can take you with me." she answers and walks ahead. I follow suit, and a loud outburst was heard behind me. The walk didn't take long as we near a door with the sign where the teachers meet here. The door opens and my eyes widen a bit at the person as our gaze met each other.

"Ryu-sensei?" sounding thrilled at seeing one of my old teachers. While traveling with Kohryu, we came to a village in Japan where I met my first teacher in combative training; Joe, from there I trained with Ryu for sometime. We kept going to the same village until an attack on the village occurred. Olive green eyes that rival a hawk's gaze, light brown hair tied in a low ponytail, a body built to kill with years of experience. I doubt most people know that he's actually the world's deadliest ninja. Crazy thing is he's somewhere in his mid-twenties!

"Takeo? It's been some time since we met. The old man treating you well?" he gives a small smile.

"Doing well last I heard, didn't think I'd see you teaching in a school."

"Same could be said to you coming to school here of all places. Apparently I checked my roster this morning and your name came up. Had to see it for myself I suppose." Oh sweet! He's my homeroom teacher.

"I take it you knew him prior?" the red head spoke.

"Yeah, we met ages ago. Back then we were training together with his father who owns a dojo. So I'm in your class huh sensei?" Wouldn't want people to know one of their teachers is a highly trained killer.

"Just our luck for both of us having to put up with each other again eh?"

"Aw! I miss you too Ryu." feigning emotions of affection towards him. The girl giggles a little at the banter we're having. "Thank you for bringing me here, miss-eh?"

"Rias, Rias Gremory, and you're...?"

"Takeo Mugetsu, a pleasure meeting you Rias-san. The first class seem ready to begin, so I'll be seeing you some other time then."

"I would hope so, Takeo. Try not to cause too much trouble." she walks off to her class, though not before giving me a sideways smile over her shoulder towards me.

"Your in for it now, little brother. Now all the students will be raging about this." Ryu comments noticing the students gossiping about me talking to her. He walks off with me in tow.

"I take it she's something of a celebrity here. No wonder why most of the guys looked ready to kill."

"One of the two Onee-sama of this school; as the students say. You think she's something, wait until you see the other one." Oh sweet mother, another one? While we made our way to his classroom, I caught a glimpse of a girl with black hair tied in a high ponytail with an orange ribbon walking by us. Purple met Blue and Green eye for a moment before she smiled at me, I wave to her fighting another blush crawling up again. My gaze went downward and that blush rushed a little faster at what I was looking at; curves in all the right places, and a bust similar to Rias's. Clearly I haven't been around girls in a while. Traveling and training with the old man didn't afford me much luxury investing interest in a relationship. Interest in girls hasn't changed, though I have self control most would find excessive.

"Two in one day Takeo? You work quick." Ryu confirmed my assumption with that comment. We finally made into to the class after putting up with other people giving me either googly eyes or death glares. The classroom housed about thirty or so desks, most are filled with students talking among themselves, some looking up to see me and Ryu-sensei enter.

"Alright class, settle in, we have a new transfer student today." he announces while I go up to the blackboard and write out my name in kanji. I turn back towards them.

"Name's Takeo Mugetsu. I'll be in your care everyone, so I hope we can get along well." grin reaching sides of my face. The reception, much like what I got at the entrance was mixed. Mainly due to how the girls are enamored with me, and the guys don't appear too happy. Two in particular; one bald guy and another in glasses look like they're going to blow a gasket.

"I hope you all treat him well, make him feel welcome. Is there any questions?" Nearly all the girls' hands shot up. Ryu and I sweat dropped at the sight. "Girls I'm sure you can ask those questions at another time." Like that, they all went back down...except for the bald one and glasses that were set to detonate. "Matsuda, Motohama, I doubt you want to say anything in front of everyone here, especially when I'm around."

"But Sensei!" the bald one shouted, while jumping out of his seat.

"Matsuda..." Ryu glares at him...uh oh, I recognize that aura forming into a dragon behind him. I should know as he taught me that skill. Quickly as it appeared, Matsuda sat back down, grumbling to the one wearing the glasses. I'm guessing their a pair to be seen together often. Ryu lets out a sigh as the aura dissipates and looks at me. "Sorry about that Takeo, they've been causing trouble for a while."

"I'm hardly bothered. Guess at some point I'd ruffle somebody's feather one day or another."

"You seem to have a knack for that, intentional or otherwise." voicing his concern for me. "In any case, find yourself a seat anywhere." I nod and take a seat near the window, making sure I'm away from the duo especially.

Looking out, there's a building that appears older compared to what were in. Wonder what goes on in there? Without flinching or looking, I grab the chalk piece that was aimed at my head using an index and middle finger. I smirk to the side while eyeing the culprit, knowing Ryu-sensei is already picking up on old habits when we trained together. Only he'd use a kunai in place of the chalk when I least expect it, even when were resting from the training. 'Keeping my senses sharp' he says.

"First day here, and you're already singling me out sensei?"

"Just wanted to make sure your attentive is all. Care to answer the questions here?" he taps on the board with some writing. _'too easy'_ I thought to myself. I give my answers, Ryu doesn't seem surprised but gives me a small grin of approval, everyone else was amazed at how I answered when I look at the wall for a moment and went back to staring at the sky. "Correct, Takeo-kun. Try not to make a habit of that now. I don't think the others can handle it." He chuckles.

"No promises, but I'll give it my best." lightly pumping a fist in the air. Everyone get taken back at the nonchalant response toward my sensei. I can imagine why, spending a year or so training with him created something of a small bond between us. If they think this is weird, throw the two of us in a dojo together with nothing to do.

Acting on reflexes again, I catch the object flying towards me...a paper kunai? One of these days Ryu, I'm getting you back for these moments. He goes back to writing as if nothing had happened. I grunt softly in response as I look at the writing on the blade.

 _'Your swordplay still in shape?'_ reading the message to myself. As if I'd let my sword skill fall short. I pull out a paper, and folded it into a shuriken. Finished with the message on it, I send it flying near where Ryu was writing. Everyone lets out a gasp at the declaration of war towards my sensei. He pulls the paper out of the wall and reads the message for a moment before putting it in his pocket. Just like that, he resumes his lecture. 'Care to find out?' the message said. I wonder if he'll take up the challenge.

~ Time Skip: End of School ~

Between sitting in class, listening to the teachers lecture, it was getting hard keeping myself sane from boredom. Crimson and black hair dance in my mind. They definitely were a sight to behold. Chances of seeing them again could be slim to none. I let out a sigh as school ended for the day. I was hoping to get out and find Ryu, but I was greeted with the sound of hands slamming on my desk. Apparently, the duo I met in homeroom are fuming with anger. I thought it was childish to pick on someone who just started his day here, so I left without saying a word to them and went searching for Ryu. It didn't take long as he was standing outside of the door, was he waiting for me? He bobs his head to the side, indicating that I should follow him. So he is taking up the offer.

Few minutes of walking, we made it to a building I would hope is for Kendo Club. My wish was answered, but seeing as how the school use to be an all-girls school, their members consisted of mostly girls. Two girls notice us entering; one with light peach hair ending at her shoulder, another with chocolate brown hair in a high pony tail, like the other Onee-sama of the school. Katase and Murayama I think, they were both in my class.

"Good afternoon, Ryu-sensei." Both greeting Ryu, then towards me. "Oh, hey there Mugetsu-san, have an interest in kendo?" the peach hair girl speaking first.

"I'm something of a practitioner, haven't a good spar in the longest. So I might be rusty." Ryu stifles a chuckle at the answer.

"Which is why I was hoping to use the kendo floor for a bit with him." Ryu asking the girls.

"We don't mind, though Mugetsu-san, are you sure you want to take on Ryu-sensei? You did say your sword work is a little rusty." this time the other one spoke.

"Don't worry Murayama-san, I'll go easy on the lad."

"Not on your life!" taken back at him going easy. Easily walking into a land mine set up. Heh, bring it.

"That's what I'd like to hear. Need any gear for the match?"

"None is needed. You're not learning if you're not hurting." I smirk, while the two have shocked expressions on their face. We walk towards a rack holding some bokkens, both of us drawing one at the same time and headed into the ring.

He gets into his stance used when actually fighting, while I settle into Iaido. The girls that were either in the middle of practice or resting, look towards us with anticipation on who'll make the first move. For the next five seconds, it was a mental war waged between us with observers unaware of it. We close our eyes for a moment before rushing head first clashing weapons.

At the beginning, we weren't budging an inch to let the opponent grab the advantage. Parrying off blows and countering with ruthless and relentless precision. As this was going, others gazed with amazement at the speed of us going against each other.

Ryu goes for an overhead swing, and I block it off. It left me open for a kick in the abdomen, but managed to recovered quickly and dashed to the side. I feint a horizontal swipe which he attempted to counter, and nail him with the pommel to his chest. I edge the sword to where his shoulder and neck met; he mirrored the action with me. It ended in a draw, neither of us wanted to stop, but seeing the faces of the girls made us think we overdid it. We withdrew baring down on each other and bumped fists, acknowledging that it was another draw to add in the ever growing pile of matches we had. All of which without a decisive victor. Every...matches we fought...a bittersweet draw.

"Sorry girls. Guess we over did huh, Ryu-sensei?" I try to laugh it off sheepishly. He scratched his head looking almost as guilty, but his facial expression didn't show it. His eyes did though. Not many people can tell what goes on behind his eyes; only me and Kasumi can tell on a good day with him. In his case, even that's hard to tell.

"I never seen sensei go all out like that. And you said you were rusty?" Katase shook off her sudden shock.

"Well I haven't met a good sparring partner since leaving home. So that's one of the reasons."

"Man, you must be pretty good to stand toe to toe with him." Murayama adds in.

Ryu and I let out a light laugh. Standing toe to toe is a major understatement. While we remember the number of close calls we had with each other, my senses prick up at the presence of a group of people near by. It seems Ryu picked up on it as well with the look in his eyes.

"Pardon us, we just remembered we were needed elsewhere." we break into a speed walk as we exit the dojo and head to a side of the building. I'm right beside him, but felt a bit tense for an unknown reason. When I picked up the presence; two of them felt similar to each other, dark was all I can describe it. The other two on the other hand just felt like anyone else.

I found my answer to why we were here in the form of Matsuda and Motohama peeking through a crack in the building. My eye twitched up when over hearing the lewd remarks they were making. Then I unconsciously flared out my presence, shaping it into Hannya that made Ryu side step away. I doubt I could ever intimidate him, but anytime I get ticked like now, he would admit feeling pity for the fool on the receiving end of this wrath. I keep a calm smile while walking eerily behind before clearing my throat when they're in hearing distance. They turn around irritated, their expression instantly gets replaces with looks of terror.

"So, Matsuda, Motohama, care to explain?"

~ Time Skip: Shortly After ~

Well that was a complete waste of time, as much as I wanted to smash their heads in, I didn't want to put up with disciplinary actions. So I dragged them by the collar, and threw them in the dojo. I told the girls those two were peeking where they shouldn't and suggested plugging up the hole in one of the walls. I walked out with the girls thanking me and the sound of justice reaching my ear. Ryu already left for home, so I just wandered around the campus to get a better grasp of my surroundings.

I come to the front of what would be one of the older buildings that I saw across from my home room. Surprisingly well kept, still wonder who uses it. I could have sworn I saw that crimson somewhere in the window. Before I could even see if anyone is in, I hear yelling behind me. I can guess who without looking.

""Takeo!"" Matsuda and Motohama charging towards me. Well, another time I suppose, time to deal with the Perverted Duo as the girls call them. As the two attempt to tackle me, I side step letting the two tumble to the ground.

"Still haven't learn your lesson? My, my, what to do, what to do?" I calmly walk towards the two with Hannya looming behind.

"Y-You think that scares us, h-huh?!" Matsuda already trembling.

"I thought that was evident with Motohama about ready to piss himself there." pointing to the subject. Can't tell if he already did, or is just sweating profusely. I huff out a breath and just walk off leaving the two with mouths open. They try to grab my attention again but I glare at them over my shoulder, sending them to a screeching halt.

I continue my walk to the entrance, going over the events of today. Haven't made much friends, but I did have a bit of fun talking to people. Even if I'm already public enemy number one to the majority of the boys, things sort of turned out well with the girls...I suppose. Most of the questions they were firing at me like a machine gun were either about my love live; or lack there of. Why do girls want to know about that when I just got here is beyond me. Other questions include me and Rias. Again, why? We only met, talked...well flirted a bit. Other than that, not much else. I'd like to talk with her again, though doubt I'll ever get the chance to.

~ Narrator POV ~

"Hmm, so that was the source giving off the chilling presence." Rias mutters to herself while staring at the boy who flared out a piece of his aura that took shape of a demon.

Never thought a human could be so intimidating, yet appear completely opposite. From her small encounter with him this morning, he seemed friendly enough. She could tell he's something of a flirt from the conversation, but she oddly enjoyed it. Though not as much as ogling his physique. 'Dear Maou he can fill out a uniform' she kept that comment to herself as they were walking to the Teacher's Office. She noticed something off about him. Any living being would emit some sort of presence; be it Human, Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, Youkai, Dragons. She couldn't feel anything with him, it felt like someone was jamming her senses.

"Someone occupying your thoughts Buchou? Wouldn't happen to be new student we've met recently, is it?" Akeno asks.

"You could say that. When did you meet him?" Curious to when Akeno met him.

"Well we just passed by each other when he was heading to class. Compared to Hayabusa-sensei, he stacks up nicely with him." Akeno blushes slightly at the thoughts running in her head.

"Say no more, I know where your going with that line of thought. In any case, think other people will begin to notice something unusual with him?"

"Considering his match with Ryu-sensei, I wouldn't be surprised." Kiba walks in to the club-room with Koneko. "Even if they were holding back, they were equal in every aspect." He and Koneko were watching the spar between Takeo and Ryu. Shortly after it ended, they went about their usual business.

"Strong." Koneko spoke. Rias ponders over her friend's comments. It would take quite the amount of strength and training to go against one of human's deadliest warriors, and have the match end in a draw. 'Who are you, Takeo Mugetsu?' she thought to herself.


	2. Date and Dance

_**Author's Comment**_

A day in and I picked up some traffic. I would like to thank those that took an interest in this...whatever this is. Those that have followed and favorited, you know who you are. You dastardly devils and vexing angels. I thought I would like to add I actually have a number of chapters on standby already. I just have a terrible habit of looking through a chapter I make and doing final adjustments. In half a month, I'm planning to go on a month trip away from my town. I won't be able to take my laptop with me in that time. So I was thinking about posting a chapter a day. Or is it too excessive? I don't know. Helpful criticism is still helpful. Enjoy~!

 _ **~ 2 ~**_

A month passed from that day. Time sure can fly when your trying to fit in...or not in this case. I attracted the ire of most of the guys. Matsuda and Motohama especially, not sure what their problem is. Because of that incident from the Kendo club, they spread rumors about me being a traitor to men; a Renegade. The girls had only positive things about me when I helped the members in the Kendo team. Some were bold enough to ask me out, but I politely declined. It didn't deter them from persisting, only adding to their opinion about me. Some claiming me to be a Knight. Three weeks in, the two sides caught wind of the other side's nickname. That lead to a heated debate until they just combined the name. The females got the better end of the deal, with an even more strange image of me.

After meeting Rias the first time, hopes of seeing her again held up a little. Like two or three days of the week I had the chance to hang out with her. I was concerned at first that she didn't want to be around me, but she actually enjoyed the company. We talked about simple stuff, interests and hobbies. She has an unusual one in stuff Japan-related. It's not an overly obsessed interest, but a very passionate one when she goes on about the country's history, the sights, cuisine, culture. That's not even including her choices of anime she watches or manga she reads. While we chatted, habits of flirting kicked in. She didn't mind, though I was hoping she would make me stop. Some of those lines were enough to make a saint swear in embarrassment from how shameless they were.

It was after school, I decided to grab some groceries for dinner, also chose to update my wardrobe as my closet didn't have much other than the school uniforms, some exercise clothes, a couple of worn down jeans and shirts at best. So not much if wanting to look presentable. As I walk across the bridge, I sense something like an odd mix of light and darkness walking behind me.

I turn around to see a girl; sixteen or seventeen perhaps, black hair worn down with some bangs hovering over violet eyes. She wearing the girl's uniform of a different school. Where are you from miss and what is with that body? Definitely better than most, though not as great as Rias's. She fidgets a bit, finding her words to say.

"U-um, y-you wouldn't happen to be Takeo?" sounding shy about it. As good as your acting is, I can tell something's off. Eh, may as well dance to the tune and see where this goes.

"Last I remember, yes. You would be?"

"Amano, Amano Yuuma. I was wondering if you want to hang out on the weekends."

Hmm, what are you up to, little Yuuma? Knowing Azazel, he would usually set up surveillance at a distance on people with Sacred Gears. Did he suspect me having one? In any case, war isn't his cup of tea, so this seems to deviate away from that. His second in command doesn't strike me as someone who would go against his boss. There is that one shtick named Kokabiel, never did like that bastard when I was hired in by Azazel for looking into some disappearances of his subordinates. Apparently, a rather strong stray devil got the better of them, so I tidied up after the debacle of killing it by my lonesome. The pay was nice, the reception I got from him was anything but. Prick.

"Sure, meet me at the station, around...high noon?"

"Great! It's a date then!" she lights up a smile, and runs off to the opposite end of the bridge before waving to me. I wave back and headed home with a sigh. Good thing I bought some new clothes then.

~ Time Skip: Weekends ~

I arrived at the station five minutes early, simply out of habit from completing my jobs. No surprise at how everyone is moving about here, weekends mean more people enjoying their day. So that includes friends hanging out at the shopping center, couple of dates here and there, some business meetings at restaurants, so on and so on. For the date, I'm sporting combat boots, dark gray cargoes, black and gray hoodie showing off the white tank top. I don't have an exact plan of what to do with Yuuma for the day, but getting some lunch would be a good way to start.

After that meeting with Yuuma, I made a call to Ryu; asking if Kuou has any peculiarities to the area. He mentions the area being Devil territory, but notices traffic of Fallen, and exorcists squatting in an abandoned church. Can't be sure if the two are connected together, but better be cautious than brush it off. Then it's just a matter of finding the ringleader; still certain it isn't Azazel, anyone else in the line of command wouldn't be suspect except Kokabiel; he just rubs me the wrong way is all.

I was mulling over the next five steps on what to do when I felt something tap me on the shoulder. I thought it was Yuuma at first, but was proven wrong with a woman handing me a slip of paper, waves, and went about her way. How come I didn't notice her walking up on me? Man I am getting rusty. I look at the piece of paper, noting the design on it. Summoning spell. I tuck the slip into my pocket.

Yuuma spots me out in the crowd, and comes walking to me. "Sorry if I was running late."

"Hardly. I have a habit of getting somewhere early, so you're good. Want to grab something to eat first or go do some shopping?" I smile.

"Lunch sounds good." we set off for a restaurant, no real preference on what, because anything sounded good at the moment. Settling for one by the shopping center, we walked in to a booth by the windows. After making our order, we broke into a conversation. I go on about my travels across various countries, she seems to take a genuine interest in it. Guess she rarely goes out for vacation. She was a little vague on the subject of her, but I let it slide when the food arrived.

Finished with lunch, we head into the shops. Most of the time we were browsing in the clothing section for the girls. She tries on some clothes here and there, showcasing herself. I'm more of a girl in jeans kind of guy but watching her try on different combinations with dresses made me open my preferences.

Some of the males around were getting jealous, even some females felt peeved that I wasn't their date. I asked Yuuma if there was any favorites she liked. She was surprised at the offer I was making buying something for her. So she picked out a dark blue dress blouse and black skirt, and let me choose something else. I head into the accessory aisle, skimming through when I notice a hair clip and bracelet that would go well together with the dress. I pay for the items and she took to the items well, wearing the clip and bracelet. Making a promise of wearing the dress at one point for me. If there is another time.

She asks if there was anywhere I like to go. I waved off the offer as my hobbies consist of either gaming, anime, and Gunpla; wouldn't want to weird her out, but she insisted since I was kind enough to buy something for her. Reluctantly, I took her offer while warning her what to expect, yet she didn't seem phased. We arrive in a store that happens to sells all three of the stuff. Her face lit up with interest for some of the things around. Not what I expected at all; especially when she comes running towards me with one of the latest Gunpla model that was released recently, and a plush toy of a character that looked oddly like me.

"You know I didn't think you would have an interest in this kind of stuff."

"I don't know about the model kit, but I might get into it. The plush look cute, and it reminds me of you." she answers, muttering the last bit with a tinge of red covering her face. I didn't expect her to sound genuine about that, but she did. Walking out after paying for the model kit and plush, we were set upon by eyes of jealousy from the other customers. Sigh. A change in scenery would be nice, so I took her to a music center. Listening to some of the new releases, while I look into buying an instrument for myself.

"Any other interest I should be aware of?" Yuuma asking curiously.

"It's been a while since I picked up a guitar, might get back into it."

"You're not in a band?"she asks, I shake my head in response.

"A couple of friends and I were together at one point. Though we disband it when we separated."

"Any chance I can get to hear you sing."

"Give it a couple of more dates, we'll see." I smirk.

"Is that a promise for future dates?" She grins in response.

"I don't know, is it?" I laugh a bit at the childish pout, and she giggles as well.

The rest of the day, we weren't doing much outside of simply walking together and window shopping. Went to an arcade where we played on a D.D.R machine and lost track of time for an hour. It was getting close to the end of the day, and we were aimlessly walking around before stopping by a park for a rest.

"That was a fun filled day, eh?" looking to Yuuma.

"Definitely one of my favorites." She smiles and nods, before looking slightly sullen.

"Is something wrong Yuuma? I mean I haven't been on a date before so I can understand." turning to her.

"No it isn't you, believe me. It was the best day a girl could ask for. It's just..." she explains before a loud noise interrupts her. The both of us turn towards the source which was a group of men in masks, priest uniforms, with cross necklaces hanging down their necks. Didn't think would see the exorcists make a move already. One of them pulls out a dagger and throws it towards me. I catch the blade between index and middle finger, shocking Yuuma and the others.

"Friends of yours Yuuma?" she shakes her head. "Not to sound conceited, but I already found out about you." that shook her out of her daze.

"What do you mean? Found what out about me?"

"That you're a Fallen." her eyes widen. "It's fine really, though we'll be having a talk after this." I get up from the bench, twirling the dagger in hand, as I walk towards the group. I could sense the malice towards me when I stopped in front of them. "Don't you know it's impolite to interrupt someone's date." I joke. They didn't take kind to it and sneered.

"What does it matter? Tonight will be your last. Bearer of the Sacred Gear!"

The one who chucked his weapon at me charges. I scoff and dash under him, kicking upward, sending his body sky high. I jump after him, ramming the dagger in his shoulder, and perform an Izuna Drop. Splitting the skull from the impact, and snapping his neck in the process. Three others rush me down as I recover from the descent.

The first one pulls out a sword and slashes at me. I brush the attack off with a back hand, sending the blade to the side. My other fist makes contact with his jugular, leaving him gasping for air and staggering back. I walk towards the man, one hand on his chin, another behind his head. I jerk and twist the neck upward, killing him in seconds.

The second pulls a gun and points at my head, expecting a point blank kill. I grab it by the sliding mechanism, ejecting a bullet, and press the release for the magazine, rendering it useless. Taking it further by pulling the slide back enough where it comes off the gun. While shocked at the action, I slam the slide in his heart.

The last throws a left jab. I block it off and counter with a right cross to his jaw. Discombobulating him by slamming my hands in his ears together before landing two punches to his abdomen. He flails in a frenzy with a straight that was blocked and he received a hit to the ribs. He doesn't relent and goes with a left cross. I slap that off and throw a left of my own to the chin. I spartan kick him down, and leave his body there for a moment before picking up one of the swords they were carrying. I can tell he won't be giving up as I heard rustling behind. The man attempted to pull out a gun, but failed when I threw the sword aimed at his chest. He drops dead.

No point keeping them alive, as long as Yuuma would cooperate with me, she can fill in the blanks. I look at her; her face painted with amazement and terror. Wonder who she thought I was, simply human who happens to have a Sacred Gear. I walk towards her, and she back steps a bit. I guess that's understandable, I did kill four people in cold blood without breaking a sweat. I raise my hands up as a sign of peace, ensuring I won't hurt her; she loosen her shoulders slightly.

"Sorry about that display there. Think we can have that talk now?"

"W-what? You just killed four people, you knew I was a Fallen, and you just want to talk?" taken back at how I'm handling this situation. I quirk an eyebrow at her as if I would do something otherwise. She sweat dropped at the scene and sighs. "Alright what do you want to talk about?"

"Who gave you the orders to get close to me?"

"That part is complicated. At first it was Azazel-sama that just wanted to keep an eye on you, I thought going on a date would assess you further. During the date I received a change in my orders saying to kill you." sounding genuinely conflicted about the last part.

"Let me guess, Kokabiel?" she nods while shocked at knowing the name, indicating I was right. "And the exorcist there?" I point my thumb behind the mess I made.

"Probably sent by him as well, though I'm not sure what for." Her guess was as good as mine.

"...Was your name really Yuuma?"

"No...no it wasn't. It's Raynare if you want to know."

"Raynare, huh? Pleasure to meet ya." I grin. She was stunned at the simplicity of the way I took it all in. Most likely expecting me to be furious.

"I-I'm sorry for deceiving you. You have every right to be angry at me." she bows her head down. I wave it off.

"It's fine, I have a nasty habit of trouble finding me. So I was sort of expecting this. Besides, you seemed really happy on our little get together, it wasn't all bad." she smiles a bit. "In any case, is anyone else in on this or is it only you?"

"There are other, I doubt they'll take kindly to this though. They wouldn't believe me unless I have proof. I could talk to Azazel-sama about this but it would raise suspicion from Kokabiel."

"So for now, we'll have to play it as if everything went according to plan." I comment. Her eyes widen as if knowing where this was going. "Don't worry, I have an idea." I pull out that slip the woman from the station gave me.

She recognizes the symbol, and asks. "You mean..."

"Truth be told, I was never entirely human to begin with. As to what I am...well it's complicated." You can only trust a handful of people with this kind of information. Even the people that know God is dead, as my very existence is nothing short of blasphemous. She stays silent for a while, and nods.

"Okay, I hope you know what your doing. For what it's worth, it was a fun date." smiling before changing into her Fallen Angel attire. Must say, I never took her for that kind of girl. Her looks change to reflect a slightly mature face. The clothing only seems to cover her lady parts in a minimal fashion, showing off a sensible amount of her pale skin.

"So Raynare, wear that often or am I a special case?" I wiggle my eyebrows. She blushes a bit and stutters. I laugh as she pouts furiously at me. Her face changes to a more mischievous grin, and saunter towards me.

"If you want, I can wear this more often for you." putting on a sultry voice as she walks her fingers on my chest. I gently grab the hand and kiss it on the back. Her plan clearly backfired when she back tracks stuttering even more.

"Perhaps another time. For now I have a date with a devil." Her pouting just couldn't get any cuter, even with the interesting choice of clothing. Next thing I know, she takes off flying with the gifts she bought with a smile.

"See you soon!" she exclaims fading into the distance. I wave good bye and focused on the slip.

"So how does this work?" I rarely fiddle around with summoning circles. I wasn't sure with this kind of one. It say 'Your wish will be fulfilled'. I guess that part is easy as I want to be a devil...if I wasn't part devil already. Now it's just a matter of how it works. The symbol lights up a dark red color. 'Just like her' I wonder to myself. A circle forms on the floor in front of me and light flares through the darkness of night. What came out of the circle took me by surprise.

A girl with crimson long hair, turquoise eyes, and a body that would get any man hot and bothered wearing a black dress. Wait...? Unconsciously I call out her name.

"U-uh...Rias?" bewildered at the fact that of all the people to appear it was her. I recalled this territory being Rias's as she's one, but didn't think she'd be summoned.

"Ara, it's not often I get summoned." she looks around first then to me. "Oh, Takeo-kun."

"Yeah, sorry if I was interrupting you on something." I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"It's fine, I wasn't doing much at the moment anyway. So I guess the cats out of the bag huh?"

"So it appears. I was wondering if you had any job openings as Devil?" she was slightly surprised at the question.

"You could say I do, but mind if I ask why you want to apply?"

"Sounds fair; to start, I was attacked by the group over there." I point to the bodies behind her, her expression turns to shock at who they were and the fact they're dead. "Stray exorcist, if that's not enough they were probably under orders of Kokabiel." She goes from shock to anger in a second, then reels everything back in.

"How do you know of him?"

"I was born into the supernatural world, my choice to keep up with current knowledge. I know a good amount about the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels. As to who or what I am, I'd rather keep that to myself. Believe me when I say it, it's not something we'd want to get out in the public." She considers this for a moment, and nods in understanding. "One day you'll get an explanation from me. But the subject is a bit touchy." sounding melancholic about the idea of discussing 'that' with other people. "Whether I like it or not, trouble always seems to find me. They attack first, I fight back. Leading up to what happened behind you. I'm also helping out a friend who got caught in the middle of the right hand not knowing what the left is doing."

"How so?"

"Fallen Angel by the name Raynare received orders to simply observe me. During her watch, the orders change from surveillance to a kill order. She wasn't sure at first, and I suspected foul play by you-know-who." implying Kokabiel possibly had a hand.

"Rather kind of you to do that. Are you sure though? This is quite the life choice you're making." sounding concerned and intrigued while putting on a smile for what I'm about to do.

"Like I said, I'm a trouble magnet. Being a Devil won't change much." I wasn't quite sure about that, but I didn't want her to hear about it.

"...Well alright." she summons out an assortment of chess pieces. A rook, knight, bishop, and eight pawns. So I guess she only has four people in her peerage.

"I take it being you don't get many applicants?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well you are one of the few to openly request becoming a Devil." She responds with a smirk, knowing what I meant. "If it's alright with you, I'll be going with the [Pawn] Piece."

"It's fine, though you might need more." she raises her brow curiously. "You might think I'm tooting my own horn, but trust me."

Unsure at first, but going along with it, she inserts two in my chest to test the waters. Nothing happens. Another two...nothing again. Two more. Still nothing. Inserting the last two...and a big pile of nothing. Both of us looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Are you sure these things work?" I ask skeptically, poking at my chest. She pulls them all out and glares adorably at them like a child would stare at a toy that stopped working.

"I'll have to talk to my brother about this one. It's getting late, so we should head back home."

"Sounds good, any idea how long it'll take?"

"Probably won't be long, I'll just teleport to where you are, so hold onto that slip, okay."

"You got it, ma'am. See you in a few." I walk off and wave behind me. The sound of her teleporting reached my ear, indicating she left.

The walk towards home was uneventful. I open the doors and lock them behind me. I didn't bother with dinner as I already ate, instead I head into the showers. The day was clearly exhausting, I was expecting a good kind when I went on that date. Instead it was a 'I had to fight off a group of exorcist' exhausting. The hot water felt nice, washing down on me.

Minutes after drying myself off, I grab a pair of boxers, and t-shirt from the closet when I walked in slightly damp. I plonk on to the bed and let sleep take over. Thoughts of Rias came to mind, some maybe I shouldn't be having. I should know better than even thinking these things but didn't care.

~ Rias's POV ~

When I arrived in his room, he was already asleep. I figured it would wait until morning, but better to find out now. I talked with my brother about adding Takeo to my peerage, explaining even with eight pawn pieces, it wasn't enough to turn him into a Devil. He was rather surprised about it, figured it wouldn't hurt to hand me eight Mutation Pawns. I thought he was pushing it a bit far, handing me an entire set of Mutation Pieces. But what if it really took all eight of them to turn him. I pull all eight, along with the regulars, and tried every combinations of pieces with no result in sight.

It really will take all eight Mutations for him. I place the eight in a circle on his chest, he took to them almost instantly, and a deep red glow emanated from him. Surprise and excitement filled me as the ritual came to a close. I brush his damp hair to the side. He must have came out of the bath as some of it clung to his skin.

My eyes trail down to his chest rising and lowering to his breathing. I felt heat blossoming on my face and my own chest at how the shirt stretched to his form. Divine or Sinful? It was getting late and he wouldn't mind some company, right? I strip down to nude and climb in bed with him. I place my head on the pillow next to him, but he wraps his arm around me and pulls me in. That blush earlier came back like a wildfire as I came closer to his defined chest. 'I didn't think he cuddles.' I giggle to myself. I place my cheek on his chest, allowing the embrace to envelop me in his warmth.


	3. Devil's First Night

_**~ 3 ~**_

In Void's Reprieve; a dimensional space created by Takeo to house his Sacred Gears. A figure stood in front of him. He stood with blazing red hair spiked and styled flowing down his back, with a short beard on his face. Emerald eyes hiding a fire behind them. He wore an open red suit with a black dress shirt that had two of the buttons undone near the collar. His very presence indicated he wasn't someone to mess with lightly. Despite the poise he held, seeing Takeo made him grin with joy.

It has been a while since the boy talked to either him or even the other man for the matter. Before, he didn't enjoy sharing a host with him of all people. The idea of putting him and the other guy in a room alone would've been catastrophic. Over the years spent with Takeo, the two managed with each other. Eventually the two got along together well considering they were fighting each other for centuries long ago. The retrospect of their time surprised them and they laughed about it together. Saying only he would be able to pull it off since that incident the kid yelled them both down.

[?]: _"So Takeo, it's not enough for trouble to find you, now you're the one causing it."_

Takeo smirks "In my defense, they started it. Guess one way or another I would get involved."

[?]: _"But joining a Devil? I don't mind really, but if the other factions find out about what you can do...especially with who you are..."_

"I know, I know. Hopefully things don't go FUBAR when I spill the beans. At the least, I can reveal you. You must have been bored out of your mind locked up with him. You didn't try to beat each other to a pulp now?" he jokes about the relation the two had before.

[?]: _"It wasn't all bad, in fact. We sparred a bit, then settled for games of Shogi while reminiscing about past users, talking about way to improve. It was good."_

"Never thought I'd see the day Ddraig settle down to a life of simple pleasures."

[Ddraig]: _"Ha! In your dreams kid! You sure about revealing me though? Won't Albion get jealous?"_

"I'm saving Albion for a flashier entrance."

[Albion]: _"I suppose I will have to settle for that."_

Next to Ddraig, a man similar stature of Ddraig appeared. White as snow hair tied in a pony tail draped his right shoulder, with fringes long enough to frame the sharp angles of his clean shaven face. Blue eyes hover over a pair of glasses, his eyes deep and dark enough to drown in by the sheer power it held. Mirroring a similar style to Ddraig's attire, only dominantly white, with a blue dress shirt underneath and a white tie. He too grins endearingly at seeing the young lad. It has been some time since Takeo had to seal the two in his soul to avoid unnecessary attention. Ddraig and Albion agreed on the subject. Half of Takeo's trouble is his own existence, having Ddraig and Albion together made the other half.

"Don't worry Albion, you'll get your chance at the spotlight. Besides, using you in a fight ends too one sided."

[Albion]: _"True enough. So Ddraig, you better fight twice as hard with him for me then."_

[Ddraig]: _"Wouldn't want you to feel left out. Like Takeo said, you'll get your chance."_

Takeo smiles at the two. They came along way from that little kid traveling with Kohryu, and the times together with his other four masters was a blast. Even if it felt like going through an apocalypse. Don't get him started on the shenanigans he got into with their sons and daughter.

[Ddraig & Albion]: _…?…?!_

"Something wrong you two?" Takeo asks with concern. The two look at each other and back to him with sly grins. Now Takeo is even more concerned. Under no circumstances would he see this happen, in fact it's a first for him. Which terrifies him even more. "Okay, you guys, what's going on?" furrowing his brow.

[Ddraig]: _"How do we put it...Your in for it now."_ He rest a hand on Takeo's shoulder and disappears. In a flash of light, Takeo's left arm changes into the Boosted Gear. He taps on the gauntlet, to get Ddraig to talk, but no response.

"What did he mean 'I'm in for it now'?" he stares at Albion expecting an answer. Instead, he just shrugs his shoulder.

[Albion]: _"You'll find out when you wake up."_ he walks off with a slight grin creeping on his face.

Takeo could only imagine what it would take for him of all people to smile like that. Dragons don't grin like that unless its fighting. It didn't sound like he's getting ambushed, so what could it be? The space inside fades to black, before gradually turning to blinding light.

~ Takeo's POV ~

I raise my hand up to shade my squinting eyes from the sunlight bleeding in the room. Man what did those two meant? I attempt to get up, but feel a weight on a side of my body. I faintly smelt strawberries. Wait a minute I don't use strawberry shampoo, it was a nice scent and all. What's it doing in my room? I look around my room and see nothing, so I look down what was holding me back...

Well I was not expecting this. That weight on my body was the sleeping form of Rias hugging onto my body. Oh man did she look cute sleeping. I unconsciously brush a hair off her face, paying no mind to the fact that I had my arms around her in a hug, and that she's...she's...naked.

...

Huh, she's naked...

...

Hold the gorram phone SHE'S NAKED?!

Okay what, when, why, and how did this happen?! Mentally screaming at myself, paralyzed with fear. While this is going on, Ddraig is snickering off in a corner. 'Ddraig!? Is this what you meant?!' yelling at him.

[Ddraig]: _"Whatever are you talking about partner?"_ he says before bursting into a laughter at the end.

Oh you son bitch dragon! You and Albion! I try to process the information of what transpired last night to lead to this, only to come up empty. Crap! I mean my boxers are still on. So I doubt we did anything. As relieved as I sound about that, I felt slightly dejected. Wait! NO! Your not suppose to be depressed! Think of the implications if this got out! As I run through worst case scenarios, she pushes her nude form onto me, her legs scissoring mine.

...I FEEL EVERYTHING! Even with a shirt on, I can feel the soft mounds press against my abs. I could only let out a light groan at the sensation as heat began coursing down where the contact was and something down below. 'Dammit, now's not the time to get morning wood!' berating myself.

[Ddraig]: _"In this situation who wouldn't partner?"_ 'Ddraig, you're not helping!' _"Hey I think she's waking up. Act natural."_

She stirs of from her slumber and locks sleepy turquoise eyes with azure and verdant filled with fear.

"Mm, morning Takeo." she raises herself up, giving me a full view of her uncovered body. Every curve, every line, were seared into my eyes, unintentionally committing it to memory. I was stuck between dazed at her naked form, shocked at everything going on, and surprised at how frank she was. I mean, I can be pretty relaxed, but I'm anything but at how...naked she was!

"U-uh, g-good morning, to you too, Rias..." I stutter off looking to the side, red painting my face out of embarrassment. She picks up on this and leans closer. At this point all systems were failing, so there's no telling what is going to happen next.

"What's the matter tiger? Cat got your tongue?"

"More like the red head beauty caught my tongue." I mutter that to myself, though not quietly enough as she blushed at the comment. Dammit, it's all going to hell!

"Now you got me all bothered. Is this going to be an occurring thing with you?"

"Depends on the situation." She ponders this for a moment, and a small smile creases.

"This wouldn't be one of those situations, is it?" asking sultry while pressing her blessed breast together, edging even closer to me. Oh dear god! Calming myself down I manage a response that was huskier than expected. We're pretty much face to face.

"Maybe." Before this got any further my phone goes off ringing. The both of us jolt up as if we were caught doing something we shouldn't. Ddraig let out a frustrated groan when the scene was interrupted. I'll admit even I was slightly peeved. Though that breeze of relief was a godsend. I grab my phone to check the time, we're coming close to begin school. I mentally sigh to myself and got out of bed.

"We'd better get ready for school." scratching the back of my head while walking over to the closet, and grabbing a uniform. "I'll be making breakfast, so feel free to stay if you want." trying to act as normal as possible with a naked girl in my room. Why am I not running out? Well it's my room dang it, but I am not kicking her out when she's in that state. No, it's not a ploy to keep seeing her like this, my back is turned towards her to provide some sense of privacy. I glance behind after pulling off my shirt.

She was at least wearing panties, now's she onto her bra. I just caught her staring over her shoulder at my back. A few seconds of awkward silence later. I clear my throat to grab her attention, clearly caught her in the act with an expression of a deer caught in the headlight. I'll be damned if she's in the lead of teasing. I turn towards her.

"See something you like, Cheri?" crossing my arms over my chest. That obviously got her attention, if her facial expression is something to go by. The score's one to one. She turns her head fast enough I thought it would snap off.

"Can you help me out with the hook?" resuming her calm demeanor. I swallowed down my saliva to quench the cotton mouth simply looking at her...semi nude form. Even playing a tease in this situation has my mind running zero to ninety. I walk behind her and help her with the hook. "Thank you."

"Sure thing." I reply while buttoning up my shirt. After dressing up and preparing for the day, we walked downstairs like nothing has happened. She walked around the living room looking at anything interesting, while I prepared a usual Japanese breakfast. With her portion complete, I place the two on a tray and carry them where she was. I just felt more comfortable eating in the open space than the dining area. She takes her first bite.

"Wow Takeo, this is delicious." impressed with the taste.

"Eh, it's nothing. Living alone, it's no surprise I pick up a few skills like cooking."

"Your parents away? I noticed the house looking a little empty."

"They passed away when I was young, so I didn't get to know them well. My uncle and aunt raised me for the most part." answering the question as if it didn't have much weight. It did, but no reason to let it weigh me down. They wouldn't want that for me...right?

"Oh, sorry to hear. I think they would be proud to have a son like you grow up to now." cheering me up a bit.

"I hope too." given my career choice at one point, they're probably concerned out of their mind. Being a freelancer I took jobs as long as it didn't cause an all out war between the three factions, it didn't conflict with my morality, and that the price fit the job. However that still means a lot of high risks.

"So, that talk with your brother go well?" changing the subject, hoping for a lighter mood.

"It did. That's why I was there in your room. I already completed the ritual when you were asleep last night." I guess that explains why she was in my room. Though not why she was naked. "For the record, I can't sleep unless I'm naked, so there's my reason if you want to know." can she read minds now?

"I suppose it does. Though that begs the question; why were you hugging me in your sleep?"

"You were cuddling with me last night to begin with." she answers without missing a beat. Wait I was cuddling with her? Uh oh...wait, if I was, she didn't push away?

"And you didn't object to it at all? The bigger question now is why did you jump in bed with me?" I was even more curious about that last part.

"Well I have the same habit of using something as a hug pillow. As for the last part...well..." she trails off while her cheeks light up slightly. What are you thinking?

"It wouldn't have anything to do with what you saw this morning?" smirking at the face she gave me. Hook, line, and sink.

We finish up breakfast, the both of us cleaning up afterwards. I offered to clean up, but she insisted she wanted to do it herself. That led up to a staring match, ending in a stalemate; so we both cleaned up after ourselves. With that out of the way, we exited the house for school. Fortunately, no one from the academy was around to see the both of us come out. We both walked side by side, with time to spare. Not sure if she wants to enjoy the silence, or waiting for me to strike up a conversation. I do have to divulge some things with her, particularly about Ddraig, but it could wait until I met everyone else.

"Out of curiosity, what did it take for the thing to actually work?" I forgot to ask that during breakfast.

"Hmm, you mean the ritual? Eight Mutation Pawns." stating proudly. Hmm. Auntie Raven told me about the workings of Evil Pieces when I was a kid. Pawns were something of an anomaly as they can promote to any other piece except King. Eight regular pieces would warrant the use if I had either Ddraig or Albion. Having eight Mutations made sense when someone has both.

"So what do you have that would take that many pieces? Let alone Mutation Pieces" asking curiously.

"I'll fill you in when we get the chance to meet the others. No need to repeat myself. Like I said last night, You'll have my explanation one day, but I need to keep some things secret. It won't endanger your friends in combat, rather it would catch some unwanted attention I wouldn't want for you."

"Sounds reasonable enough. You've clearly speak from experience, so I hope I can trust you on that." understanding that the subject will be brought up when necessary. 'It's all I can ask' I thought to myself.

The school begins to came into view, and my stomach took a nose dive. Steeling myself for the assault of comment I'm about to take for simply walking next to Rias.

"It's only been a month, and he's already making moves on her?" "He must have done something right if we're seeing those two together."

"Noo! He's already taken?!" "Jealous as I am, they look good together." "But still, I wanted to be with him!"

"What the fuck?! Our Onee-sama is taken from us!" "Frakking Renegade! I hope he dies a horrible death!" "No one touches our idol and gets away with it!"

It felt like someone was firing arrows at the back of my head and it's driving me insane. I was about to break boiling point when I felt a hand placed on my arm. I turn towards it and notice it was Rias shaking her head while smiling. I wanted to stay angry, but I relented. I grumble to myself and let the feeling go away as we entered the school building. The comments didn't get any better at the action. It certainly didn't get better when we neared the entrance. No, the moment we walked in, everyone was staring at the two of us together. I could literally taste the seething the guys were emanating towards me. The girls didn't make it better, some were star-dazed at the sight, others were lamenting me taken already. I let out a sigh from lowering the mental barriers.

"I'll be sending someone to escort you to where the rest are meeting after school."

"Sure thing. See at the end off classes then." I wave farewell and we part ways. Now if only I can have a few minutes of peace and quiet to myself.

I near homeroom and a disgusted expression painted my face. One; because my wish of silence was denied, and two; the reason came in a pair. What pair? The Perverted Duo pair that's charging me like a bull seeing red down the hall way. I can imagine why they're out for blood, but I didn't have time for it.

I slam the door behind me before they can get a word out about how Rias and I were walking together towards school. Does anyone know the meaning of coincidence? Well that's complete bullshit, but it's better than hearing 'I slept with Rias last night'. That one sentence can start a war, even if nothing happen. Everyone in the room was staring at the noise I made, wondering why the peeved expression on my face. Ryu-sensei took the hint when I pointed with my thumb behind me as Matsuda and Motohama came barreling through. I took my seat and they walked to my desk.

"Matsuda! Motohama! I won't be having that attitude in this class!" Ryu snaps at them.

"Sensei it's not fair! Come on you guys, the new guy's only been in for a month, and already making moves on our Onee-sama!" Matsuda vents out. Really? You're complaining to Ryu of all people. All Ryu could do is pinch his nose bridge and shake his head.

"It's systematically improbable, no, impossible for it to happen! It has to be black mail, extortion, bribery! What does he have that any guy in this school doesn't?!" Motohama points at me accusingly.

I'll tell you a few thing you might have and could be missing if you don't pull your finger away in the next couple seconds. However that might not be safe to say around kids. The rest of the class doesn't look like they want to get in the middle of it. The havoc Ryu-sensei or I can rain down on alone would cause the earth to split; against each other, heaven would tremble; together we could bring hell onto its knees.

The room drops to near cold, they all only notice that. A blessing to them as anyone noticing the cold irritation Ryu and I directed towards the two idiots would have them claiming insanity for possibly months. The two didn't notice at first, man they are dense! That soon changes as they both freeze up from terror of seeing Hannya and a dragon ready to bite their heads off. The two took their seats without a peep. We subside and the room returns to normal temperature in an instant. Everyone shrugs it off as a malfunction. I clap my hands together in thanks towards Ryu and he waves it off. He'll probably figure out who by the middle of the day. Now I'll have to worry about going through the entire day.

~ Time Skip: After School ~

At the sound of classes ending, I slump over my desk, bang my head on the desk and let it rest there. I cannot believe I managed an entire day of putting up with questions fired at me in rapid succession and the comments behind my back. I need to build a tolerance, otherwise it'll be a long two years in school. The sound of girls going wild fill the classroom. I peek out an eye to see who would cause their hormones to kick in.

"Oh my god! It's Kiba!" "Kyaa! Kiba!"

I'd wager he's in his second year, same as me. Blonde hair worn straight. Blue-gray eyes. A face any woman would swoon over. Apparently the girls like him...a lot. Poor guy's swarmed by girls left and right. The guys have a different opinion that's similar with how they treat me. As he's talking to the girls, a familiar dark presence came out of him. Probably the one that was watching the match between me and Ryu. Kiba talks to the girls for a moment before leaving the group while they voice their sadness of seeing him go. Man he must be having it rough with the girls. Wait a moment, he's walking towards...me?

"Hello, Takeo-san. My name is Yuuto Kiba. I was sent by Buchou to escort you to the meeting area."

"Oh, your him? Okay then lead the way." I grab my bag and follow along.

"Takeo is walking with Kiba!?" "You don't think they swing that way?" "Even if they do, I'd support it!"

I face plant while Kiba sweat dropped at the scene they're making. How the frakking gorram hell did that line of thought come to be conceived!? I get back up and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Kiba, how did you put up with this during school?"

"Bear with it. That's all I can say to you." he tries to laugh it off. Oh Kiba, my condolences. We walk out the room, bracing for the worst. The walk with Rias towards school was bad enough. Now it gets worse with Kiba; the girls are practically fainting at the sight of their Renegade Knight and Prince walking together.

We reach the old building I've been wondering what it was used for. I guess this is where the Devils dance. Entering the building, up a flight of stairs, we halt at a door. Kiba opens it and lets me enter first. The room was furnished, two couches standing in front of each other with a table in the middle, a desk at an end of the room. Seated on one of those couches is a petite girl with white hair cut short to her shoulder, a black cat hair clip in her hair. Huh...same presence like last time. Why does she remind me of a kitten? I mean she looks cute, sure, but where did that come from. She's snacking on some sweets.

"Mugetsu Takeo, this over here is Toujou Koneko. First year. A member of the Occult Research Club." Kiba introducing the girl. I nod and bow my head in greeting.

"Hello." she greets and resumes eating. Not much for words huh? The sound of a shower head is heard. Wait there's a shower in this room? Who's idea is that? I look around and spot shower curtains at the far end of the room. Behind them, a shadow stood. Further inspection, that shadow belongs to a...girl? My prude senses kick in and I walk towards the window to my left with heat flickering on my face.

"?...Prude..." Koneko comments.

"...yep." I flatly add. She clears her throat, grabbing my attention. She holds a piece of chocolate in front of me. I look at it confusingly. She waves it a bit, silently saying I should grab it. I did, leaning forward to take it in a bite while she was holding onto it. My lips brush slightly on her fingers, causing her to blush lightly and retract her hand. Must have overdid it with that one.

"Here you go, Buchou." a girl's voice is heard. Not Rias's. Another girl in the club?

"Thank you, Akeno." this time, it's Rias's voice. I hear footsteps coming closer, and someone appears out of the room. It wasn't Rias, but the girl in front of me...looks familiar. Hey, I saw her on my first day here.

"Ara ara, I didn't think we'd see each other like this. Himejima Akeno, pleasure to meet you again, Takeo-kun." the black hair beauty spoke.

"Same here, Akeno-san." replying back as Rias steps out of the shower room fully clothed. If looks could kill; her hair a little wet...among other places...wait, bad Takeo! No bad thoughts! "I guess in hindsight, I should have offered you to use the shower this morning, huh?" rubbing my neck.

"It's alright, I was already intruding. So I couldn't possibly impede on you anymore when you offered to make breakfast." she answers with a smile. "So I can assume you probably know about the other members."

"I had a slight suspicion when I was sparring with Ryu-sensei. I detected the two presences but didn't put a name or face to them until meeting Kiba and Koneko here. As for Akeno-san, well with that body, how can she not be one?" Akeno blushed a bit at the compliment. Rias raised an eyebrow at that, but let the feeling pass.

"So with that out of the way. We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you as a Devil." Like that, they accept me into the fold.

"Thank you for taking me in Buchou. Everyone, I'll be in your care."

"So, Takeo, you wanted to explain parts of your story to everyone."

"Right. Before being reincarnated as a Devil, I was already part Devil by birth." That got everyone's attention. I took a seat next to Koneko who fidgets a bit. Akeno walks over to a table where a teapot was kept.

"That's only one part of my past I can share with you, the rest isn't something I can discuss openly with others, so I hope everyone can understand that." Out of my peripheral, Akeno hands me a cup. I peer at the content for a moment and accepted it.

"During my childhood I've kept up with information in the supernatural world. So I have a good idea of who's in power, but never delved in politics." I stir the contents of the cup, and took a sip. "Mm, this is some good tea. I'm not one for tea, but this is nice. Thank you Akeno-san"

"Ufu, how kind of you to compliment." she smiles and takes a position next to Rias who was sitting in her desk. I take another sip, letting it sink in for a bit.

"Also to note, I am the bearer of the Longinus: Boosted Gear." I explain before the Sacred Gear activated on my arm. Now everyone's eyes were shocked. "You think that's crazy, I'll have to tell you about the other things I mentioned one day."

"I'll hold you to that. But to be a wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor is something of a rarity as it is. What could possibly top that?" oh you have no idea Rias.

"Like I said, it gets complicated once I explain. For now, I would hope everyone understands I won't endanger anyone because of those reasons." everyone nods, they might not like not knowing, but at least they won't push the topic further.

"Now then. With that out of the way. Ddraig, say hello!" I poke at the jewel.

[Ddraig]: **"W-what? Oh-right, haven't had outside contact with anyone else in the longest so pardon me if my social skill aren't all there. As he told you all, I am Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon of the Boosted Gear. I hope you treat him well in your peerage."** he greets through the jewel. Everyone returns the gesture, slightly surprised at the dragon talking to them.

"If it's alright with you Takeo, I was hoping to get you started on your duties as a Devil." Rias ask.

"Sure thing. It might let me gather information on that incident before."

"Hmm, what incident?" Akeno voicing her interest.

"Right, I forgot to tell you. The reason why I became a Devil was that a group of exorcist attempted to kill me. A Fallen Angel had similar orders but didn't follow them through. So I offered to help her on the subject of Kokabiel going against orders." answering as if it was a passing topic. Everyone tenses up except Rias. She continues on the subject without missing a beat.

"And you're certain Kokabiel is in on it. It's not all an elaborate ruse to fool you."

"I like to think I'm a good judge of character. Asides from that, if she wanted to kill me, she could have done it while I was dispatching the group, or even when I was asking her questions about her orders." and her eyes couldn't lie. I would hate to think it was all a fake, but you can never be too sure.

"Alright then, I hope it all turn out well in the end. For now, let us get you started on your first duty as my servant." she gestures to the desk, and a stack of papers appear from a magic circle that was glowing. She pulls a slip for me to look at. It was the same piece of paper from the date. "You'll be going around the town, distributing these for potential clients. There's a route we normally follow, we'll be providing that for you. This is only for a while so we can break you into the group."

I nod, and begin to fill the stack into a satchel for deliveries. Akeno hands me a map of the area with route in place. I head out, waving farewell to the group. Must have been in there for a while, as it was getting close to dark. I reach the school gates, when Ryu appears in the distance. He throws a full head helmet; a matte black, with two dragons intertwined on the left side. Before I could ask, Ryu points his thumb to the motor bike behind him. I could only manage a scoff as I was looking at a Yamaha V-Max. Where have you been all my life? It came black, with accents of silver and blood red for detail.

"Thought you might need a way around town other than walking." Ryu breaks my daze.

"I mean I don't mind running around, but you don't think this is pushing it?"

"Maybe a bit. But it makes for a good house warming gift, and one for becoming a Devil." good thing I have my license then. I'm not surprised he knew about my reincarnation, he has a creepy ability of simply knowing things."Also, she's here to see you." he points behind me.

Wait, she? I turn my head for a moment to be greeted with sakura petals, arms wrapped around my neck in a hug, and something pressing against my back. I spot copper hair flowing behind and recognize who it was.

"Nice to see you too Kasumi." I turn about to see her in jeans, jacket over a blouse, amber eyes lit with joy, wearing a smile I haven't seen since a long time. Around the time I was training with Ryu, I was also with hanging around with Kasumi from a neighboring ninja clan. I haven't kept in touch with her as much as I'd like, but Ryu helped me fill in the blanks.

Times were strenuous on her. She was on the run for some time after participating in a tournament, dealing with assassination attempts from her clan, I didn't bother with the specifics why. Only that I was pissed beyond belief at how her own clan could do that to her. After a fifth DOA tournament that went FUBAR, Ryu and Kasumi started seeing each other often. Strange how that began; he started out as Kasumi's guardian as a promise to her brother, Hayate. When he found out his best friend is intimate with his sister he blew a gasket before allowing them to continue on with the relation. Now she's settled in between working missions with Ryu and civilian life living together.

"Same goes for you. It's only been a few years, look how you've grown." she ruffles my hair affectionately. I turn my head to the side, looking slightly embarrassed at the gesture. She comes in closer for a hug while I stood there for a moment, before I return the sentiment by wrapping around my arms around her. "Heading off already? I was hoping you would show me around the area." we both release from each others grasp.

"Unless you want to hop on the bike without a helmet, be my guest." another helmet goes sailing over my head. Kasumi grabs it out of the air and runs towards the bike. I look towards Ryu incredulously while he shrugs it off.

"She had to get here somehow." Ryu defends himself.

"Yeah, but she's a kunoichi. I'd figure she'd get around fine on her own. Beside didn't you show her around when she got here."

"Nope, I have you for that. Besides, I have plans for him later." she winks rather mischievously. Looking at Ryu, I wasn't the only one that felt the shiver down the spine. She may be five years his junior, but I swear she can pull acting a seductress on a dime turn. Dang kunoichi training.

"I find it hard to believe the two of you are together." I shake my head as I pull on the helmet and strode to the bike in a few steps. I hop on, starting the engine let out a roar from the machine. A few seconds of reading the map over, I tuck it back in to a pocket. Kasumi wraps her arms to secure her position on the bike.

"Make sure to not get into too much trouble."

"Is that directed towards me or Kasumi?" she pouts underneath the helmet. Ryu lets out a light chuckle while I burst laughing. Ow! She jabs at me lightly. Guess I expected that one. I rev the throttle and take off with Kasumi screaming behind my ear, tightening her grip on me.

~ Time Skip: Shortly after ~

Driving around the city while dropping off the slips was fun. I always wondered why I did get my license for a motorcycle when I rarely go out in one. Anytime I go out on a job, the client tends to provide transport, so any opportunities to go out gets shot down. I suppose now it comes in handy.

While on the job, I struck up a conversation with Kasumi about how she was doing, barring the adventures she had. She went on about the friends she made, the sights she saw around the world, memories made with them. At one point she tried to get into her love life with Ryu, I stopped her by revving up the engine loud enough to when it got to the juicy bits. No, I don't need to know what you did under the sheets. She took joy in teasing me about being a prude.

At the same time, I went around the area spotting any unusual activity. Only to come up empty. We came to the last stretch of the route, eventually coming to an end.

"That's all of them. Now to head back to the club." I make a hard 180 turn to come face to face with two figures in the headlights. A man wearing a trench coat and hat, another a woman wearing a rather odd outfit that stops low below her buttocks, revealing a generous amount of her cleavage. 'Fallen Angels' I thought to myself.

"Kasumi, expect trouble." I whisper behind, she nods and readies her wakizashi. Wait, where did she? Oh right, kunoichi. My odds are good taking them on, though I can't account for Kasumi as this is her first time against these type of opponents.

"I wonder what brings a Stray Devil around these parts?" the man spoke first.

"Donaseek, isn't he suppose to be the kid that Raynare killed?" this time the woman asks. They must be one of Raynare's comrades.

"Apparently, he must have reincarnated as Devil. I can smell the stink on him." Really? I mean I didn't get to shower this morning, but still. I turn off the engine and walked calmly towards them before breaking into a dash. They tense their bodies, ready to kill. I target the man first. He hurls a light spear towards me, but I deflect it with my Boosted Gear arm. I jump and land a spin kick to his body. Using it as a diving board, I fly up into the air.

"Damn kid!" Donaseek charges upward to me. The lady would have followed suit, but she was interrupted by a teleporting kick to the face by Kasumi. She looks up and smirks; I give her a curt salute, letting her take care of it.

'Invictus' a set of armored gauntlets, and greaves formed and took to my limbs. Along with a energy sword emitter on my back, a mask forms on the lower part of my face. I raise my right leg high and brought it down in an ax chopping cut.

Donaseek didn't move fast enough as the foot crashed into his face, sending the both of us downward. Before he could hit the ground, I already bounced off him to land on the ground. He got back up and threw another spear. I parry the attack with a back hand and mirrored his movements with a group of energy swords. They aren't strong enough on their own, but a group like this could cripple depending where I aim. All of them find their mark in nonfatal areas on his legs, arms, and one or two spots to his body. I snap my finger, causing the blades to explode. He screams out in pain, holding onto the wall for support. I turn to see how Kasumi is fairing. I shouldn't be surprised at how she's handling herself. With a spinning kick, she sends the fallen angel flying towards Donaseek. She recovers to notice her partner covered in wounds.

"Donaseek! What happen to you?!" she checks his wounds. He mutters a swear. The both of them look at me for a moment and take off flying. Well that was boring. I look to Kasumi, she didn't look like she broke a sweat. Did she have experience fighting beings like this? I shrug it off and head towards the bike, she follows along.

"Still up to no good, Takeo?"

"Trouble always has a habit of finding me, Kasumi. Don't get the two mixed up. I'm surprised you handled it well, you have experience fighting people like this?"

"At some point in my time, I had to go up against my clone, among people of otherworldly origins. I guess I'll have to add angels to the list." I raise an eyebrow at this. Fighting a clone, huh? Guess I haven't seen it all yet.

~ Time Skip: Minutes Later ~

We reach the school gates and parked at the the wall. I leave, telling Kasumi to go on home ahead. She didn't mind waiting for me, thinking I could use the backup if the Fallen Angels come back. I was still adamant about it, till she gave in. Before she left though, we exchange phone numbers if anything came up. I enter the club-room, surprised at everyone still around. Figured they would be at home now. Rias is the first to greet me as I plonk on the couch.

"Takeo, good work on the delivery. You look a little tired."

"Well, I did get ambushed by a pair of Fallen Angels." I wasn't looking at her but I can tell she's scowling. "No, it's not what you think. Raynare didn't tell them I was alive. But that didn't stop them from finding out I turned Devil one way or another." She looked angry at first, probably at the chance of Raynare turning on me. It's sound reasoning though, I'll give her that.

"I wonder how you can have so much trust in her? At the very least you seemed to handle it well. I would've given one of Kiba's extra contracts to you as he's swamped with work. I can understand if you don't want to."

"Nah, lay it on me. I could use the experience, and I don't feel like heading home yet."

"Well, you don't lack for enthusiasm. Alright then, lend me one of your hands." I do with my left hand, a sigil appears on the back of it for a moment then disappears.

"With this, you'll be able to use the magic circle for transporting around and being summoned for contracts."

"Thanks for covering for me here, Takeo-san." Kiba expressing his gratitude.

"Think nothing of it. I just hope you'd do the same for me." we both nod. He hands me the form for the upcoming job. "Alright Buchou, I'm heading out." a red light envelops me. She smiles and waves. Everything becomes blindingly bright for a moment. Then it subsides to where I notice I'm in someone's living room.

"Oh! Your not Kiba...wait, Takeo-san?" well I was sort of expecting that. A girl's voice sounding surprised I'm not the pretty boy. At least it takes the heat off of me. I turn to the voice. Wait, isn't she in one of my classes?

"Sadly no, he's currently dealing with other clients, so I'm helping him out while getting job experience. I hope I can be of whatever use to you."

"It's aright, if it's you then I don't mind. So what's your specialty?"

"Depending on my lady's request I'll do my best to fulfill it. I can cook, help with your studies, entertain with music; though I don't have an instrument with me." taking a page from Sebastian in Black Butler. What? I need a reference to go off of. This is a first for me.

"Then...can you help me with my school work. I would also like to try your cooking, if you have the time for it."

"Mademoiselle, I am yours to command." I follow her up to a room. We begin on the subjects that were complicated for her. I provided advice on certain problems, giving shortcuts to make the work go smoother. She was amazed at the knowledge I had on hand.

"You said you can play music?" she starts up a conversation.

"Guitar mostly. At one point I sung in a band with a group of friends." her eyes burst into stars at that last bit. Oops..."Think we can keep the Devil thing a secret between us? Along with the band thing? I might do something about that for the school later on. Consider it a surprise." I hope to honest maker she agrees.

"Of course! You'd better make good on that promise for the singing though." well that worked out well.

"I will, just need a good time to showcase it. It's getting late, want me to fix you up something to eat?"

"Sure, let me get this cleaned up."

"No, no, you go on ahead and relax. Allow me to take care of it." she nods with a tinge of a blush as she heads down to the living room. After that was over, I walk in to the kitchen, and open up the fridge to see what I can scrounge up. "Any preference on what you want?" yelling a bit.

"Chef's choice." she replies. Ten to fifteen minutes later, the meal was complete. Two servings of an omurice with beef. I set the the plates down and announce dinner is served.

"Mm, something smells great." she compliments while taking a seat.

"Let's hope it tastes as great." we give our thanks, and take our first bite. She was amazed at how the ingredients all came together. I agreed, even if I thought it needed a little something more. Eh, that's probably the need to improve talking. Minutes after finishing up and cleaning the dishes. She signs the contract, indicating my job is complete. I wave good bye, teleport in a flash of light, and arrive in the club again.

"Did it go well?" Rias greets. I hand her the form with the signature. She smiles at the success. "Impressive work, she said a lot of nice things about you in the comment section."

"There's a comment section on that form? Ah, well. Need anything else?" I didn't notice a space on the paper for review.

"No, you did well for the first time. You can go home now."

"Sure thing, see ya in school then." saying farewell and leaving. I'm settling in well. Not to bad for the first night I like to think. I start up the engine, and speed off to home. The exhaust tearing through the silent street. Sorry neighbors.


	4. Sister and Stray

_**Author's Comment/Response/Notes**_

So you all know his Sacred Gears. Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. There was a question about Takeo's Juggernaut Drives with both Gears. Well...yes and no? Depending on how you ask it, he has one where he's in complete control as it's an alternative. Which one? I won't say. Why one and not both? Accounting for the fact Takeo trained since seven for about eight years, he's juggling training for two Sacred Gears, his own training as an individual, and keeping up a normal life. That left him time to create a different means to Juggernaut for one of the Gears. No need to make him too over-powered if he isn't somewhat already or will be in the far, far later chapters.

That trip is coming up in a few weeks, so I'm going ahead and sprucing up the other chapters before adding them in by the day maybe. Starting up the ones I need to finish as well. That being said, enjoy the read~!

 _ **~ 4 ~**_

The days flew by fulfilling contracts, a lot of them I got positive feedback from. I'm on my way to the club from running an errand for Ryu...

"Hawaau!" a girlish yell cries out before hearing a thud outside of my peripheral. I look to see a girl face planted on the ground in a comical style. Guess I'm not the only one with that habit. I approach with a hand to help her up. She takes it and brushes the dirt off her clothes. A Rosario hanging on her neck. Huh, she's a Sister of the church? Blonde hair down to her waist, emerald eyes filled with innocence, and a face so cute I'd be barfing rainbows. I notice her stuff sprawled about, and begin to help her repack the items in the case.

"Thank you. Oh dear, why do I keep tripping over stuff. I don't think there was anything there at all."

"This happens often?" I would hate to be in her shoes, tripping on myself. "Here for business or pleasure? You're not from around here it seems."

"No, I was appointed here by the church. You must be a resident here, I was wondering if you can point me to the church here." she must be referring to the one on the outskirts...where those exorcist were holed up in. Great. As a Devil, I'm suppose to stay away from those kinds of places, even though I don't get much of an effect from them. I especially wouldn't want to piss off Rias. I guess I can go half-way and split, it's not far from what I remember.

"Yeah, I can point you there."

[Ddraig]: _"You know where this is going to end right?"_ 'Well aware Ddraig.' _"Your funeral."_

"You can? Thank you so very much~!" she smiles with joy. Aww, how darling! We made our way towards the Church when we came to a park. A boy's cry rang out. I look to the sound thinking he might be in danger. He was crying over a scrape he got on his knees. Must have tripped when playing with his friends. Next thing I know, the Sister walks towards the boy. Is she going to help him? I follow behind her.

"Are you alright?" she asks, but the boy looks at her confusingly. Oh right, she's out of country, so it's no surprise that natives can't understand foreigner. Forgot about that part when we were talking. So used to having conversations with people normally I forget being a Devil has its perks; like understanding a person's language and they can comprehend us as well. She lays an open palm on the knee with the wound. A green light appears from it, it had an oddly pleasant sensation as the wound begins to disappear. She must be healing his knee. Magic perhaps? No, it's something else, but what?

[Ddraig]: _"It's a Sacred Gear, partner."_ What? I look at her again. My left arm begins to react.

The wound finally healed, and she patted his head. "All better now." she says to the boy, who is still confused. "Sorry, force of habit of mine." she apologizes with a smile. The boy gets up to test his leg, it looked good as new and probably felt it.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" he takes off with his friends though not before waving to her. She waves back and looks to me. Probably wondering what he said.

"He said 'Thank you, Sister.'" I answer. She smiles at the gratitude. "Quite the gift you have there."

"It is; the power to heal. A wonderful gift from God." even with a smile, she looked sad about it. Life must love throwing complications at us. I shouldn't pry too much, though what could happened to such a kind girl? We drop the conversation, and continue walking to the church up ahead. Minutes later, we arrive half way to where the church comes into view. Yep, same church where the squatters are setting up. I felt my eye twitch a bit. Sure, anything holy related won't outright hurt me, even kill me. Though that doesn't stop the feeling to occur.

"That's probably the church you're looking for." she smiles and nods in agreement. "It's only a straight path from here so I'll let you go on now." I turn to leave.

"Oh! Please wait! I was hoping to invite you in for helping me out..." her words give me pause for a second. Sadly I can't linger around. The tea was inviting, but here...not so much.

"Sorry, but I need to get going soon. She looks saddened for a moment. "I do hope we meet again though. Name's Takeo."

She brightens up at the chance of seeing each other again. "My name's Asia Argento! Asia works fine."

"Alright then, Asia. Another time so you take care of yourself." she bows and we depart. 'Such a nice girl.' I thought to myself. I hope she doesn't get wrapped up in what's going on with the people in there. I should probably talk to Raynare about this, see if anything new came up.

~ Time Skip: Night ~

"Normally I would scold someone about going to the outskirts where the church is. Given what you told us, you're probably aware of it. So just try to be more careful." well that was unexpected. She sounded both agitated and concerned; I was expecting only agitated.

I arrived at the club, at first everything was normal. Despite that, I felt tense knowing Rias probably found out about my detour. Though she didn't voice her complaint about it. Minutes of silence later, I caved and apologized about the event. She was surprised at the sudden apology and waved it off. Leading to what's happening now.

"I'll try to make up for it." I apologize again. Akeno steps into the frame. Always smiling, she is. "Hey Akeno, something came up?" I wasn't sure why I asked her that, but she answers with a serious expression.

"A hunt was ordered from the Arch Duke." Oh, something is up. The group preps for the mission and after done, we teleport to where the target is.

* * *

Ever wonder what a Stray Devil is? Well they don't look pretty that's for sure, if my experience fighting them is any indicator. Meanest people to socialize with, they terrorize innocent people, no respect for the law nor their masters. The one were about to eliminate has been feeding on people in the dark of night at an abandoned building.

We put quite a bit of distance from the entrance, and I can smell the death from here. "Does anyone smell that?" everyone looks to me confusingly, except Koneko.

"...blood." bingo. We walk into the den, the place reeked of death. You could taste the blood in the air.

"Takeo, you've said you're aware of how Devils operate, but this might be a first for you as you'll be in a team." true, most of the time I ran missions solo. Except that one time with the silver haired maid oh long ago. I hope she's doing well, from what she told me about her master, she has it rough. "You wouldn't happen to know about Evil Pieces already?" Rias breaking my train of thought.

"The system used by Devils to set up their peerages? I heard it was based on the game Chess, the concept of what each piece is attributed for, only a bit about Mutation Pieces. You already talked to me about my piece so I'm aware of the ups and downs." She was taken off guard, but smiled regardless.

"Is there anything you don't know, Takeo?"

"Anything you have in mind?" I raise an eyebrow while smirking. Before we could continue the banter, a low voice cuts in.

"What is this soft-core crap? Where's the good stuff? Oh, I can smell something reek, and something tantalizingly sweet." the stink is probably you, whoever you are. Perish the thought I smell funky. A loud thud, it's walking out of the shadows. A topless woman appears, though the lower half is covered. I can imagine what the other half is, accounting for the noise she made.

"Stray Devil Vaizor, by order of the Arch Duke, you are to be eliminated." Rias announces. Vaizor simply laughs at the declaration on her life and walks out. Ah, there's the other half of the woman. Definitely not human, instead it's replaced by four monstrous legs with sharp claws, and...is that a snake tail? I shudder at the sight of her. Completely repulsing, I want to kill it and never have to gaze at it again.

"Want me to sit this one out, Buchou?" she nods and signals to Kiba, who dashed towards the Stray instantly with absurd speed.

"You would want to know who your going to be working with, so I'll fill you in. Kiba's Piece is a Knight. His trait is speed. His main weapon is his skills as a swordsman." Hmm, fellow swordsman. Vaizor moves in for an attack, Kiba draws out a sword and disappears. A moment later, screams echo throughout the room. Vaizor had her arms from the regular body taken away! "With these two in hand, he is my fastest Knight." I voice my amazement in an approving grunt. My eyes trail Koneko who is moving towards the beast. Definitely not the Bishop of the group as I recognized that first entering the club. So that leaves...

"The traits of a Rook is simple. Absolute Strength and Defense. Koneko can deal heavy damage and take damage in strides." Emphasizing this point, Vaizor raises its leg to crush her while cursing at her. That failed miserably as the foot didn't even reach the ground. Koneko lifts up "...Fly." was all she said as she grabs the Stray and throws her into a wall. Now that's some mad strength. Not stopping there, Vaizor gets back up and tries to attack her again. Koneko lands a punch to the monster half, sending the monster flying again! Remind me not to piss her off! Teasing I'll have to work out, that's a hard habit to kick. That one stunt with the chocolate didn't piss her off, but I can't be too sure.

"Akeno, if you may." Rias looks to Akeno. She giggles in response and nods.

"My pleasure, Buchou." I felt that comment was intended in more ways than one. She saunters to the downed monster, I thought I detected glee in her steps as she continued giggling.

"Akeno, as my Queen and Vice-President, is the strongest of the group, utilizing the traits of every piece except the King that I have." Rias continues the explanation. Vaizor glares at Akeno in disgust.

"Seems you still have some life in you. Perhaps we should change that?" She says while raising a hand up. A bolt of lighting tears through the space, striking down on Vaizor. It yells as it gets electrocuted violently. The body was burnt to a crisp, yet it kept moving. Still alive? "Ara ara, still breathing, I guess you can take a little more punishment." She says while another bolt hits the body again. Much like the last time, still breathing, only even more scorched and now smoking. Rather than stopping, Akeno strikes it down again with a third. Do I hear laughing? It's not from Vaizor, neither Kiba, Koneko, Rias, or I are opening our mouths...Wait...

"Akeno's field of expertise is attacks with Demonic power, specializing in lightning, fire, and ice." Now all I need to know is if Akeno is a 'S' and I can end the day. "She's also considered the Ultimate Sadist." and my day is complete. As the lightning kept crashing down on the monster, she kept laughing with a terrifyingly aroused face. After this I need to reevaluate myself, I'm beginning to get mixed feelings at the sight of Akeno dishing out pain. "Despite this, she's very kind to her comrades, she even said you were cute. So I can imagine the treatment she'll give towards you." Perhaps, though I wouldn't mind seeing this side of her. Provided I'm not on the receiving end of that pain. Anyone else I'm not okay with, she has my blessing.

"You still can't die yet, alright little monster? My master has yet to lay a finger on you!" Akeno still laughing while lightning continuously strikes down again and again. 'Dear god, I'm not an 'M' I swear!'

[Ddraig]: _"I might have to join with you on that one."_ even Ddraig is slightly confused. Must be the dry spell he had to put up with while stuck in this Sacred Gear speaking. I can only imagine how Albion's case is. Akeno calms down a bit after the lightning subsides. Rias walks over to the pitiful charred body.

"Final words?" Rias ask while forming black and red demonic energy in her hands.

"Kill me..." it tiredly said, resigned to its fate.

"Then disappear." Rias shoots out the dark energy at the monster. It envelops the beast, devouring the body, till nothing was left in its wake. Just like that, nothing. Not even a corpse left behind. Rias lets out a breath. "Good work everyone, well be heading back now." signaling everyone to regroup.

We cross the door and was greeted with scattered groups of beings in hoods with makeshift scythes, scarecrow looking things with blades attached to their arms or legs, along with some porcelain looking marionettes with weapons. So Ghoul Reapers, Crow Blades, and Puppet Shadows. Dammit! Never thought they'd be here! A small group charges first, I can tell who there gunning for...me. Before the others can get ready, I rush in with Rias yelling my name to wait.

I activate _Invictus_ and Boosted Gear before drop kicking one to the ground, using him as a surfboard to let the attackers focus on me. I pull out an energy sword, and stab the demon in the head to stop the ride.

Three ghouls jump up behind to get the drop, but was too slow to make a move when I threw three swords aimed at their heads. A snap of the finger caused them to explode, killing them instantly. One crow swipes at me horizontally but misses. I counter, brandishing two swords and pierce its body, slashing outward and spinning to its right side. Two puppets take another attempt with my back towards them, only to fall short with I hold my blades in a reverse grip and stab them in the gut without looking. Snapping my fingers to end their life, they disappear.

Crows begin to circle around me while I stand idly to let them make the first move. One takes the bait when it slashes wildly at me. I block the blade with my armored left hand, the action broke the blade on its arm. I grab it by the neck, twisting it to a snapping noise, and use the body against its friend who attempted to flank me. I lower myself with my fist back, and shoot upward letting the jets in the armor propel me, knocking the two sky high. I roll into a front somersault kick, activating the blades in the greaves for further effect, killing the other. I land back to three attacking me on either side for my reception. I charge energy in my right fist and slam downward, the impact sends the three flying and scattering into dust. One of the tougher ones raise its shield for a bash attack. I let out a flurry of kicks with the blades revving to cut the shield down, and its wielder in the process.

I deactivate the weapons and stretch out the worked limbs. Catching my breath for a moment and turning around to check my...handiwork? 'Ddraig, where did everybody go and why are the others staring with mouths open?' asides from everyone else looking at me funny, even Koneko; the place looks like a haunt, literally with the death happening.

[Ddraig]: _"Well you did take on thirteen of them. That would explain the faces you're getting."_ Wait I took on thirteen in one go? Must have sworn there was more. _"Rias and the others took care of some stragglers, they barely got any action in."_ Oops~

I rub the back of my head, slightly embarrassed at the show I put up, even more so when I charged out with swords and fists flying. They're still staring...well this is going on for too long, and I want some sleep. I clear my throat to grab their attention. They snap out of it, finally.

"Eh he...sorry for that little outburst. I got a little stir crazy from the lack of action, so I hope you didn't mind if I helped myself..." I try to laugh it off with a sheepish grin. Please don't scold, please don't scold, please don't scold...

"I...I suppose it's alright, as I got to see what you are capable of. Just try not to make it a habit, or let it happen again." that works too.

"Ara ara, that was quite the performance." Akeno compliments.

"I'll say, he's probably faster than I am." Kiba adds in.

"...very strong." Even Koneko agrees.

"Aw, come on you guys! It wasn't much, really." scratching my head furiously at the compliments I'm getting.

[Ddraig]: **"You're being too modest partner. We haven't come across those enemies in a while and you handled it well."**

"That might answer why you charged in. Some thing we should know of, Takeo?" Rias asks.

"They've hounded me one job, and continued throughout my time as a freelancer, I haven't the slightest clue to who they are. No idea who sent them."

Remember the maid from before? We were looking into unusual activity of random disappearances when a group ambushes us. One of them got lucky and knocked my mask off. By the end of the battle, she saw my face, but never told a soul when we completed the job. She could have, but the word was never spread that one of the supernatural world's deadliest freelancers is a young man.

"Anyways, can we head on home? It's getting late, it's a school night, and I'm tired." I ask stifling a yawn.

"You're right, we better get going then." Rias agrees. The rest group together in a magic circle and teleport of to school grounds. We bid good bye and went on our way.

The night went well as expected. The late arrivals worked in my favor, letting me get a work out. Asides from the bed in my room occupying my thoughts, another thing came to mind. Why where they here? After that mission, they have kept cropping up wherever I go. Stop by a rural town? Demon spotted in the area chomping on a man minding his own business. Drive through a metropolis? Demons terrorizing the streets. Going into a restaurant's restroom? A damn demon taking a piss next to me carrying a kill order with my name on it.

Trouble really gravitates towards me. That's what I get with being a Heavenly Dragon. Two in this case.

~ Time Skip: Days later ~

What was I thinking? Driving to school on my motorcycle? By no means is it illegal for me, I had my license, it wasn't against school rules. So where's the fire?

I arrive at a spot where I can leave the bike in peace, all of the students were staring with wide eyes. The girls? They're swooning over who could be under the helmet, who could fill out the leather jacket and look good in it. A small faction of the guys were somewhat impressed. Most likely at the bike. The rest is what to be expected...pure exasperation towards me. Wait until they find out who it is.

I step off the bike, grab for the helmet and pull it off. The reveal had an instantaneous effect on the girls of pure awe and squealing in delight. The small faction voiced their approval about my choice of bike, some wanted to talk shop if I had time. I was surprised at the gesture and accepted the offer. The rest...well, it's like a broken record with them.

Walking into the entrance, Akeno flanks my side, and walks along with me. Huh?

"I see you caused an uproar~" teasing about the morning event. I hold the helmet in one hand, letting it hang behind my shoulder, and lean closer to her.

"I'm not the only troublemaker in this school. People will begin to talk about us if they aren't already." I glance to the side. Rumors are already spreading like wildfire.

"Ufu, I don't mind. Though what will they talk about?"

"That's for me know, you to find out, and for them...never." I wink slyly. She blushes slightly and we separate to our classes. Up the stairs, and taking a turn. Ryu-sensei is walking ahead of me. He notices me walking besides him, and chuckles.

"Your not going through your rebellious years are you?"

"Perish the thought. Just cause I wear a leather jacket, ride around a motorcycle, doesn't mean I've turn punk." I smirk.

"You know, your doing the exact opposite of staying out of the lime light. Got tired of it and gave up?"

"I can afford a few eccentricities. It's not like I'm out and about seducing women."

"Someone already occupying your thoughts?" 'perhaps, but I'm not telling'

[Ddraig]: _"Takeo's got a crush on a certain red head~."_ singing it in a tune.

'Zip it you...'

We enter the room to gossip buzzing around already. 'word must travel fast'. The boys keep giving me the stink eye, I payed them no mind. The Perverted Duo being the worst. Some of the girls greet me. I reply back smiling and nodding as classes begin.


	5. Exorcist and Night

_**~ 5 ~**_

The evening was uneventful, though pleasant to say the least. The contract I got done tonight was helping out an upstart singer with his skills playing guitar. I got to be the devil at the cross roads like in those blues songs! It came along great, after finishing up a few tracks we talk about music, personal interests, and goals.

I'm heading through a street when my hair stood on ends passing by a house. Nothing special about it, just a regular house with the door open and... blood... stains... on the floor. Rule of thumb; never go towards the scene of death. Sure fire way to get killed. But I've dealt with, and dished out worse. I park the bike on the curb, turning off the engine, and walk into the house.

I follow the trail to a living room that ends with a man, mutilated upside down, with nails big enough to pin his body to the wall. The figure made an inverted crucifix form. Whoever thought this is demon worship needs to reevaluate their sources, cause this isn't how you do it! Off to the side on the wall, next to the poor bastard, there's writing in red. Blood most likely.

" 'Punishment for those who did bad deed!'? Well whoever thought this was a good idea of justice has a few screws loose..." commenting to myself

"I like to think that this is acceptably normal behavior, thank you very much!" the voice of a man call from the side. I look at the sound to see a guy with white hair, dressed as a priest, wearing a maniacal grin. It's the crazy ones who claim sanity for something like this fuck-o. "So who the hell are you then?!"

"No one of importance, just a concerned neighbor is all. So what did this guy do to you?" I point to the corpse. Crazy exorcist plus corpse in an upside down crucifix plus writings on the wall? Wonder what he'll answer.

"Oh, that human scum bag? Yeah, he was summoning Devils, so I had to kill him." sounding rather gleeful about killing another human. He must take his job way too seriously or not enough. "Devils are such scum, but the humans that summon them are scum as well." What kind of reasoning is that?! Devils don't go that far, maybe the really evil ones, but you don't see those often! "The name's Freed Zelzan, I belong to an exorcist organization. Now I'll ask again. Who the fuck are you?! Don't give me that concerned neighbor shit like last time, I won't fall for that crap!" but I am a concerned neighbor! I live in the area, why wouldn't I be worried about a murder?!

"Alright then, since you asked nicely. I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass, ya bucket colored head prick!" I dash at him, throwing a punch that lands his face, sending him to the wall.

"Oh, so that's how your going to play? Well, then I'll just have to cut your head off to find out~!" singing sickeningly. A sound breaks the air, and a blade of light shoots out of the handle he's lunging at me with. It misses it, he doesn't stop as he pulls out a gun and aims. I dodge out of the way, receiving a graze to my leg. It stings, but I've had worse.

"What do you think about my toys~? Pretty neat aren't they? A sword of light to cut off your head, and a gun with bullets of light to blow your limbs away! Doesn't it just grind your gears~?!" he's turned on to this? This man is a creepy fuck! We ready into a stance to attack.

"! N-NOOO!" a familiar voice shouts. The both of us freeze and look towards the source. The blonde sister I met days ago stood there, terrified and shaking at the sight of the corpse on the wall.

"Oh ho ho, if it isn't Asia-chan! Did you set up the barrier? Is this your first time seeing a corpse? If so, then commit it to memory as you'll be seeing this a lot!" You damn bastard! No human sane enough revels in death!

"...N-No..." Asia turns to me. Her eyes brim with sadness, mine with rage. Not at her, at him. I lunge at Freed with a kick, knocking the gun away. He recovers and slashes at my head. The blade plunges through the helmet, but doesn't come into contact with my skull. It was a feint to distract him in order to counter with an uppercut to his jaw, and spartan kicking him to the wall again.

"...Takeo-san...?" she wasn't expecting this at all. "...Father Freed...this person is..." before she could finish, Freed gets up and attacks me again. He slashes madly, backing me up to a wall. He plunges the sword at me. Before it found its way into my heart, I halt the blade's progress with my left hand with the Boosted Gear in use. Even with the Sacred Gear, it still burned like a bitch.

"What?!" Freed screeches surprised at how I stopped it with the Sacred Gear.

I kick him off me to put distance, and to inspect the damage. I try to move a finger, but a sharp pain rose up instead. Then my hand glows a green aura. Asia's standing next to me, using her healing powers to mend the wounds. She looks up and smiles sadly. This wasn't how I wanted our next meeting to start out as well.

...! Instincts took over when I grab her body and shield it with my own. Blocking a bullet that was intended for her.

"Takeo-san!"

I cough out blood. It didn't hit anything major, thankfully. I look at the bastard with malice and he just grins evilly. He wanted me to block the bullet for her!

"Aww! Isn't that sweet of you~! Taking a round for her! If that is all it takes, then I hope you can keep her safe~!" he raises his gun at her! Before he could pull the trigger. The floor begins to glow, and a magic circle forms. The sigil all too familiar to me. Gremory.

"So, what brings you guys here? Certainly isn't for the homicidal priest, nor the corpse there." not that I don't appreciate the back up, but this much is a little ridiculous.

"It was suppose to be a regular job. But something felt off when we tried to teleport in. It wasn't until whatever barrier that was set up fell, that we notice you were here. So we came in force." Kiba answers.

"Ara ara, this is awful." "...Priest." Akeno and Koneko steps into the frame.

"Devil~! Devils~! Devils~! Finally I get to kill some scumbag Devils!" Freed slashes at Kiba. Clang! Sound of metal colliding against each other rings out. "Oh man, this is getting me so turned on! Are you feeling it too?" he sticks his tongue out and shakes it along with his head.

"Quite the vulgarity you have. I find it hard to believe you're a priest. Maybe that's why your a Stray Exorcist." Kiba looks ticked for even conversing with him. I am too.

"Yeah, well screw the Vatican! Who needs them anyway?! As long as I get to kill Devils, I'm peachy!" Akeno steps in, smiling while her eyes glare aggression at the freak of a priest. "Oh I live those eyes you're giving me Onee-san. Is it love? No! It's killing intent! I live for this feeling! The feeling of intent to kill, and receiving intent to be killed~!"

"Then disappear." a blast of demonic energy rips through, next to Freed. I look for the source. Sure enough, it's Rias. She looks at me, narrowing her eyes at the wounds I received. "Those wounds..."

"Eh he..." I scratch the back of my head, trying to play it off. Her expression turns cold at the priest.

"So you were the one taking care of my cute servant." focusing demonic energy in her hand and killing intent at Freed. Wait...cute...? Heat flushed my face at the comment.

"Oh? He belongs to you, does he? Well no matter, you'll all die the same~."

Before the fight began, the hair on my skin stood on ends from something heading our way. Fallen Angels. Akeno had the same thought when I looked at her. At this rate, well be out numbered. "Buchou, sorry for troubling you again. Can you hold off Freed long enough for me to get Asia out of harm's way?" Rias looks at me shocked and confused.

"You have a plan with that request?" I nod at the question. She didn't want to agree, I can tell from her facial expression. Reluctantly, she allows it, and orders the rest to hold off Freed. With him occupied, I slam my fist in the window for an escape route to the bike.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with my bi-!" he couldn't even finish his sentence as a couch went flying into him. Courtesy of Koneko. Thank you!

I pull on the helmet and hoisted Asia in a bridal style before jumping out the window. The moment my feet landed, I broke into a run. We reach the bike, I place her in the seat behind me and take off blazing. None of the Fallen have noticed me driving off, that's a plus.

I reach the house after a few minutes. Parking the bike, I climb off, though slightly dizzied. Asia's face painted with concern. I offer a hand to her and she takes it, getting off the bike. We walk into the house silently, tired from the night. The door closes behind us and the lights turn on. Wonder how she's taking this. She probably knows I'm a Devil by now, if that fiasco was anything to go by.

"U-Um...thank you for saving me." Asia spoke softly. Even if she did know, I doubt she cares. I smile weakly.

"Think nothing of it. It's getting late, if you want I'll make something for the both of us." I take a few steps to the kitchen, but stumble a little. I catch myself on the wall. Mentally visualizing the wounds; graze at the leg, slash on my cheek, bullet wound in my chest to the right clean through. Maybe I should get those checked. I push off the wall, and felt hands on my back and arms. Asia's helping me to the chair in the living room. Her hands come in contact with the graze on the leg. The Sacred Gear's green aura emitting through. I feel the graze close, leaving not even a scar. She moves on to the next two, healing the wounds.

"Thank you, Asia. I'll get started on that meal." minutes after cooking, we eat in silence. Not sure how to broach the subject of everything in the last hour. Finishing up the last of the meal, I clean up the dishes. Asia looks around the house while I'm busy. "There's a room upstairs for you to sleep in. You're more than welcome to it." I offer, complete with the chore.

"I...I don't know if I should impose..." sounding surprised and concerned.

"Well I can't just throw you out the house can I?"

I let her follow behind to where the room is, point her where the bathrooms are, and let her have some privacy. After a shower, I walk into my room and fall into a tired slumber.

~ Time Skip: Noon ~

It's still a school day no matter how much I stare at the phone. Fuck it, I'm skipping school simply because I'm not leaving Asia alone in the house. Certainly not taking chances of the Fallen Angels attacking her when I'm not around. I jump out the bed, strip out of the sleepwear, and into a pair of boots, jeans, white t-shirt, and a black open hoodie. May as well take her around to see the town, get away from the troubles for a while. I exit the bedroom, arriving downstairs I see Asia reading one of my books.

"Oh! Takeo-san, going somewhere?"

"Yeah, come on along with me. Now's probably a good time to have a bit of fun." she looks confused at first, then nods happily. I smile in response. We head out, best way to start out is getting something to eat as I don't feel like cooking at the moment.

* * *

We come to a fast food restaurant in one of the business districts. Which lead to this predicament.

"...Auu." Asia's having a hard time ordering something at the register. Has she never ordered from somewhere like this? Even the cashier looks baffled at what to do. To be fair, neither of them are understanding each other so that's understandable. I offered to help, but she wanted to figure it out on her own. As cute as the scene she was making, my stomach doesn't care and let out a growl loud enough for the three of us to hear. I sweat dropped at the noise. That's what happens when I skip out on breakfast.

"Sorry to bother, She'll have the number one. While I take numbers three, four, and nine." the cashier nods and looks at me oddly. Yeah, I ordered a lot of food. Cursed high metabolism.

"Auu. I'm such a failure. Can't even order a hamburger by myself..."

"Learning Japanese can go a long way here." motivating her while we grab our orders. Making our way to an empty table near the window, a bunch of the guys are looking at Asia. My eye twitched and the urge, no, need to protect her flared up. We sat down, I gave a glare at the men staring,and they went on about their way.

[Ddraig]: _"Getting a little possessive there, partner? I thought you had eyes on Rias or Akeno?"_ 'this is brotherly affection, Ddraig, not lusting.'

While having a mental conversation with Ddraig. Asia looks at the hamburger confusingly...she doesn't know how to eat a hamburger? Oh dear, what have the church been teaching you? I wave to grab her attention. "Princess, you first unwrap the burger," talking while doing the motion with my cheeseburger "and you eat it like so." taking a bite out it.

Her eyes gleam with excitement "A-Amazing! There's a way to eat like that?!"...oh Asia. The world is truly an interesting place. She mirrors the movement with her hamburger, taking a test bite. "D-Delicious! This is truly delicious!" while she's still eating her burger, I started on the second meal, scarfing it down instantly. "My, you can eat a lot. Is this normal for you?" she asks curiously. I nod, starting on the third.

"What do you say we head to the game center at the recreational districts?" after finishing up my meal.

"Sure!" she answers cheerfully.

* * *

We head out of the restaurant. Minutes later, we're in a racing game competing against each other. You can imagine who won, though I gave her a few pointers while taking some bad turns for the fun of it. Afterwards we're playing on a D.D.R machine for another ten to fifteen minutes. For someone who claims to trip over stuff, she has some good footwork.

We take a few minutes to rest when I lost sight of her. I look around to find Asia staring into a crane game. She's looking intently at a Rache-kun doll. I flip a coin, and start the game up with her beside me confused at the sudden action. It only took one attempt, I was lucky enough with one in a good position to grab. The doll drops out. I grab it, and present it to Asia with a stupid grin.

"All yours!"

She looks flustered at first, saying I should keep it since I won it myself. Shaking my head in disagreement, I keep the doll up for her to take. Eventually, she gives and holds the doll to her chest shyly with a smile.

"T-Thank you so much, Takeo-san. I'll always cherish this doll, and the time we've spent together today." Smiling warmly, I offer a hand.

"We still have a whole day together. So let's make it a good one!" she grabs hold, and nods.

~ Time Skip: Evening ~

"Ah! I think we pushed it a little too far."

"S-Same...here. I'm a bit tired."

We spent a lot of time just running around the shops. It was nice seeing her so happy. Now we're resting on a bench. The scene bears enough semblance like the date with Raynare.

"Still, it was fun. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." she smiles, her voice carrying a small amount of sadness. A tear begins to fall. I wipe it away with a thumb, caressing her cheek. She gets taken by surprise by the action, unsure what to say. I wasn't certain where I was going with this but I pull her into a hug, hoping she feels better after it. My chin resting on her head, a hand resting on her shoulder, letting her face rest on my chest.

"Whatever you went through in the past? They were probably idiots, and they were wrong to do that to you." I let her out of my grasp for a moment. She's holding back tears, after calming herself down, she goes into a recounting of her time before.

As a baby she was raised as an orphan by a nun in a nearby church with others. At the age of eight, she came into her powers of healing; her Sacred Gear. A person from the Church witnessed her healing a wounded puppy, and whisked her away to their main Catholic Church where she was symbolized as a 'Holy Maiden'. Over the years, she received respect as one. She didn't mind, she took joy in helping others, in fact she was grateful for the blessing, they in turn treated her kindly. Although she felt lonely; all the respect she received, and she only wanted a friend.

One day, everything changed. By chance, someone was wounded, as is her nature, she helped him. Without realizing she helped a Devil when it was too late. The damage was already done, a member of the church at the scene reported it up the chain. Everyone set upon her like savages, calling her a Witch, for being able to heal a Devil with her healing abilities. Eventually, she had to receive protection from the Fallen Angels when the organization of Stray Exorcists picked her up.

I wasn't sure who to be angry at more? The church for placing her on a pedestal, only to tear her down. Or the Devil that she healed out of the goodness of her heart. By no means was I spiteful, I just hope the bastard is grateful for what she did. I couldn't bring God into the mix. He was long gone when this happened, but I couldn't tell her that. I couldn't tell anyone that. So all I can do is...

"Asia, let's be friends from now to forever." I say out loud without a second thought. "No, we're already friends."

"? Takeo-san...why? What about you being a Devil?"

"People don't need a reason to be friends with someone who spent an entire day together having fun. Being a Human, Devil, Fallen Angel, Angel, or whatever is secondary. And no, this isn't a pact between a Human and a Devil." I raise her hand and lace her pinky with my own. "This is a promise between two people to have fun together, and to be there for each other!"

Tears were welling up in her eyes till they burst. Not with sadness. With joy.

"...Takeo-san. I'm a klutz, I don't know anything about this country's culture, and I don't know how to interact around others. Won't you get tired?" I shake my head, smiling.

"You've been doing well so far. Don't worry about the other things. I'll help you out with the rest. So let's get along together from now, okay?" she nods and smiles. That's the smile you should be wearing.

We get up to leave. My eyes dart around the area, looking for the familiar presence. I spot it. Black hair, violet eyes, while not wearing her Fallen Angel attire, I recognize her figure in the dark blue jeans, and black shirt. Raynare. She walks up to us. I was tense at what she could do, let alone why she's here.

"Hey, Takeo." she greets. No killing intent detected. That can change depending on the conversation.

"Raynare-san?" Asia asks. Her cover must have held up this long for Asia to recognize her.

"Did something come up, Raynare? You look a little sullen." wondering why the sudden visit.

"Yeah, about that. I went forward to Azazel-sama with the information you theorized. He wasn't happy about Kokabiel going behind his back. He sent me back in with order to investigate with discretion in any other suspicious activity. Soon after Asia arrived in town, a surge in demon activity spiked up near the church where we're stationed."

"So I take it the other Fallen are following orders from Kokabiel who says their from Azazel?" she nods at the question. "Speaking of them, did you know they're coming here?" detecting their energy flying in our direction. They'll most likely be here in a few seconds. She shakes her head again confusingly at the last part. Black feathers begin to rain from the sky. Theirs. I look up to see Donaseek, Kalawarner, and a blonde pig tailed girl wearing a Gothic Lolita dress. Three against two...hopefully.

"Raynare! Why are you talking with the cockroach?! Finish what you started!" Donaseek barks. Cockroach huh? Tough talk from a guy who got moderately injured in a few minutes. Raynare doesn't say anything, instead she changes into her Fallen form and lobs a spear at Donaseek. He dodges it. "Insufferable traitor!"

"Since when?! Kokabiel is the one setting us all up!" Raynare yells.

"What are you talking about? Azazel gave us orders to kill him, and to go forward with the plans for tonight." Kalawarner speaks up. Yep, definitely getting led astray.

"Now all we need is the girl!" the little girl throws a light spear at me next. I don't bother moving.

I swat the attack down with an armored back hand. Glaring at them sent a shiver down their neck, but resumed their composure. The jets in my armor boost me upward faster than they can react. Raynare follows behind taking on the other opponents I didn't focus my attention on. Donaseek aims a spear and lets loose. Focusing energy in my feet and using it as a stepping stone, I dodge the incoming weapon and correct course. Appearing next to him, I slam him down to the ground. I land feet first next to Raynare who's handling her two-on-one battle well. The three look haggardly at us.

Light spears forming, they intend to attack as a group. Something felt off when their intent wasn't directed at the two of us. They're focus firing on Asia!

I dash towards her, blades at the ready. The combined spears blazes through the space. I throw one blade to counter one of the spears. Another for the second. By the time I'm armed with the third, it found its way in my gut. I double over on a knee. The spear disappears and blood comes rushing out.

"Takeo-san!" "Takeo!" Asia and Raynare screams my name. They both run to me, Raynare checking my wound. Asia didn't hesitate using her Sacred Gear to heal the wound. The hole begins to close, till I didn't feel anymore pain.

"Asia. If you don't want your friend to die, you'll have to come with us." the man gives the order arrogantly. Now I'm the hostage?! Not on your life! I held the sword from before in a reverse grip, poised to kill.

"I understand." Asia just accepts the order like that!? No! You can't! She looks at me, eyes of rage reflected from hers filled with regret. Dammit! Don't go! "Thank you Takeo-san, for everything." she walks off towards the three. The little one takes her and flies off with the other woman. Donaseek just stays there. So much for honor, ya pricks. He readies a light spear.

Something moves out of the corner of my eye. Ghoul Reapers!? Now of all times? Their split into groups. Both Raynare and Donaseek get taken off guard by the sudden arrivals. One of them takes a swing at them, but misses.

"What's going on with them?! They're suppose to follow our orders!" Donaseek baffled at the action. Whoever is sending them after me didn't let you take full reigns pal. I don't have time for this! Pouring energy into the emitters, I generate a field of swords over our heads in the sky.

"Take cover!" I slam my hand down in the ground. They both take the order and found somewhere to hide. Anyone who was unlucky enough, was impaled to the ground, either dead from the impact of blade coming into contact with their skull, or twitching trying to get up. Snapping my fingers resulted in the blades to explode in a blossom of black mist. Nothing was left in the after math. The Fallen Angels come out of their hiding spot, amazed and shocked at the results.

I walk towards Donaseek, fists ready to knock the light out of him. Before I could bring the fist down to his face, he brings his hands up to surrender. I still wanted to punch him, but the rage subsided. We both lower our hands. I point a finger at him without saying anything, implying if he does anything funny this is the last act of mercy he'll get from me. He gets the hint and nods silently. With that out of the way.

"So, you're working with whoever is after me?"

"If you want to know who the person is in charge of them, sadly neither do any of us know, not even the men in the church." he answers.

"Damn it all! Raynare, fill Donaseek in on about Kokabiel. Tell Rias I'm heading to the church." I just need to make a quick stop home to pick up something.

"Won't she disagree with that? Hell, they'll probably kill me on sight."

"Not if she wants to start a war with the other faction. Though you're probably on the dot. Just tell her you're the Fallen Angel I wanted to help. Hopefully she'll understand." with that, I run back to the house.

* * *

I walk in without closing the door, and head into one of the rooms next to my bedroom. It has a punching bag off in the corner, a desk with a computer in it, and a large chest by the desk. I stride over to the box and kicked it open. A circular plaque with a symbol emblazoned on the center. The design is asymmetric; a circle with one side bearing feathered wings, another with bat wings. Cutting down the middle is a sword to separate the two sides.

I place my hands on the object, tracing the symbol with a feeling of nostalgia. It begins to glow on the edges and the picture. A surge of power runs from the circle to my hands, then coursing throughout my body. The familiar part of me I locked away came rushing in a tidal wave before subsiding. A presence looms over me, I can tell who, even if I haven't seen him in a while. I turn to him. An armored warrior with his lower body absent stood a couple of foot over me.

"It's been a long time...Noctis."


	6. Death before Resurrection

_**~ 6 ~**_

The constellations lit the night dimly as I look up at the pitch black sky. I'm standing on the branch atop a tree overlooking the church where Asia is taken to. The only thing stopping me from charging in is years of battle instincts, from experience of knowing your enemy, your surroundings, to account for everything, expect anything, and leave nothing once done. Dwelling in my thoughts, I notice people coming into the area.

I look down to see where they are, sure enough they're right below me. Raynare and Donaseek are walking along with Kiba and Koneko? Did Rias send them? Do they know I'm above them? One way to find out as I drop down behind them. The thud was unintentionally silent enough for them not to hear. I grab a small branch from the tree next to me and snap it. They turn towards the noise; the Fallen Angels ready a spear, Kiba draws his sword, Koneko gets in a fighter stance. I raise my hands up.

"Takeo-san?" Kiba speaks up first.

"Little jumpy there guys? It's only me." I arch an eyebrow, grinning stupidly.

"Well you took us by surprise there, Takeo." Raynare comments wiping a sweat drop off her forehead.

"...Sneak." Koneko adds. Donaseek voicing his agreement with a grunt.

"You can thank Hayabusa-sensei for that. Training with him unconsciously made me into a ninja."

"That might explain why you can stand on equal ground with him in that match." Kiba says.

"In terms of pure sword work, martial arts, no other powers involved; I can barely keep pace." I may be one of the few people Ryu says that can hold their ground against him, but he makes it look easy fighting me. I wanted to call shenanigans that we're equal in a number of aspects, but every match we've had is proof. I can take hits in a battle and keep going. Though against Ryu, that's a lot of fatal injuries. Sure I'm not entirely human but then again, Ryu is in a similar boat as well.

"Did Rias send you two?" Kiba and Koneko nod. "Wonder what she's up to?" muttering this to myself before I felt Koneko tug at my sleeve.

"...She wanted us to help you." she takes a pause "...We wanted to help you." surprised at the concern for me, I pat her head lightly. Koneko blushes slightly yet doesn't pull away.

"So, did the others treat you alright when the news was given?" sure she's right in front of me, but what went on was just as important.

"Surprisingly well, the only one that didn't want to rip my head off was Rias." huh, that's unexpected. I didn't give her much to go off of to trust me, so I was presuming a completely different reaction. "So what's the plan, fearless leader?"

"Break down the doors, kick some ass, save Asia. Donaseek, would we have to worry about the other two Fallen?"

"You let the Gremory girl and her second in command worry about that. They'll subdue our comrades sure enough while we worry about saving Asia." they're helping out on this operation as well? Women after my own heart.

We walk towards the door where the sanctuary resided. I kick them down, causing a loud noise. The four look at me incredulously. They thought I was being metaphorical about breaking the door. Shows what they know.

-!

The monsters from the evening surrounded us. Raynare and Donaseek ready their light spears.

"Go! We got this covered!" Raynare yells.

"There's a secret entrance underneath the alter, that's where you'll probably find Asia!" Donaseek add in while cutting down a puppet.

Kiba, Koneko, and I nod, going on ahead. Entering the sanctuary felt strange. The feeling when most Devils enter a holy sanctuary lingered slightly, not enough to send chills. Another feeling took its place. Nothing in this place is something you'd associate with a normal sanctuary.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Someone's clapping, out of the shadows from one of the pillars, a priest appeared. It's that psycho schmuck priest; Freed! Seeing his face made me want to punch it repeatedly.

"Oh! Friends~! It's been so long~! It's not often I get to meet the same Devil twice~! Most times I hack them into pieces~! Then I kiss the corpse good bye~! But now~? You've ruined it~! My untarnished record~! So now I have to kill you now~! Please die~! I want you to die~!" and cue the crazy. He pulls his gun and handle for his light sword with the blade appearing out the end.

Kiba readies his sword. Koneko...where did she go?

A noise is heard from behind me, and I look for it. Oh there's Koneko...lifting up the pews over her head. Oh dear.

"...get smashed." I watch the pew she picked up sail over my head, towards the priest.

"Wow! Oh yeah! Come on!" he dances while slashing the chairs in half. Kiba disappears from my side and metal begins to collide. Kiba and Freed are sword locked, sparks flying off from the contact. They go at each other, swords clashing against each other. Kiba's pretty impressive, though Freed is keeping up well. Both are glaring at each other.

"Impressive for a foul mouth exorcist."

"Same goes for you ya scum bag Devil! This is awesome~! I haven't had a fight like this in the longest! I was about to be brought to tears for it!"

"Maybe I should get serious for a bit as well." Kiba's voice lowers with an intensity to them. Then his sword begins to turn black. As if darkness has enveloped the sword, or better yet, the darkness is the sword. The blade swallows up the priest's blade of light, devouring it till nothing was left. "Holy Eraser, a darkness sword that devours light."

"Wha, what the hell?! A Sacred Gear user!?" he was confused at the change. Giving me an opportunity to strike. I activate Boosted Gear and charge straight at him. He takes notice and pulls his gun at me. "Don't you know it's impolite to interrupt a fight between two people?! Wait your turn like a good little child, and die when I tell you to!" he takes a shot at me. Now!

"Promotion! Rook!" the pawn piece inside changes to the demanded rook. I raised an armored hand and the bullet simply deflected off the plating.

"-!? Promotion?! a Pawn!?" he was shocked even further.

"Like I said before! I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass, ya jizz for brains excuse of a priest!" {Boost!} I throw the left hand in a punch aimed at his face. Something tried to obstruct its path, but was demolished and my fist makes contact. He gets sent to the far end of the room!

"Damn that hurt like a bitch! Don't fuck with me you shit! I'll definitely kill you now! I'll cut you up, yes~!" he howls. We circle around him, and he notices the disadvantage. "Sadly I can tell I'm out numbered so I'll have to call it quits here!"He pull out one of his buttons from the jacket and slams it one the ground. Then a blinding light stunned us! Flash bang!

Our eyes recovered for a bit to look for the priest. He's not there anymore. "Hey, Takeo-kun was it? I'll be honest and say I just fell in love with you. So I really want to kill you at some point. Okay? So you better remember me when we meet again~!" He left with those parting words...creep. I didn't bother wasting time on him as I go to the alter and kick it down.

The three of us go down the flight of stairs till a passage is in front of us at the bottom. They're likely further down the hallway. With Kiba ahead, we walk down the path until coming up to a large door. I felt the urge to kick it for an odd reason.

"You're not going to kick this door down like the last are you?" Kiba teases.

"Are you going to spoil my fun?" I arch an eyebrow. He just shrugs. Koneko was indifferent. I'll take that as a no then!

I spin into a straight kick, nearly knocking the door off its hinges. The room was filled with priests carrying swords like the one Freed had. In the center of the room stood a man in his late stages of life wearing similar clothes to a Father of the church, more ornate. Above him was a girl attached to a cross.

"Asia!" she hears my yell and looks at me.

"...Takeo-san?"

"I'm afraid you're too late. The ritual is about to be complete" -! Asia's body begins to glow, her noticing the change was cut short with her screams. I charge into the fray, swords readied. The priest try to stall me, their light swords ready to kill.

"Get out of my way!" They couldn't get their swords up fast enough when I drive the blades down their limbs. Other set upon me, only to fall short as more blades appeared in their legs to stop them. I run past the bodies. Some stood there shocked. Others try to flank me from behind. They didn't get far. Kiba using his Holy Eraser took away their weapons ability to generate light left them open to the mercy of Koneko's brutal punches. While the priest focused on them, my path was clear with two objectives. Save Asia and kick this old man's ass. A bright light comes out of Asia, and the man takes it in his hand.

"Finally! With this power, I can do God's work!" he takes it in his chest. The light envelops the room, then dies down. Now the light covers his body. "AHAHAHA! Yes! The Sacred Gear Twilight Healing!Now I can accomplish eradicating the Devils that taint this Earth!" He lets out a laugh while he walks down the stairs to meet me. I didn't bother with him and pass him by, only paying attention to Asia. He didn't take kind to that and sneered. "There's no point in helping her. People who have their Sacred Gears forcibly taken die within the next few minutes. You only have those at best."

I cut her from the chains tying her to the cross and catch her in my arms. Her breath is getting harsher and I can barely feel her energy. She smiles weakly at me. I try a strained smile, but tears begin to swell. Asia raises a hand to my cheek. The dams close to burst, through tear hazed eyes I hold in a croak. Then her hands fall from its position, indicating she passed on from this world.

I shake her, hoping she just fell unconscious. Nothing. No breathing, no pulse, not even a drop of her life energy. I fell on my knees and sat there. For a moment I stood there howling sorrow, not bothering with the group of priests stalking me from behind.

"...No mercy for the vile..." barely muttering out after breaking from my grief.

[Noctis]: **"...No surrender to the cruel..."**

" **No solace against our wrath."**

~ Narrator's POV ~

Howling. That's what halted Kiba's and Koneko's movements. They turn to the sound and see Takeo down on his knees. Crying with a dead girl in his arms. Who wouldn't? That's when they notice a group of priests armed with blades creeping close. They try to reach him, but were interrupted by more of them. Even in all the commotion, they can scarcely hear Takeo out. He muttered something, then was joined by another voice. The two look around to see who it was but found no one new that has joined the scene. Then both voices combine to chant out a line.

A flash of purple scorches the room in vibrant light. Blinding everyone unfortunate enough to look in that direction. Kiba was the first to recover, along with Koneko. What they saw rooted them to the floor. Takeo still stood there, with Asia in his arms. Only something felt wrong. He was venting killing intent heavy enough to smother everyone in the room. A specter loomed over him in an unfamiliar armor that almost looked organic in some spots underneath the plates. A katana with a white handle in both the specter's and Takeo's hand. Blood dripping down the former's blade. Blood from the three that tried to ambush them, who are a head short.

'He didn't budge an inch and they just dropped dead?!' Kiba thought to himself. Takeo gets up, leaving the lifeless body on a table under the cross. He walks down the flight of stairs, deathly calm. Eyes glowing silver, void of any emotion. The spectral ghost disappeared but the intent and aura still present, if not palpable in the air.

'Nothing.' Koneko was terrified at the expression Takeo wore. Most of the priest try to put on a brave front, even with their legs shaking. One of them works the courage to run straight at him with a battle cry.

SWISH!

The sword of light hits the floor, completely missing the target. No, the target moved, but where? Koneko looked around and was shocked at where she found her comrade. Right behind the Father who took Asia's Sacred Gear! Takeo sheathes his katana with a click, and the priest that attacked separated in half down the middle! The Father looks stunned, barely noticing Takeo stood right behind him. He turns around but Takeo already vanished.

'Where?!' Koneko couldn't even smell his scent anywhere in the room.

A scream heard, a life taken when Takeo slashed down a priest. He doesn't stop as he disappears instantly to his next victim. Then another in a fluid motion. He flings the scabbard behind, impaling one from the force. Happening in speeds incomprehensible to even a trained eye. Takeo kept killing in a single stroke while teleporting to the next, at one point he took a group in one slash. Now he does something no one in their right mind would do. He flings the katana like a boomerang! Shockingly the blade spins around on an axis, slicing through enemies in a circular motion in the room. Takeo catches the blade and rams it back into the scabbard that is still occupying a man's guts. He pulls the weapon sheathed out of the corpse and walks to the Father.

'What was that? We couldn't even keep up with his movements!' Kiba couldn't form words, not without stuttering over them. Koneko wouldn't blame him, as she just stayed silent to prevent her from babbling herself. As Takeo closes in, Koneko sensed a new group of presence similar to the ones that they met back at the hunt, and at the entrance. Reaper Ghouls, colored white and red, scythes set ablaze and bone rushing him from every possible blind spot.

She should be helping, but after seeing what happened, she thought it was unnecessary. Kiba had to agree, he considered himself pretty fast but Takeo moved like something not of this earth; no wasted movements, no traces of his presence, not even a sound when he steps.

Everything went into slow motion for Takeo when the scythes closed in. He bats them away with his sword still in its home, and began to draw the blade out a quarter of the way. The first to die was in the middle of the air as it split in half like the first priest in the last fight. The blade swats off another assault of scythes and he spins in a crescent arc, slicing through the group in one strike. He sheaths the sword when a next batch comes up to the plate.

One swings downward, Takeo dodges and smacks it with the pommel. He draws his attention on another as he counters a slash, trips it with the scabbard, somersaulting it into a horizontal slash separating torso from legs. Another brings its weapon up to defend, but Takeo cuts through the staff and its wielder. He dashes to another, tripping it again and slashing outward. He makes short work of another before parrying a scythe from a second attacker, twirling its wielder into a third body and cutting both of them down.

A third group makes it appearance. Takeo doesn't bother systematically cutting them down. Instead lashing out with his sword in godlike speed, tearing through everything in his wake. The bodies drop dead as he sheaths his sword again. The only people left standing is Kiba, Koneko, Takeo, and the Father.

BOOM!

Kiba and Koneko look to see the Father change shape. What once was a man of the cloth exiled, now stood something like a primate, with black fur, dark skin, scar down its face, and a deformity where his nose normally would be. Or lack there of. The monster stood rather tall for something in this room. It screams in rage against Takeo. He wasn't even looking at the monster when it transformed. Instead he commands in a low voice laced with death.

"...Give it back..." Takeo now looks at the beast. The katana disappears and a longsword took its place on his back.

The design was eerie. Separating the blade from the cross guard were a rib-like design. The cross guard itself bears semblances to bones. One side has a human skull while the other side has horns with a cackling skull. The pommel has several spikes coming out of it. Standing taller than its wielder yet he holds it effortlessly in one hand.

"...You will give it back..." he walks again to the mutation that was the Father.

The beast lashes out with a clawed hand. Takeo dodges out of the way and swings his sword around in a dizzying arc over his body, finishing in a diagonal slash. Not stopping there, he repeatedly stabs at the torso faster with each hit, finishing in a straight stinger. The monster swipes at him, still missing. Takeo takes this chance and spins his blade like a wind mill in his hands. Following up with an uppercut slash, sending the thing's legs on its knees. The monster swings at him again, but the hand comes clean off and lands with a thud. Its face at ground level, Takeo builds up energy in his sword until it shines a dark red with a black glow. He holds it in a reverse grip.

{Boost! X15} he swings the blade upward to rip out a wave of demonic power, slashing through the body and the wall behind it. The aftermath left the monster's body thudding one time on the ground then another for the other half.

It's over. The walls and the floor painted blood and black with the lives of priests, ghouls, and whatever the monstrosity was of a man. A green light floats in the air, and it comes to Takeo with his palms open to receive it. He looks at it for a moment. The wrathful grip subsided in him only to be replaced with self loathing, and he walked to Asia. He picks up and carries her like a parent would a child. Kiba and Koneko didn't know how to approach him. They're hoping their comrade is still there, not the vengeful killer a few minutes ago. Takeo turns to them, and they tense up.

~ Takeo's POV ~

"We should get out of here...I already hate being in here." I say absently, cradling Asia in my arms. I look at Kiba and Koneko. Both are shell shocked at the display I put on. Can't wait to explain this to the others.

"...U-Um of course, Takeo-san." Kiba agrees, Koneko nods. We exit the room, and went to walking down the dark path in silence. After climbing up the stairs, the sanctuary is still void of life. I rest Asia on one of the pew and slump on the ground with my back against the end of the same pew. A minute of silence later I let out a croak.

"...it's not fair..." I mutter, tears brimming to fall. "All she wanted was a friend. Instead...she had to live a life of hardships...and now...this?" curling up, and burying my head in my arms and knees. "Pitiful. One minute I'm a merciless killer wiping out a room of enemies, the next I'm a broken down child that couldn't save a single person." berating myself.

[Ddraig]: **"By the time we got to the chamber, there wasn't much we could have done. You did the best you could and at least the Father won't be causing more harm to others."**

[Noctis]: **"Yet it wasn't enough. What good is power if we couldn't stop all this from happening to begin with? What are we because of it?! Worthless! Because we couldn't even keep a promise to a girl..."**

I didn't recognize the arms that wrap me up at first as I still held my head down.

"That maybe, but what we see in ourselves and what we choose to see it as are two different things." The voice was my only indicator to who it was. I look up with mournful eyes and she cups my face. "Right now I see my cute servant that cares too much not for himself, but for others." she helps me up off the ground.

"Do you have her Sacred Gear?" I nod and held it in front of me. She pulls a chess piece in the same color as her crimson hair. "Your well aware of how this works?" I nod again. She smiles, offering her hand and I place the Sacred Gear in her palm. I watch as she places the Twilight Healing and the Bishop piece on Asia's chest.

"On my name as Rias Gremory, I order. You, Asia Argento, to resurrect back as my servant, as a Devil. My Bishop, rejoice in your new found life!" both the chess piece and Twilight Healing enters her body.

Rias confirming the process was a success with a breath. I look expectantly, a few seconds later her eyes flutter. I held a breath when her eyes were fully open and she let out a confused sound.

"As her Senior Devil, you'll be looking after her from now on. So take good care of her~."

"...Takeo-san?" I simply hug her, which confuses her even more.

"We're heading home, Asia." I'm never leaving your side. We get up and walk out of the church following Rias. The first sight that welcomes me is Akeno, Raynare, and Donaseek standing over the other two females who were in a seiza position.

"Oh, kid! Took you long enough to get done! Everything all right?" Donaseek asks merrily.

"As well as it can. I figured you and everyone else would report this to Azazel by now."

"Well we'd figured since we caused you so much trouble. You would be the one to decide our fate, and we will abide by it." Raynare adds.

"If that's the case, I'll put in a good word to your boss. I've had enough death for one night." I answer while noticing Kiba and Koneko wincing at the memory in the chamber.

"We can't thank you enough, Takeo. Even with everything that has happened." Raynare bows her head, along with Donaseek, Kalawarner, and that chick I don't even know still. I wave it off.

"Think nothing of it. Just...just try to good. Words go a long way, though actions help prove it." They all nod. I turn to the Lolita and older chick. "Mind if I ask your names?"

"M- Mittelt..."

"...I guess if we're getting introductions out of the way. Name's Kalawarner." she rubs the back of her head.

"You already know me, so don't forget it." Donaseek smirks.

"Don't worry, I won't forget. In any case, it nice to get a formal introduction out of the way. Hopefully if we see each other again, it'll be under better circumstances." we say our good byes and they fly off. Everyone from the club began heading down the path together, and stood waiting for me and Asia to catch up. I offer a hand to her and she takes it, smiling innocently. This is how we added a new member to Rias's peerage. And a new friend.

~ Time Skip: Morning ~

I peer out of squinting eyes, scanning my room for that nagging feeling at my head. I look to the side to realize that Raynare is sleeping while holding onto my arm. Raynare. Is sleeping. In my bed...!

Reciting the ABCs backwards Takeo, maybe it's just a figment of your pent up stress and you needed something to relax to. Z...Y...X...

Few seconds later I finished and open my eyes...nope.

Violet t-shirt wearing, black shorts wearing Raynare. Hair spilling on her back had an allure to it and I had to admit it was something worth staying for. Shame its a school day, I wouldn't mind sleeping in for a little longer.

[Ddraig]: _"At least you're taking an interest in women. You haven't really had the chance to do something simple like have a relationship"_

'It's not like I have much chances. And I always had an interest in women, just never time or interest in relationships. Those tend to get shot down with my work...and myself.'

[Noctis]: _"_ True _enough. Hope there will be a day when it won't be a problem."_

I mull it over for a bit. Maybe one day. For now that day isn't today, it's time for school, and I have to deal with this predicament. I gently shake her on the shoulder. She doesn't wake up. I shake her again, this time she wraps her arms around my neck and rest her chin on my shoulder. Her chest pressing against mine. Wait a minute she's not wearing a bra?! Heat went crashing from the contact to my lower areas. Maou give me no morning wood, please! I lean in to whisper teasingly.

"Raynare-chan~ wake up~ your naughty friend wants to take you against the wall~"

I felt myself pinned down to the bed to see Raynare staring at me with a blush. She circles her fingers on my chest, trailing down to my abs, tracing each line, then ghosting them to my waist. Vexed by the sudden moment, I was absently stroking her thigh gently before gripping her behind and flipping her on her back. With her on bottom, she held both hands out to my body, not to reject, but to hold onto. I lean down in her ear again.

"Better luck next time~." I kiss her on the forehead and get off her.

"What? That's it?" turning towards her while pulling off my shirt. She blushes even darker.

"Raynare I am a slow sadistic kind of a tease, so this comes naturally." getting into my uniform quickly. "Besides that, why are you here? I don't mind you visiting me, but I would have to be conscious for that to apply."

"I wanted to surprise you." well it worked. But for what? "My orders from Azazel-sama were to restrengthen relations between Devils and Fallen Angels."

Orders for relations building between Devils and...that's new. I turned around to notice she's wearing the girls uniform for Kuou now. Where did she...

"...Raynare why are you wearing that?"

"Well I can't do my assignment if I don't go to school now, can I?" her assignment? The relations building? Azazel what are you thinking, sending a Fallen Angel to a school primarily run by Devil?

"Well, I hope the other don't bite your head off for it. Come on then, I need to attend a club meeting in a few minutes."

The both of us completely clothed in our uniforms, breakfast in our bellies, and left for school. Luck of the draw there still isn't people that live in my area that have to pass by my house to arrive at school. Though it's offset by the looks we've been getting when we're walking to the entrance.

We part ways after telling her where the Teacher's Office is so she can find her schedule for classes and I can go ahead to the ORC.

* * *

I enter the club-room to see Rias is the only one in the room.

"Ara. Good morning Takeo." she's sitting in her desk, drinking tea and ever looking so calm.

"Morning, Buchou." I take a seat on the sofa.

"I see you're no worse for wear. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to cut classes."

"Nah, I can bounce back quickly. So, Raynare is coming to school now. You're okay with this?"

"I don't mind. Provided she doesn't cause too much trouble. When she came to me with her orders, I had to run it through with Sona and the headmaster. Suffice to say they were shocked by it but they approved. Which is why I'm hoping you can keep an eye on her as she is going to live in your house." that will end well. "I've been meaning to ask. Are you going to be alright? Staying in this peerage I mean?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she looks at me confused. "You thought I would just up and leave after finishing my business?" I arch an eyebrow, crossing my arms.

"I suppose not. Though I would assume after helping Raynare and Asia, at some point you would resent being here."

"Why would I resent being here? I'm enjoying my time here with everyone, and I can find reasons for staying here like a few I have now."

"So you found something to stay for?"

"Of course. I'm staying to become the strongest Pawn you can be proud of." declaring a promise to be the Ultimate Pawn for everyone in this group.

She smiles at this while getting up from her desk and stands in front of me. She leans closer to press her lips pressing softy on my forehead and heat flushed my face from the action.

"That's quite the declaration there. Sure you can back it up?" Rias pulls back, smiling affectionately.

"Is that kiss a good luck charm?" she nods. "Then I definitely will." I grin back.

"I would love to keep adoring you further. Though the girls will get jealous." girls? Who? I turn around to see Asia trying to smile, though distraught. Raynare is barely holding it in with a pout. Ah...those girls.

"I-It makes sense...Rias-buchou is a very beautiful woman, so even Takeo-san would have an interest towards her...no, no, no! I can't think like that! Oh lord, please for-" before she could finish the prayer, Raynare placed her hand on Asia's mouth who almost completed the sentence.

"You can't Asia. Your a Devil now so prayers hurt you." Raynare lets out a sigh jokingly and lets go. Asia's slump her shoulders down with a troubled expression.

"Any regrets, Asia?" Rias asks. Asia shakes her head.

"I might not be able to pray. I can still be happy as long as I'm with Takeo-san." one silver lining from all this.

"Must say, Asia. You look good in the uniform. So you're going to this school like Raynare?" looking up and down at her uniform

"Y-Yes! Rias-buchou was kind enough to enroll me in the same class as you." she blushes at the compliment while explaining. So she's going to be in my class, huh?

"I'm also going to be in your class as well~! Though you'll have to call me Yuuma~." Raynare adds. I guess I'll be keeping a very literal eye on them.

"Takeo, they'll be starting classes in a few days. So you'll be looking after them when they begin." with that, I'm tasked as the guardians of these two. As we converse, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno enter the room.

"Good morning Buchou, Takeo-kun, Asia-san, Raynare-san."

"...Good morning Buchou, Takeo-senpai, Asia-senpai, Raynare-senpai."

"I hope everyone's morning is well Buchou, Takeo-kun, Asia-chan, Raynare-san."

Everyone greets us, even Raynare- well Yuuma, same people I suppose. There isn't any bad blood between us now. It's nice, being in a group like this.

"With everyone here, we can get this party underway~!" Rias snaps her fingers. A chocolate cake appears on the table. That's a huge cake! "Since we're admitting in new members. I...I made something for us all." she admits cutely. With a cheer, we take a slice.

I look out the window, noticing a bird perched on the tree. The bird's feathers appear as if on fire with reds, yellows and oranges. A phoenix? What's it doing here? It's staring into the room, I track its eyes, and it's looking at Rias. Without anyone noticing, I slip out of the building.

Appearing next to the bird, I grab it by its legs and jump down the tree. It struggles to break free as I dangle it upside down.

"I wonder if there's an oven in the club house..." the bird panics and disappears in a burst of flames. Yep, someone's keeping tabs on Rias. I don't like the bastard already. He better hope I never meet him.


	7. Sona and Dodge-ball

_**~ 7 ~**_

Morning. 4:00. I shoot up from the bed expecting another surprise like last time. No one is there. Phew! When Raynare moved in, we talked about boundaries, privacy in the house. She didn't complain, in fact she understood. The flirty banter kept up. Nothing wrong with having that around.

She's most likely still asleep, so now's a good time to get a work out on. Changing into basketball shorts, staying topless as I lock the door for where I would consider my personal studies with the punching bag in a corner. Wrapping up my hands with bandages, I wail into the bag for fifteen minutes. Performing Push-ups til I drop for five minutes. Sit-ups following the same routine afterwards. Finishing up with five minutes of Pull-ups. Thirty minutes into the morning and feeling pretty good about myself now, running sounds good to end off. I dry off with a towel, throwing on a black tank top with running shoes, and walk for the door.

Ding dong~

Who's visiting on this hour?

I open to see Rias standing in a track suit. "Morning Takeo." she greets cheerfully. "Heading out?" looking over my attire.

"Morning to you too, Rias." I close the doors behind and lock the door. "Yeah, I going out for a run. Want to tag along? You've dressed for the occasion." we walk out of the gates.

"Sure, I was coming here hoping to get to talk to you while doing some training." the both of us begin stretching. A minute later we break in to a sprint, we've kept pace with each other.

"Something having to do with what happened in the chamber?" at some point this conversation will have to happen. She looks at me silently, then nods. "Noctis. You could say he's a manifestation of my abilities and a sort of little brother figure to me."

"Anything that has to do with your past?"

"Nothing from my past, but something to do with what I am. Nothing dark or complicated, I can assure you."

"But something you can't talk to others about?" I stay silent. She's aware of what I would say and drops the subject in exchange for something lighter. "How often do you train?"

"Five days of the week. The hours depend on if I have time for whole days worth or a couple at best. With school, I would have to do early mornings like this, and do an evening if I get lucky. Thinking of putting me through the wringer?"

"You did promise to be the strongest Pawn."

"Yeah right, you just want to see me sweat."

"Oh, I have other ways to make you sweat~." Wait, what...?

SLAM!

...ow...did that just happened?

I slipped and fell flat on my face. I look up to see Rias check her handiwork. She stick out her tongue playfully while running in place. I get up and continue the run while she smirks. We finish up and head back home. The house comes into view with Asia standing in front of the house by some boxes.

"Good morning Takeo-san! Rias-buchou!" Asia walks towards us. "Hauu!" She trips over. I'm not the only one suffering from being a klutz today. I help her back up. "T-Thank you."

"No problem. I don't remember ordering stuff. So these must be yours?" she nods before I turn to Rias, arching an eyebrow. "Your doing?" she doesn't say anything. Like I need to get an answer verbally. Eyes can tell a story more than a painting. I pick up a box and carry it into the house. Repeating this process until everything is inside. By the time I got to the last box, Raynare woke up to see everyone inside.

"Yawn~! Morning Takeo-kun. Oh, Rias and Asia. Morning. What's with the boxes?" she greets and asks curiously.

"Asia will be living with us Raynare. I guess when I signed up to keep watch over you all I'll have to do it literally everyday." I answer after placing the boxes inside one of the unused room. She brightens up at the idea of having Asia as a new roommate.

"Really? That's wonderful~!" they must be rather close already, or she's wanting to know her better. Either way, it brings a smile to my face.

"Thank you Raynare-san, Takeo-san. I'll be in your care from now on." Asia bows her head.

"Of course. Raynare, be a dear and help Asia get situated. I need to get rid of this smell. Rias, your more than welcome to breakfast, there's a second bathroom around if you want to clean up yourself."

"I think I'll take you up on the offer." she heads to the downstairs while I head upstairs for the other one.

I strip off the clothes after locking the doors behind. The shower head kicks in, and muscles tense when the cold water hits skin. Now it changes into hot, and I begin to relax. Washing away the odor, and massaging my scalp with shampoo. Three minutes later, I finish drying myself with a towel and wrap it around my waist.

Thankfully, my room right by so I can walk like this without worrying too much now I'm in a house with two girls. Though that can change quickly.

Click.

Like how I enter my room and Asia is looking around in it. She notices the door open and see me...in all my...slightly damp...built glory. Thank Maou for the towel, otherwise Asia would've fainted from all the blood rushing into her head as she turns away stuttering.

"T-Takeo-san! I-I didn't k-know this was y-your room!"

"I wouldn't blame you. You've only been in my house once, and I didn't show you around at the time." acting casual as much as possible, pulling a uniform out to wear. After putting on a pair of pants I turn to Asia who is fidgeting, not sure what to do. To think she used to be a Sister of a church now turned Devil. I finish buttoning my shirt and throw on my jacket. "Find anything interesting?"

"O-Oh?...Oh! I was just looking around."

"Well, I'm about to cook up breakfast, so come on." I pick up my school bag and headed out with Asia in tow. The three girls are talking with each other in the dining area while I cook. I hand their plates, eating while Asia and Raynare are talking about what to expect in school. While that's going on I notice Rias looking slightly distant. After finishing, Rias teleports off, leaving the three of us to walk to school.

Deja-vu kicks in again.

"Hey! Check out the two babes. One's a blonde and the black haired girl looks smoking hot!" "Why are they walking next to Takeo? Think they know him?" "Lucky bastard if he does."

"Isn't he already with Rias? What would she say?" "Who wouldn't want to be with him though?"

"Why is this happening to him?! The man's a menace!" why you ask? Fuck if I know, complaining isn't going to help the case.

We enter our classroom together given we're in the same class now. Asia and Raynare stand in front of class with Ryu in the podium. Everyone looks intently at the two; the guys voicing their approval and I look out the window blankly.

"H-Hello everyone. My name is Asia Argento. I hope we get along." Asia bows her head. All the guys let out a holler at the cute display.

"A maiden~!" a guy shouts. Not completely wrong, but off target.

"My name is Amano Yuuma~!" Raynare cheerfully greets. The rowdiness gets even louder than before.

"Thank you for the introduction Asia, Yuuma. Everyone, treat them well. There's a couple of seats not too far away by Takeo, you can take those." Damn it Ryu. May as well tell everyone they live with me. Given how I have to watch over Asia, and how I act around Raynare, that adds fuel to the fire.

* * *

After class ends, the girls swarm Asia while the guys do the same with Raynare. They're asking questions, stuff about their interests, the kind of guys they like mainly pop up, some of the guys try to hit on Raynare. She plays along, though she feels uncomfortable from the excessive attention. When I turn my gaze at her, I swore seeing her mouth 'Help me...". She looks at me, as if pleading to help her. Believe me I would, problem is how far I would take it. I was fine with Asia since she's around the girls, but seeing the males surrounding Raynare is bringing out the worst of me.

Ryu would joke about those with Dragon's blood being possessive, impulsive, and prone to flares of emotion. Guess it's kicking in since I'm part Dragon myself; explains the eyes. Since I have two Sacred Gears; both being Ddraig and Albion no less. Having the powerhouses that have been conflicting against each other since the Great War is no easy task to handle. The training with my mentors at another point helped. As a result, my eyes changed to the azure and verdant I have now to subtly vent the constant emission of power as suppose to have Divine Dividing on all the time to emit the excess amount. They don't have the actual slits a dragon's eye would have, just the same color as Ddraig's and Albion's when I see them in either human or dragon form.

"You wouldn't happen to know Mugetsu-san and Yuuma-san? You've been walking with them this morning right?" and the linger question has been struck. Window or the door? Which will get me out faster? I look at Raynare and nod my head at Asia. She notices the question as well and moves in.

"O-Oh. I do actually know Takeo-san. In fact we-" before she could finish, Raynare gives her a hug from behind.

"Asia-chan~! We have to get going now~." she takes Asia out of class. Phew! Too close. I slump in the chair in relief, which doesn't go unnoticed by the Duo. Crap...

"Something you're hiding from the class? Renegade?" Motohama spoke accusingly.

"I don't need to answer that question." I get up to leave.

"So you are hiding something?!" the other idiot spoke.

My eye twitched irritably, unconsciously venting out Hannya behind me as I walk out the door. The two stopped in their tracks. Asia and Raynare were waiting outside the door for me, and they followed by my side as we head out.

* * *

We reach the club building, putting up with stares from passerby. Had to pull myself back from punching out someone for looking at Asia with a lewd look. Another time when we heard wolf whistles towards Raynare. By the time we enter the room I was liable to bite someone's head off. None of the girls notice thankfully. Wouldn't want them to think of me as an overprotective guardian. I close the door behind us, stepped to a wall and slammed my fist in anger out once. I can get the rest out when I go home.

"Why the show of predatory anger?" Rias asking curiously.

"Let's just say I'm insulted to have the same y-chromosome as the men we passed by." I sit on the couch in a huff. Akeno hands me a cup of tea. I down the beverage in a gulp, not caring it was scalding hot as it courses in my throat.

"Ara ara~. You must be really angry then to drink hot tea in a gulp. Are you alright?" Akeno asks.

"I felt worse." finally calming myself down. I pinch the bridge of my nose irritated, though not at the question. "So, Buchou what's on the menu for this evening?" I ask while smiling. Doing some work can keep my mind busy and away from past events.

"You'll be accompanying Asia on her duties as a Devil. Afterwards, I have something planned for the two of you."

"Sure thing. Let's go Asia." I head out taking half the stacks of summoning slips, while Asia takes the other half.

~ Time Skip: Night ~

"We're back!" Asia and I announce entering the club area. Everyone looks up from their work.

"Good work you two. How did it go?" Rias greets.

"About to be expected. Simple work and nothing to spook us." I answer while noticing the room has more people than before.

There's a lot more girls now, except for that one dude standing by who I would think is the student council president; Sona Shitori. Haven't met her personally, just heard her name around and passed her by at some point. In her third year like Rias and Akeno, rather popular among the girls of the school if not more than the two. For someone with a chilling atmosphere, she pulls it off well enough to have admirers, even if it makes it hard for them to get close. Terrifyingly beautiful that.

"Good evening, Sona-Kaichou. Everyone from the Student Council, greetings to you as well." They return the greeting.

"Takeo, Asia. The reason their here is so we can formally introduce you to the others as their also Devils." Rias spoke. "Sona's real family name is Sitri. Like myself, she's a High-Class Devil and next heir to her house. As part of the Student Council, she's in charge of the territory; particularly the school, during the day. While I take charge during the night."

Wait, she's the other Devil in the school Raynare mentioned? A High-Class like Rias no less. So that leaves the others in the Student Council as her peerage.

"It's a little surprising not mentioning us to Mugetsu-san. Given that were Devils as well." the guy next to Sona spoke. She replies back curtly.

"It can't be helped Saji, considering we don't normally interact with each other. Now was a good time to introduce you to her members as you recently became one as well. Now, introduce yourself to them."

The guy walks and stands in front of Asia and I. "The name's Saji Genshirou. Second year, and I'm Kaichou's Pawn." stating proudly.

"Takeo Mugetsu. Second year and Buchou's Pawn as well." I raise my hand up for a shake, and he takes it. While we're shaking, Asia introduced herself cheerfully.

"I'm Asia Argento. Second year and Bishop. I hope we can get along~!" as soon as she smiled, Saji let go of my hand as if I contracted the plague. Then he takes her hand that wasn't even offered and gives a more than necessary reaction.

"O-Of course! If it's Asia-chan, then I hope we can get along too!"...did...did he just...oh that son bitch! I had to put up with that type of behavior during school, I don't need this shit now!

With the hand the bastard left in the open, I place it on his shoulder. Smiling with eyes closed. Thank you Miya Asama for teaching me this trick.

"Saji. I hope so to~. It would be a shame if something happened if you do anything funny with Asia." I say sickeningly sweet while Hannya looms over.

Rias was indifferent. Akeno shivered not from fear; but excitement? She was blushing while putting a hand on her cheek, lightly licking her pinky. Kiba and Koneko were slightly tense, they were probably expecting something else as they let out a sigh of relief. Everyone except Sona and her Vice-President; Tsubaki, were trembling. Saji had the best reaction as he paled for a moment, then tried to act tough.

"W-What, y-you think that can s-scare me? I'll tell you this; I may have just became a Devil, but I'm a Pawn that took four pieces! Let's see you top that!" oh you sad, sad, little man. I don't boast, but I'll take comfort in tearing your world down. I look at Rias for a bit. She shrugs while I smirk.

"Saji, that's enough. We're not here to start a rivalry with someone on a whim. Besides, it's your fault for making such a response to begin with. You should know that Mugetsu-kun is protective of Argento-san given past events." Sona spoke.

"K-Kaichou!" Saji turns to her.

"Asides from that. Don't boast when you don't even know your opponent's potential and consider this a lesson for you, Saji. The man in front of you consumed eight Pawn Pieces." she states while drinking tea calmly. She's not mention the fact that it's Mutation Pieces. Probably too much shock for him. That's kind of her.

"What?! Eight pawn pieces?! This guy?!" Saji points at me while I open eight of my fingers jokingly.

"I apologize for his rude behavior you two. He's not usually like this, so I hope you can forgive him." Sona asks, giving a smile.

"It's fine. It's nice of you to take it easy on him. If you do tell him about the other thing though, think you can get someone to record it?" I reply while waving a hand side to side. Saji looked confused at what I referred to, pissed at the request and how frank I was with Sona. Yet she didn't seemed bothered.

"No promises though I'll keep it in mind." Saji balked at that. "I would have assumed you'd want to be the one to break it to him."

"I'm making a small exception to a rule I made to myself." besides, I want to be able to keep replaying his reaction forever and ever... ...Oops, let that slip out.

[Ddraig]: _"Sometimes you scare me, partner."_

'Can you blame me? I can't help myself.'

[Ddraig]: _"Is that the part Dragon, Noctis, or the sadist speaking?"_

[Noctis]: _"Maybe a little of both..."_

'I think it is both. Need to get that checked out at some point.'

[Noctis]: _"Please do brother, sometimes its hard to distinguish them apart."_

"That aside, it's a pleasure to meet fellow Devils in the school. Sona-Kaichou, everyone, I'll be in your care." I bow respectfully, and Asia follows suit. Everyone else give their greetings, both Rias and Sona looking happily in their own way.

"Now then, on to the surprise I mentioned earlier." wait this wasn't the surprise? "In a few days, the two of you are heading to the Forest of Familiars."

"-? Rias, you're going as well? I was hoping to do the same for Saji here, as he just got done with his duties."

"Well that's a predicament. The Familiar Master only accepts one peerage at a time." Rias goes silent for a moment, considering how to solve this. "So how do you want to settle it? A game of Tennis sounds good?"

"Sounds reasonable. We couldn't settle this with a Rating Game anyway. Tomorrow sounds great to have the match. With that taken care of, Thank you for having us Rias. Mugetsu-san, Argento-san, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Pleasure is all our, Sona-Kaichou. Even you too Saji."

"Ha! Just you wait! Kaichou's going to wipe the floor with your master!" keep talking, pride comes before the fall.

~ Time Skip: Tomorrow After school ~

That Tennis match they talked about? Yeah, when word got around Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki are having that match after class, the school went wild. Which lead to the massive gathering cheering for their respective idols. The match was heated, both of them equal in skill. At one point, Sona used magic to curve the serve for a point. Everyone was oblivious to it, saying it was a magic ball; how little do they know. It stopped being a normal match, as balls went flying with magic power in them. Now it came to this.

I hold the two rackets Rias and Akeno used with disbelief. Both of them are damaged beyond repair, the netting torn, and bent out of shape. No surprise four people of equal caliber in a tennis match would end in a draw. But for it to be explosive and leave such battle wear on the rackets is saying something. Now Rias and Sona are talking about an alternative match. Minutes later the doors open, I set the two rackets to the side when Rias walked in.

"Tomorrow after school like last time. We'll be doing a team match of Dodge ball." if it's like last time, I'm expecting more powers to get thrown around. "Everyone, let's give it our best!" Everyone left for home, resting for the event.

* * *

I was in the bed, restless. Staring at the ceiling for a few minutes later, I think I'll try to do something that would get me to sleep while doing something productive. Wouldn't hurt to make something for the team. I get up and out the room, heading for Asia's room. Knock. Knock. She opens the door.

"Hello, Takeo-san. Something you need?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. So I was wondering if you have a sewing kit on you?" she looks at me confusingly, then nods before rummaging through her desk for a box she gives me. "Thanks Asia, I'll be sure to give this back to you in the morning." after saying good night, I head back into the room to start this project.

~ Time Skip: Tomorrow Evening ~

Unlike last time, there's no one from school to watch if things take a turn down Super Smash Bros. during the match. We're in the gym before the Student Council, stretching out and warming up by throwing a ball around. Everyone is wearing their school PE uniform for the occasion.

"It's been a while since I played Dodge ball. I hope I haven't lost my touch." I lay on the ground stretching to reach my feet. Koneko behind to push me further. I look at Asia who's having a hard time while voicing her struggle with moans, Akeno helping her out.

"If you do well enough, I'll have a reward in stores for you~." Rias spoke. Hmm, I wonder...wait! Erase all thoughts! Erase all thoughts! Erase all thoughts!

"Koneko, can you push a little further?" she responds and press downward. It's not working. "...Harder." she presses until I start focusing on the pain. I let out a relieved groan. "...Thanks, Koneko."

"...M?" Koneko asks. Where did this come from?

"Only if Akeno gets to be my S." I reply back...! "Koneko, press harder!" she press again. A louder groan came through. Maybe I am turning into one. God I hope not.

"Ufu~ I wouldn't mind the idea at all." ...oh sweet mother of Maou. She heard that and she's considering it?!

[Noctis]: _"Would it be bad though?"_

'Well since it's her...no, wait!'

[Noctis]: _"Almost had you there..."_ stifling a chuckle to himself.

We finish warming up when the doors open to let the Student Council in.

"Evening, Sona. Ready to determine the winner of this battle?" Rias confidently announces.

"Same goes for you. I hope you're prepared, Rias." Sona smiles.

Each group huddles together to form a strategy. Now's a good time to pass those around.

"Takeo? Something wrong?" Rias asks.

"Hmm? Right, I couldn't sleep last night so I thought I would make something for the group." answering while pulling out the headbands from my pockets.

Seven headbands with 'Occult Research Club' along with a symbol of the Gremory house symbol stitched on. Home economics was a first for me, so I didn't know if it turned out well. I like to think so as I pass them around for everyone who looked amazed at the gesture.

"My, your quite skillful. It's well made, even the symbol is stitched accurately."

"It's not much, but I thought it would help with morale."

"...Unexpectedly good." Koneko approves as well.

"Alright everyone, let's give it our best!" Rias cheers.

"Yes, Buchou!" everyone roars.

* * *

One of the student council members chose to sit it out to referee, leaving the teams with Raynare playing as well. Everyone gets into position, ready for the match to begin. The whistle blows!

The ball goes flying across the gym, straight for Koneko. There was a lot of power that went into that, and it was too fast for her to react. So the ball took her out, not before curving up to tear a bit of her gym clothes. "Out!" the referee shouted. I look at Koneko, though not saying anything.

"...It's alright." she says before stepping out. The ball goes back to Sona's team.

Tsubaki throws the ball...wait did she just enhanced the throw with magic?! It's flying towards Rias now! She catches it, the after shock slightly ripped part of her track suit. No surprise there.

"Honestly. Who do you think I am?!" Rias shouts before throwing it back at another member. In mid-flight, her eyes glow. Not again! The ball passes through a red magic circle, now the ball has the Power of Destruction behind it?! The member tries to catch it, but failed as it tears through her clothes ablaze!

Geez! It's only been a few minutes and were already unloading demonic powers!? The rest of the match didn't get better as everyone's going all out, powers flying everywhere! Did the window just break?! Someone's not going to enjoy explaining this!

"Dodge-ball is scary!" Asia looks panic, who wouldn't? This isn't how Dodge-ball is played.

"It stopped being a simple match the first shot of magic was fired..." I sweat dropped. I should have expected something like this to happen.

We're nearing the end of the match; our team lagging with Rias, Akeno, and I. Sona, Saji, and two others taking a slight lead. The other two members flank both my sides. Arming their ball with power and fired as I smirk while stationary. I raise both hands.

THUD!

The sleeves of my jacket rip to shreds from the force. That stunt sent the both of them out with surprise looks when Rias and Akeno knocked them out of the game.

Saji pounced from my blind spot. "You're going down!" he throws the ball. I throw one against his, canceling the shot. "What?!" the other went straight for his face. "Guoagh!" boom goes the dynamite. He's knocked out with a red face from the impact. Must have overdid it as he didn't get back up...oops. One of the girls had to drag him out by his leg.

"You're outnumbered and time is about to end. Care to back down?" I ask.

"I suppose you've won this round, Rias. You got quite the Pawn there. As promised you'll be taking this night. Had this been a Rating Game, things would've ended differently." Sona resigning the round.

"I'll say, I thought they had him there. Sometimes I forget how he takes on things. Though if we did go at a Game, I wouldn't be too sure about that. He has ways of surprising people."

"True enough. Everyone, good work out there. Well be heading out now." she talks to the members of her group. "Another time then, Rias." those parting words, she leaves.

"Another time, Sona. Great work everyone, you did great! Takeo, you especially." Rias bids farewell before turning to us.

"Think it was good enough for that reward?" I jokingly ask while scratching the back of my head. She considers this for a moment, and nods. Wait really?!

"I'll let it be a surprise for you." darn...best things present themselves I reckon.

"Ara ara, you were quite the showstopper, Takeo-kun." Akeno compliments.

"I'll say, that was ballsy of you to pull off." Raynare unintentionally threw a pun with the amazement.

"...Awesome." Koneko adds.

"Great job, Takeo-san!" Asia congratulating me.

"Excellent work, Takeo-kun." Kiba pitching in as well.

"Alright then, we'll be resting up before taking off before we go into the Forest tomorrow night. So enjoy the night!" we give a final cheer, then depart for home.

 _ **~Author's Notes~**_

It's past this point where I take creative liberties with canon if I haven't already with prior events; and I mean a lot. If you hold the LN true to your heart like how the Church Trio loves the Bible, you might be tearing your head out. I ask that you read with an open mind about other possibilities that can happen in this writing where the LN didn't go.

As far as things go with characters probably being OOC. Well these chapters were made way early on, and I came back to them often for fine-tuning until uploading. So there's going to be some oversight on my part, not to mention this is an OC that takes a bit from both Issei and Vali. The other characters' interactions with him are bound to be different in some form as he isn't either but both in a sense, tied with his personality.

I'm also saying this now because I don't need to hear from anyone that I'm breaking canon to a degree or more because of what's about to happen later on and new additions to Takeo's eventual harem. I'm the one writing this so I only need one person telling me that. Especially considering how I'm handling the interaction and progression of his relation with Rias. You'll know what I mean when we reach the first Rating Game.

That out of the way; seven days til I take a hiatus of writing. So I'll be uploading chapters till we reach the end of Season one in the anime. Take care you devilish angels and lovely devils~!


	8. Wolf and Dragon

_**~ 8 ~**_

Arriving through the transportation circle, we're now standing the Forest of Familiars. Man is it dark! Thank Maou for Devil's heightened vision, I would hate stumbling around the place. The trees are so densely packed I doubt there's any light coming through. Rias said someone lived here? Props to you.

"Yo!" a loud voice rang near us. Asia jumped with a yelp, I look around to find the source. No one around, so up? A young man stood on a branch of a tree above us. Judging by his clothes, he's been having it rough.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! A Devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!" feels like I'm staring at memories from my childhood, yet I can't put my finger on what it is.

"Satooji-san, these are the two I've spoken about. Takeo, Asia. He's a professional of his field, so any questions you have, can be answered by him" Rias greets, introducing us to the man.

"Hmm, quite the servants you got under your wing. Okay! Leave it to me! Any preferences you two have? Starting with the little lady."

"U-Um...a cute familiar would be nice." Asia answers. After nodding to her, he turns towards me.

"So mister, what can I get for you?"

"Nothing specific, maybe walking around the forest might give me some ideas."

"If that's the case then help yourself, though mind if I give you some recommendations?" it can't hurt to listen. I shrug, and he pulls out a book, flipping through a couple of pages. Stopping at a rather frightful image of a serpent with multiple heads, sharp fangs, and a poisonous mark of a skull near it. "What do you think?"

"...A Hydra?" he nods. "Maybe when I said I'm not looking for anything specific I should have litmus tested first. Nothing with poison, nor is liable to kill its own master." he mulls this over while skimming through the book. He now stops at a light blue Dragon. Wait...Ddraig isn't that...

[Ddraig]: **"Maou help you, if you have any shred of mercy for me, you will not have her for your familiar!"** The Boosted Gear appeared on my arm.

"Ddraig, you're scaring everyone around you, inside voices please..."

[Ddraig]: **"We're not even inside!"**

"Well you don't have to act all panicky and agitated. What's wrong with Tiamat anyway? She seems cool considering she's the strongest Dragon King."

[Ddraig]: **"Right, I haven't told you about that story."** everyone stares at me confused. **"It was a long time ago, so my memory is a little fuzzy. Basically, the woman hates me and I'm not even sure why..."** everyone sweat dropped at that.

Ddraig...the Sekiryuutei...is scared of a lady Dragon...Albion must have had a laugh from that. I am, though I'm not showing it. Everyone else is trying to keep face, some are losing. Swore I saw Koneko's shoulder move up and down in a giggling motion.

"Well we don't have to make a choice now. We can cross that bridge if nothing comes up. For now, I'd like to walk around." saying that, I walk off on a path and biting a grin down. While I'm walking, something caught my attention from the corner of my peripheral and disappeared. I shake it off and continued. After everyone recovered they followed behind. Satooji catching up to lead now.

* * *

We're now standing in front of a lake. Satooji says this is a good place for Undine to be found. Water seirei maidens with a pure heart and beautiful body. They also specialize in healing. Sounds nice. The water begins to glow, signaling the arrival of the spirit.

What appeared...would've shattered mortal men souls. Those pictures of Undine on the internet? All lies. Sure a maiden with a pure heart and beautiful body. Though beauty is dependent on the perspective as she's all muscles larger than a tree trunk possibly.

[Ddraig]: **"Well that's not how I remember them. They have definitely changed when I was gone."**

[Noctis]: _"I can hear the dreams of so many men shatter like glass. The sound brings tears of joy to my eyes."_

'You sadistic bastard...wait, I'm calling myself a sadistic bastard...eh.'

"Ooh! That's a rather strong Undine we caught sight of. What do you think, I'd recommend it." Satooji nudges an elbow in my arm.

"...Pass." I walk off, paying no mind to Satooji yelling about another equally impressive Undine now fighting it out with each other for the lake. I've walked long enough to end at a fork in the road now, rather than stray too far I take a seat on a log. I close my eyes for a moment. "So Ddraig, you have one of the strongest Dragon Kings have a grudge against you, and you can't remember why?"

[Ddraig]: **"It's been so long, can you blame a Dragon for forgetting."**

"What about if you two meet? She'll be even more angry at you. For all we know, it could be over something simple to solve. I mean what can two Dragons argue over that result in a grudge like this?"

[Ddraig]: **"That's just it. What if it isn't simple? You'd be amazed at what we can fight over and for how long. Albion and I can attest to that."** True enough, look how it turned out. The irony of Ddraig forgetting about a grudge is how he even forgot why he kept fighting with Albion at a certain point in his life before meeting me. I let out a sigh.

Sound of grass being lightly trampled on. I tense up, ready to move if necessary. There isn't killing intent in the presence, must be friendly. I get up slowly to turn around. No one stood there? I look around to find nothing still. Wouldn't make sense for up, so down...

A black wolf with silver irises stare at me as it sits on the log I was on. I tilt my head to the side curiously, it mirrors the action. I take a step closer, it doesn't budge nor bare it fangs. Another. Again, no agitation. I get close enough to kneel in front and raise a hand to pet its head. The wolf lowers its head accepting the gesture of greeting, it must like the petting as it wags it tail back and forth.

"So...what's your name?" I ask it while taking my hand off its head. It steps off and changed shape. An instant what stood a wolf, was a woman roughly shorter than me by an inch or so. Black hair like its fur cut short to frame the angles of her face that's wearing a warm smile under a cute nose. Silver chilled eyes mirroring her stoic stature, soften with a light that can melt ice. Looking down she...she's naked. I snap my hands up to block my eyes. Flustered enough to keep my trap shut. Of course she's naked. Why would a wolf familiar need clothes for in a forest filled with familiars that stay in their original form most of the time?

"Nevarra. My name is Nevarra." she answers while not phased at the fact she just flashed me. "You are here looking for a familiar?" I nod my head, while handing her my coat, eyes still shut. "...My thanks."

"Don't mention it. Yeah, I'm around the area for a familiar." she clears her throat so I can open my eyes. Thank Maou for the coat being long enough to cover her up.

"I was wondering if you would take me as your familiar."

"Well, I suppose why not. Any particular reason or you just want to see the world?"

"You could say that. I also find myself drawn to you." she chuckles. Oh a beautiful sound that.

"That's a good a reason as any. Name's Takeo Mugetsu." I raise my hand up. She takes it in a firm grip.

Boom! An explosion goes off in the direction from one of the crossroads in the fork. We look at each other for a moment. My better nature getting the worst of me, I break into a sprint towards the smoke. Nevarra changed into her wolf form to keep pace. Hope she didn't get rid of the coat. I like that coat. The source of the fire wasn't far. We reach to a clearing where a Dragon was the cause. Light Blue...Oh...

[Ddraig]: _"Partner...run...as fast...as you can."_ the tone in his voice terrified.

I was only standing quite a distance from the mass of power and I can feel it from here. I gulped vocally. Instinctively I summon out Force Edge; a broadsword that sits up to my waist in length with a skull pommel, and handed it to Nevarra while still staring at Tiamat. She changed back into her human form. I took a glance to see if she kept the coat, which thankfully she did.

"You might want this, just in case." she agreed and took the blade. "I'll be right back." I begin to walk to the raging Dragon, she understood what she was up against and stayed her ground, blade at the ready. I activate Boosted Gear. 'Here goes nothing.'

"H-Hey Tia-" before I could get her name out, she fires a massive ball of flames at me! I summon Yamato in an Iaido stance and struck back. The ball split vertically and went in parallel directions to avoid hitting me and Nevarra. An explosion went off behind. "Nice to meet you too, grouchy!" I bite back, I would've said something else, but withheld.

"Humph! No one's ever tried slicing through my attack like that before! ...Wait, this energy? ...Ddraig!?" the Dragon roars saying the name. Now her head lowers at ground level to stare at me. Imposing is an understatement to say the least. So this is the Chaos Karma Dragon. "You're the new Sekiryuutei of this time huh? Interesting to say the least." why...thank you? Huh...not what I expected.

"Same goes for you, that fireball was a little more than what I usually go up against. Something to be expected from the strongest of the Dragon Kings. Who's the poor schmuck that stood in the path of your ire?"

"The idiot that tried to make me his familiar? He didn't learn his lesson the first time so he sneaked back into the forest to try again. So I had to reeducate him." could have just bit his head off.

"Well he won't be doing that again." I look at the remains of the person. The guy's toasty. "So Tiamat, mind if I ask you something?" she nods her head up. "My buddy Ddraig here says you have a grudge against him, though he can't remember why. If it's alright with you, can you explain your part of the story?"

[Ddraig]: **"Takeo! Are you trying to get us killed?!"**

[Noctis]: **"Zip it, Dragon. Whatever it was, it's your fault for the cause and forgetting it."** Noctis appears as a floating helmet of his Spectral Shadow around my arm.

"Who's the flying head? Another Sacred Gear?"

"Not quite, though he does manage the weapons I have in a separate dimension. You could say he's my twin." she considers this and gives an equivalent of a shrug.

"Tell you what, kid. If you can beat me in a match, then I'll tell you."

"Sounds Reasonable. I'll accept" I agree with the request.

[Ddraig]: **"No it isn't!"** he complains.

 **"You don't get to complain!"** Myself, Tiamat, and Noctis biting back at him. Ddraig grumbles to himself at being treated like a child. I take a few steps back, and she does the same. I put away Yamato, in exchange for Invictus and the Boosted Gear.

"Ready..." Tiamat spoke. She raises her head up high.

"Steady..." I added. Fists clenched and spread in a battle stance. It begins in flames.

~ Narrator POV ~

When they heard the first explosion come from Takeo's direction they didn't worry too much as he can take care of himself. Another came in his direction, now their beginning to worry. They were so busy looking for Asia's familiar they forgot about Takeo for a moment. So they decided to go to find him, hopefully not involved with the source of the noise. When they reach the fork in the road, more explosions kept coming. Now their indefinitely worried. They reach to an opening in the forest and came out to see a girl; perhaps in her late teens to early adulthood, with black hair to her chin, wearing a familiar coat.

"U-Um, miss?" Rias spoke up. The girl turned around to be greeted by a group of people, she stood her ground with a sword lowered. She took in their scent, and noticed they had the same smell as him. Friends, she thought to herself. "Is that Takeo's coat?" Rias asks curiously, staring at the girl's silver eyes.

"Yes, Takeo-sama was kind enough to lend me his coat as I was lacking clothes to wear." she answered.

"I'm guessing he took you in as his familiar since you said his name with the honorific." the girl nods her head. "Do you know where Takeo is at the moment?" she points behind her. The group looks in that direction, and was stunned at what was going on. Takeo is taking a Dragon head first. Satooji did a double take when he recognized who the Dragon is. "Isn't that...Tiamat?!" Rias shouts.

Takeo was good, though good enough to take on the strongest of the Dragon Kings? She wasn't sure. She wanted to help him, but the girl they met raised her sword to her side to impend their movement.

"He said he'll be back. I trust him." her face stoic, voice confidently stating her soon to be master will return. Everyone was surprised at the action, Rias was about to object, but thought better of it.

'You only just met, and already she trusts you.' she held in a chuckle. 'I wonder if I can count on you when the time comes.' Rias thought to herself as the battle rages on.

Takeo jumps up to avoid a claw swipe, and punches Tiamat in the head. She wasn't phased by this and shook her head to get him off, yet he doesn't release nor relents on the barrage of fists he sends. Even then, she doesn't stop trying to send him flying off her head.

"Dammit! Boost!" {Boost! X5} one punch was what it took for Tiamat to feel the effects of an average person that was hit with a speeding train head on. She bobs a bit to the side, and recovers quickly, even more angry and excited. 'Well shit...' Takeo jumps off her head skyward to deliver a downward ax kick.

She looks up to fire a ball of blue flames. Thinking fast, he activates the blades on his feet to cut through the fires. When he came through, Tiamat swiped her claws to swat him downward. He takes the brunt of the force, slightly injured and dazed. He gives back a smirk that Tiamat was giving an equivalent to him as well, and charges back in jets blazing.

He stops short of where her head stood above him. {Boost! X5} The boosters in his legs and arm propel him upward for an upper cut that she'll be feeling for a while. He hovers above her head for a moment and delivers another ax kick a second time. Both of which in rapid succession left her stunned. He lands on the ground away from the Dragon after using her head as a diving board from the attack.

"I'm beginning to like you, kid! Shame it might have to end soon." she fires off another ball.

"What? Tired already? You still have some life kicking in you." he dodges it out of the way and sprints towards her. A second fireball comes hurling at him, he throws a group of energy swords at it in a net fashion to fend off the attack. {Boost!X5} When the two come into contact, lightning from the conflicting forces spark out. {Boost!X5} He snaps his fingers, and the blades ignite and explode. Canceling out the fireball in a burst of colors. A tail suddenly appears and swings at him when he was briefly blinded from the lights. He wasn't fast enough to dodge so he braced for the worst as it came barreling at him. He goes flying in another direction in the field away from the others and skidding against the ground.

"Man that hurts like hell! I heard she was good, but this eats the cake!" He recovers shortly after from the impact.

[Ddraig]: **"Haven't had this much fun in the longest. At this rate, we might end up annihilating each other."**

"How long do you think we can keep going?"

[Noctis]: **"Like Ddraig said, this keeps up it'll end in with one or both of us dying in minutes"**

'Really don't want to die tonight. We need to wrap this up. Maybe use Albion?'

[Noctis]: _"And risk everyone finding out? Unless we're saving the princess, and we need a change of wardrobe to accommodate the scene. I would advise against it!"_

'Who said anything about changing Gears?' the two consider this for a moment, well aware of the consequences of what would happen afterwards.

[Ddraig]: _"Takeo, that's quite the risk there. Though maybe if it's you in your current power then maybe it won't be a huge risk. It'll only leave you drained for a moment after expending your energy in that final attack."_

[Noctis]: _"Just...make it count, brother. I Would hate for all this to end with us pushing daisies."_

Takeo's right eye glows brightly. Diving deep into Void's Reprieve to meet the white dragon. Now he's standing in front of Albion, his expression worn with concern.

[Albion]: _"Most cases I would argue against this. If you go past your limits combining my powers with Ddraig's, it'll do irreparable damage to your body."_

'Tell me something I don't know. Dealing with conflicting powers has been my life. I'm not asking for everything, only enough to catch her off guard.'

[Albion]: _"..."_ Albion considers this for a moment while rubbing his chin. _"I can give you ten seconds to test the waters. At the least, your life energy won't take a hit. Try not to make a habit of this Takeo."_ He vanishes.

Takeo returns back from his conversation with Albion. A new wave of power comes crashing into his systems causing his knees to buckle over from the surge. His right hand trembling, breaths becoming more forced, now his right eye goes hazy before coming back to clarity and a timer is seen on it.

"Ten seconds is more than enough..." he gets back up. Tiamat notices the sudden change in power. She wonders where's it coming from; it feels familiar to Ddraig's but distinct enough to be someone else. That's when the realization hit her that she isn't fighting with just the Sekiryuutei. Eyes widen, but stays silent so she can find the reason why he would hide this till now. Why not go at her with everything he has?

"I try not to make a habit out of using this power. It really cuts the fun in fighting someone strong. And I was especially having the most fun fighting you." answering her question.

She stood there shocked. Not many have been able to put up a fight with her in the longest. Not since fighting Ddraig for the first time, nor the other times they did. ...she shakes her head from the event. That chance is lost...right? Another thought came...would he even accept her?

"...HAHAHA! Excellent, Sekiryuutei! You really know how to make a woman feel special!" she roars. "I never got around to asking your name. Once things blow over, I want to remember the man that was able to keep pace with me."

"I aim to please. The name's Takeo Mugetsu. Ready for the finale?" he smirk while coming to yards away from Tiamat. She gets ready for another attack.

"Let's dance!" he dashes to avoid the hailstorm of fireballs coming his way. Finding his opening, he jumps and starts the timer. {X}

Tiamat isn't going to let him get any closer as she keeps the assault of fire on him. Despite the amount and mass of them, Takeo's able to dodge effortlessly around them. He lands a punch on her head and backs off from a snapping jaw. {IX} his eye glow brighter, indicating the Divide skill has activated. Her body feels the decrease in power, but picks back up the attacks even if there decreased. {VIII}

He dodges again and speeds back to her leg and knocks it off balances, toppling her to the ground. {VII} Tiamat fires a flame at her side to ward him off, and he jumps upwards high enough to put distance and prep for a final blow. {VI}

Takeo punches his left fist into his open right. The power taken from Tiamat now transferred to his Boosted Gear. {V} The jewel lights ablaze with energy and the gauntlet glows red. He rockets down to Tiamat, arm ready and locked to target. Tiamat warms up a final fireball with everything she had. {IV} She fires up towards Takeo. He punches into the fires, the shirt and tank top burned off immediately, the pants slightly burnt. Takeo barreled through the explosion. {Boost!X10}

"RRAAAAAAGH!" fist impacts with her head, sending it down from the force. As soon as the jaw touched ground, shock wave and dust erupts throughout the field and expands further than the edge. Everyone felt the force and attempted to stay rooted to the ground. The dust settles. Too quiet. They regain vision, scanning the field for the after math. A crater marked the ground.

{III} Takeo gets up and off her head falling down and hitting the dirt back first. A few seconds he gasps for air. Struggling to get up, he uses the unconscious Tiamat as a crutch. Takeo walks off for a bit and turns back to Tiamat. {II} He looks around, notices the large crater their in. The sound of dirt moving reaches his ear. He turns back, aghast at what he was seeing. Tiamat recovered from that?!

{I} Takeo felt his legs give, energy fading away. Nevarra picks up on this and changes to her wolf form. She takes the sword up in her jaw and rushed to his side, leaving the others to follow.

"Aw Gorram..." he falls to the side, eyes feeling heavy until darkness took over. {ZERO}The last thing he sees is light blue flames and black fur.

Nevarra stood in front, ready to defend him. The flames recede, and in its wake was a woman. Light blue hair down to her hips, the ends curled slightly. Pale yellow eyes on a face of someone in their mid-twenties. Her body also reflected this in the curves of a lady in her prime. Fortunately for Takeo who is unconscious she transformed nude.

"Worry not little wolf. I don't intend to kill him." she walks to the two, still reeling from the punch but coping well. "That punch he threw knocked quite a bit out of me." rubbing her cheek as she chuckles. Nevarra returns to human. Sword now in hand still ready for any movements. "He took you in as his familiar?" Nevarra nodded. "Think he minds if he takes one more?"

Nevarra was taken back by the request given recent transgressions. One moment the Chaos Karma Dragon was fighting with her soon to be master in a heated battle that ended explosively. Now she's asking if Takeo would accept her as his familiar. Nevarra would admit to seeing the group that came by made her uneasy not in hostility, but jealousy at the amount of women that knew Takeo. She wouldn't complain as she counts as well, and the girls most likely know him in a longer amount of time than she did. Now the number might increase with Tiamat. In spite of that, she didn't mind a new addition.

"You would have to ask him yourself. If what I see in him is true, then he wouldn't mind." she lowers the sword down to the ground after giving the Dragon a smile. Tiamat's expression lit up with hope. "My name is Nevarra. Pleasure to meet you Tiamat."

"Pleasure is all mine, Nevarra. Now if only Takeo can wake up soon." she greets back before looking at Takeo. Cheeks flush at his upper body. "That tank top did him little justice when we fought." Nevarra agreed as well when she felt heat creep on her face. The two help him up and out the crater when the group reach the edge. Everyone held their breath at the sight of Takeo unconscious. "Don't worry, he's alive. Only tired." they let out a breath.

Now they turn to the naked form next to him. Kiba, like any good knight covered his eyes. Satooji followed suit, not wanting to stare unless lose an eye. Koneko was indifferent. Asia and Raynare were acting jealous in their own way. Akeno and Rias were giggling at the situation Takeo will find himself in when he wakes up. Nevarra and Tiamat look at each other confused at the girls reactions, and shrug it off. They move back into the forests to find a spot to rest.

~ Takeo's POV ~

I feel like someone knocked the stuffing out of me with a punt kick. That's what happens when I consider mixing the two powers for ten seconds, even if it didn't shave years off my life. If I try it pulling out all the stops there's no telling what will happen. I'm sitting in a seiza position in front of Ddraig and Albion who are also in a seiza, Noctis in a helmet form floating next to me.

[Ddraig & Albion]: _"So what have we learned?"_

"Never get into a fight with the strongest Dragon King...or is it Queen in this case?"

[Noctis]: _"Semantics at this point."_

[Albion]: _"We'll have a laugh about that someday. For now, we've learned that it's possible to merge our two powers given your own abilities."_

[Ddraig]: _"You were always able to use both at the same time, but this is a first in terms of fighting style. Using the two Balance Breaker together is something we can figure out and work on with training. If you were to do it now, who knows what will happen."_

"So only up from here?" they both nod "Better get to training, though I need to train both Sacred Gears to get the most out of it."

[Noctis]: _"Good luck trying to get that done without anyone noticing..."_

"Looking at Tiamat she must have picked up on the trick. That and the flashing blue eye left little to the imagination. Good thing we were far enough from the others."

[Albion]: _"A bridge to burn when you wake up soon. Speaking of Tiamat and the others, good luck handling yourself when you do wake."_ he disappears in a white flame.

"Oh no, Ddraig is it going to be like last time with Rias?" I look at him, begging that it isn't so.

[Ddraig]: _"You should have expected this when you inherited at least one of the Heavenly Dragons. You were either lucky or unlucky enough to acquire two."_ now he goes off in a burst of red flames.

[Noctis]: _"Takeo..."_ the floating helmet spoke. _"We're going...to die..."_

"I know brother, I know. Just tell me...how bad is it? Scale from one to ten; ten being the worst."

[Noctis]: _"Maou help you, that's all I can say."_ he floats back into my chest. Consciousness takes hold.

* * *

Soft. Something soft yet firm was pressing on my back. If my prior experience is anything to go by, then I am in deep waters. I remember my tank top burning off so that explains one part of why this situation is wrong. Another thing wrong is that the softness weren't covered...at all. I may be recovering now, but I can tell something is poking at my back. What really nags me is who's breasts are pressed against my back. I doubt it would be anyone from the club, even I noticed them spectating to the side. Nevarra may have quite the bust, but my interaction with her didn't peg her doing something like this. So...

"Takeo~ wake up little dragon..." a seductively low voice breaths beside my ears. Wait...who...? Something warm and moist nips at my ear.

I suck in a breath, eyes lazily wake up to see everyone from the ORC is looking at me, all of them at a loss for words as red painted their face. Nevarra is standing there holding in a blush while covering her lower face.

So it isn't anyone from the ORC, it isn't Nevarra, the only other female that comes to mind is...Ti...Tia...TIAMAT?! I jerk violently, though the person kept hold and pressed further. I look behind fearfully to see light blue hair like her scales. Terror struck in my veins at knowing who it was and where I was sitting.

"Took you long enough. Slept well?" her face leaning close to look at mine which was trying to save face.

"U-Uh...um..." I didn't trust myself to talk, better that than dig a bigger grave. "...Kiba! Coat! Now!" I look at Kiba, who was shocked at the outburst.

"You don't like the show of affection, master?" Tiamat asks playfully.

"I-I just woke up...s-so I didn't have time t-to adjust to my surroundings..." why in god's given name can I be a flirt, but be an outright prude?! Wait... "...Master?!" she nods while smiling cheerfully. The entire group let out a surprised outburst.

Tiamat. Chaos Karma Dragon. ...My familiar?!

"That's right. After the match I decided to accept you as my master...if it's alright with you..." she looks away shyly. How can the strongest Dragon King pull off such an expression and not be considered illegal!?

"I...Well...I don't mind, it's just I wasn't expecting something like this to happen is all." I reply, scratching my cheek. She lights up unexpectedly, nuzzles my other cheek while pressing even further! "Since were going to be together, it's alright calling me just Takeo. All of my friends do." something lightly touches my cheek. Looking out the corner...she's kissing me?! She turns away, even more bashful. That needs be illegal! "The same goes for you, Nevarra. That is if you don't mind the company." I turn to Nevarra, telling her the same.

"It's fine. It just means I get to have someone else to be friends with." She answers while walking up and planting another kiss on the opposite cheek. At this point, I'm swimming in red. "Let's get along together Takeo, Tiamat~."

"Of course~!" Tiamat joyfully replies. Like that, I acquired not one, but two familiars. I get up, feeling even more awkward now there's two girl in close proximity because one having barely any clothes, the other not even wearing anything.

I toy around with a summoning circle, and received my black/gray hoodie, along with a black long coat I used before. I hand the later to Tiamat, as she's taller than myself the length will work out for her. Finally covered up, I let a sigh of relief. She tugs at the clothing for a moment, and wraps her arms around herself. Feels like I'm getting hugged again. I blushed and shivered for a moment at the thoughts rolling in my head.

"S- Satooji-san. Can you go through the process with me..." trying to think of something else.

* * *

"In the name of Takeo Mugetsu! I order you! Respond to the contract and become my familiars!" Both Nevarra and Tiamat are standing at the center of the circle where the ceremony takes place. Since I'm a sword freak most of the time, I rarely bother with other types of magic. I have the aptitude apparently as I can summon swords with the likeness to Force Edge, carrying various attributes much like Akeno can wield multitude of elements. It's surprisingly going well so far, no hiccups.

The light dies off, signaling the contract is complete.

That was over...Guoagh!

I land flat on my back...looking at the cause...Nevarra and Tiamat dog piled me! They close in for a kiss on the cheek again. Heat flushed my face again, and the mixed feeling of happiness and prudishness at the scene along with it.

"Kyaa!" Asia lets out a scream! Nevarra readies Force Edge, Tiamat conjures fire in her hands, and I summon Invictus. "T-This is!" Rias shouted as well. All the girls are covered in some gel? It's falling from the sky. What's going on here? Threat? Poisonous? Living?

"Slime." Kiba answers while unsure to draw his sword. I was hesitant as well, chances of injuring the girls were high if the slime keeps on them. While I was thinking alternatives one of the girls let out another scream. "My c-clothes are melting?!" this thing burns clothes?! Satooji, Kiba, and I shut our eyes, even more unsure what to do now! I hear another slime splat next to me, or rather on Nevarra and Tiamat.

"That's it! Those are my women your touching!" eyes filled with hatred, and fist burning with rage! "Tempest Blaze!" I slam the attack down to cover the area in a sea of flames. The slimes evaporate from the heat, till nothing was left. I wouldn't chance looking around if the slime burned off any important articles of clothing. I felt that damning presence again! I rev another surge of power to rid it for good...

...Chirping?

Crackle, Crackle, Crackle!

I block off the attack with an armored swipe, while Kiba dodged out of the way, taking a small singe. Satooji wasn't blessed with either power or speed. So he looked like an animation where he was struck with lightning and his skeleton showed. Poor guy. At the same time, the slime I wanted to kill is gone. Kill stealing, friendly firing bastard took my vengeance! The girls recovered from the ambush. Now we're all wondering where the lighting came from cause it wasn't Akeno. I look up to spot a baby sized dragon with blue scales floating about.

"Ooh! A Sprite Dragon! You don't see those often!" Satooji exclaims while covered in black. You recovered quick. "A male? Explains why it thought the slimes and us guys were hostile towards the girls. They also take a liking to females of other species as well."

So that's why it attacked us!? At least it helped with the slime, but that is no reason to attack the guys! I'm complaining at the declaration of war, while Kiba looked like he wanted payback. Hell! I'll help you Kiba! We'll wreck this weakling! While quietly seething, the little sprite flew towards Asia. It nuzzles its head on Asia's face, she lets out a giggle. It's not...oh fuck...the hell...no! She pulls it into a hug.

"Sprite Dragons only open up to those with pure hearts. It seems to take a liking towards Asia-san." Satooji explains while wiping off soot. Not only is it a menace to men, it goes after girls with pure hearts? Now I know how the other guys felt when I first came into school. I flicker an ember in my palm. Dear Maou...I want to hurt...I need to hurt. I took my first step towards the wretched cur when Tiamat pulls me to a hug from behind again.

"So what did you mean by 'my women'?" wait...I said...? Oh crap...think Takeo! Before I could answer, she whisper in my ear. "I actually don't mind being your woman. Though tell me in advance if you get more newcomers, okay~?" she doesn't mind the sudden comment? What's that about getting more newcomers?

"U-um, can I make him my familiar?" Asia spoke. My eye twitched. I really don't want him around Asia. Reminds me too much of the guys in school, and a bit of myself. Then the girls look at me. Why are you looking at me for? "Takeo-san? I know he tried to attack you...but..." I said I was her guardian, I didn't think I would have actual guardian duties like this. I shrug, not wanting to say the words but not denying Asia.

* * *

"…..In the name of A-Asia Argento, I order you! Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

A few minutes later, the ceremony is underway. Apparently under normal circumstances the Sprite Dragon doesn't typically pledge itself to a Devil, though Asia is an exception with her pure heart. The contract is finished and the little dragon flew to Asia and started playing with her.

"Ufu. It tickles, Raikeo-kun." she walks up to me. Raikeo? I look at her confusingly. "Well, he's a dragon that uses Raigeki, and I wanted to use your name as well since I want him to grow up like you." Well that's sweet...I'm still harboring a grudge against him though. "...Is it alright if I name him that?"

"No, it's fine. I may be your 'guardian' in another sense, as ordained by everyone else all of a sudden. That doesn't stop you from doing what you want most. Let's get along, Raikeo." I raise my hand to pat it on the head, but notice his body buzzing with lightning ready to strike. I pinch its mouth shut before it could fire of a spark. "Let me make this perfectly clear." Hannya taking its place on my shoulder to mean business. "Pull another stunt like that again, I'll show you the meaning of fear." I release my grip.

...

"Takeo-san, you shouldn't be so mean. You've scared the poor dear." she was understating the situation. Raikeo took cover behind Asia trembling after I let go. She wasn't phased by Hannya as it was aimed at him only.

"Asia, it's important to discipline your child when he tries something like that. Otherwise, he'll never learn not to do it again." I stifle a yawn, man I'm ready to hit the bed. "Rias, can we-?" I turn around to see Nevarra and Tiamat with intrigued faces. Akeno is staring lustfully? I've seen that face before, but where...?

"Takeo, can we learn that?" Nevarra asking with stars in her eyes. Learn what? "That thing you did to scare Raikeo." oh, that...they saw that?

"It looks interesting to use. Not like thrashing around in a battle." Tiamat is taking interest. That's odd to say the least.

"Another time, I promise. Right now I want some shut eye." I make for the entrance with everyone following behind. Asia and I got our familiars. In my case, I got more than expected.


	9. Fury of Flames

_**~ 9 ~**_

This is a few days to a week after leaving the forest. When we got out, I had the debacle of figuring out getting clothes for Nevarra. Understandable, given she hasn't much use for clothes when primarily in her other form. Rias and Akeno were kind enough to help shop for anything needed. Tiamat had her own set, when I asked her why she was naked when I met her the first time around she said she hates wearing clothes while in Dragon form.

...Well people have their quirks.

Nevarra's crashing in my place now, though she stays in her wolf form as it's the most comfortable for her. Those cases include walking with me to school, then simply waiting at the club-room until after school. The looks on the student's faces were priceless to say the least; for the past few days they were watching a live rendition of Hachikō with a wolf. Another is when she sleeps in my room; thankfully she wears sleepwear before changing into a wolf.

Tiamat makes a habit of visiting every so often. She has business to do too as a Dragon King even if she's my familiar, so it takes her away from the house. Even with a free room open, she takes the couch in the living room. One occasion she joked about sleeping in my bed for the fun of it. I was tempted to offer her the idea. Turns out I didn't need to.

* * *

My eyes groggily raise up to meet a sight seen by young men my age provided they have a girlfriend and they're rucking in bed together or is playing hooky with other females. The sleeping form of a woman in a tank top and shorts laying next to me. The blue hair my indicator to who invited themselves into the room. I guess she was considering it herself as well. Hope she slept well enough. Brushing a strand of hair that stuck to her lips stirs her from her dream.

"Mm...morning Takeo. Hope you didn't mind me intruding." She raises herself off the bed and stretched while giving a yawn. The clothes come up from the stretch, slightly showing her soft toned abs and creamy skin. No Tiamat I don't mind at all.

"You weren't kidding about that joke were you?" she looks away, a slight pink on her cheeks. "To be fair, I considered offering the same idea. Though you beat me to the punch." the shade turns brighter. "Got anything planned?"

"Nothing earth shattering. May just walk around the town with Nevarra."

"Try not to cause too much trouble and don't talk to strangers. If you see something for sale, consider if you need it." I jump out of bed for school, while she lets out a chuckle at the joke. Nevarra wakes up from the bed also and walks out. I turn around to see Tiamat is still sitting there, grinning playfully. What, am I putting on a show? I tug at the boxers close to revealing everything to see what reaction she'd make.

"Careful kid, you might be way in over your head if you go any further." she licks her lips. She's probably right, I don't know where I'm going with this at all. I turn back to the closet again abashed and strip down. She lets out a whistle. I look over my shoulder at her incredulously. "What? You have a nice rear." ...did...she just?

I went back to clothing myself, now self conscious about my...rear. That event past us, we go downstairs where Asia and Raynare cooking up breakfast. Nevarra is in human form, looking at the two attentively. Tiamat stayed in while Nevarra changed into wolf and walk with the three of us. After leaving the house, the commute is the same as before, the comments dialed down a notch. Though it didn't change the looks the girls were getting. We reach homeroom, and began classes. Like any other day, Ryu and I kept up the friendly jabs during lecture.

* * *

Class is dismissed, thankfully. Which is what I would say most cases. But not this one...

"I can't take it any more!" sigh. Matsuda slammed on my desk again. One of these days that table is going to break, and it won't be from him slamming repeatedly on it. "You're hiding something! Spill it!" I could just brush it off, though Motohama is blocking my way from moving out. There is the window, though we're on the second floor. How would it look that someone jumped off the building? Wished I had a grappling hook, or even Ryu's Kusari-Gama.

"The two of you should stop harassing Takeo." I look to the source. Asia stood with a cute expression for a scold, while Raynare beside her has an irritated look.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to her." the later spoke.

"Yuuma-chan! Asia-chan!" Motohama slightly terrified. Nothing like the wrath of a woman's scorn. "It's alright to tell us! Has this bastard done anything to you to be this way?" Nothing made me want to punch his face in. We knows they're not going to stop until the truth comes out. Raynare looks at me just as tired of what's going on. I weigh my options...and shrug, giving her the go ahead.

"If you want to know; Asia and I live together with Takeo!" the entire room goes silent. That window idea is looking good right about now. I open it without anyone noticing and leave it there.

"WHAAAAT!?" the class erupts in shock. They now turn to the culprit. I let out a sigh as the questions kept coming in unison. The Perverted Duo push through and get up in my face. A new hatred plastered their faces. I look away indifferent.

"There was a reason why I didn't say anything. No matter how much I explain nothing is happening between the three of us, everyone would have this reaction. Some; and I mean you two idiots, would go off on their own tantrum and delusions." I step up from my chair and place a foot near the window to everyone's confusion. "That being said, I wash my hands of this mess. Asia, Yuuma, see you at the club-room." I jump out with shouts of surprises behind. Landing on my feet, I stand in a Y-pose and look up at the window I jumped out of. Waving to the students that just witnessed and walk off like nothing happen for club activities.

~ Time Skip: Night ~

I got back from my contracts and schoolwork late in night. Asia and Raynare are fast asleep; the former from her contracts as well, the later from simply spending time in the club-room talking to the others. That being done, we reported back a mission success. Despite being happy about it, Rias still had that distant look on her face. Hopefully whatever's going through her mind, she can handle it.

I'm currently fiddling with a Wing Zero Honoo model from the series Build Fighters. It's calming being able to focus on creating something and listening to some music in silence. No sexually frustrated guys ranting, no raving fan girls, no life or death situations to deal with. Just a man with his hobby and love for rock music. I close my eyes for a bit, blinking the tired lids to exercise the nerves, and stretched out the tense muscles in my arms.

A red glow bathes the room as a magic circle appears on the floor. Gremory. I thought as I see the symbol of her house appear. In a bright flash of light, the heiress of said house appears. Her face of someone backed into a corner. The same face from before. I turn down the music and set down the pliers. Rias was silent as she came up to me.

"Make love to me." making a sudden request with her unexpected appearance. If this was another time where she didn't have sadness cloud her eyes, I probably might have. I stay silent, not sure how to broach the subject of what's causing her to do this. "I want you to take my virginity. Immediately." stating again as if I as confused. Well I am, but for other reasons.

"Rias, if this is suppose to be that surprise you promised before, I am sorely disappointed. We didn't even have our first date, let alone a kiss." I deflect the command with my usual jesting as I get out from the chair...

She's already stripping down!? The skirt falls down to reveal pure white laced panties...Oh dear Maou...

"Hurry to the bed while I get ready." she guides me to the bed by grabbing on to my arm. I sit on the edge, not budging to move any further.

She unbuttons her shirt, now standing completely in her underwear. Alarm bells keep ringing in my head. As much as I would like to have one night with her, it can't be like this. She walks closer to me. I back up unintentionally from the proximity of half naked skin before pushing me down to straddle my hips. Her hair spills down beside us. Taking in the scent, I'm beginning to enjoy strawberries more and more.

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left." whatever must have driven you to this has complicated written all over it. So she's trying to force herself on me; what could be the cause? "If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close enough to me that is able to do it is you."

"And Kiba?" the only two guys that Rias knows is me and him. Knowing Kiba, he would refuse.

"...Yuuto won't do it. He's a pure knight so he would decline for sure. Besides, I wouldn't mind if it was you to begin with." that last part surprised me. Here I thought I was the last resort. She reaches back to unhook her bra. The piece of clothing fell instantly, nearly exposing herself all the way. I swallowed down a gulp of my saliva at the sight of her nipples already erect. "It's your first time as well Takeo? Or you have experience?"

"First." I answered shortly after, fighting urges to pin her down, and the ones in my pants.

"I guess we'll both be going in blind. So don't stop till the end even if we don't have any experience." she raises herself slightly, hands tracking towards the edge of my shorts.

Powering through the instincts to take her for my own. I grab her shoulders and pin her back on the bed, by the time she was aware she was below me she blushed from the sudden action.

My breath haggard and short. Taking a deep breath, I get off her and went to scoop up her clothing. She gets up confused. I take her shirt and drape it over her to cover her upper body. Before she could protest why I stop, I pull her into a hug and stayed silent. She doesn't say anything as well, so we stay like this for a few minutes.

"...It's not fair..." she mutters. I chance a look at what she meant. What I saw brought everything crashing down on my heart. Her eyes were watery mixed with sadness, fighting to keep the tears from falling. She's doing a good job trying not to let out a cry. "If it wasn't for this sham of an arranged marriage..." so that's been bothering her for the longest.

I let her pull away to put on her clothes as I turn back for some sense of privacy. Turning back around silently after making sure she's clothed, I embrace her again with her back towards me. Astonished by the gesture, she stopped any sound from coming out and went silent. Letting her take in the same warmth from the first time we slept here

"...Thank you..." speaking up, a cute hiccup escaped in the appreciation. I reluctantly let go, to see if she's alright. She turns to me, smiling sadly. "You probably hate me now..." I cup her cheek to make her stop.

"I can't, won't, and don't hate you." emphasizing this further, I brush off the bangs on her forehead to give her a kiss there. She sucks in a breath, but doesn't move away. Instead she comes closer to initiate a hug.

"...I know it's wrong to ask. Can you let me sleep here? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Anything you need." I pull away with a small grin. "The clothes stay on though. I don't need another surprise like last time and you still owe me that reward from the match with Sona." granting the request while defusing everything to a light atmosphere. She looks up with a pout and giggles. Where has that sound been all my life? "If I try to force myself on you, you can dish out whatever punishment you deem necessary to the crime. Throw me in a dungeon with Akeno as my torture master or something." getting in bed.

"You might enjoy that though. Would doing that count for your reward?" I look at her with mock terror. Seeing this, she lets out a light laugh. I mentally breathed out relief as she's back to her usual self. She jumps in as well, laying herself next to me. I sidle next to her and pull her in a hug. She looks at me with a brow raised but doesn't complain as she returns the hug also. I grunt in approval and closed my eyes. I may never get the chance to do this again, so I'll appreciate whatever time we have together. Just like this.

~ Narrator's POV ~

She wasn't expecting this at all. When Grayfia arrived where Rias was, she wasn't sure how to take what she was looking at. They're not naked so she won't have to assume the worst right off the bat. Though she would need to be sure when the two wake up. The other half of her astonishment was who Rias was embracing with. It couldn't be the same boy that she accompanied on a mission before.

Looking closer, it was in fact the same man that took the attack for her. She could have handled it, but he moved on instinct. She scolded him for the action as if a mother would scold their child yet thanking him afterward. For someone to have a reputation as a silent and stoic mercenary on his own and take damage for someone else; it simply confused her yet bolstered the image she had of him.

That's not to include the fact why he would hide his face behind a mask. When she first laid eyes on him; a face of a young man that knew about the dangers of the world, yet has eyes with an innocent light looked back at her. Not wanting to divulge that fact; she kept his identity a secret. Was it out of respect for him as a warrior, or motherly concern directed towards a son?

'They certainly look peaceful together' she silently smiled to herself. Perhaps it can wait in the morning. For now, they can rest. Grayfia looks around the room to gauge a better understanding of its owner. Simplistic in design and colors of white with details of black. Shelves of books ranging from fantasy to sci-fi, game cases with a similar theme to the books and a little more variety. Scaled models of futuristic robots posed in their signature stance, fighting a battle royale. Guitar sitting against a side of the table, and a sketch book to the side by an unfinished plastic model of a robot. A child with an artistic mind. She wonders if him and Millicas would get along together, talking about stories of heroes battling monsters. She mentally giggled at the scene. Not wanting to bother them, she steps out quietly. Allowing them to fly in their dreams together.

~ Takeo's POV ~

I had the craziest dream last night. One minute Rias appears in my room all of a sudden, the next she asked me to take her virginity away... Oh wait...that happened. I begrudge the thought of denying Rias as a woman, but the circumstances warranted the action as it would be something we'd regret. That and I couldn't let her first be used for something like getting out of an arranged marriage.

I'm staring at the ceiling now. It's morning and I didn't want to go to school at all. Mainly because that would mean leaving this room and enter an awkward situation afterwards. I let out a sigh before slipping away from her. I get half way through when she begins shifting to keep her hold. Still unconscious and lets out a murmur.

"...Takeo..." dreaming about me, Cheri? I lean down for a forehead kiss, and she releases content. I chuckle a bit. Moving towards the closet, I pull my uniform along with my schoolbag, and step out. Taking care not to interrupt her dreams. Five minutes in the shower and I'm out, dressed and ready.

No one else is awake yet so I head down to prepare breakfast. I reach the living room to notice someone is in there. It isn't Tiamat, she's out and about doing business. Nevarra followed along with her. The girls are asleep, so who...

I walk in to see our Goldilocks, and the answer was a woman with silver hair in a blue and white maid costume. The woman is sleeping, sitting on the couch upright. She must have been here for a while and the night took her. I've only met her on a few occasions after our mission. Some of them were by coincidences, other times were for picking up a mission from the Maou Lucifer because he was away on other business.

I shake my head hoping it was a mirage but it wasn't, and went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee for the both of us as we might be needing it. The machine lets out a ding, letting me know its ready. I pour the two caffeinated drinks in a cup and carry them to the living room. I hold one back, and held the other under Grayfia's nose. Gray eyes pop open at the scent, startling her slightly before looking up. I arch a brow and smiled between playfulness and fondness.

"So I heard about this one morning where a maid was sleeping in my house..." now it's her turn to arch an eyebrow, she wasn't pissed at the comment or action. "and I thought, what better way to help a lady start her day than a cup of coffee." she gave me a small smile after she takes the cup, blowing the heat away before taking a sip. I take one myself and walk back to the kitchen.

"It's been some time, Blackgrave." following me in the kitchen. Been a while since someone called me that.

"Takeo." I say while still prepping breakfast. "You already know the face. So the name should follow. Takeo Mugetsu." she stares for a moment and nods a smile. "I get the impression you're not here for me." considering what happened I'm not surprised if Rias and Sirzechs were related somehow when I spotted it before. The family resemblance between the two known through the crimson hair they share. I only know that Grayfia works as a maid for the Gremory family, yet she's Sirzech's Queen and wife oddly enough.

"An accurate statement, Takeo. I came here under intentions to prevent Rias from committing something rash."

"I can assure you, I didn't go through with her attempt to get out of her engagement." she stayed silent.

"So you know?" I take a sigh shortly after that.

"Only that she's betrothed to someone. I don't know who, so he better not be the reason why Rias did what she attempted to do." I set the meals for everyone, including a meal for Grayfia if she accepts. "By any chance, are you under oath not to tell anyone who she's marrying?"

"I would not blame her if she did hate the man, though with Rias's personality; that plays another reason in her disdain for the arrangement." she considers her words for a moment "As for the groom, he's one of the sons of the Phoenix House." Phoenix? ...Like the bird that was spying on Rias in the club room?

"...the immortal fire bird 'Phoenix'?" she nods. I narrow my eyes in disdain at the thought of the fiance being a lech spying on Rias. "Then I don't like the bastard already." I sit down, furiously scarfing down the meal. She takes a seat as well, taking the meal though more calm than I.

"You haven't met the man, and already you hate him?" her attempt to jest made me somewhat smirk. "Is there any particular line of reasoning to the ire when I mention Phoenix?" I finish up the meal, and gulp down the rest of my coffee.

"It was after the church incident where Asia died and reincarnated as a Devil. During a club celebration to welcome her and Raynare in, I spot a bird spying on Rias. Guess what type specifically?" she goes quiet, then disgust filled her eyes while keeping a stoic face. "Exactly." I grab the empty plate and took it to the sink to clean. She finished as well, cleaning her own plate and placing it on mine. We enter the living room with her taking the couch, and I sink into the armchair. Footsteps near the bottom of the stairway.

"Takeo?" Rias popped out the corner. I smile in greeting, and she returned it before noticing Grayfia sitting across from me. "Grayfia? ...If your wondering; nothing happened. He turned me down to begin with."

"He already told me what happened. And I expected no less from him." that confused Rias for a moment. "That aside, I came here for another reason."

"...I see. For you to come here personally, as my brother's Queen."

...wait...brother's Queen? -Rias is Sirzech's sister?! I've been having lustful fantasies for a girl who is a sister of one of my strongest client in existence!? I paled up and gulp audibly, which goes noticed by the two women.

"Takeo, are you alright?" that snaps me out of my trauma.

"W-What? Oh, right. S-Sorry, went off in my own world there. Grayfia, if it's alright with you, can Rias stay for a while to eat some breakfast." changing subjects. Grayfia allows the request with a nod, and sits down with Rias in the dining area; while I go to the other girls' rooms to wake them for breakfast. Keeping my mind off the fact I was close to getting into trouble with Lucifer of all people.

* * *

I meet up with Kiba, along with the Asia and Raynare in front of the club building. When the two woke up to see Rias eating breakfast along with Grayfia, they were confused to say the least. I told them I would explain after class when Rias announces a meeting to allow everyone to know instead.

"Takeo. Is everything alright?" Raynare spoke. I must have hidden the concern poorly for her to notice.

"Sorry, Raynare. Had a lot on my mind." like the fact that Rias's fiance is a stalker. She doesn't push the subject further when we reach the door. Kiba was about to open the door when he stops.

"...For me to finally realize the presence here..." must be referring to Grayfia. I picked it up when it recently appeared as we arrived at the building. His eyes narrow to a serious face.

We walk through to be greeted by Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Grayfia. Saying the atmosphere's chilling is an understatement, though it could be worse. Rias doesn't look too happy, Akeno is smiling with coldness. Koneko is sitting while snacking, trying not to get mixed up. Grayfia in her usual calm. Asia and Raynare are feeling tense themselves, unsure to move. I give them a pat, and smiled to assure them it'll be fine. They nod back and sit on the couches along with Kiba and I who stood by them.

"With everyone here, before we start the club. I would like to explain something to you all." she goes silent for a couple of seconds before starting up "The truth is—"

She was cut off by a light of a magic circle in the room by the entrance. The symbol wasn't Gremory, looking closer I wanted to be able to close it off because I recognize the symbol. It belonged to the family of the man that's marrying Rias.

"—Phoenix" Kiba spoke. I just growled at the sign like a mad wolf. Then someone appeared in the circle. The room shoots up several degrees as fire spins around the figure. The person swings his arms, to dismiss the flames.

"Fuu, it's been some time since I came to the human world." the man wearing a suit spoke. The way he's wearing it makes me think 'douche'. His looks put him in his early twenties. He looks around the room, then smirks when finding Rias. "My lovely Rias. I came to see you darling." that's it I hate him! Looking at Rias, she's not enjoying this as well. Though the idiot at hand doesn't know this as he approaches her. "Now then, let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." he takes hold of Rias's arm.

Something in me snaps. The heat from before drastically nosedived to sub-zero. Everyone notices the murderous energy emanating from me. Asia and Raynare backed off immediately, Kiba's and Koneko's eyes shot out, recognizing Noctis's energy. Rias and Akeno were surprised at the blast of power. Grayfia kept her composure, though she herself tensed up a moment. The culprit at hand looks at me and stares as if I'm trash under his heel.

"Ah? Rias, who's the servant that's directing such vile eyes at me?"

"Takeo Mugetsu, Pawn of my master Rias Gremory." he dismisses it with a grunt. "How's your pet? Does it still have nightmares about the oven?" I bait him after stating my name. He recognizes the meaning and points at me disbelievingly.

"Y-You! You're the bastard—!" he caught himself from digging his grave. It got people's attention. Grayfia kept her own anger in check with a stoic face.

"Takeo, you've met him before?" Rias spoke wondering why he knows me.

"Nope~! This is a first meeting him and I don't even know his name" I third lied making a popping noise at the end of the nope. The man's face writhed in anger.

"Rias, I'm hurt that your servants, mainly your servant over there shooting his mouth." recomposing himself.

"Frankly, I didn't mind her not telling us. It would be a waste of her time and mine." tick marks start appearing on his face. That's right, keep getting angry you punk.

"Takeo-sama. This is Raiser Phoenix. A pure-blood High-Class, and third son of the Phoenix family. The man I talked to you about this morning." the last part was all I needed to drop the room in absolute zero. I stop myself from giving everyone hypothermia and took a seat by the window. Seething at the man to marry Rias.

* * *

"The tea made by Rias's Queen is astounding."

"Thank you very much." even with the smile, Akeno's words were laced in venom against the man.

Raiser is sitting nonchalantly next to Rias. Feeling anything from her hair, her shoulders, arms. At this point I was about to take the tea he was drinking and smash it against his head. See how much he likes it then. His arms take a chance to lower to her thigh.

CRACK!

I make a motion to get up from reading my book but found it not needed. I sat back down, irritated I won't be able to take a whack at him.

"Stop it already!" Rias stood up angrily "I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"I've heard it before Rias, but it won't do. The situation in your house is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I am to be the next heiress of the Gremory house, then I will choose my next husband to be! Everyone is rushing it, and it was also a promise that I'll be free until graduating university in the human world!"

"That's right. Though your mother and father are worried. Their afraid that the household will go extinct as your the only successor to the household. Your brother already left to become Maou, leaving you to take the reigns as the next head. We've lost so much in the Great War. Nearly all of the pure-blood Devils died in battle. Even if it has ended, the rivalry between the other two never died down. Speaking of one of the two sides." he points at Raynare. "Why is there Fallen trash in the room. I can only ignore it for so long, but now it's beginning to stink here." I clench onto the arms of the chair. Raynare wasn't phased by it, though she wanted to kick his ass as well.

"Back on topic. With everything that has happened, we need to replenish our numbers. Sure the reincarnated Devils are powerful, not like that boy by the window over there." now he berates me. Yeah, I hate you too. I give him the birdie and he waves it off. "But we can't allow the future of the pure-blood Devils to go extinct. So it's no surprise how an arranged marriage like this could be conceived." he takes a sip of his tea before continuing. "Rias, as next in line of your house can you allow your house to be crushed when it has continued for so long? Because of the war, there's not even half of the Seventy-Two Pillars anymore. This marriage is our futures on the line."

During the Great War. All three sides were nearly decimated, leaving a bloody aftermath. The original four Maou were killed for wanting to continue the war. The Seventy-Two Pillars he mention were cut to little under thirty houses. God died, but Michael kept the system running. Because of the vacuum in power, he couldn't chance any bugs in the system. Possibly leading to Asia's excommunication. I don't blame him if he did. The idea of God dead would shatter Asia's fragile heart, causing riots, and leaving Heaven powerless. The Fallen Angel's numbers took a dive close to red, but Azazel pulled out first, saving his people. My recollection of the war ended when I notice Rias stands a little taller.

"I'm not going to crush my house, and I'm willing to take a husband." hearing this made Raiser smile.

"Oh, To be expected of Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even Devils from the noble houses have a right to choose." she stating clearly when talking over him. Raiser's eyes become sharp, making a clicking noise with his tongue, and becoming very unpleasant.

"...You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil that carries the House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name be tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a building like this in the human world. I don't even like the human world at all. The fire and wind of this world is a mockery to someone like me that rules over fire and wind. I can't stand it!" Flames erupt suddenly in the room and surround Raiser. "I will take you to the underworld, even if I have to burn everyone where they stand!"

Before he could even move, I summon Force Edge and hold the blade near his neck in a reverse grip. He sneers at me, fires surrounding him hot enough to make my own blood boil. Even sweating and with flames flickering on my skin, I kept my gaze on him.

"Well, then. You'll be the first to die!" making the comment with a smirk that made me want to rip it off his face. The fist sails past where I disappeared. Appearing on his other side, I ram the pommel to his ribs. Stumbling back, he looks at me with killing intent. "You insignificant, pile of worthless-!" a bigger flame appeared in his hand. I stay still, sword held in a vice choke to the point of bleeding from my hand and a floating array of swords behind me aimed to hit Raiser. Rias takes a stance, and readies her Power of Destruction. The others were gearing up for a fight. Grayfia was the only one in a group with a calm expression as she intervenes.

"Takeo-sama, Oujo-sama, Raiser-sama. I ask that you calm down. If this were to continue, on Sirzech's honor, I will not be quiet nor hold back." the two look at her with serious faces after hearing such a demand. I didn't move from my stance. "Takeo..." she sternly adds again. I dismiss the blades and turn back to my chair.

"...To be told that by the Strongest Queen, even I would be scared...consider yourself lucky kid." I ignored the comment, picking up where I left off on my book. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Say something dammit!"

"How do you like your chicken? Grilled, Crispy, Extra Crispy, or Burnt?" I look up from my book. He got even more angry, but kept quiet. I smirk behind the pages.

"Oujo-sama, my master and those from the house Phoenix knew something like this would happen. So they came together and formed a last resort. If you still wish to push your opinion forward, then you would have to settle it in a Rating Game against Raiser-sama." Rias became speechless hearing this.

"As you know, official Rating Games are restricted to the matured Devils. If its an unofficial version, then even immature Devils can participate. In this case, however..."

"When it involves the family and household problems." Rias finishes. She let out a sigh, before muttering to herself about her parents meddling in her life. "Let's settle this with a game Raiser."

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind, though I have you at a disadvantage as I've already won most of my official games. You still want to go through with this?"

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do what you wish. You lose, you will marry me immediately." the both of them glare at each other

"Understood. I have confirmed the opinions of both side. I will also be the proctor of the game. Is this okay?" the two spoke at the same time. Agreeing to Grayfia's approval. "Understood. I will notify the two houses immediately. She bows and takes her leave.

"Hey, Rias. Would this be your servants?" she twitches and eye to that.

"So what?" He starts laughing after answering him as if it was a joke.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the Priestess of Thunder can fight on par with my adorable servants." he snaps his fingers, and his family's magic circle glows on the floor. What came out of it were what I would assume a full set in chess. Fifteen...girls appeared out of the circle and gathered by him. I don't know if I should applaud his audacity to make his peerage only girls, or be pissed beyond belief. "These are my cute servants." he takes one of the girls and begins frenching her. Rias and I didn't bother giving a reaction.

Let's see here. A knight in armor, a magician looking girl, Chinese dress, twins with beast ears, a loli, identical twins, two older girls, kimono, a wild looking woman with a sword on her back, a dancer, a half face mask, and one with drill tip hair in a European dress. I turn back to the book when something about the girl with the drill hair bothered me. Something about the faces and the color hair that look familiar but I'm not sure if their relatives or coincidence.

"H-Hey, Rias...your servant is ignoring me and my girls here." he was appalled at my disinterest. I was appalled at the sight and didn't dare look anymore.

"I wouldn't blame him for his lack of interest in a harem" she answers with as much disdain as I have.

Unlike a certain douche bag in the room that has fifteen women in his peerage. I find the idea of a harem mentally taxing to deal with. That and its weird. Speaking of weird, I'm still stuck about that one girl. I look at her for a moment...then back to Raiser.

"That girl. What is her relation to you?" I point at the subject with my book while keeping eye contact with the man. Raiser and the girl were stunned for a moment before the one in the mask spoke up to answer.

"That person is Ravel Phoenix. Master's little sister. She became his servant by a special method, but she is his actual sister." …What in the seven sins? Everyone from the club were speechless. I look at Raiser expecting an explanation to what I just heard. It better be a good one, otherwise...

"Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion."…Is there a ninth circle of hell for people like him?

"Dear Maou. Not only can he not pick up chicks without being such a douche bag, he's a lech that doesn't respect women, an idiot who's IQ is inverse to my irritation of the man, and a damn Yakitori..."

"Y- Yakitori!? Rias, don't you discipline your servants enough?!" he looks at her infuriatingly. She brushes it off indifferently looking the other way.

"—! And You! Who the hell are you calling a Yakitori anyway!?"

"I don't know; the man with fifteen women in his peerage because he's clearly compensating for something? The man who thinks it's cool to have his sister in his peerage cause that's smart to do. The man's blatant display of vulgarity in front of his fiance! Any of those alone would have made you undeserving to marry my master! Not to mention the turkey I should have roasted that was spying on Rias!"

"It's a Phoenix you cur! It was to keep in touch with her! Not that you would—!" realization struck him but it was too late. Checkmate. Everyone from the club was disgusted, though not as livid as Rias. So Raiser, care to explain?

"Would you like to elaborate, Raiser?" tone in her voice with enough anger to detonate like a nuke. Trapped in the corner of a woman's scorn Raiser, I'd like to see you get out of this one.

"Damn kid! You should know your place! Mira!" he shouts.

The loli from before rushes at me with a stick she pulls from behind and strikes forward in a spearing motion. Using the book in hand, I place it outstretched in front of me, cover facing me. The pole hits the spine of the book and I kept my position in the chair. Snapping the book to close, I kick downward with my heel to break the stick. Planting it back on the ground to spin out of my chair, my other leg kicks her square in her stomach. Sending the body flying towards the entrance and knocking it down. I sit back down and resume reading, further taunting them.

"Weak. If your going to teach me manners, never send a servant to do a master's job." I berate him, his servants wanting to gang on me but Raiser outstretches his hand.

"Rias, how about we have a match in ten days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Buchou doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said. When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow. "—ten days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." He looks at me. "Don't be a disgrace to Rias. Your blow is hers as well." shortly after saying that they disappear. Every blow I throw in that match, they'll be for her as well.

"Ten days from now, we will win." I assure, staring at the empty space where they left.

~ Time Skip: Evening ~

So that was a crap shoot if any. The Rating Game is set ten days, not much time to improve. Though he's right about one thing; if it's Rias, then we might see some improvement. She decided that the group will begin training at a private lodging estate her family owns here in the human world. Tomorrow.

I'm laying on the bed thinking of training regiments. The estate from what Rias told me is in a forest environment with mountains, lakes, and natural wildlife. I could put distance enough to train with Tiamat using Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. Maybe teach Nevarra to use Invictus. Help Raynare with her combat skills. My sword skills and hand to hand are solid, my magic control could use more work. Akeno would be able to help me with that.

A shower sounds nice to clear my head. After Raiser's attempt to scorch the place, the heat from the close space I put between us made me sweat like nobody's business. I grab a towel, and a change of clothes as I haven't done so yet, and walk out to the bathroom. I open the door expecting no one to be in.

How wrong was I. The door was only half way when I notice someone was in. Asia. Asia naked to be precise.

"T- Takeo-san?" I curtly close the door without saying a word.

"Sorry Asia. I forgot to check if anyone was in." I reply outside the door. "I'll just take the one downstairs. Again sorry to bother you." I make a break for it but was stopped by something grabbing my wrist. I look back to see Asia with a towel on now, looking at me with puppy eyes. Asia, why are you looking at me like that?

"I-It's alright…I was told about the rule of bathing in Japan…there's this thing where you bath with someone you want to know better…" Asia, whoever told you all this must have been lecherous. "I-I was told…to do this with someone that I want to have a special relationship with…if it's Takeo-san, then I want to deepen my relation with him… That's why, will you have a bath with me…?"

I take her hand off of my wrist and stare at her intently. "Asia, when you take a bath under those pretense, normally you want to think it through before hand. You don't go around saying something like that to any guy, even me. Only when you have a definite trust of the person. Most men my age would take advantage of the situation." she considers this for a moment. "Also, when you do bath with someone else, it's mostly with the same gender."

"…o-okay then. Thank you for the words of wisdom." she nods and goes back in.

Phew! Situation defused. I head to the downstairs to see Tiamat and Nevarra talking in the living room. I find the door, with Raynare just getting out of it. With only a towel on. Well I did the same when it was only my house, now I have to stop it as it would be a bad influence on the girls. It didn't work clearly.

"Raynare, your going to have make it a habit to bring the clothes with you before a shower. Whatever will a guy like me think?" I raise a brow.

"Well I don't know. What would a man like you think about seeing a girl like me naked." she opens her towel like a window to her pale, damp body. Heat crept on my neck, though I keep eye contact with her eyes. I shrug with a low growl, and continued in the bathroom. She wraps herself again, and walked along while giving me a backward grin. Going to need a cold shower now. Maybe a couple of minutes will do.


	10. Train, Reflect, Promise

_**~ 10 ~**_

We're currently walking in the outdoors towards the estate Rias mentioned from before. The weather is perfect to take a hike with clear skies, temperature in a comfortable zone. Trees flank both our sides with the aroma of pine, birds chirping in the distance, the view on the mountain is great. Rias, Akeno, and Asia are walking a few steps ahead. Nevarra is in wolf form alternating between running around the forest and padding alongside me. Tiamat and Raynare are walking a step behind me. Who is carrying five peoples worth of luggage on my back. I'm managing with the absurd weight while keeping pace with the group.

"Your doing great Takeo. Keep it up." Rias motivates. I let out a grunt, not wasting anymore energy than already spent on hauling whatever was on my back. It's not the weight that bothers me, it's the slope that is murdering me here.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use them for the meal tonight." Kiba says while catching up with me. I'm not the only one carrying a huge ruck on his back. Even with the weight, he's not having any difficulty.

"…" Koneko catching up silently. I look to see her carrying probably what Kiba and I are carrying combined. Talk about superhuman! We finally reach the uphill to see the mansion made out of wood. Normally the estate is hidden by blending in with the woods by using demonic-powers, but it appeared since we're using it.

We enter inside, Kiba, Koneko, and I set down the luggage in the living room. I plonk down on the couch after taking off my coat. The girls went upstairs to change into more suitable attire for training.

"Don't Peek." Kiba went into one of the rooms on the first floor and said something messed up when closing the door.

Kiba you need to get a girlfriend. I'm saying this because of all the girls spreading rumors about Kiba and I being a pair! I don't want to hear this when we need to train!

I didn't bother responding, instead I grunt and give him a birdie. I head into a vacant room and claim it for my own by stashing my stuff in a corner. I went to changing into track pants, tank top, and an open work out jacket. Finished, I walk back into the living room after getting a drink of water, and waited. A few minutes later, the room started filling up with everyone. Now that everyone was here Rias announces.

"Alright. Now that we're all here. Let's begin training outside right away!"

~Time Skip: Noon ~

Lesson one. Sword fighting with Kiba. We picked up a bokuto from the luggage and began sparring for some time. I must admit, Kiba is pretty good in his sword work. His speed as a Knight helps him execute techniques to catch his opponent off guard. No excessive movements, clearly experienced in combat, and practiced for some time. That's not including his natural talent with a sword.

An overhead strike, followed up with flanking my side for a horizontal swing. I block the attack by bringing down my sword to the side and pommel him in the forehead to stun him. This phased him long enough for me to trip him up by swinging the tip to his heel, sending him flying for a second, then landing flat on his rear. Like all speed users, stamina and their legs are their strengths and weakness. Kiba can keep pace because I haven't used a sword in a while outside of that match with Ryu, and that time in the church. As for his legs, those can be amended with light armor and more training on his footwork.

"Not bad. Your footwork needs more...well, work. We can just work on the legs with various exercises and those along with your stamina will increase. Nothing wrong with your swordsmanship, you just happened to be fighting against me of all people. " I go over the results of the fight with him. He stays silent before nodding.

"Understood. Another bout?" he readies his weapon. I smirk and ready mine.

* * *

Sparring with Koneko now. Needless to say I do not want to be on her bad side. We're matched in hand to hand. Where I have reach and experience in CQC; she has flexibility...not that kind of flexibility! The kind where she's effective in throwing moves, grappling moves, adding in her own works with martial arts. A low center of gravity from her small body giving an advantage. Did I mention she's hits like a tank?! Being a Rook means dishing out pain and taking it like a champ!

Fist cocked for a straight to the center of my body. I raise my arms up to block because she slipped out of my vision for a moment with a feint. She was holding back, though it didn't stop me from sliding back a feet or two. A kick appears off the corner of my eye. I catch it by blocking with one arm, and grab onto it with another. Spinning around and sent her to the opposite side, she lands on her feet. I dash forward and send both fists hurling towards her. Koneko stood ground to defend and slid back a few feet herself.

"That's payback from before." I comment while shaking off my arms from the pain. Geez!

"…you can take it."

No I can't! Maybe if I had Invictus or Boosted Gear, but still! She gets ready for the next round. I drop low as well. I'm going to regret fighting this girl for ten rounds.

* * *

I'm now in a room with Akeno, Asia, and Raynare, training on demonic-power. For Asia it's her first bout going into it so she's learning the basic. Raynare wants to look into other ways of using her light magic. I'm learning about control and manipulation; there were a few times when I fired off an orb of magic it left a crater where I was aiming. That and I want to look into other ways to enhance my summoned swords from Force Edge. Maybe give them attributes from one of the three Akeno uses, or even all three.

"I did it!" I look to see Asia gather a light green orb the size of a softball. First time, and going strong. That's my girl!

"Ara ara. Asia-chan has talent in using demonic-power after all." Akeno compliments Asia who blushed at the compliment. I grin and focus back on my training.

Concentrate. Feel the waves and direct them. An orb about the size of a baseball appears. I bend the power into a black blade. It splits into five others. I must have put too much power so it forced itself to divide. Akeno explains that it's possible to give the power attributes of either fire, ice, or lighting by imagining it. Though it would be easier to use a base like an open flame, or existing water.

I begin imagining freezing coldness etch into the sword. The blade becomes jagged and the edge sharpened, now emitting a chilling wave of energy. I look around the room and notice the girls with amazed faces. I go back to the swords; not one, but all the blades were radiating auras of absolute zero.

"My, Takeo-kun. Seems Asia's not the only one with efficiency in demonic power." Akeno smiles. I hold one of the swords and fling it outside the window so I don't make a mess. It hits a tree and...it just became encased in ice!? I guess I really put a lot of power into those swords. "I think you overdid it." she giggles jokingly.

"I want to try as well!" Raynare sounding motivated from seeing my action. She focuses her light energy into an orb, and begins shaping it. She had to struggle for a bit, but with Akeno's help she managed to shape it into a pair of daggers. "Aww! Their not swords though..." I look at the blades. Well they look cool though, maybe big things come in small packages. She chucks one of them at the tree. A bright light flashes as the dagger strikes center mass, causing an explosion of light energy with a blast of freezing wind! I hold an arm out to cover myself from the blizzard and smirked wildly.

"Well they don't lack in spunk! Just like you~." complimenting the unexpected blast of power. She blushes lightly and turns away. Akeno goes 'Ara ara' while smiling, and Asia had those puppy eyes followed by a 'Hauu~'. Oh dear.

* * *

Training with Rias. Never in my life have I thought I would meet another Spartan Instructor with the potential to be bad as Kohryu, or even the Four. What am I doing? I'm climbing a steep slope up a mountain, carrying a boulder tied on my back with Rias on top! I've been doing till the sun was about to set. I think I'm at the final lap... I hope.

"Keep going Takeo~! Your just about finished."

"Osu!" is that the finish line? I think it is! I make a sprint up for the last leg. When I finally reach past, I let out a cry. "Yes!"

"Alright, we're done with the laps. Now it's onto the muscle exercise. Three-hundred push-ups!"

"Maou help me!" I get into the front leaning rest with the rock still on my back. She's still sitting while giggling. One. Two. Three. Four...

* * *

"So dear. How's your day been?" Tiamat asks in a sweet joking tone. She's sitting on the couch with Nevarra napping on her lap. I look at her mockingly.

"Spectacular darling." I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. She smiles as I walk off to the kitchen. "Be a sweetheart and help me with the meal." without looking back, I know she's following behind. Akeno and Asia are inside, also preparing for dinner. "So. What's on the menu for tonight?"

~Time Skip: Dinner ~

We're sitting around the table with a rather extravagant feast on the table for a group of people after training so hard. Rias brought back a boar she hunted. Tiamat went fishing by the river earlier and came back with a big catch. While Nevarra was running around the forest, she spotted some vegetables in the area and made a note to use them later on. Kiba's herbs from earlier in the day were put to good use. If we can eat like this after training at the end of the day, I'd be happy!

"Man, this is delicious! This is my first having boar and I already like it!" taking a bite out of the meat.

"Ara ara. There's still quite a lot to cover so eat as much as you want." Akeno hands me another bowl of rice.

"Akeno, you really know how to cook. I envy the lucky guy that gets to eat your cooking."

"Ufufu, you're embarrassing me." she says while putting a hand on her cheek.

"…I also made this soup." Asia hands me a bowl of onion soup she made with a sulky face. I must have laid in the compliments on Akeno a little too much. I take the bowl and sip out of it once. Mm! This is great! I nod in approval with a grin. She brightens up after that. "Oh that's fantastic! ...then maybe I have a chance." chance? I look at her confused, and she blushes and went back to her food. Oh well.

"So Takeo, from today's training what have you found out?" Rias asks while drinking tea. I set down the food for a moment and answer.

"As good as I am now. There's still room for improvement. Even with my combat experience this will be my first Game like everyone else. My main interest is magic." this confused the three girls that were with me at that training. "Sure I have destructive power, but I want to give it a sort of precision. Condense and control for an effective attack." Rias and Akeno looks intently and nods.

"I'd have to admit I wasn't expecting that. Especially the comment about magic. When I talked with the others, they said they were trying to keep up with you. I know you have experience in fighting before, so I want to ask who did you trained with to be in the state you're in now?"

"Hmm? My uncle and aunt who raised me along with a friend of the family. His name's Kohryu." I continued eating before noticing everyone's eyes were shocked with surprise. "What?" did I say something weird?

"When you mean Kohryu. You wouldn't be referring to the Golden Celestial Dragon from Chinese mythology?" Tiamat asks after regaining composure

"One and same. Why? You know the old man?"

"He's a friend of mine as well. Haven't talked to him in a while. Have you seen him since?" I shake my head. After my training ended with him, we separated at a certain point. I kept in touch with him as much as possible, up till I finished training by the Four. Then began my career as a freelancer. Putting that to a close, I haven't heard him since. "To think the kid that fought with me to a draw is the student of a drinking buddy of mine." she smirks.

"Still full of surprises. You're right about this being your first rating game. But know everyone else will be in the same boat with you. Another thing I'd like to add is that being able to run from a battle is a sound strategy as much as taking the enemy on."

I consider this for a moment. Retreating to a tactical location where you can gain the upper hand. Backing off to recover from wounds. Decoys. Protection of a teammate. All sensible strategies. With Asia, she can't fight but makes up for it with her Twilight Healing. So there will be times where I need to protect her. Even if it means running away. Which sounds easier said than done. Sometimes turning your back to an enemy means death. I nod at the assessment of reasoning.

"Lovely night to take an outdoor bath, so it'll be wonderful." Rias adds after finishing up her meal. An outdoor bath huh? Haven't been in one of those in a while. I finish up my plate as well and head in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

I walk out while drinking...

"Takeo, want to bathe with us?" wait what? "I'm sure the other girls don't mind." WHAT?! Eyes widen while spit taking to the side.

"I don't mind if Takeo-kun. Ufufu. I might get to wash his back." Akeno?!

I look at Asia who is madly blushing, but nods silently as well! So easily influenced! This can't be happening! Not my innocent little daughter!

"Ooh! If Takeo is bathing with us, then I approve as well!" Raynare adds with a sly grin. Vixen!

"Sounds nice. I could even get to see 'that' as well. How about it Nevarra~?" Tiamat approves while asking Nevarra! Now my familiars are agreeing as well!

Koneko, your my only hope here! Please say no!

"…I won't mind." she...she just looked away with a blush...MOE~! No! Not Moe! This shouldn't be happening!

"Nope, I'm good! You girls enjoy the bath, I'll just take a very cold shower by myself and hit the hay!" I make for the exit, but was stopped by being hoisted up by Tiamat over her shoulder! "Tiamat! You can't be serious!" she just shrugs and walks to where the bath was! "Kiba! Help a brother out!" now it's his turn to shrug. Dammit what happened to the bro code?!

[Ddraig]: _"Oh don't be such a downer. You'll get to bath with a group of beautiful women."_ I don't need this! _"Shut up and take it graciously, partner. You'll enjoy it."_

~ Time Skip: Day 2 ~

As denizens of the night, Rias thought it was a good reason to incorporate night training. I didn't mind, though my aching body says otherwise. I got up even more sore from the night since it was what I had to train for the day, but more extensive. Luckily for the morning it's a run down of information to know, so I can have a few minutes of peace. Especially from what happened last night in the outdoor bath.

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest ranking Angel, and name those among them?"

"Seraph Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel."

"Correct. Next is our 'Maou'. What are the names of the Yondai Maou?"

"Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan."

"Correct. Now to the Fallen Angels, their group, and their leaders."

"Grigori. Governor Azazel, Vice-Governor Shemhaza. Their leaders are Armaros, Barakiel, Tamiel, Benemue, Kokabiel, and Shariel." I let out a yawn. She nods in approval. I remember most of this like the back of my hand from prior experience with some of them. You don't forget those kinds of people.

Particularly Gabriel. Heaven's most beautiful Angel is an understatement. Golden blonde hair, a figure worthy of a goddess. Rather popular among Angels and Devils.

Azazel's a pretty cool guy once you get to know him. An honest lech, I'll give him that. His interests in Sacred Gears a little over the top.

Serafall Leviathan is quite a character. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't figure out how to unmask me, yet she kept pursuing. I tend to prefer girls like Rias or Akeno, but interacting with Serafall while at the Underworld is refreshing. I smiled at the times of her plans to get me to laugh under the mask. Some of them worked, but she didn't know since I wore a mask ninety-nine percent of the time.

I hear someone clear their throat to grab my attention. Asia is looking at me with a pout.

"Now then. I'll begin explaining the basics of exorcist. There are two types. There's the ones you see in films and novels. The Father that reads a section of the bible, then uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They're exorcists on the surface. The ones behind the scene are the ones that are at threat to us."

"Freed." remembering that psychotic priest from before. She nods and takes out an assortment of stuff associated with exorcising a Devil. Rias picks up a bottle of holy water with disgust.

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. Holy water is terrible if a Devil touches it." so in other words you can't touch it Asia. "Which means I can't the holy water anymore." she places the bottle she held back. "Next is the Bible. I have been reading it everyday since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it." …Oh Asia.

"You are a Devil."

"You are a Devil after all."

"…A Devil."

"Remember you're a Devil."

"Ufufu. Devil's receive intense damage."

Asia sobbed a little. "I can't read the Bible anymore!" now she's teary eyed after stating the obvious. Poor girl, her whole life dedicated to the belief. Now she can't pray nor read from the Bible. Need to look into that at some point. Just bear with it Asia. "However, this is my favorite phrase…Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible—au!" oh lord.

* * *

"Rias, if it's alright with you. Can I train with Tiamat and Nevarra at the mountain?" I ask while pointing at the mountain.

"Sure. You'll probably get more out of the eight days left training here. I'll let everyone know to keep away from the area considering what happened in your last fight with her." I didn't even have to ask them to stay away from the area. That's a bonus. "Anything you got planned with Nevarra?"

"Thanks Rias. I thought it would be a good idea to teach Nevarra how to use a sword. See you later." I wave while walking off to find the two. Fortunately I didn't have to look far as Nevarra padded next to me. So that leaves...

BOOM!

"Tiamat!" she just landed as a Dragon in front of me!

"Hey kid! Did you ask her already?" need you ask? I grin and she took the answer. "Then hop on, where we heading?" I point at the mountain. "Perfect." I bound up and land on her back. "Hold on!" I take to a spike and the ground gets farther away from when I last saw it. Nevarra is following along on ground. I probably should have offered, but she seems to enjoy running in the woods.

After a few minutes of flying we touch ground by the mountain base and I land on my feet from the fall off her back. She changes to human; wearing a sports tank top, and track pants.

"So what's the plan?"

"You already know by now that I'm not only the Sekiryuutei." she nods at this. "What I want to do is train up both my Sacred Gears. Fortunately, Rias said that we'll be getting some privacy so there's no worry about anyone finding out."

"Why don't you want anyone finding out? I mean with just Ddraig, you might be able to pull off beating Raiser. Adding Albion would only cement your chances for winning."

"You're right, with Ddraig I might be able to win. You have to consider who my opponent is. I can dish out hits and take a couple more myself if I use Balance Breaker, though I'm expecting it to be a long fight when I do. While my stamina diminishes. He'll just keep regenerating his body unless I take him down in either body, mind, or even both. For that to happen I need god-level power that I have locked away for last resorts, and I'm talking life or death." Another thing to add is that I only managed an alternate to the Divine Dividing Juggernaut Drive. "As to why not use Albion. No one knows that I have him. How would it sound that someone has the power of the Two Heavenly Dragons?"

She considers this for a moment, pacing around calmly. If things goes as to be expected, then it'll come down to the wire. I can keep up a fight, but against the immortal fire bird, I can only go so long. Even with my stamina, if I don't take any hits that is. It's a sound strategy using Albion, take his power and stamina away and add it to my own. Using Empireo Juggernaut Drive to take him down would work if the shock of having Two Heavenly Dragons doesn't work, which I doubt it wouldn't.

"It's a tall order. Think you can fill it?" Tiamat says after she stops pacing.

"Better to try, fail, and try again." I grin. She smiles at the bravado. Really, I'm afraid of what will happen if I fail. That means losing Rias so I can't lose. Nevarra comes into view, treading merrily along and sitting aside me. "And where have you been~?" I squat down to her level. She licks my cheek and wags her tail before backing a couple of steps and changing forms. She's wearing a black shirt, and work out pants.

"I was taking in the view." answering 'as a matter of fact. I raise a brow at the answer.

"Well, now that we're all here. Time to train." I conjure Invictus and change it into a single edge long-sword lacking a cross guard. Instead, the blade side is elongated to the pommel, creating a pseudo hand guard. "Rather than do lessons one on one. I want you and Tiamat to come at me. Tiamat, try not to scorch her when you attack." After handing Nevarra the sword, I walk a distances while summoning Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing.

~ Time Skip: Ninth Night ~

A week has passed. Progress is smooth, though ten days to train can only do so much. Training with Tiamat, using both Sacred Gears worked out well enough. I was out of my element of training with a Dragon again, but came back around. Teaching Nevarra to use Invictus was fun. Instead of the gauntlets and greaves with the emitters, I only taught her how to use simply the sword form. I didn't tell her this, but there's a couple of other functions in the weapon. They're locked off only to me specifically as their tied into my blood.

I'm staring at the ceiling, not feeling tired. Well, not enough for lights out. Tomorrows the final day for training. After that it's do or die. I get out of my room and head to the kitchen for a bottle of water. I look out the window to see stars illuminating the night sky, and walked out the house to get a better view.

"Ara? You're awake?" Rias's voice came from my side. I turn to see her sitting on the stone railing against a pillar reading a book while wearing a red negligee, glasses, and tying her hair into one. The effect was stunning to say the least.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Rias. I couldn't get much sleep. I never had you pegged for someone to wear glasses. They look good on you though." I sit atop the railing opposite of her side. She chuckles.

"Well they're just to help me think clearer. This is proof I've been in the human world for so long."

"You too? You probably wouldn't believe me, but I used to wear glasses as a kid. Now I just keep a frame as a habit since I gave the one I wore before to Kohryu." she giggles at the story.

"With your face, I can imagine you pulling off a pair and look good doing it." I shrug at the compliment. She lays the book she was reading down. "...Thank you for the peace of mind."

"Having thoughts on how to take on Raiser? You don't have to remind me it's an uphill battle with the clan that descended from the mythical Phoenix." she nods silently. "I had a talk with Tiamat on how we could beat him. Only to come up short with two possible ways; neither of them easy to pull off." neglecting to mention Albion and the alternate Juggernaut Drive.

"Defeat him with the strength of a God-Class. Or keep taking him down until his mind is crushed. As you said, none of them are accomplished easily. I can see why my parents chose him as my fiance. Yes, my Otou-sama chose him in case something like this were to happen. They chose him so I will have no choice but to marry him, even if it comes to a match between households. In the end, you would say they tricked me because there's no way I can win against him."

"I'm sure there's a way to beat him." I attempt to reassure her. While we sat in silence for a bit, something came up. "Given that Raiser is a scumbag, I can understand not wanting to marry him. But when I talked to Grayfia the morning before Raiser made his appearance, she talked about there being another reason for your disdain with the marriage." she stays quiet for a moment, then sighs.

"…I'm a 'Gremory'." she adjusts herself so she's looking out past the forest. "As proud as I am of the name, it carries a burden. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. Not as simply Rias. That's why I enjoy my time in the human world. Everyone here looks at me as simply Rias. I never felt this way in the Devil's society, and I may never will now on as well." a crisis of identity. "I want to be with someone who loves me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. A simple dream... Unfortunately, Raiser only looks, and loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But the pride of being a Gremory is important. Those feelings may be confusing, but I want to cherish that one dream." not so much an identity crisis, now more of a maiden's heart.

It felt like my own heart was clenched in a vice. All my life I pushed people away because of the fact that I'm a hybrid, along with how I'm a host of two Heavenly Dragons. And here is a girl that wants someone to know her for herself. Not as a daughter of a High-Class house, but as a girl. I adjust seats to sit beside her and wrap an arm to hug her one sided. She was startled from her thought and looked at me confused.

"Hello. My name is Takeo. Your name is?" giving her a small smile.

"...Rias." now wondering why I asked.

"Hello Rias. I hope I can get to know you better. As a woman I've come to care about." her cheeks flush red, surprised at the words. Then she wraps an arm around me also, then we look up together at the expanse of stars in the sky. "I hope you find that special man, Rias. Cause I promise you that I will beat Raiser." One more day of training and the battle for freedom will begin.

"...Thank you. Takeo."


	11. Dragon versus Phoenix

_**~ 11 ~**_

Today's the day. I'm sitting in my room, finishing up a Transient Gundam I started after coming back from school to keep my nerves down. I place the model next to the Wing Zero Honoo that I finished after that incident in this room with Rias. It's two hours till midnight. We took a day off from our usual jobs as a Devil, to reserve stamina. We're meeting up at the club room thirty minutes prior. So I have another hour and a half. Maybe enough time to start another model.

I'm wearing a gray shirt with a gun harness strapped to my body under the open school uniform's jacket. I kept the pants from the school, but switched for the combat boots I prefer when fighting.

"Wear something you feel most comfortable in. That being said, we also have a uniform as a group, which is the Uniform of Kuou academy. We are members of the Occult Research Club after all." she says with a smile. My reasoning for the mix and match of school uniform and combat clothes.

I decided to bring out Luce and Ombra; my two customized M1911s for the match. Having two Sacred Gears and four weapons is overkill? Nope! I'm adding in guns as well! No point holding back if you're going up against someone from the Phoenix line. It sounds hypocritical as I'm not using Albion in the fight, but that's a card played to turn the tide.

Knock. Knock.

Someone at the door?

"Takeo-san, may I come in?" Asia spoke through the door. I get up from the chair and open the door. I see Asia standing there wearing her nun outfit without the Rosario for obvious reasons, and lacking a veil. I let in the room and close the door behind. I take a seat on the chair again while she sits on the bed.

"The nun outfit suits you naturally. Sure the school uniform looks nice, but I like that look in particular." Asia makes a happy face for the compliment.

"Thank you very much." she becomes hesitant for a moment. "U-Umm, Takeo-san? Can I sit beside you?"

"Sure." I get up to take a space by her. She hugs onto my arm, trembling nervously. "Something wrong?" asking concerned.

"...I can't stop shaking when I think about the battle waiting for us. But if Takeo-san is with me, I'll be okay. Can...can I stay like this until we leave?...Maybe stay with you forever from now on?"

"Of course, I'll be with you." I hold onto her hand gently "I didn't make that promise on a whim you know." reminding her of that promise I made to her some time ago. She stopped shaking after that and we sat in silence from now until we left the house. I felt better about the match, and Asia seems happier also.

~Time Skip: Twenty till Midnight~

The other members and I gathered at the old school building. We're waiting while relaxing for a bit. Everyone except Asia, and me to some degree is wearing their uniform. Kiba's equipped with gauntlets and greaves with his swords against the wall. Koneko is sitting in a chair reading a book. Wearing a pair of finger-less gloves with some cat paw prints on them. Cute and deadly. Akeno and Rias are drinking tea. As expected of the calm Ladies of the school. I'm siting in a chair humming to the tunes in my headphone. Asia is sitting silently.

Ten minutes pass till the match starts. A magic circle glows in the room and Grayfia appears. "Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match." we stand up after the confirmation. "When it comes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through a magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to you satisfaction." don't mind if I do. I look around and noticed something off. Where's the other bishop?

"Hey, Buchou? You have another Bishop, right? Is he out of commission?" everyone acts weird except me and Asia. Why is everyone keeping their mouths closed? Rias was the one to nod and answer.

"I do, and your right. He is out of commission. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future." she explains without keeping eye contact. Complicated. Guess I'm not the only one hiding something. At least we'll both talk about it later. I decide to drop the subject.

"This 'Rating Game' will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through the broadcast." oh great. An audience for if I decide to use Albion. I guess you'll get your flashy entrance after all.

[Ddraig]: _"How come I don't get an audience? I mean everyone here is great, but I wanted to amaze people as well?"_ Oh Ddraig.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please don't forget about it." I paled a bit from that. Even more joy. The brother of the woman I have a slight lusting/crush for will be watching. I met him before, short visits, a decent guy sure enough. A little too laid back, but understandable given his job.

"Onii-sama is?…I see, so he is also going to view this battle." no need to remind me again. "...Takeo? Something wrong?"

"I'm letting the fact that Sirzechs Lucifer— the 'Crimson Satan' is your brother and the most powerful Maou." I look off to the side. "I heard the name in passing, and saw him of a few occasions. Though he won't know who I am." that answered their question why I know his first name.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the circle." we gather to the center after she urges us in. "Once you get transported, you cannot use the circle again until the game ends." no point of no return. The symbols change to another I'm not familiar with. The light covers us and we teleport to the arena. When the light subsides, I look around to see what changed. Nothing did except Grayfia is gone. So the school is our battlefield.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the house of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.] her voice coming through the school's broadcast system.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.] I check the window to see the buildings are there, and the sky is white.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their 'Base'. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult Research Club's room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building.] Sona would not like it at all if he's sitting in her chair. [For the Pawns to use 'Promotion', please head to the enemy's base to do so.]

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears." Akeno hands us an earphone transceiver. Rias says while putting the pair in her ears. "At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

[Now it's time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the human's time. So, Game starts now.] till dawn huh? Little excessive but, meh.

Ring! Ring!

The school bells ring. Our first 'Rating Game' begins.

* * *

"We have to take down Raiser's Pawns. It will be troublesome if they all promote into Queen." Rias says while one the sofa. Akeno starts to prepare tea. Kiba spreads a map on the table. I look closer to see it's a map of the school divided into grids with English alphabets and numbers on it. Much like chess. Rias draws a circle around the old school building and the new with a red pen, marking our base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. So the new building would be Raiser's. It's possible for an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from their side. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

"Buchou, shouldn't we occupy the gym near the old school location first? If we capture it here, then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both buildings so we could restrain the enemy's movement." Kiba voices his thoughts. She nods at his opinion.

"My thoughts exactly. First we will capture the gym. …...In terms of location, the opponent may have his Rook positioned here. Since it's inside a building, it would be easier to use the Rook with destructive power over Knight with mobility. …Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the traps. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes." "...Roger." Kiba and Koneko leave the room and take a map along with a tool box with them.

"Everyone is on standby until they finish with the traps. Oh, Akeno." she turns to Rias. "After the two return, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. I expect the match to get intense midway through. So I leave the issue regarding the mist and illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou." she confirms her orders. The strategy set. Leaving me and Asia. I would assume Asia will be with Rias. Better to have your support near the King. So I need to use promotion. It's just a matter of going with who. My thoughts were interrupted by Rias who was waving her hand towards me.

"Sit here." she pats the seat next to her. I sit confused, then she points to her lap. "Lay down here." ...well this is new. I raise a brow before obeying.

...Man are her legs soft. I stay silent, unsure what to say. Asia is looking at me with teary eyes while making a strange face. Angry? Rias puts her hand on my forehead.

"Hmm? Takeo, you unlocked most of the seals already?" I look up at her.

"I unlocked four for when you took me into your peerage. I then unlocked two during the training in the mountain. I hope your not angry." I felt I didn't do anything wrong, but without telling her about it made me feel weird. She shakes her head.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't expecting you to think that far ahead than me. For you to take eight Mutation Pieces, I was concern you wouldn't be able to take the power. I guess I didn't have to worry after all." She pats my head. I blush slightly at the gesture. Uh oh, Asia looks steamed. "Give it your best. My darling Takeo." that blush reddened further.

* * *

For the plan, Koneko and I will be targeting the gym. Yuuto will be where the traps were laid. Asia is on standby with Rias. Akeno will make the appropriate move when necessary. Kiba, Koneko, and I head out after giving a motivated cheer to win. At a certain point, Kiba separates to a different direction. Now it's Koneko and I. We reach the door located on the opposite side of the gym. Looking inside they really accounted for every detail in the gym. Even the club room had some of the wear from old use. We come into the back platform from the back door, the gym itself visible. Koneko mutters.

"...Presence. Enemy." she's right. Someone's been watching us enter the gym.

"We know you are here, servants of Gremory!" well no need to hide now. Koneko and I step out into the platform to greet our opponents. Woman in a china dress, twins, and the loli. This will be easy. No point going all out. I activate Invictus and Boosted Gear.

"The Rook is yours Koneko. I'm taking the Pawns." she nods and we hop off the stage to battle. Koneko and the china dress is squaring off. Leaving me with Mira and the twins...who just smiled as they grab chainsaws...chainsaw?! It lets out a dangerous rev. I really haven't seen everything! Killer twins with chainsaws!?

"Disassembling time~!" the both of them sing.

"I won't lose a second time." Mira spins the stick around, declaring revenge. I like to see you try and take it.

The twins attack first, swinging the weapon near my ear. Man I hate that sound. I elbow one of them in the shoulder to put some distance between us. Mira attacks from behind and I dodge it effortlessly. The other twin goes for a downward strike. I break it in half with an armored fist as the attack went down. This left her vulnerable for an upward kick, latching onto her, then sending her back down violently. I punch downward to knock her out, and move onto the next.

Mira strikes at me in a rapid spearing motion, but I block those off before noticing the other twin at my flank. I grab the stick and use it to slam her with the girl. The last twin gets back up to a fist straight to the face.

She attempts one more time with a swipe. I break the weapon as it came at me. Using the other half, I swat her leg, tripping her and whack her with enough force to incapacitate her. With my job done, I check on Koneko's fight. Oh, she's done at the same time as I did. I radio Rias.

"Buchou. Both Koneko and I captured the target. We're heading out now." I make a motion to head out along with Koneko. One of the servants protest but I didn't stay to hear. We walked out a good distance away from the entrance.

FLASH! Then a loud boom went off behind us. Lightning struck, taking the gym out. [Raiser-sama's three Pawns and one Rook retires!] and them along with it. I grin at the announcement. Only a handful of people know this since Rias can't enter the official matches. Akeno goes by the nickname 'The Priestess of Lightning'. Truly terrifying. "Take." Akeno's voice coming through.

"Alright, Koneko. Onto the next!" she nods and walks along.

BANG! an explosion goes off near me, sending me flying into a tree. I was dazed for a moment, then I reach clarity. I look around to see what happened. "—Koneko!" she's lying on the ground where the explosion went off, with parts of her uniform blown off.

"...Takeo-senpai...Akeno-senpai...I'm sorry...I wanted to be of more use to Buchou and everyone..." then her body gets enveloped with light. She starts to fade, till disappearing entirely. I steeled myself for the announcement. [Rias Gremory-sama's Rook retires.] She was crying...Damn it all!

"Take." I look up to the voice. A woman dressed with a hood. I'm guessing she's the Queen. "When you hunt for prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something. Because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to 'sacrifice' many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. There isn't much of you to begin with, so having one of you go is a significant drawback to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you can't defeat Raiser-sama." now she laughs as if it's all a joke for her. I pull out Luce and fire a round at her shoulder. She wasn't expecting the hit, so she sneers at me. "Insolent wretch!" I pull Ombra out her holster and nail the bitch again.

"Akeno, I'm counting on you!" I recognize Akeno making her appearance, so I move with to the plan. Still shaking with rage for the loss of a comrade. I break into a run to meet Kiba. I hear Akeno say the woman's name behind me. Yubelluna. I know Akeno can take you down, but I'll take pleasure in defeating you if it doesn't come to that. A roar of lightning and explosions echo out. Mid-game—.

* * *

[Raiser-sama's three Pawns retires.] Kiba managed to take down the three. Seven pieces defeated. We're down one Rook. As I made for the court, I noticed Kiba running as well. I hailed him and we went behind a storage room which is a blind spot to observe the court.

"Kiba. I'm sorry. Koneko is..."

"I heard. Don't beat yourself up though. She must be feeling regret. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but she was pumped for the match. She was working hard when we were setting the traps in the forest."

"...We need to win." with that, we bumped fists at the promise of victory. "You didn't have much trouble with the other pawns I take it? I really hate Raiser now. Sacrificing pieces because he has the numbers. Now we need to worry about this area. One Knight, one Rook, and a Bishop."

"A severe defense indeed. That's how much they are keeping up their guard for this route. Since we took down the gym, they'll put more strength here." he nods in agreement. He's smiling, but his eyes tell a different tale. I look at his hands; their trembling. This is our first Rating Game after all. I lightly punch his shoulder to help him ease up. "I guess you're not nervous?"

"Oh hell no! I'm freaking out as well, but that's not going to stop me from giving it my all. So even if things do go south for us, we'll just have to get stronger for the next match!" I put on a grin. He chuckles at the strange courage I'm showing. "But I intend to win this, and so should you." We both nod before hearing a woman shout out. We look around the corner to see a woman clad in armor.

"I'm the Knight of Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of sniffing through each others strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!" well she's definitely bold or just stupid. I look at Kiba, expecting him to honor his Knight's code and meet her in combat.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a Knight and a Swordsman." as expected. The leaves from behind the room and walks straight to the court. I mutter to myself, then follow after him. "I'm the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto." he announces after stopping a few feet in front of her.

"Pawn. Takeo Mugetsu." the knight makes a grin.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you in the Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do." who said we were sane? "But I love idiots like you two. Now then, let's begin." she draws her sword from her sheath. Kiba gets ready to draw as well.

"The match between Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight." quite the aggressive words there Kiba. He's even smiling lively. Fight to your heart's desire Kiba.

"Well said! Rias Gremory's Knight!" Carlamaine starts to slash as if dancing. Sparks begin to fly when the swords collide. They start moving at incredible speeds, exchanging sword blows while appearing and disappearing. Well that leaves me with nothing to do. Can someone please attack me?

"You seem bored." that I do sweetheart. I look at where the voice is coming from. The woman in the mask. Rook. I smirk at her.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only think about swords. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the Pawns were sacrificed, so she hates the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her King? Furthermore when I thought I found a cute boy, he happens to be a sword freak as well." sad to disappoint you there princess. Ravel stood in her usual European dresses. Bishop, if I remember. She looks at me with weird eyes. "Honestly this is the Pawn that Rias Gremory adores? Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?" quite the tongue for royalty.

"At least my Master isn't my brother. That statement alone would bring me to tears." I bite back. Ravel flusters madly, then looks away. "So I take it you're sitting this one out? Wouldn't want you to chip a nail." she waves it off and looks at the other woman.

"Isabella. If you would kindly oblige him a fight?" the masked woman nods. She moves forward and I make a stance.

"I was planning on doing this in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we're both bored. Here I come! Rias Gremory's Pawn!" she dashes for a straight. I block off the attack and counter with a cross. She blocks that off. "I seem to have looked down on you a bit. I'll step it up a gear, or maybe, increase by two then!" Two jabs come my way. I dodge them both to notice she's leaning on one side. She lashes out with a kick that I dodge. I grab it and cross her face with a right, then threw her to the side. She lands on her feet and smiled. "I was taking you lightly, I thought I got you with my kick. Is this a result of your ten day training or something else?"

"Training and combat experience. Two things I like to think add to a good fight." I pound my fists together and dig my feet into the ground. She grunts approvingly at this and poises for another attack. BUZZ! I look to the noise. Kiba's Sacred Gear; Holy Eraser. Half of it was destroyed by the Knight.

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me." Carlamaine's sword is covered in flames. Kiba doesn't appear bothered by the destruction of his sword. Instead he smirks.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. Knight of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to..."

"—Freeze." after saying this, ice begins to build up and take the shape of a sword till finally. Break! When the ice broke apart, a blade of ice appeared. "In front of this sword, 'Flame Delete', all types of fire will disappear." I'm not the only one with an ace in this battle. Everyone except Kiba wore a shocked expression while I grinned stupidly at the sudden event.

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?" I doubt it, but the Pawn that's fighting with your Rook here does though. Carlamaine swings her flame sword to the side. The moment her sword hit Kiba's, the flame starts to freeze and turn solid. The sound of ice breaking apart, then the mass disappears. She throws away the useless handle, and pulls a short sword from her hip. Then shouts. "We are the members of the all mighty House of Phoenix that rules over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!" a blazing storm circles around the court with Carlamaine and Kiba in the middle. Geez that's hot!

"That Carlamaine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?" Isabella comments, while using her arm to guard her face. Kiba's sword begins to melt after taking both wind and fire. Yet Kiba doesn't seem bothered. Another one Kiba? This time I begin chuckling, which confusing Isabella.

"I see, you are trying to burn is with the whirlwind of fire...but." he raises the hilt in front of him. Then says in a strong tone. "—Stop." the wind now gets sucked into Kiba's sword while making a noise. The winds die down in seconds, and the field goes quiet. "'Replenish Calm'. It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords in one battle." a strange looking blade took its place on the handle. A whirlwind in the middle of the blade that sucks wind there? Rather resourceful.

"...Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gears and makes it their own?" Kiba shakes at her question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others because I created them. With 'Sword Birth' I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability." a multitude of swords appear from the ground when he put his hand downward. Swords of varying shapes and sizes litter the field. I focus back on Isabella.

"So, now that solves one question. How about we get on with the show?" left arm straight out in a fist, right perpendicular in an open palm. She rushes towards with a kick to my face. I dodge, kick her other leg off the ground and knee her in the back when she came down. I slam a fist to her face, sending her to the ground. {Boost!X5} I charge up power in my right fist, and smash downward. Causing a small explosion to occur with us in the epicenter. When the flare of light subsides, Isabella begins to glow, then starts fading away until disappearing. [Raiser Phoenix-sama's Rook Retire]. I look around and see Carlamaine with a smirk after losing Isabella.

"Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that Pawn and the Boosted Gear lightly. As I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary Pawn." praise from the enemy. "Along with a demonic sword wielder...what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Kiba took an interest to hearing this. "Hmm, so there's someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword." Kiba's expression went dark after hearing that. Then a surge of killing intent poured out of him. He asks in a low voice with cold eyes.

"Tell me...about that holy sword wielder." it feels like the same intensity, or maybe worse to Rias when she's pissed. Something that has to do with holy swords.

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!" is it so hard to answer the question?

"...Is that right...If your mouth can move, then it wouldn't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death." the both of them are venting killing intent at each other. Talk about overkill...

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

I look at the distraction and see the other two Pawns, Bishop, and Knight are here. The remaining servants. That leaves the Queen who is still fighting with Akeno in the distance. I can still see lightning going off. Rias and Asia are moving ahead according to plan.

"Hey, Pawn over there all silent." one of the girls call to me. "Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your princess one-on-one. See there." she points to the sky. I track it to where a figure with fire wings and another with black wings above the rooftop of the building. Rias!

[Takeo-san! Can you hear me!?] Asia's voice coming through the transceiver.

"Asia! Don't tell me Rias was crazy enough to take him head on!"

["She is. Right now I'm with Rias-buchou on the rooftop. The opponent, Raiser, challenged her to a duel and she accepted it! Because of that we were able to get into the school building with out problems...] You can't be serious! Anger painted my face and Ravel noticed.

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing unexpectedly well in the battle. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him." she starts to laugh while in a haughty manner that drives me to pure rage.

"The Crimson Ruin Princess, Priestess of Lightning, Sword Birth, and Boosted Gear. Just hearing the names give me chills. But your opponent is the immortal bird. No matter the power you have, it means nothing against him."

"If it bleeds then it can die."

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? If you're trying to win this match, it's a laugh. Because there was no chance for Rias-sama to win from the beginning." the more I hear her talk about Raiser being unbeatable the more I want to make him suffer. She clicks her fingers. The other Devils surround me.

"Carlamaine. I will leave the Knight with you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phoenix?" Carlamaine agrees reluctantly. "Sieris." the other Knight takes a step forward. "She is Onii-sama's other Knight. Unlike Carlamaine over there, she doesn't have any of that 'Honor of a Knight.' She will defeat her opponent, just like that." the woman draws the large sword from her back. "But she can do the finishing. Ni and Li."

"Nya."

"Nya nya" the two pawns with the wild cat ears respond.

"These are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know." Ravel adds in the end.

The both of them disappear from my sight. I block a blow intended for my head, then another that was about to hit my stomach. They keep up the assault, but with no results. One swings low for my leg, but they weren't expecting me to kick back with the leg they targeted, and I kicked with the other, hitting her back. The other makes a cross for my side. I block, and follow up with an upper cut. Grabbing her by the neck, I kick to the side of her. Sending the cat flying to the other sister that was about to pounce me.

"What's the matter? Didn't expect me to fight back while I'm boosting my power?" I snark at the princess who gave an irritated look. "You know what, I don't have time for this. I have a reservation with Raiser who needs his ass kicking! Kiba, release your Sacred Gear! I'm ending this in one blow!" Kiba was confused by the request, but granted the request with a nod

"Sword Birth!" ramming his sword to the ground, howling ground glows, and a field of demonic swords erupt. Perfect! I slam my hand to the ground.

{Boost!X5} "Boosted Gear Gift!" {Transfer!} metal rumbling violently tears through the silence. The entire sports court becomes ravaged by a sea of blades. Boosted Gear Gift. The power I accumulate through my boosts transfers to another person, or object, and increases its power drastically. Pouring my power into Kiba's demonic swords left this as the aftermath. Nearly all of Raiser's servants except Ravel were stabbed by multitudes of swords from the ground.

"...Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon...?" they say their final words and begin to glow, till disappearing from the field. [Raiser Phoenix-sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires.]

"Takeo-kun. This power..." Kiba looks around the mosaic of swords with awe. He seems surprised that his ability did more than expected. I grin while brushing my nose off.

[Rias Gremory-sama's Queen retires.]

"—!?" An announcement came through. We couldn't believe what she just said. You can't be serious, right?

BANG!

That familiar explosion rang right next to me as dust flew outward from the epicenter. Right where Kiba laid on the ground, smoke coming from his body. I couldn't reach him by the time I took back my awareness. Kiba began to glow and eventually disappear. [Rias Gremory-sama's Knight retires.] as soon as he was gone the ocean of swords began breaking apart, fragments began to float in the air.

I was brought to knees by the scene. The swords were passing onto the next world at the loss of their master. I already knew who it was. Knowing the arrogance that seems to run in Raiser's peerage I didn't waste my time agitating her. Not that I could, my breathing began feeling short at the shock of losing both Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba to that bitch.

"Are you still going to fight? No matter how you think about it, it's your group's loss." she began adding salt to injury, and I stayed silent while she continued. "The power of the Dragon from earlier. Certainly something tremendous. That power alone would be a threat to High-class Devils in the Rating Game in the future. —But it's still your group's loss for this battle." she pulls out a small bottle... "—Phoenix Tears. Have you heard of it? Our tears can heal all types of injuries. Don't bother saying it's cheating. Your group has a person who possesses the Twilight Healing."

I just kept staring at the dying field of blades until finally they're all gone. I shift my attention to Ravel with cold eyes. She doesn't notice it and continues rattling on.

"It's even in the book that 'Only two Devils participating in the Rating Game can use it.' it was restricted because it was too powerful. Well, that would be natural. In our case our Queen and myself are in possession of on. That's why our Queen was able to defeat the Priestess of Lighting." I've had it up to here with this. I pull Ombra from behind and fire a round at the bottle she was holding. This startled her when the bullet shatters the flask, and whiz by her. I get up and walk towards the building. "H-Hold on! You just shot at me and now your ignoring me!? You're going to lose anyway, so why bother fighting anymore?!"

Without looking back, I state my reason in a freezing rage. "Just shut up." giving her a birdie, and she lets out a shrill infuriated voice. I got into the building from the back door and kept walking through the corridor. "Promotion Queen." I met the criteria for a Promotion when I crossed the door. Now I just need to get to Rias and Asia. I run up the stairs, passing floor by floor until I reach the door for the roof. I kick down the door, and rush out.

Rias and Raiser are confronting each other. Asia looking at them nervously from afar. She's fine, though I wish I could say the same for Rias. Her breathing seems to bring her pain, her crimson hair in a mess, and uniform torn. Meanwhile, Raiser looks smug about himself. The fucking bastard. Time to change that. I break into a run and before anyone could notice, I take Raiser's head with both hands. {Boost!X5} Ramming my knee to his face! I spin around him, grabbed hold his arm and threw him against the railing.

"Allow me to clear one thing up. I am fairly pissed off!" I announce to everyone while pounding my Invictus fist into the Boosted Gear palm.

"Takeo!"

"Takeo-san!"

the girls shout in joy. Better not mess up now, Takeo. Raiser recovers from the sudden assault with a pissed expression.

"The Dragon-brat, huh. So Ravel let him pass." he makes a click with his tongue. Rebellious age. Then Yubelluna appears next to him.

"Raiser-sama. Should I take care of the Pawn and the Bishop? The power of the Pawn appears troublesome."

"You take the Bishop, while I take Rias and the Pawn."

"Don't mess around Raiser!" Rias shoots out demonic energy in a ball at Raiser's face. He doesn't dodge it and received the full brunt of the attack. A few seconds later, his ugly mug returns to its original shape. I think it got even uglier. I shiver at the thought.

"Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching from another place look bad. You have no other choice. Everyone already foreseen the outcome. —It's checkmate, Rias." he states as if it's inevitable. Rias only glares daggers at him.

"Shut your mouth, Raiser. I won't give up! They knew the outcome? I have no more choices? Me, the King, is still active you know?" she laughs at the idea of her defeat. I grin as well.

Yubelluna gets ready for an attack, but was halted when I drop kick her in the body. She recovers from the attack and focuses on me now. She fires off an attack. Side stepping out of the way, I rush to her and charge up a Dragon Shot.

"Wither away in the ashes you resurrect from! Dragon Shot!" {Boost!X10} I fire off my own blast of Devil energy at center mass. A red and black blast of power overwhelms the Queen, sending her flying as she's bathed in a glow of light, then disappearing. That's for everyone you took. I turn back to Raiser who has a shocked face, but changes to anger.

"Oh I'm sorry. You wanted to fight me? Don't worry, I got something special for you." Honestly I'm burning stamina like no one's business, but I'm hiding that fact well. "Boosted Gear! Balance Breaker!" {Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!}

My Boosted Gear lets out a red light. Then a crimson aura covers my body as it begins equipping plates of armor starting from the ground up with the design of a Dragon. The whole image bearing sharp angles. The gauntlet on my left is equipped to the right arm as well. Green jewels decorate my arms, shoulders, knees, and middle of the torso. On the back is a pair of Dragon wings and tail.

"Balance Breaker. Boosted Gear Scale-Mail! You may have the power of the immortal fire bird, but if I have to keep beating you down to submission as a Dragon, I will!"


	12. The First Nitenryuutei

_**~ 12 ~**_

He couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. The boy showed promise from what his sister told of him when she asked if she could use Eight Mutation Pawns. The Boosted Gear would warrant the amount, though he wondered why Mutation Pieces. Sure his power is equal with a High-class Devil, but for all eight to be Mutation Pieces there had to be something else he's hiding. The fight has been going on for sometime. Even if the child is showing fatigue and taking damage, he's doesn't relent on his assault against Raiser. So what is he trying to do? If he doesn't act soon, then Rias will be forced to marry Raiser. Despite it being for the future of the Devils, he doesn't approve of the marriage. But what can he do? As Maou, he has to look after his people.

"Seems like the kid's still going strong." a voice from behind him spoke. He looks behind to see a woman with light blue hair and pale yellow eyes, wearing a pair of jeans with high heel boots, a t-shirt and coat. He couldn't help but be surprised by the Devil's secret Rating Game proctor.

"Tiamat. What brings you here?" Sirzechs ask curiously. It's not often she makes an appearance.

"Can't a girl cheer on her own master?" this shocked everyone in the room. Someone managed to become Tiamat's master!? Sirzechs looks back at the battle. Could it be the boy in red armor? "I know what you're thinking. Yes, he's the one in the dragon armor." He's certainly full of surprises, that one.

"Do you think he can win?" it seemed like a stupid question to ask, given how the battle is going. Takeo is putting on a good front but now he's starting to waver. For every blow he lands, Raiser heals from the attack. Perhaps he's whittling down his will to fight. Though the man himself is persistent. Unless he comes up with a strike the power of a God, the game seems set. She stays silent for seconds before answering.

"Honestly, I don't know. I can tell Raiser is taking some damage mentally, but it's coming in chips when Takeo needs to hit blocks off. He won't have the stamina to keep going, so he needs to settle for a God-Class attack. And right now, he can't manage that unless..." she stops herself from going further.

"Unless what?" Sirzechs asks.

"Unless he goes Juggernaut Drive. He'll have that power at the price of losing his sanity." she only recounts that much per Takeo's request. Truth is; he has an alternative to the Juggernaut Drive, though it would mean using Divine Dividing. No one knows her master is a bearer of two Sacred Gears. And they happen to share a past with each other as the Two Heavenly Dragons that fought against each other over the centuries and before that; the Great War.

Sirzechs considers this and goes back to watching. Would it come to him using that move? Would he risk everything for her? Something in the screen caught his attention. Takeo is caught in Raiser's grip, and was impaled with a flaming fist to where the jewel in his chest armor resides. Sirzechs didn't realize he was holding his breath. He didn't want him to fail. No, he wanted him to win, to attain freedom for Rias. It felt like a sack of bricks fell in his stomachs as Raiser threw Takeo's immobile body towards the girls. They rush by his side. The blonde one tries to heal his wounds with tears in her eyes while Rias wails at Raiser with wave after wave of demonic energy. He couldn't bear to look any longer and turns away before Tiamat place a hand on his shoulder, nodding at the screen. When he looked up, he couldn't believe what he was seeing again.

~ Takeo's POV ~

God Gorram it that hurt like a bitch! He just punched a flaming fist in my chest! I mean I'm still breathing, some god out there can explain that to me later. Right now I need to get back up. I look down to see parts of my armor is beginning to shatter. Guess I'm at my limits here. ...No, I can't be. Not now. I raise myself up, surprising Asia who was about to cry. She tries to force me back down, but I wave it off gently. Straining to get back up till standing somewhat hunched over, I was letting out haggard breaths with the burning sensation was still in my chest, but the wound healed enough thanks to Asia. I barely have any energy left to throw a punch, let alone keep on fighting. Still, I have to try.

'Albion?' I call out into the void. He appears in front of me in the dimension where we meet like usual.

[Albion]: _"Have you finally come to your senses?"_ he scolds me in a fatherly tone. I just grunt.

'I reckon so, dad.' putting on a child's voice who was just disciplined for a mistake. 'Ready to make your debut?' he grins in response.

[Albion]: _"Never been more ready, Takeo. We better get going. Your woman is becoming worried."_ he shines brightly, then disappears briefly before reappearing as the Divine Dividing wings on my back.

Coming back to the real world. Everyone is still rooted in their position. Unlocking the seal to release Albion caused a small burst of energy shoot through my body. It's not much, but it's more than enough to get this crazy plan started. I begin to walk towards Raiser, who backs off a little.

"W-What the?! You have to be crazy! No one would be able to carry on after that attack! Even if they were healed with Twilight Healing they would have been retired from the game!"

I kept walking silently to him. This scared Raiser though not as much as the other girls. They just saw their friend impaled through his chest, and continues walking. Fighting on even if he's exhausted.

"T-Takeo?" Rias walks up to me. I didn't pay attention to her call, eyes still glued on my opponent. Before I could take another step, arms wrapped around my waist stopped my advance. "Takeo. It's fine. You don't need to fight anymore. Koneko...Kiba...Akeno...Asia...especially you have done more than I can hope for." I take hold of her hands and separate them from me, and continued onward.

...

"...Why?" she mutters. It was another step when I heard something about the voice that I need to see for myself. I turn back to find out why and my eyes widen at the reason. She was crying. She wasn't stopping herself from letting the tears fall, they were coming down freely. "...We know I won't be able to win this so why? Takeo, you don't have enough strength to keep going." she raises her hands to stifle her sobs. "At this rate, you might end up dying. If you do then I'll end up losing the one good thing in my life...so please! You don't have to fight anymore!"

The walls made so long ago shattered around me. We've only known each other for a while, but to hear her say I was the one good thing in her life made my heart skip a beat. All I could manage is a small smile to her. Hoping it was enough to assure her I'm not gonna die tonight. A fist of fire comes hurling to my face and I grab hold, turning to see Raiser with an aghast face.

"Sorry Raiser. But it's high time we end this match." with the other fist, I ram it into his face. Sending him flying to the opposite side. "Allow me to show you. What it means to cross the wrath who holds the title; Emperor of Two Heavens!" Rather than a red aura emanating from me. Another takes it place. White. As the power begins to run its course, a pair of white Dragon wings with blue feathers of light emitting behind me appear. The development shocked everyone that was watching from the other rooms, and everyone on the roof.

"Takeo...that's..." Rias says with a terrified voice. I look back at her again. She's not crying at least.

"I'm sorry." grinning sadly at the lie of omission. I walk towards Raiser slowly. "Raiser, I need to reintroduce myself. My name is Takeo Mugetsu. Wielder of the Boosted Gear and partner of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig. I am also the host of the Vanishing Dragon Albion. The soul that lives in my other Sacred Gear; Divine Dividing. In other words; I am both Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou! The first Nitenryuutei!" eyes widen to the point where they're about to pop right out.

"Divine Dividing. Balance Breaker." {Vanishing Dragon! Balance Breaker!}

Radiating a white aura now to wrap myself in the power of Divine Dividing. Much like the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker, armor takes shape over my body. Only now the intended theme is white. The result had some curves along with angles, a similar Dragon motif going for it. Blue jewels decorated the gauntlets, knee armor, chest, and pauldrons with horns on them. The helmet had a Gundam look to it. The wings from before stayed, which I always thought were something from an anime I remember watching. Along with a tail akin to the previous Scale-mail.

"Divine Dividing. Scale-mail." I announce. Before Raiser could react, I flicker to his side and land a fist where his kidneys were. {Divide!} he lashes out, I catch the hand and break the arm. After that I break his jugular with a chop. Gasping for air he spreads his fire wings and backs off far away to prepare a massive fire strike. "Tell me Raiser how do you take down a being that constantly resurrects itself?"

I raise a hand. {Divide!} the meteor like ball weakens to the point it's the size of a tennis ball. His shock allows me to get closer in order to grab him by the collar for a headbutt. "Do you use an attack that rivals God? Maybe, since I have two Longinus for it!" kneeing him up his stomach and hitting with a right cross. "Only problem is that it requires me to abandon all reasoning, and I don't intend to use that or the alternate just yet!" grabbing hold of him, we nose dive down, slamming Raiser against the roof in a loud explosion.

"So all that's left is to keep killing you until your mind breaks! Only you're so persistent I would have to figure out ways to do it." {Divide!} I summon out Force Edge and a cloud of swords paint the white sky. "What I can do to change that is keep hitting, constantly killing, taking your power as my own, and snuffing out the flames you so covet! All of this until you reach zero!" all the blades change power from their neutral state to a chilling death-like aura. Realizing what's about to happen, fear clouded Raiser's eyes.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a brat like you can butt into!"

"You think I give two damns!? It's not enough that you don't even love her for the woman she is! You go on about it being for the future of your people!? The fact that she was crying, is more than enough a reason to end this!"

I fly away from the kill zone and let loose the hail of magic ice-steel on my opponent. The swords crashing down like a downpour of rain. Flickers of his flames come through the haze of broken ice-magic that shatters after finding its target, but were smothered by the unrelenting assault of a freezing rain of swords.

Raiser puts his hands out and screams. "S-S-Stop!" I halt the downpour to see if the job was done. "...Y-You...win. I...I resign."

[Raiser Phoenix-sama has resigned! The match goes to Rias Gremory-sama!]

I get to ground level landing softly. Looking at Raiser, he had passed out with the expression of someone who just saw his life flash before his eyes. Multiple lives in his case. I walk by him to see Ravel arrived with an astonished expression. Who wouldn't as her brother just admitted defeat. She looked ready to say something, but I pass her by while patting her head too tired to say anything. This confused her to shut up, while blushing lightly. The Scale-mail bursts into light and disappears as I walk to Rias and Asia.

"...I...I did it. We...won..." darkness crept into view as I stumble slightly. My legs give out and I thought I smelled strawberries again. I try to open my eyes; only managing a blur of crimson coming into view. I think she caught me when I was about to hit the ground. Her hands caressed my cheek. This is good. Isn't it.

~ Narrator's POV ~

"This is a rather unexpected turn of events. Who would have thought there was someone that has both the red and white." an older gentleman with red hair speaking. "As per the arrangement, my daughter will be free to do as she wishes. Lord Phoenix, I apologize if this wasn't the outcome you intended."

"You don't have to say any more, Lord Gremory. Even if it was a good engagement, we acted on too much greed. We already have pure Devil grandchildren. Perhaps it's in our nature to crave it, or because we saw hell in the war." responding was a man with blonde hair of similar age to the person he's speaking with.

"...No, I forced my greed onto my daughter as well."

"Your daughter has an excellent servant. Mugetsu-kun, am I correct? I would have liked to thank him. What my son lacked was defeat. He overestimated the ability of our clan, and underestimated his enemies. This will be a good lesson for him. Phoenix is not absolute. Just learning that is enough from this match, Lord Gremory."

"Lord Phoenix..."

"Looks like the Underworld won't be bored in the future. For either loathsome existences to actually come to our side was something I needed to see for myself. Now it turns out he has the other as well. Everyone at home will have a field day with this."

The two men walk for the exit. Sirzechs and Tiamat stayed for a while, taking in the events of what has happened. The former was ecstatic but kept a calm demeanor. The later couldn't get the grin off even if you pried it from her face with enough force. The two who left were right about one thing. Things won't be boring in the near future. By nature, Dragons attract power. Be it in strong allies or formidable enemies. Either way, Takeo's life will be interesting to say the least announcing to the Underworld he is a bearer of the Welsh and Vanishing Dragon who have waged countless battles against each other. The first Nitenryuutei of this generation.

~ Time Skip: Three Days ~

Takeo laid unconscious, resting his weary mind in Void's Reprieve. Recovering from activating the Divine Dividing Balance Breaker and persisting his battle in a torn state. Looking up from his futon, he blinks bleary at Noctis who grinned tiredly at him.

"How did it go?" sitting up from the futon.

[Noctis]: _"Well, you did just pull a blind one on a handful of people. If that didn't scare them, I don't know what will."_

[Ddraig]: _"You did well, partner. While the fight when I stepped into the ring wasn't what I expected. I'm proud of you."_ Ddraig chuckles.

"Can you blame me? Maybe if I went straight for Raiser, I might have had an edge against him."

[Albion]: _"But would it have went as you hoped, and ended any different if it did?"_

"At this point, it's just speculation but I'd like to think it would have changed something. So Albion, how does it feel to make your debut?" Takeo grins.

[Albion]: _"As much as I enjoy the peace around here, it's good to be back."_ he smiles while crossing his arms. _"Now that you prevented the engagement. What now? You realize people will be gunning for you if they weren't already when only knowing you have Ddraig. If that's not enough, someone might try again to force Rias in another arranged marriage."_

[Ddraig]: _"Well they certainly can try it. With what happened, I doubt they would want to take him on for a while, if at all."_ lightly ruffling Takeo's hair.

Takeo considers this for a moment. No doubt what Albion said could...no, would happen. If it does he'll just keep fighting. Until there's someone he can be happy with marrying Rias. However long it may take. The sound of it for whatever reason tugged something in his heart. The thought of another man with her; even if Takeo would be okay with it as long as Rias was happy churned a disgusting emotion in his gut. What is this feeling? Jealousy? For what? Surely he cares for her, but something about this was different...but what was it?

[Noctis]: _"Don't think on it too hard. Some times the answer your looking for is something easily overlooked."_ Takeo looks at the armored warrior confused. _"You'll know when you feel it. For now you need to get back to the real world. You're hogging up our time to play Shogi with us watching over your rear."_ Takeo rolls his eyes at the comment

"Alright you three, have fun with game night." he get off the floor and head to the sliding door. A light shines through the opening and he walks through.

~ Takeo's POV ~

The ceiling looks familiar, my room to be exact. Dark. It must be either night, or the blinds are closed. After the Game, they must have taken me here to rest up. It only took moving a muscle, and I can tell moving around will be fun for a few days. Being impaled by a fist, cooked alive in armor, and draining stamina to almost zero will do that. I sits up slightly to notice I'm wrapped in some bandages slightly below the chest; most likely for the wound Raiser inflicted on me, a few cover parts of my arms and legs. While looking over myself, a figure next to me caught my eye. Even in the dark I can tell by the silhouette and the scent of strawberries.

Rias? Third time she's in my room. She's sitting in a chair next to me and sleeping. My hand's holding onto something, I look down to see it's in her hands. A chuckle escapes and I regret the action as pain slightly jolts through my body. Guess I won't be laughing for a while. I gently trace circles on the back of her palm with a thumb, appreciating a friendly face when just waking up.

"...Takeo...don't...go..." she mutter in her sleep. A sad smile crept up on me. I lightly shake her shoulder to rouse her awake. Responding in a groggily adorable fashion, she wakes up slightly out of it but aware enough to notice me looking at her.

"Morning, Cherie. Kept you waiting?" I grin. Before I could react, she jumps and hugs me. Happy as I felt for the affection. It was straining me from the injury. "...Rias...pain." she realizes this and lets go embarrassed at the sudden action. "How long was I out?"

"About three days. We were expecting you to come back later. It's currently night."

"Anything happened while I was away?" she shook her head. "Were you keeping me company while I was sleeping?" She looked at me stunned for a moment, and raises a hand to cup my cheek. I blushed at the movement expecting her to answer the question but comments about something else.

"Your eyes—." confusion drew my face and she brings up my phone as a mirror to what she meant. Glowing irises staring back at me. They were still the same off-colored eyes from before, now their shining with a life of its own, pupils slit to emulate an actual Dragon's eye. "Did it happen when you used Divine Dividing?"

"At one point before I sealed both Sacred Gears, I constantly trained to effectively fight alongside Ddraig and Albion. My body could only handle so much power holding the two, so my eyes changed to becoming Dragon's eyes to vent the excess emission without using Divine Dividing. Though I don't remember them glowing or even have the actual slits like this before. Perhaps my eyes completed the transformation in exchange for enough power in the match against Raiser."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Everything feels the same. Though I'll have a grand time explaining to everyone at school though. It was easy playing off the eyes back then as they weren't doing this now. And I doubt I can simply shut it down." making a circle motion with my index towards my face.

"I'm sure Akeno and I can look into ways of getting that fixed." she smile before turning into a melancholic expression. "I'm glad you're okay...It wouldn't be enough for me to go through with the wedding. I thought I was going to lose you." I smile weakly to cheer her up.

"You're not going to because I'll always be by your side. Even if I have to play the big bad dragon that guards his princess." she chuckles a bit at the joke.

"Of course...I'll always have you now." sounded as if she had wanted it to mean something different. "You may have broke off this engagement. But a new one might be brought up. If the same thing happened from before..."

 _Someone might try again to force Rias in another arranged marriage._

 _It's not something like a brat like you can butt into. Everyone has foreseen the outcome._

 _Are you still going to fight? Why bother anymore? Until there's someone I'm happy with marrying her._

Something inside begins to break down. Vision blurs but bearable to see. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. Breaths becoming erratic. Why am I feeling this way? What is it to begin with? Hate? Not for her, but the idea of another man taking her from me. What am I saying, she doesn't belong to me. No. Her heart belongs to whomever she chooses to acknowledge. So why does seeing her in the arms of another cause this storm of anger in me?

...Why wouldn't it?

"...I won't."

"Takeo?" Rias looks at me for a moment. Eyes meet and a singular driving force compelled me to obey. I grab hold of her shoulder not enough in a vice grip, but to make one thing clear.

I push forward and lock her lips with my own. It was intended to be chaste, yet my eyes felt novas were flaring off. So I close them shut and stayed like this for a few seconds before pulling back. What I didn't expect was for her to reel me back in again for a second and not so innocent kiss. It began slow, warm at first then heated up fervently when gently teasing her lips. She lets out a gasp, allowing me to snake into her mouth. Causing her to hitch breaths again and grab hold of my shoulder. I drop my grip in exchange for her lovely hips and hoist her up on my lap.

She lets out a slight squeak from the motion of lifting up for a second while still entangled with my tongue. Giving the curves in hand a gentle squeeze, she breaks from the kiss to pin me down. I would assume that Rias is telling me to back off, but her next actions said otherwise. Hand placed near the wound then shifting to where my heart was and leans down to resume what I began. Softly carrying out a senseless torture that breathed shivers into my body. I grab onto her back thigh and spin around to rest her on her back, surprising me further by locking her legs around my legs.

Trailing kisses from her lips, to her chin, then down the neck. She sucks in a breath when playfully nipping near her collarbone. A hand slips under her clothes and under the bra to squeeze the nearly perfect orb of flesh in my grasp. Finding an erect nipple, I pinch at it and toy with the pointed tip. I do the same with its twin, pushing the clothing away to reveal everything in full glory and went back to kissing Rias earnestly. Mewling in pleasure, her leg shifting against my waist and resting her arms behind my neck. Pressing up to her heated core was when noticing I was only in a pair of boxer. Something clearly standing at attention. Honestly a pair of pants would have been nice...

...

What was I doing? Realization crashed like a tidal wave at where I'm positioned. Maybe I'm going delusional here. I did suffer some injuries after all. I back up calmly for a moment...nope this is happening.

Rias under me exposed in her chest area. Breathing heavily, eyes darkened with something that almost driven me off the deep end, and small trail of saliva near her mouth. ...Are those kiss marks on her neck? —!?

Rias notices my frantic movement, releasing her hold and sitting up. I took this chance to back further away enough for me to get into a seiza, and bow my head into the mattress.

"I'm sorry! Mother of Maou, I'm sorry! It got a lot farther than I expected it to!" I couldn't look Rias in the eye. Not after what just happened. Not when she just got out of an arranged marriage. What was I thinking forcing myself on her like that? Was it at the thought of someone taking her away again? Or was it because—

"...Takeo. Can you look at me for a minute." she spoke silently.

I pick my head up and felt her hands on my cheek and back of my neck. "R-Rias..." I start but was interrupted when my lips felt something soft again. The sensations coursing through my vein like a river of magma. She pulls back but keeps her hands where they were and smiles shyly.

"I was already considering giving you my first kiss. Though you took the initiative on this one." ...oh god, that was her first kiss!? I stood there with a mouth slightly agape, not sure what to say. Then she wraps me into a hug, and rests her chin on my shoulder. "In fact that was my first time being wanted like that. And I don't regret doing it. Neither should you."

"...not even the...part where we..." memories came rushing back. Some of those memories were steamy enough to make a nun faint. Certainly not telling anyone about this.

"Especially that part." Blood rushed to my face, causing me to glow red. "I don't think I could have asked for anyone better to share this moment with." she pecks my cheek softly. She...didn't mind the act of impulse?

"Can...can we stay together...? ...for the night?" embarrassed at the request after pulling her in closer to return the hug.

"Anything you need." mirroring the words from what I gave her before. "I think I found my reward for you." —? Reward? I look at her confused "It'll be a surprise~." she sticks out a tongue playfully. I wasn't sure what came over me, but I lean closer, enclosing it in a kiss. She clearly wasn't expecting it, but didn't back off when granting entrance to her mouth. Tongues continuing off the battle from before, keeping it slow to drown in the warmth of her. "Well, you certainly recover quick." smiling slyly, yet bashful.

"If you have any complaints about it, that punishment offer I promised you still stands." huskily replying.

"Only if I have you all to myself." nothing could have sent heat pumping to either heads faster than that comment. I sit back down, laid on the bed and she does the same. Taking to my body as a lover would, and I return the gesture in equal yearning. Allowing the night to fade into dawn.

~ Time Skip: Morning ~

The events that transpired last night and this morning was confusing to say the least. I woke up with Rias in my arms; that's seems to be happening quite a bit. Someone out there is seeing this, and is pointing out that it'll be happening for a while. I don't mind doing this with her. The other girls on the other hand...

What happened was when Rias and I woke up, I unconsciously gave her a good morning kiss that woke her up accidentally. Surprised as she was, she took it well. I wished the same could be said about Asia, Raynare, Nevarra, and Tiamat of all people when they walked in on the scene. It's one thing to give a kiss to a girl; it's another thing when the boy is half naked yet covered in bandages, and another when the boy and girl are in bed together. I swore to them nothing happened, even the obvious proof that Rias was wearing her clothes were there. Do they listen? Sort of. Asia was teary eyed from both seeing me alive and seeing me with her in such a situation. Raynare was mixed between pouting and grinning...strange. Nevarra was silent about it, and started writing notes about something. Tiamat...well she's ever a tease, poking fun at me for manning up.

After that was over, Rias left the house saying she needed to do something real quick. I made breakfast as usual, neglecting to put on a shirt as having bandages under it felt weird. None of the girls object, though Asia was constantly trying to pray to rid her of dirty thoughts. Thank you Raynare for being there to stop her. Tiamat kept making catcalls if that's what they're called when ogling a man in the half nude. Nevarra simply stared as I worked with a light flushed cheek.

Ding Dong~!

After placing the meals on the table, I grab a hoodie and zip it up. Looking presentable, I check to see who's behind the door. Rias stood there with a couple of boxes behind her. Why do I get the feeling this happened before? I open the door and smile.

"Rias~. What brings you here?" asking cheerfully wary about the sudden arrival.

"I've decided to live with you." she answers without missing a beat. Wait she's...living...with me now?

"...Well more the merrier. Make your self comfortable. I'll take the boxes up to the other room." I head back to the girls who are still eating. "Girls. We're getting another roommate. Play nice, and don't give her a hard time." before they can ask who let alone what's going on, I walk to the entrance while Rias passes by. "Oh, we still have some breakfast left over. Help yourself to some." she nods and walks into the dining area. Man this will be fun to deal with.

A reasonable amount of luggage. I could manage getting all at once. Stacking the bags atop each other, I grab from the bottom and hoist up. Making my way to the stairs, I check on the girls to see everyone getting along well. After that was out of the way I grab a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"So, why the need to move houses?" taking a bite out of a piece of bacon while sitting between Rias and Asia.

"I want to strengthen the relation with my servant." there are other ways to do that. Most don't usually have someone moving into another house. Oh well.

"Everyone alright with the sudden addition?" I look at everyone else. Raynare was ever chipper. Nevarra silently nods. Tiamat just grins slyly. Asia...why are you putting on such an expression? You're looking as if someone stole your man.

"...Auu, looks like there's only hope for polygamy...But, but...it will be against the teachings of God...but, but at this rate...hauu..." Polygamy? I kept my look on her expecting something, but she turns the other direction. What happened while I was away for those few minutes? Ah well, time for school. I get up after finishing my food, heading to the kitchen and clean up the plate.

"Well, schools about to start. So we'd better get ready." I make for the stairs and Rias walks along with me. "Something you need, Cheri?"

"I haven't prepared for school as well, so I'm heading up for a shower." hmm, she looks good considering this is her without the usual prep a girl goes through for her beauty.

"Need me to help you wash?" oh god, it's happening again. She looks at me provocatively.

"I'll actually take you up on that." she saunters ahead. Letting her hips sway for a bit. Then she walks into her room. Sirzechs, if you won't be the death of me, your sister will. She pops her head out the door before closing. "I'll be waiting outside." then closes the door.

...Life is certainly getting more interesting.

 ** _Author's notes_**

This will be the last chapter I'll be uploading before heading out for two weeks. After coming back, I'll pick back up on the uploads to a weekly update.

Some personal opinion about the chapter. About the fight with Takeo vs. Raiser and why I skipped out a chunk to get to Divine Dividing. Takeo and the Boosted Gear are in the high specs of power, enough to stand even with Raiser. That being said, stamina is not unlimited for Takeo yet he's still going well after 25 boosts before fighting Raiser in Scale Mail. At that point, Takeo is still fighting, using boosts to take on an immortal that heals himself till hitting the inevitable wall of only going for so long with so little power. He doesn't pull an Issei exchanging his arm for a dragons's so he can use holy water and a cross to get a one up on Raiser. Which is why the Divine Dividing steps into the picture. Taking away power from his opponent, adding to his own and continuing the fight.

If it didn't turn out the way you'd like. Well...my fan-fiction. I did my best to adhere to the rules, but taking a creative liberty with some details broke a few. Intentional or otherwise. And that small scene with Rias and Takeo in bed. First time writing a scene like that so of course it's going to be a rough work. No doubt some people will lose their minds in a bad way because of it being in there. But if you're reading this far in with all my deviations to the story, then I hope it wasn't all bad for you.

That said. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the story so far and followed, those who reviewed with kind words, even a few that go so far to follow little old me with my one story ^_^. See all you tempting angels and smexy devils in a few weeks~!


	13. A Troubled Past

_**Author's Comment**_

Praezen: I'm back, baby! It's been some time, how're the kids? Did you hear about Jennifer hooking up with Becky's Ex? Me neither. But who cares! We're picking back up on the series! So sit back and enjoy the read you Sinful Angels and Virtuous Devils!

 _ **~ 13 ~**_

This pillow is a lot softer than before. Wonder who changed it? Something I'd classify as a moan came through when sliding my cheek on the surface. It didn't come from me though. I peek through my eyes to see light peach colored skin obstructing my view. Shifting my head slightly elicited another moan. I only got a quick look to see who it was before my head was pulled into the valley between soft mounds. Rias.

We're in a rather stimulating position for a good morning. Laying on my side, right arm wrapped around her waist and the left hand cushioned between her thighs. It twitches to break free but she had other plans with it by squeezing further to preventing escape. I could barely breath from the close proximity of her breasts, and her scent was doing a number on my brain as I glow red from the two. If I don't get out, who knows what will happen. Then again, would it be so bad if it did? I break free gently to her dismay as she wears a sullen expression. Coming up to her neck, I let out a warm breath of air and she shivers at the sensation and hugging tighter while waking up.

"So you're awake now?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep." Rias you've been doing that for the past few days since moving in. I may as well ask you to move in my room. I could, but the girls might follow suit. While thinking this through, she kisses me on the cheek. "So what should we do? I wouldn't mind staying like this until it's time to wake up... Maybe doing something naughty would be a good way to build up my relation with my adorable servant."

"Keep talking like that and we'll be here all day." gruffly commenting on my own arousal. Trailing fingers on her hips then up her waist. She gets on top, now straddling my hips and pressing against me with her entire body. Picked a bad morning to go shirtless when going to sleep.

"Anything that will please you. I'll more than oblige." leaning closer to my ear to set ablaze my urges.

—! Hands reached to her considerable hips, and bucking upwards with my lower body. She places her hand on my chest to steady herself, letting a pant of surprise and blushing afterward. I sit back against the headboard, allowing her to lean forward for...

Knock! Knock!

[Ddraig]: _"Dammit!"_ 'Ddraig, what are you doing?' _"_ What _do you think?"_ 'Living vicariously through me, I'm guessing?'

[Albion]: "I think he got you there Ddraig." 'Is everyone here for the show or something?' "Noctis is sleeping, so it's just the two dragons here."

"Takeo-san? Are you still sleeping?" crap, it's Asia! If she see this who knows where her head will go.

"I'm awake. Give me a minute here, I'll be downstairs!" still in the same position as before, while shouting to the door. Looking back at Rias she had a smile befitting a devil. Before she could say a word, I lock her lips with mine. It was meant to prevent her from speaking up, but a new idea sprang up for the both of us. Stay entangled in each other for as long as we can. My chest heaves for air after breaking from the kiss. "Five minutes, Asia! I'll be down in five!" finally catching my breath.

"Alright, Takeo-san." I hear foot steps leave the front of my door. Whew! Disaster averted. Now on to the culprit. I stare at the trickster pensively and she acts as if doing nothing wrong.

"Five minutes?"

"In two, we have to get downstairs without rousing suspicion" holding below her thighs, I pivot into a 180 and press her on the board where I was previously resting. "Before that; in three, we need to have that bonding moment you talked about." after saying this I move forward to kiss her longingly. She wraps her arms around my neck as she whimpers. Pulling one hand from her legs, I trail up her waist until stopping below at her breast. Moving down to her neck and trail a tongue in circles before She cries out a little louder, grazing her nails on my back.

"You can't make too much noise now." whispering in her ear while massaging her with the occupied hand. She mirrors my action in a similar manner; hand running over my chest, and suckling on my neck. That other hand is getting dangerously low there Rias...

Bang!

"Ricky! I'm home!"

...oh Lucy- I mean Tiamat. Why now of all times?

The two of us froze in place, not sure how to react in this situation. Right now it feels like being caught by your girlfriend's parents in the bed. I didn't think one day this would happen when living with a bunch of girls. I gulp down saliva in fear of what's about to happen. Turning my head slightly, and glancing from the corner of my eye. She was...wearing...a very erotic face, moistening her lips with a lick of the tongue.

"How come I don't get to do that?" Tiamat with that body, why would you ask?. I look at her dubiously. "I'm talking with 'you'." oh...wait what?

[Ddraig]: _"Say yes!"_ I hear Albion sighing deeply. Oh Ddraig.

"Tiamat, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." backing away from Rias. "Can you not tell anyone about this...?"

"Yeah sure. Though those kiss marks can tell the story." but not the who, when, why, and how. "See you downstairs, ya crazy kids." she steps out and closes the door. Is that skipping? Tiamat skips? Rias and I get off the bed to prep, abashed at the incident. I can tell this day will be fan-tucking-fastic.

* * *

"Itadakimasu."

After that steamy debacle. Everyone is sitting at the table. Rias and Asia at my sides. Tiamat across from me. Nevarra and Raynare flanking her. Even if Tiamat's doing a good job hiding it, that grin can trip a lot of alarm bells if it keeps up.

"Takeo, what's with the red marks on the neck?" Raynare asking. How do you lie out of this Takeo?

"Oh that? When I got back, I jumped him and gave him those." my face slams on the table from Tiamat's explanation. Rias had her poker face on, man that's good. Asia and Raynare shouted in shock together.

"...Did you have to be so frank about it?" Raynare spoke with a sweat drop on her head. Asia was stuttering to herself about the indecent act. Rias and Nevarra kept eating calmly. Tiamat just chuckled.

Ever since Rias moved in, the girls behaviors were getting stranger by the day.

Asia's demeanor subtly changed from a former sister that screams 'impure!' to someone saying 'I will also get naked!'. One morning Asia walked in on me without knocking, she saw me along with Rias in bed. Doing nothing I might add, though that didn't stop Asia from jumping the gun and stripping in front of me.

The banter Raynare and I kept up in house, found its way to the school. Not as drastic as what goes on here, but enough to stoke the flames of hatred for me with the guys of the academy.

Things haven't been terribly bad though. Out of the six people that live here, three know how to cook.

Rias is great at cooking a variety of foods ranging from Eastern to Western meals. I'm eating her cooking right now; fried eggs with rice. When she told me she had an interest in anything Japan, her cooking stemmed from that. Living in Japan alone made her self dependent, so she has many skills. Which explains that one time when we were alone in the house the first time. She didn't want anyone saying she can't do those kinds of things because she's royalty.

Her days here, a rivalry erupted between her and Asia. Despite seeing the gap between them, Asia kept learning about Japanese culture. She also excels at studying in a given amount of time. Picking up hiragana and katakana, and learning to read and write kanji right now. Only starting school and already helping others with their own work. Her cooking is up there, given it's her first foray into the field.

"Takeo, there's more. So eat up." Rias hands me a bowl of miso soup. I down a gulp, and grin from how great it was.

Pinch.

Ow. Asia pinched my thigh under the table, looking troubled. I didn't say anything. She looks away in a cute pout. Has my dear daughter entered her rebellious stage?

Ding Dong!

Visitor? …!? It can't be...

I get up from the table and walk to the door with my school bag after cleaning up my plate. No one notices the presence of the two people at the door. Good. Wouldn't want them to freak about an Angel and a Devil together knocking at the entrance. When I reach the door knob, I inhaled deeply and let it out. Creak. A man and a woman stood merrily.

The former. Ash blonde hair trimmed a medium fade on the side, leaving the top little longer spiked naturally forward. Short cut beard framing a warm grin under cerulean eyes. Robust fit structure under a long white cotton shirt with sleeves rolled up, dark gray pants and black shoes.

The later. Black hair ending to her waist. Fringes at the center hovering little over her brow and to the side long enough to touch her cheek bones. Blood red eyes much like the color of her attire. Slim body in good proportions wearing a black and red sleeveless dress ending at her upper thigh, and wearing high heels in the same color to the dress.

"Uncle Lucis and Aunt Raven. It's wonderful to see you two." genuinely smiling and embracing the two in a hug.

"Same to you Takeo." Raven greets while releasing from the hug. "...I see you've been busy." looking behind me. I turn around to see the five girls looking curiously. I've been...? I squint my eyes at my aunt after realizing what she meant.

"It's now what you think." I'm not running a harem even if it looks it. Need to at least be able to fall in love with one girl. One man can only handle so much.

"Hey, I'm calling it how I see it." she nudges me in my arm.

"To think not too long ago, you used to be such a lone wolf. Here you are as an alpha with females." Lucis placing a hand on my shoulder and giving me a thumbs up. Lucis, you're suppose to be an Angel. Act like it. "Oh sis-in-law, they grow up so fast." wiping away a tear in his eye.

"The good ones always do. So nephew, aren't you going to introduced us to your harem?" I sigh and look back at the girls.

"Everyone; this is my Uncle Lucis, my mom's brother. The lady over here is Aunt Raven, dad's sister." gesturing to the two. "My parents passed away while I was with them, and they raised me since. Kohryu took up training with me while I lived life like normal with these two nut jobs." they nod and look at the two. "Also, they know to an extent about what's been happening with us." I kept in touch with them, though I may have forgotten something. I'm not sure what though.

"Uncle Lucis. Aunt Raven. My name is Rias Gremory. Your nephew's senpai and King." Lucis and Raven nod their heads.

"U-Um...my name is Asia Argento." Lucis pats my back approvingly.

"Hello to you two. My name's Raynare." Raven nudge me in the arm slyly.

"Nevarra, his familiar. A pleasure to meet you."

"Tiamat. Nice to meet the relatives of my master." Lucis and Raven gaped at the last introduction. Oh right, that's what I forgot. They pull me into a huddle.

"Takeo. You have some explaining to do. I can understand the first four. But how did you meet Tiamat!?" he whispers panicky.

"Can I tell you all this later? We have classes to go to."

"Oh right forgot about that." she realizes before moving out of the huddle. "Well have fun. We'll be waiting in the house for you." the two take their belongings with them. Giving a shrug to the girls, I wait for Rias, Asia, and Raynare to grab their bags. Nevarra and Tiamat staying behind; hopefully not saying anything excessive.

The four of us walk to school when—

"Oh, I forgot to mention this morning. Today the club members are coming to your house." Rias mentions.

"Hmm? Club meeting in my house? Something happening to the club room?"

"It's about time to clean the whole old school building."

"Alright. Anything planned for the day?"

"Well tell everyone together. Please take care of us, Takeo." Unexpected visit from relatives. Sudden change of venue. What else is next?

~ Time Skip: After School ~

"Auntie Raven, what is that?" eyes twitching, finger pointed at the accursed object in her hand.

"Why it's a photo album of your childhood. So, so many memories~! Gather around girls, you might find something truly interesting." replying cheerfully, beckoning the females over and they sit around her. Lucis took a seat, flipping through an album himself while sipping coffee. "Here's a picture of his first day in grade school."

"Ara ara, so young and already popular with the girls."

"Akeno-san! Raven I'm begging you please stop!" It was suppose to be a regular club meeting. Now its spiraling out of control when my aunt brought a photo album of my memories when we were taking a break.

"...Takeo-senpai's past." Koneko looking curiously at the photos of my life.

"Don't look!" I get on my knees while close to tearing my hair out. There were some things in there I wanted to be rid of. Nothing too embarrassing, but looking back on it now I wanted to slap myself.

"...Small Takeo." Rias it's embarrassing if you stare at a picture of me as a child like...

...Rias why are your cheeks flushed and eyes are sparkling stars. She's muttering something. My name? "...Takeo as a child, Takeo as a child, Takeo as a child, Takeo as a child, Takeo as a child..." ...is...is she a shota-con? She certainly seems satisfied...

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!" Asia grabs her hand, eyes sparkling as well.

"You as well Asia? I'm so happy." oh dear, the two are now off in their little world. I look away to see Kiba looking at an album while smiling. Shivers ran down me, not the good kind.

"Don't look at my album Kiba!" I chuck an eraser at him and he dodges it, resuming his reading.

"Don't worry about it. Let me enjoy this for a little more."

No! I bashed my head on the ground in vain. I look back up to see him with surprised eyes. I look around him to see what he was staring at. A photo of me and a girl despite the short hair, carried on her father's shoulder. She used to live by my uncle when I went to kindergarten. She moved to somewhere in Europe before starting grade school. Wonder how she's doing. Kiba points at a sword the father has behind him—.

"Do you remember this?" his tone stone cold.

I sigh. "...a Holy Sword." his eyes fill up with hatred. What happened to you back then Kiba?

~ Time Skip: Tomorrow After School ~

Clang! Metal hitting a baseball into the sky. I make a dash for where I would think a good spot for it to land is. Seeing it pulled closer to the ground by gravity. Here! I jump with my gloved arm extended to catch the descending ball, a sound of something hitting the glove to indicate my success.

"Nice! Good catch, Takeo!" Rias giving me a thumbs up. Coming up next week is a ball tournament between clubs. Sounds what it does; play matches like baseball, soccer, basketball, and tennis. It's also split between classes, genders, and some between clubs. Even if you don't play sports, it's club mandatory. So that included us. Right now were practicing for baseball in case that's the game we end up playing as they announce the type of match on the day of.

"If it's baseball, then Koneko will be our fourth batter."

"...Affirmative." she nods. That's natural, so no need to complain.

"Now! We'll practice a knock! Everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out!" sounding in high spirit. Rias looks to be on fire and pumped with energy.

"Ufufu. Buchou likes these kinds of things." Akeno giggles.

"She definitely hates to lose."

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make a mistake." that's a given. As Devils, we're straight up stronger than humans. So we need to hold back some. Normally, it won't be a hard match. On the other hand we had to learn the rules of baseball. Reason for Rias making us practice right now.

"Even if the brain knows, your body has to as well." not learning if not hurting. Be it mind or body. I grin to myself at the saying. "Asia! Here I go!"

CLANG!

She hits the ball to Asia. The ball goes under her legs and she stutters cutely. Sometimes I wonder with her. I took her out to play D.D.R in the arcade and her rhythm is great. Footwork nothing short of an experienced dancer. Yet her sports is below par. She stills trips over nothing.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!"

"Y-yes!" she runs off for the escaping ball.

Since the incident in the Rating Game, Rias started to show more interest in matches. Even if we won, it was a slim victory. She didn't want to go through the same pain from losing everyone. From almost losing me. Maybe I shouldn't have hidden the fact that I had Albion. If I didn't, then maybe she wouldn't have to bear the trauma...

"Next is Yuuto! Here!" she hits the ball to Kiba. It sails downward to Kiba. He's not moving? It's getting...

SMACK!

...Did he just get hit? Wait a minute...

"Kiba! You alright?" I run up to the downed male and help him up.

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I'll say. He takes the hand while holding onto the ball. After chucking it back to Rias, she sighed while catching it.

"Yuuto you've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry." he sincerely apologizes. Ever since I pointed out that sword in the picture Kiba's had this distant look to him. Whatever happened to the cool guy that girls like? Now that I mention them, the sudden change in mood had the girls swooning for him even more. The guys still hate him with a fury as much as they hate me. We take a break for a few minutes of running and batting.

"Hmmmm..." Rias is reading a baseball manual. She has a habit of reading on the spot when stuff comes up.

"Ara ara. Takeo-kun, did you know?" Akeno asking me. I turn to her curiously. "Recently, she's reading a manual on love." ...what?! Love manual!? Seeing the surprised face on me, she started laughing. "Ufufufu. You don't have to worry about it. It's impossible for Buchou to have a lover while you're not around."

"I'd hope so. It would be a crying shame to lose her to another guy..." looking away.

God, what am I saying? Even if she returned the affection, she'll eventually have to find someone else. Someone that may not be me. I said I would keep her safe until she finds that man she can be happy with. And I certainly can't be that man with how I lied and still lying to her. To them.

"If Buchou were in your shoes, she'd be deeply shocked as well. Ufufufu, it's her first time. You'll be in trouble, Takeo-kun." you mean I'm not already? But the way she said that made me wonder. Is Rias returning those advances simply because of her own affectionate nature, or because of something else?

"Okay, continuing!" she swings the bat once more, and training continues.


	14. Young Boy's Revenge

_**~ 14 ~**_

The 'Ball tournament' is approaching so we're mostly training for that. We were informed to head to the club room after lunch, since it would be our last meeting. I'm currently in the classroom, finished up my meal. With that done, I walk to Asia who's sitting next to another girl wearing glasses. Kiryuu Aika.

"Asia, finished lunch? We'll have to get to the club room soon."

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling." Kiryuu said wearing a lecherous face.

"B-b-b-boy friend!?" Asia responds flustered. This is a first for either of us. I suppose any girl would be if someone calls her close male friend, 'boyfriend'.

"What? I'm wrong? I thought the two of you were going out because you're always together with him. Though now that I mention it. Yuuma is close to the two of you as well. By any chance are you three having a thing?" at this point you're just speculating.

"T-t-that's...Auu..." her face turns crimson. I look back to see most of the guys still peeved as always.

"Hmmm. Is that so? You guys look like a couple. Always together and get along well, quite the combination. You're also living together without any parent's supervision, right? A young man and girl living under one roof. That will be...Mufufufu." well she isn't far off if I know what's she thinking. Though she'll need to dial it down considerably. "By the way, I was the one who told her about 'bathing together'! So?! Did you enjoy it?!" my eye twitched.

"So you're the influence that convinced her to do that!? You know well enough I can't do something like that to Asia!" I'm suppose to be protecting her, not taking advantage of her!

"Hmm. That's weird. Asia li... Mugah!" Asia stopped her from continuing by covering her mouth with both hands.

"Please stop, Kiryuu-san!" she turns even more red if that's possible...eyes were watery. Is there something Kiryuu knows about Asia that doesn't want me to find out? ...eh.

"Anyways. Asia, we need to get going." I walk for the door, and waited for her a bit.

"Okay!" still yet to calm herself. Given her background as someone raised in a church, something like that would be too stimulating for her. I would be too if someone went running their mouth about her being my girlfriend in front of me. That being said, keeping her safe is my priority when around her. While walking to the club room, we run into Raynare who was heading there as well.

"Hey Takeo, Asia-chan." she greets happily, and we return a greeting. "Did you hear about the rumors flying around about you?" I look at her deadpanned, she sighs. "It's been going around that you're a wild beast, toying with beautiful girls. Considering how it's been back home, I can see where the rumors are going." I pinch the bridge of my nose where the scar was. "Not that I mind, since I'm one of those girls."

"Yuuma-san!" Asia shocked again.

"What? You're in on it as well." Raynare turning this on Asia. She goes back to being a nervous wreck. Poor girl. Having a friend that's loading her head with perverted ideas, and another convincing her to go through with it. Dammit Kiryuu and Raynare! She's suppose to be my innocent little daughter! Even if she is a Devil you don't go changing a person's identity like that!

"Oddly enough, the rumors received positive feedback from the girls." how is that possible? "You were expecting it to be negative?" spotting my confusion, I nod. "Well. You're hailed as a rebel yet a gentleman. Putting the two together made for an interesting combo; add in the bad boy charm and rumored sex drive to have girls, plural here, surround you." she breaks down my persona in the school to simple mathematics.

"Where did I get the charm from?" I didn't do anything that would classify as 'bad boy' material in school.

"It was that one morning where you had the kiss marks." my eyes widen at the memory. I thought I covered those up! "Some of the girls noticed it in class, and they went rampant with the story of who could have left those." hopefully they don't connect it to Rias. "So they try to narrow it down. Starting from Rias," crap! "to Akeno, Asia, Koneko, me, Kiba..."

SLAM!

I face plant the floor faster than dropping dead. The two girls look concern at my inert form. It took a second to get back up, brush myself off and continued walking as if nothing happened.

"I think that's the same list of names used with the recent rumors." oh come the frak on! I don't mind the other parts so much, but the part with Kiba is another thing! I don't swing that way!

"So I'm guessing the guys tried to set this up to make me fall?" Raynare nods at the question. "Then I think I know who it is then." I'll get to those two bastards later, for now we're nearing the club room.

~ Time Skip: Ball Tournament ~

"Asia...why...are you wearing bloomers?" all I could do is let out a breath of exhaustion, pinching my brow while shutting my eyes.

I just got done from a couple of matches. My class did baseball and we won. I ran substitute for someone in a soccer match because of an injury. So they just picked me out randomly; became the MVP of that match which only added more fuel for the boys' and girls' opinion. Now we're about to head into the dodge-ball tournament for our club. Before the start of the match, Asia took off some place. When she got back, I see her wearing a pair of bloomers.

I don't know if I should be irritated at knowing who convinced her to do this or slightly aroused at seeing...white...legs...why does her legs have to be so nice?! I'm not suppose to be having these feelings for someone I deeply care for!

"...Ummm...I heard from Kiryuu-san. That the proper uniform for dodge-ball is bloomer... An...and also that Takeo-san will be happy if I wore this..." Asia wriggles while bashful. Frakking Kiryuu! "You don't like it?" she asks shyly while looking up at me. Should I? I feel conflicted here.

"It's...it's great, Asia." it was all I can manage while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright everyone! Raise your spirits up and concentrate on winning!" Rias sounding energetic even from her tennis match with the Student Council. You can guess how that turned out if you recall the time they competed for dibs on the Forests of Familiars. Explosive. She's wearing the ORC headband I made from before. In fact, we're all wearing it for the match.

"Yes, Buchou!" everyone cheered except Kiba. He's still acting weird. I go to him and nudge him lightly. That grabs his attention for a bit.

"...Win, huh. Yeah... Winning is important." sounding as if meaning something else.

[Members of the Occult Research Club and Baseball Club. Please gather at the ground.] the announcement called for us. We move out together for the match.

* * *

Well this can't possibly get any worse! Here we are playing dodge-ball with the baseball team. The objective is simple.

Kill Takeo. What, you were expecting something else? Nope, the baseball club's mission right now is to take down Takeo. Why only me?

Rias. One of the 'Two great Onee-sama'. Popular school idol. Can't hit her.

Akeno. The other Onee-sama. Just as beautiful as Rias. Can't aim for her.

Asia. Angel and number one beauty of the second year. Blonde. Sacred territory, better not try, unless invoking my wrath or Raynare's.

Raynare. Number two beauty of the second year. Dark haired brunette. Why would you even bother?

Koneko. Loli who is our school mascot. You'd die of guilt from hitting her.

Kiba. Enemy of males, yet the girls will tear you apart if you lay a finger on him. So he's a no go.

Then there's me. The other enemy of males, also loved by the girls. Yet they need someone to hit so they settle on the lesser of two evils of hitting the guys. I swear I could feel the intent to kill from them.

"Kill Takeo!"

"Asia-chan! Bloomer's are the best! Takeo, die!"

"Take down Mugetsu! For Rias onee-sama and Akeno onee-sama's sake!"

"Bring Yuuma-chan back to the good side you bastard!"

"There should be only one loli-con in this school and that's me! Kill him!"

Geez, all the guys are telling me off. The girls are infuriated at them, but the males didn't pay them any mind. They just wanted to see me die pretty damn bad.

"All of the balls are concentrated on Takeo! In terms of strategy, this would be a 'sacrifice'! Takeo, we will honor it!" Rias you can't be serious...no wait she definitely is.

"Crap! I'm getting tired of just running around!" with all the balls gunning for me. I could only handle catching one or two before beset upon by another assault. Those get caught by Koneko who uses it to take down the attackers. I follow that up with the ball I have for a take down as well.

"Shit! I don't care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!" One big-build baseball member aimed for Kiba. Talk about enough hatred to forgo opinions of others. He fires at Kiba.

"What are you doing standing about for!?" I make a dash for him while shouting. He just notices me only a few feet away from him.

"...Ah. Takeo-kun?" don't you give me that reaction! I make it in front of him as the ball curves to a fork ball...

SMASH!

"..."

Well...I caught the ball. Only it came crashing into my family jewels... All I did was stand here, staring at the culprit who would do this dead in the eye. He shrinks back when I smirk menacingly.

"I hope you enjoyed the one free shot at me." coldly cutting through the silence. "Cause now you're about to get a taste of what you dished out." I bring my arm back with the ball, and threw with enough force to send him back a feet. Right where he struck me. The boy falls down and passes out from the strike. I go down on both knees, barely holding in the pain. Who in their right damn mind would hit someone there in a ball match?! "If you guys don't mind, I'll sit this one out." I get back up with help from Koneko.

"You did well, Takeo. Asia can you heal him behind the building?" Rias calls for Asia who nods. "Now it's time to avenge my cute Takeo!"

R...Rias... you sound as if I just died. It feels like it though. Koneko helped me walk as Asia tries to assure me it'll be fine. Oh, dear Asia.

As we head behind the gym, Rias rouses the others to win. I suppose without three members, they'll do fine. When we get to a spot where there wasn't sight of anyone, I sat down on the ground. ...God it still hurts.

"Takeo-san, I will start healing. Please show me the place you injured yourself." ...! Maou why...?

"...Can you just...use your powers around my hips...? You wouldn't want to know where I was injured." hoping if it's just by proximity it'll heal as well.

"Are you sure? If I have a better idea of where the injury is I could heal it faster." Trust me Asia, you don't want that. Sadly you're still pure, so you won't know what I'm referring to.

"I'm sure..." she looks slightly sadden, but nods. She activates her Twilight Healing and places the light on my hips. ...Aaaah. I let out a relieved breath of air.

"...A situation I can't describe by words." Koneko sighs. I know Koneko, I know. I rest against the wall for a while.

[The Occult Research Club wins!] music to my ears as I close my eyes for a bit.

~ Time Skip: After School ~

SLAP!

A resounding smack tears through the void. I look up from resting on the couch in the club room. Rias just slapped Kiba.

"Did you wake up yet?" She sounded angry. We won first place in the ball tournament. After recovering, Koneko, Asia, and I went back to win with the team together. Though Kiba did nothing most of the time during the match. Rias got pissed a couple of times during the match, but Kiba just kept being silent and indifferent. Even if getting slapped, he still didn't make an expression or talk. Then he makes his usual smile.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament is finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I'll take a break from the club activities. I'm sorry for my behavior this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Are you feeling alright, Kiba?" I asked him.

"It's none of your concern." now he deflects the question coldly while smiling.

"Bullshit it isn't. I'm worried about you as a comrade and friend."

"Comrades...friends..." he makes a sullen face. "...Takeo-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things. The reason why I am fighting."

"Did it have anything to do with the Holy-sword I mentioned in the photo?" he nods slightly before taking a face of strong determination.

"In a way. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living." for a moment I thought I saw past his usual demeanor. And looked into the eyes of someone who lost everything because of the Holy-sword. A face of grief and anger.

~ Time Skip: Evening ~

"Holy-Sword Project?" Rias nods at my curiosity.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project." Rias, Asia, and I returned after finishing club activities. The two went into my room, and she started to tell us about Kiba. "There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those two who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"...This is my first time hearing this." Asia didn't know about it. It was suppose to be kept under wraps from the public ears, especially one who was the holy-maiden.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against Devils. If we touch the sword, then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by t, then we will be terminated without a trace. The ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see Devils as an enemy." explaining about outcome if coming into contact with a sword.

To think as kid I used to hang around with someone who's father had one. Good thing they didn't know I was part Devil by blood.

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"But he couldn't, could he? Him and any other subjects that went through the same treatment?" she nods at this as well. "What happened to them?"

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as 'defective products' and dispose of them." Dispose...you can't be serious. "Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords..." I smash a fist against the table.

"...It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God." Asia took this the hardest. They turned their back on her before, I wouldn't blame her for the feelings of betrayal from believing in them so much and continues to do so.

"The people of the Church, calls us Devils an evil existence. Though I think the bad intentions of the humans are the greatest evil in this world." Rias says this with sadness in her eyes. "When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using holy-swords."

The mockery of it all. Rias is a devil, but she doesn't act the way regular humans perceive them to be. She wanted to save Kiba by turning him into a devil because of his miserable past with holy-swords. That isn't the sign of someone cruel. That's kindness for another being, regardless of who they were.

"That boy wouldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the project. The people of the Church..." the reason he detests priests with a passion. His obsession with information regarding holy-swords. They played with life and killed him afterwards. I'd hold a grudge against them as well. I sort of do with the priests too when they took Asia from me. She breaths a big sigh. "Anyway I will just watch over him for now. His head's full of feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"I hope so as well." voicing my concern for my friend. "Even if we dwell on it now, it's not going to change at the drop of a hat." I get up from my chair and lay on the bed. Memories of the sword the girl's father had flicker in my mind. Auntie Raven said something about the person in charge of the area before disappeared without a trace. Wonder if he had anything to do with it. I cast the memories aside when...

"...R...Rias? Why are you stripping off your clothes?" cold sweat ran down my neck at the sight of her almost done unbuttoning her shirt.

"Why? You know I can't sleep without being naked, Takeo." Maou, she's topless!

"I know that part already. I mean why are you taking them off in my room?" I held the pillow in front of my face. Please don't say it while in front of Asia, please, oh please...

"Because I'm going to sleep with you." answering as if it was obvious. Oh Maou...

"Then I'm sleeping here as well! I'm also going to sleep with Takeo-san!" God Gorram it!

"Asia, no! Rias, she already has enough bad influences. I don't need to add you to the pile." Rias frowns at my words.

"Bad influence? That's a little harsh to say, even if you're looking out for her, Takeo. You know I sleep naked, right? You even slept with me a number of times." at this point I'm losing this battle.

"...Slept together a number of times...? No...Takeo-san and Buchou-san...?" Asia begins to shake while getting teary eyed because of the shock. This will not be good.

"Asia, hand over Takeo for the night."

"I don't want to... I think I have the right to be spoiled by Takeo-san as well. I also want to sleep with Takeo-san!"

I grab the pillow and yell into it. For the love of Maou this isn't happening! I peer out to see Asia's face written with determination. She won't back down, neither of them will. The two glare at each other for a moment and sparks fly between them.

"Then let's make Takeo decide." No! Don't make Takeo decide! She looks at me, eyes demanding me to choose her. If it was any other time, I probably would've.

"Takeo-san. You will sleep with me, right?" Asia asks with brimming eyes. She isn't acting this out. What now, Takeo? The person who gets left out will hold a grudge against you. I go back into the pillow and groan.

* * *

"...Whew." taking a breath after drinking down a bottle of water in the kitchen.

Well I couldn't really chose either so...I chose both. I made it so Rias had to at least wear something in bed for the night to prevent Asia from doing the same. If this keeps up, my adorable daughter will end up being erotic like the other girls. I don't want that! Please stay dad's little girl! When I got up from bed, the two flanked my sides. Sounds like a dream, but nope. It's one step away from something getting blown up out of proportions. I couldn't take the pressure, so I went downstairs to the kitchen. The two are sound asleep.

What am I going to do? I can barely restrain myself from taking it further with Rias. There's going to be a day when Asia walks in on that and she'll want to jump in as well. I walk into the living room for the armchair when Tiamat appears out of the corner.

"Rough night?" she ask. I sink into the cushions and sigh. "That bad huh?" she takes the couch and lays there.

"The price I pay as the Dragon Emperor. Attract strong allies, formidable enemies, and the opposite sex." she chuckles at my groaning. "I don't mind, though a little peace and quiet goes a long way."

"You sound a little resentful there, kid."

"I'm not actually. It's just sometimes I can't catch a break with you girls."

[Ddraig]: **"Most wielders of either Albion or I had to deal with it as well, partner. Though you're the first to not jump with joy at the thought. Instead you have an interest for one particular girl."**

"I don't have much interest for having a harem because I can't get that one girl out of my head. I think everyone is great, it's just right now I can't even think straight because of her." and I'm not even going into my own self-loathing at the moment. "If I can't get one girl to fall in love with me, then how am I suppose to work with a group?"

"If it's that one girl who I think it is, then you don't have to worry about it so much."

"Maybe, but at some point she's going to have to find someone. Why would she want me?" even if Akeno said those things at practice, that crushing ache still lingered. The thought of another man touching her that way...

[Albion]: **"You're over thinking it like Noctis said you would. You have to realize she adores you deeply..."**

"That's just it. I'm not even sure if anything will move past that. I want it to be more than just a deep adoration, especially past the lusting."

"The way I saw you two that one morning, your relation might be past both." she winks mischievously.

—! right, I forgot about that. Well...maybe. At first it started out with signs of affection towards me, even in front of people. Then it starts simmering slowly...like that one morning.

"...You really think I might have a chance?"

"If it was me, we'd be having kids already." heat flush my face as I look away. "Speaking of kids..."

"You're not going to offer are you?" looking at her warily.

"Well I never told you about that story from when we first met." she scratches her cheek that was blushing. Wait... Kids plus Tiamat's reason for hating Ddraig plus her current demeanor...ERROR.

"Ddraig and I were together for sometime. Before he was...well, sealed in the Boosted Gear. The two of us wanted to settle down together...maybe have some kids." she looks down while talking silently.

...

"Ddraig you poor bastard." I pat my left arm. "I don't know if I should be peeved for the fact you were together with Tiamat and you forgot about it, along with that promise. Or be saddened you never got to have little child Ddraig and Tiamat juniors running around." or flying around in their case.

[Ddraig]: **"I...I realized it was bad... But I didn't think it would be that... Tiamat...I'm...I'm sorry for the grief I gave you. For not keeping that promise and forgetting everything."**

"It's fine. No need to dwell on it anymore. Things turned out well. We got to meet each other again, I also got to meet Takeo here." she smiles warmly. "Though at some point I want to revisit that promise."

[Albion]: **"H-How? ...Unless you're..."**

"Albion...please shut up." already connecting what happened prior and to now.

"Well that's something I can wait on until you get you're own affair straightened out. Anyways I'm getting some sleep. Night!" she pulls on a blanket to cover herself and laid out on the sofa.

"Night, Tiamat. Think about how many kids you want." I say after sighing and pushing away from the chair. I walk up the stairs when Ddraig asks confusingly.

[Ddraig]: **"What did she refer to about revisiting that promise. Also why did you cut off Albion in that conversation?"**

"Albion can explain that to you while I sleep." still can't get over the fact that Tiamat just propositioned me to have kids with her. She doesn't seem to mind me having feelings for another woman. Saying she'll wait for me to get my problems worked out. I think this probably added to the problems unintentionally. I can only imagine everyone's reaction if they found out.

 **Author's Comment**

So I don't have a reason to why this came up later than it should *looks at Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix game case*.

In all seriousness, I did run into a writer's block about what else I can do to spice up the story. General story-line, additional chapters, an entire arc dedicated to crossing into another anime, maybe one or two games, who knows. Those things are sort of established. It's just I had this one idea of adding in a character that's a rival of Takeo in school; vying for Rias's attention. Though I can't make anything concrete to make him a persisting character in the series. If anyone wants in on this creation, I'm open to suggestions.


	15. Arrogance of Ignorance

_**~ 15 ~**_

It was during class when my eyes started acting up again. Fortunately it happened shortly before class ended. The moment the bell rang for classes to be dismissed, I hurried out of the room without rousing too much suspicion. I b-lined for the old school building when Rias and Akeno noticed the eyes slowly changing. After the incident with Raiser, the two researched thoroughly on ways to deal with the excess emission of power. They came up with a couple of way, but they settle for the easiest and most sure fire way; which is to take it out directly from the person. The process...well let's just say it's stimulating.

Right now I'm in a room on the second floor. It used to be a classroom, now the floors are tatami flooring, taking on the appearance of a traditional Japanese room. Symbols used for casting spells and items surround the area. I'm sitting in the center of the room, below me is a magic circle used for the ritual. For ritual to work, it required me to go topless. There was a meaning to why, but I didn't ask. The door opens and Akeno enters. Wearing a white cloth, her hair untied from her usual ponytail. She smiles at me and sits quietly in front of me.

"The preparations are done. Now, we shall begin."

I suck in a breath silently at what I was looking at. The cloth covering her is soaked in water. Long black hair sticking to the cloth and parts of her skin, and I can see her skin through the fabric. Heat stirred at the bottom of my gut when I notice she isn't wearing a bra. I clear my throat and nod silently.

"Ara ara. Did something happen? You suddenly became quiet... Is something wrong with what I am wearing? The reason why it's soaked is because I put water onto myself for the ritual. Is it weird?" she pats herself on her chest on purpose. I growled slightly at the effect it's having on me.

"I-It's fine. You look great though." eyes darting around the room, forbidding myself from looking at her. I glanced at Akeno, who blushed slightly for a moment. Eyes began undressing her, the sight of Akeno's naked form under the cloth only made me stare even longer. I glance down to notice that...she's not wearing anything down there at all. I didn't stifle my groan fast enough. Looking back up, she seems to be enjoying my reaction to her.

"Let's start. Takeo-kun. As you know there's two ways to do it. How would you prefer?"

That stimulating sure fire way to revert my eyes? Two ways; the common ground for both is to scatter the power by sucking the energy out of me. One has either Rias or Akeno suck it out from my index finger. The other has...

"Maybe you would prefer this way." I didn't realize she so close to my face. My heart almost jumped out of my throat, but stayed my ground. She leans in to...

Chuu~

Akeno's lips overlap mine in a kiss. I was shell shocked for a moment. She edges closer to sit on my lap as she begins pulling dragon energy out of my mouth along with my breath. Her tongue warm and wet, tangling my own. When she pulls back slightly for air, Akeno nips at my lip. Causing me to gasp at the surprise. Then she goes back in my mouth when I was distracted. The noises she's making deliberately is setting ablaze my lower body, along with the fact she's naked down there. The emissions I felt in my eyes began to fade away.

I break out of the prolonged amount of time in her. My chest heaving for air, eyes dilated from going so long without the oxygen and the sensations. She comes in closer to lick the corner of my lip. I didn't held back the growl that escaped. A hand brushed on my shoulder, then down my collarbone. I glanced at the hand and back at her. Akeno was looking naughtily mixed with her sadist getting a turn on.

"Ara ara. If you make such a cute and dirty reaction, then I feel like giving you more service."

"Se...service?" still panting madly.

"Yes. I also don't think it's a bad thing to adore my kouhai." she pushes me down and went back to kissing me fervently while pressing her body against me. I couldn't object, and didn't know if I wanted to begin with. Scents of amber, vanilla, and grapefruit from her silky black hair blurred my sense of rationality. Her body radiating heat and sending goose bumps from the contact. "Even I act like this. I have a great liking towards you, Takeo-kun." raising herself up, still on top of me. It was when she moved that I realize my hands were at her hips.

"Y...You do?"

"Yes. First I thought of you as a cute and dashing junior. But it's been different lately. In the fight against Raiser last time. I saw you stand on equal ground with him despite running out of stamina from the infirmary room." that's right, she retired during the match because of Yubelluna. At least I took her down for Akeno and the others. "Even when taking such a fatal attack from him, you still stood up and went back to fighting. Only this time, you defeated him with another Sacred Gear no one expected you to have. Even I would be aroused if I see a man fighting wonderfully like that."

"A...aroused?" she looks directly at me and chuckles.

"Ufu. Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast gets hot, and I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a bully inside me take over... Is this love?" If it is then keep bullying to your hearts content. "But if I lay my hands on you, Rias might get mad. That person...truly sees you... Ufufu, you are a sinful man, Takeo-kun."

Sinful huh? I must be if I'm in this situation and not backing away when I have thoughts about Rias. I sit back up, with Akeno still sitting on my lap, legs around my waist, and she puts her arms behind my neck. Obviously exposing her right side, and grinding her hips deliberately.

"Do you want to have an affair with me?"

"Anyone you want to keep it a secret from?"

"Ufufufu. I'll keep quiet about what's going on now from Buchou and Asia-chan. Exciting isn't it? A secret between us. I also want to experience at least once. To be devoured by a younger boy with lust. I also have a masochism within me as well. I think it's about a good time for having a man inside me now for once. Takeo-kun would be more experienced so I would be happy if you lead me."

"Akeno, I can barely keep myself down from going fourth, let alone break past second with Rias. If you keep talking like that, then my first time might end up being with yours as well."

"You mean haven't...?" I shook my head. She made a shocked expression at the silent confession. "Eh? That's a big surprise. I thought that you and Buchou had already..."

"I don't want her first time to be done out of lust."

"Then both of you are taking it slow at these things...it seems like I can't take your purity without her permission."

"Can't take what without my permission, Akeno?" …...oh crap. When did the door open?! I can tell from the sound it's Rias, and she's not happy. Akeno still sat on top of me.

"Ufufu. I was just scattering the power of the dragon." answering as if nothing was out of the ordinary while smiling.

"...Is that so? But no matter how you look at it...weren't you trying to do something beyond that?"

"Ara ara. I wasn't thinking of doing it."

"Even if you weren't, there's a limit. Even I haven't..."

"Isn't that because you are taking it slow? It might be good reading a book about it, but it won't go as smoothly as in the manual." she gets off of me, I silently prayed gratitude to any Maou for relieving me of the stress down below. The two weren't glaring, but staring each other in the eye had a terrifying intensity. I was rooted to the ground in a seiza, not sure to move. Then Rias glares at me and pinched my cheek.

"Takeo. It seems like you were having fun. Did you get close to the Akeno onee-sama that you admire so much?"

"R...Rias...I..." how was I suppose to speak right with her pinching my cheeks? At best I could manage her name, but that was it. I admit I didn't back away when Akeno did kiss me, other than that it didn't go anywhere...maybe.

"Then do whatever you want!" she huffs and storms out before slamming the door to leave the room. Sigh. While I thought over what I did, Akeno whispers to me.

"Jealousy? She sure is cute. Ufufufu. Takeo-kun, it seems like you are making progress in your relationship." I am? How is someone stomping off in a rage over a person that was...oh. Looking at it like that I suppose so. Though I wish we could have done it a little less painfully. Man her pinches hurt!

~ Time Skip: After School ~

I made Rias angry for that situation with Akeno. Because of it, Asia and I are on our way home after we finished school and club activities. Normally Rias would be with us, though not today. When she told me to go on head, she didn't look me nor face me. And the edge in her words were hard enough to cut.

"Isn't Buchou-san going home with us?"

"...Yeah...I made her angry..."

"...Did you do something?" she asks with a worried face, though telling her about the incident with Akeno would open another can of worms.

"In a way I did and it's my fault. I'll apologize to her afterwards. So you don't have to worry about it."

"...I understand. Though it might be my fault. Lately I've been talking back to Buchou-san..." saying with an apologetic voice. Sure she see Rias as a rival, but I doubt that's the case.

"It's fine. I don't think she's mad at you." assuring her it's not her who is the cause.

Shiver...

That same forewarning when seeing the church. Asia grabs for my hand, shaking at possibly the same thing I felt. We're coming up to the house, and two figures were standing by a house not far from where ours is. Them. Whoever they were the cause. I wave a hand in front of Asia to get behind me, and she follows. I come closer to the two. Two females. Both foreigner with a Rosario hanging around their chest. About my age. One has chestnut hair and the other had blue hair with a green streak of hair. The way they were cloaked, they weren't regular people. Sent from the church? Something about the chestnut girl looked familiar...isn't she...? One way to find out.

"Irina? Is that you?" calling out to her. They both turn and the person of interest's face lights up. "It's me Takeo."

"Oh my, it is you! It's been so long!" she greets cheerfully while the other stays silent.

"I'll say. I remember you were such a fire starter like the boys when we were young. You even grew out your hair and everything." looking at her image up and down. She's definitely grown from that tomboy.

"I know. It seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion." sounding as if implying something else. She was.

Irina. I was already born Devil. Time, our diverging paths, and recent events only told you what was already there. I look at the other girl, her eyes sharp with coldness. A weapon covered in cloth was on her back. That foreboding danger crept on me again. Holy Sword.

"So, going some place?" I ask her. Hoping she does and it's far away from here. I don't begrudge her or anything. The Holy-sword that woman is carrying started firing off my fight or flight instincts.

"We are. The two of us have some business to do with someone at the church. So we need to be heading there now." the two walk off, Irina turns back and waves. "It was nice meeting you Takeo."

After being certain they were out of sight. We walked into the house. Relieved at the thought of not having to interact with them. Though I'm expecting to see them again at some point.

* * *

"Hey Rias! Dinner's about to be ready!" I shout when she enters through the front door. Hopefully this would be a good start to asking forgiveness.

"Smells good. What are we having?"

"Curry Rice. So anything happen while you were working?"

"After the club activity I was called in by Sona and was listening to the story about people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard they have a holy-sword with them." Uh oh. I stopped for a moment, which goes noticed by her. "Takeo, something wrong?"

"Yeah about that. Asia and I met two people with holy-swords about half an hour ago when we were walking for the house." I finish with the work and prepared the meals on the plates. "One happens to be an old childhood friend that moved away." having the plates in hand, I go to the table and lay them out.

"Did anything happen when you two..."

"No, nothing happened. We talked for a minute, then departed. They most likely know I'm a Devil." after setting the last plate, I felt arms wrap around me. I turn back to see it was her, trembling. "Rias?"

"I'm glad that both of you were safe." she hugs tighter, hiding her face behind my back. "If something were to happen to you and Asia, I... I would have regretted saying farewell after we had an argument till death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you two with more importance..." sounding sad about losing us, and grateful for not having to assume the worst. I turn while in her embrace and hug back.

"I'm sorry for about what happened, Rias. I hope you can forgive me." asking while stroking her back.

"I do. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it regardless." letting her let go from the hug. "Now, this curry isn't going to eat itself, and I'm starving." I take a seat and notice Asia walked in. She had a worried look and stared at Rias.

"Buchou-san. I'm sorry for talking back to you. I thought that Buchou-san would take Takeo-san away from me... I thought that I couldn't win..." as she apologized, Rias walked up and hugged her. "U-um... Buchou-san...?"

"It's okay Asia." she forgives while patting her head. The two separate and walk to the chairs next to me. "According to Sona, who had met those two you've talked about at noon. They want to negotiate with me as I have this town as my territory."

"You mean the two ladies we met from before?" Rias nods at Asia's question "Then is it a pact? Or a request?"

"I'm not certain what they're planning, but they plan to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us." that's a promise that fell on dead ears.

"Can you believe them?"

"We have to. It's not often believers of God come to request something from Devils, when we are supposed to be evil being to them. Something must be pressuring them and it's troubling. From their stories, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed."

If dealing with Freed was bad, talking with a true believer of God will be a headache and a half.

~ Time Skip: Tomorrow After School ~

It's the time of the meeting with Irina and that other woman; Xenovia. We're gathered in the club room; Rias, Akeno, and the other two were sitting in front of each other. I stood a few feet away from them in case Irina and her partner tries something. The other members were in the corner of the room listening in. Instincts kicking into overdrive at the close proximity of the two. Kiba had the worst expression of the two as he glares at them with malice. Understandable considering his hatred for believers of God who wronged him in the past.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excalibur that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." Irina the first to speak up.

So that's three Excalibur stolen from them. One each of the churches. You'd think they keep a tight lid on the Church's ultimate weapon against Devils. I'm guessing these two have a piece of Excalibur also.

"So I'm guessing send an Excalibur wielder to fight whoever stole the fragments from you?" I ask. Irina looked surprised at me, expecting me not to know about it. Kiba's glare intensified at the mentioning of the two in front of him being wielders of his hatred. "Irina, I may have been in service of my master for weeks, maybe a month or so now. But I was already part Devil by birth."

"You were...a Devil when I met you?" hiding her shock at the fact her childhood friend was a Devil. "and you never told me?"

"There wasn't a reason to. Even then, would it have changed anything? I am who I choose to be, not what I am because of my birth. If you're opinion of me lowered because of it, then that friendship only goes skin-deep." she looks sullen by the words. Rias steers back the conversation to its original intention.

"...So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the world?"

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine; Excalibur Destruction. The Protestant Church also had two; Irina has Excalibur Mimic. In the Eastern Orthodox, there were two as well. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan; and brought them to this town."

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

"Then we're most likely looking at Kokabiel as the culprit." I add in. Rias's eyes sharpen at hearing that old name again. He's been causing trouble ever since.

"Correct. We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed." no shit Sherlock. You should probably consider the fact you're probably under matched as you're going against someone who's name's recorded in the Bible of all things. "Our request... No. Our order is to not have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident." and you want us not to butt in. Way to set yourself to die.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

"Then your higher ups are fools to assume. We already have ill intent with the bastard. Now you come here in my master's territory, tell her not to be involved, and presume that we would form an alliance with them for our own gains?" sounding ticked in Rias's place.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered if the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy. The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angels Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss." Xenovia casually stating without a care for either mine or Rias's glares.

"...If you know that I'm the sister of a Maou, then t means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. In the name of the Gremory house. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou."

"Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

"I take it the person from the Orthodox is on hold? You realize with the two of you, I expect it to be a short battle with your bodies on the ground. You're expecting death? " keeping tab on the fact that three Excaliburs were stolen and they only sent two. The two wielders said with straight eyes.

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible, I don't want to die."

"...You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain." answering fearlessly at the question.

"Don't suppose you have a secret weapon?" they better. Otherwise this whole conversation was pointless.

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination." After that, the two just stare at each other and the conversation ended. Irina and Xenovia look at each other and stood up. "Then we will take our leave. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it." declining the offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you." Irina apologizes with her hand also. The two try to leave, then the both of them look in the same direction. Asia.

"When I saw you walk with Mugetsu Takeo I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the 'Witch' Asia Argento? I never expected you in a place like this." Xenovia said. Irina notices as well and stares at Asia.

"Are you the rumored 'witch'? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen-angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"...Ummm...I...I..." Asia didn't know how to react to the two berating her.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the 'Holy-maiden Asia' will also get shocked as well." Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a 'Holy-maiden'. You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God." Irina appalled at the sound of it.

"No, I can smell the 'belief' from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia said with sharp eyes, and Irina stared more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even f you have turned into a devil?"

"...I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life..." replying with a sad expression. Hearing this, Xenovia took out her sword and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you." she approaches Asia.

"Try and I'll rip every fiber of your ignorant wretched existence!" Sounds of cackling summoned swords cried out and hovered in place a feet away from Xenovia. Everyone stood their place, shocked at the rage. "You were already on strike two when making presumptions about us, now you berate Asia and threaten her life?! Don't give me that crap. Not a single person gave her any charity when she needed it! Not even one tried to be her friend!"

"Do you think the 'Holy-maiden' needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The 'Holy-maiden' are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a 'Holy-maiden' from the beginning." stating as if it was clear as day.

"So you expect me to believe that shit? You selfishly made her into a 'Holy-maiden' then abandoned her because she's different from those who seek her! No one cared to help her!"

"God loved her. If nothing happened when she needed help then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief is fake." no wonder I hated people from the Church that took their belief too far. "What are you to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. So help the God you pray to if you lay a hand on her, I'll tear your Churches down till nothing is left but fire and blood!" eyes changing to dragon's irises from the emission of power and killing intent exerted.

"Is that a declaration to us...all of those in the Church? " her eyes sharpened at the intent. "Something big coming from a single Devil. Gremory, I think you didn't educate him enough."

"Care to put me in my place? If you can't beat me, then you can't even take on Kokabiel."

"Takeo..." Rias trying to calm me down. I notice Kiba moving with his sword in hand and a massive aura of killing intent emanating from him.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

"Who are you?" Kiba smirks at the question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure." announcing himself his predecessor, demonic swords erupt out of the floor.


	16. Lumen and Umbra

_**~ 16 ~**_

This turned out about as expected. Kiba and I are standing at the place where we practiced for the ball tournament. He was a few feet away from me. Irina and Xenovia were in front of us. Encasing the field and surroundings was a barrier of red aura. The other members were spectating from the outside.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took off the white robes they wore and underneath were black battle purpose clothes designed by the church. Something about the way they designed it bugged me. It wasn't showing any skin, but it definitely form fitting. If they designed that for the males, I would object the idea of that. Xenovia pulls the cloth from her weapon and reveal Excalibur Destruction. Irina tugs off a rope on her arm and it changes shape into a katana. Mimic.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-swords!" Rias warning me.

No need to remind me. I give her a thumbs up in acknowledgment of the advice. Seeing the two swords gave me jitters. Any devil coming into contact with a holy-sword effectively vanish without a trace. I ready Invictus into its sword form. No need to go all out since it's a match. Kiba on the other hand had activated his Sacred Gear and demonic-swords pushed out of the ground around him. He was laughing.

"The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy." chuckling slightly. "I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, 'powers' would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

He's right. As a being with a dragon's soul, it's natural for me to attract power. I'm surprised at how I haven't attracted more since acquiring two. Does it work that way? Or is it the quantity vs quality debate?

"...Sword Birth, huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the demonic-sword related Sacred Gears... I heard that there was a 'subject' that avoided from being disposed by the 'Holy-sword Project'... Is that you?"

Kiba only answered with directing his killing intent towards her. This could get out of hand. Not only is he fighting with a clouded head, he's doing it with the intent to kill. That will just lead to his defeat.

"Mugetsu Takeo-kun." While Kiba take on Xenovia, I'm having a dance with Irina. Hard to believe she used to look like a boy last I remember. "I'm...I'm sorry for the reaction I gave you when you told me you were a devil those years before." saddened for her behavior to a childhood friend.

"Think nothing of it. But I'm disappointed in what you two said to Asia." swinging the blade in an arc, twirling it and pointing it at her. "Other than that it's nice seeing an old friend again."

"What a trick destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! This also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend is a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Takeo-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!" announcing while shedding tears and pointing her sword at me. Sigh. Sometimes I wonder about people like this.

"Well then, Irina. I hope you can put up a fight!"

Dashing towards her and driving a stinger strike where she stood. Irina blocks the attack, and I switch into a reverse grip for a spinning slash to her legs. Dodging up out of the way, she slashes down. I parry off the attack, and swipe upward. She narrowly dodges the blade coming for her, and rolls out of the way.

Keeping awareness of my surroundings, Kiba slashed wildly towards Xenovia with a pair of demonic-swords.

"Burn and freeze! Flare Brand and Freeze Mist!" one sword creating a tempest of flames while the other had a cold air and frost surrounding it. He was doing a good job, but Xenovia was evading his attacks that were coming from different directions.

"The Knight's swift move. And demonic-swords of flame and ice. But you are too naive!" Clang! A simple swing of Excalibur Destruction reduced Kiba's swords to dust. He stood there shocked at the sight of his swords destroyed at a single strike. "My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy." she swirls the sword around and thrusts downward into the ground.

True to its name, the ground I'm standing on began to rumble. Then a giant cloud of dust erupts from where Xenovia stood. When it settled, a crater took its place where Xenovia rammed her sword in the ground.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes in its way. It's not called 'Excalibur' for nothing."

"Excalibur Destruction... Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all seven swords will be a difficult path." yet he didn't lose his hatred in his eyes.

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because of you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!" Irina wiping the muck off while complaining.

"What's the matter Irina? Afraid to get a little dirty?" jesting while wiping some of the dirt off myself, and throwing away the dress shirt. Leaving me in a black with white thorn design tank top. She blushed at the sight. Ways to screw with the enemy. Throw jokes, do unexpected things, and always have fun.

"Geez, Takeo. I guess I wasn't the only one that grew considerably..." I grin back like a wolf at the comment.

I focus back on the battle and weave side to side, getting into her blind spot. I prep a stance for a driving slash. Irina blocks the attack barely and staggers back from the force. She didn't take any damage, though the ground behind her ripped from the power in the attack. I keep up the assault to whittle her defenses down. Irina slips up when losing her guard to a sideswipe strike, knocking the blade out of the way a few yards away. She breaks into a run for the sword, she reaches it and turns around to bring her guard back up.

CLANG!

The sword flies out of her hand into the sky when I teleported next to her. As the sword comes down to land, I catch it by the handle. Shocking everyone who saw.

"Takeo!" Rias shouts while the others stood terrified at what could happen from a Devil touching a holy sword.

...

I was expecting searing pain, but nothing happened. Looking at the sword, it wasn't doing anything. Waving it around, hoping something would happen. Nothing. Eyeing the sword cautiously, I hand it back to Irina. Who had a wide eyed expression. Everyone had a similar expression as I look around. Kiba in particular was stunned speechless; there was still killing intent, but confusion was mixed in also.

"I think your sword is broken Irina." she gawked at the quip. "I could keep this up all day, but nobody as time for it." dismissing Invictus. "And I'll have to pick up where my comrade left off." pointing at Kiba and Xenovia who went back into it again.

"I guess I wasn't a match for you?" she bobs her head to the side, I raise an eyebrow at the question. We transition into a laugh for a short moment, which was interrupted by Kiba's yell. We turn to see him wield a demonic-sword emitting an ominous aura and that is too big for any regular being to handle.

"The destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword! Let's see which one is stronger!" he swings the blade down at Xenovia, who just stood and sighed. This is going nowhere, so I run for the space between the two.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision." she makes a motion to swing as well.

Readying Rebellion in left, and Force Edge in right. I make it in between them fast enough to block off Kiba's demonic-sword with my left sword's cross guard resting behind me, and Destruction with my right sword in a reverse grip.

"Enough! This fight's becoming pointless!"

" "Out of our way!" "

That's it! I spin on my heel into a twister of slashes. Kiba's sword ended up in half right next to him, and he skidded a few feet. Xenovia still held onto her's, but staggered backwards from the force. When they were far away from each other enough, I raise both blades at them.

"Kiba, you're a Knight! Fight like one and don't waste power in something ridiculous as a massive sword that doesn't play to your strengths!" the criticism hits hard at his pride. I turn to Xenovia. "And I still have a bone to pick with you!" a cloud of swords appeared around her; sparking electricity, set ablaze, and chilled to zero.

"So you do. Do you intend to do the same mistake as him?" readying her Excalibur at me. I smirk. The summoned swords still hovering. Stashing away Rebellion and Force Edge for Yamato. The katana appears in my left hand. "You think a simple katana could handle Destruction?" insulting my sword.

"Don't cry over losing your precious Excalibur to a simple katana if it does." biting back. I ready in the Iaido stance. "Doesn't pride come before the fall? I thought the Church would teach things like that." she sneers at me and raises her sword. We didn't get an inch to each other when Noctis yells out.

[Noctis]: **"Takeo! Something's at the barrier! Nine o' clock skyward!"** Looking at what would direct my attention from the match was...what was that? I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking at. A blinding light came in that direction so the image was obscured. Slowly, something comes into focus.

Its shape looked humanoid, but the head, hands, and feet appeared avian with a red mask. Primarily white with gold detailing. Other features were the staves they carried, wings similar to an angels...and a halo? Some of the others had blue cloths for clothes. One in particular looked mean as hell; clad in red armor with gold trimming, a shield on its left, and a serrated sword in his right. All of them had a common theme going for them. Avian features on a humanoid body, halos over their heads, and wings with wing designs on their body. They look sort of like...wait...

No. They couldn't be angels. I've seen Michael and Gabriel, they didn't look like those. Another thing was bugging me about them. The feeling associated with meeting an angel is there, yet it felt tainted. Corrupted in its essence. They clearly weren't with Xenovia and Irina by their expressions of these so called angels.

"Assume hostile." a hand ready to draw Yamato. Xenovia and Irina look at me appalled.

"How can you say that?! Don't you see they're angels!?" Irina furious at me already against them.

"What makes you so sure they are hostile?" Xenovia skeptical of my assumption.

"Have you seen an actual angel?" shooting back at them. They both shake their heads. "Typical. I worked freelancing for a while, and I met a few myself. Nice people." everyone's reaction wasn't a surprise to me. I did say I worked as a sort of sell-sword, but I didn't say who I sold my services to. Though I'm holding the fact those Angels happened to be Michael and Gabriel. Along with my works with the Fallen Angel Governor Azazel, and Sirzechs Lucifer.

"You said you were a born devil, right?" I nod at Irina's question. "Then why didn't they know that about you? If they were Angels from the lord, then they wouldn't have hired you." I sighed.

"I hid the fact that I was born part Devil well from my employers. They assumed I was human. The only reason you knew recently was because I wasn't hiding it. The last thing I was expecting was my childhood friend showing up in my neighborhood who happens to be an Excalibur wielder from the Church."

"Hehe... Well, when you put it that way..." Irina smiling and laughing sheepishly.

The barrier around us begins to crack. Lines travel around the dome, indicating it's taking damage. At this rate it's going to...

BREAK!

Pieces begin to fall down and fade away into nothing. Whatever they were, the smaller grunts charged down at us with staves ready to kill. Don't know who their aiming for, but better to direct their attention away from them.

"Divine Dividing!" radiating white, a pair of dragon wings with blue feathers appear. Irina and Xenovia were shocked after seeing it with their own eyes.

"...Longinus."

"Divine Dividing? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Vanishing Dragon in a far eastern country like this..." guess they haven't heard the word yet. Time to screw with them.

"Boosted Gear!" my left arm glowed red, and the gauntlet appears. I smirk back at the two; who needed to pick up their jaw from the floor. "Guess you never thought you'd meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in that far eastern country either."

I leave them in the dust. Roughly twenty or so of whatever they were. Good thing I reserved those swords. I push my hand back to where they were still hovering and shot it up to the mass of them. The swords followed me up, but I was way ahead of them. Two of the small grunts came for me first on both sides. Drawing Yamato, I cut through their attack and separated them from their torso. Three of the ones in the blue cloths charged. They slash down together, but I block them with the gauntlet carrying the scabbard. Letting me cut through them in one swipe. My summoned swords came dangerously close to me and the group here. I teleport a short distance out of the cross fire to enjoy the carnage. Flying magic steel of fire, ice, and lightning tore through like a shredder. Decimating a chunk of them, leaving about seven of the grunts.

Didn't think I would miss. I fly into the thick of it and lash out with my sword indiscriminately. Reducing them into ribbons as they burst into light and fade away. I look down and notice that one red armored 'pseudo-angel' was on the ground fighting with Irina and Xenovia. The both of them were doing okay, but since this is a first encounter their not sure what to do. The other members of the ORC were fighting off the grunts. They have it under control, now about that red one.

{Boost! X5} I switch out Yamato for Rebellion. Focusing demonic-energy in the blade, and slashing down to split the red one in half. The two that were fighting it notice me and move out of the way for the strike. Their opponent unaware of me baring down on him until it was too late.

SLASH!

By the time he looked up, the deed was done. I get up from kneeling after the attack and swirl the sword around as the being behind me falls apart. Looking at the others, they already finish with theirs. Dismissing my weapons, I check the damage caused to the surrounding. Thankfully most of the kills were up top where I flew to them.

"'they are angels' you said. Sure they have wings, halos, and a sort of holy aura to them. Let's call them angels." berating the two who were disbelieving of my precaution. "What do they do to you? Servants of your lord, wielders of Excalibur. First thing they do is attack you."

"I think we've got the point, Takeo." Irina dejected and embarrassed at me scolding her while Xenovia just stood silent.

"Well maybe next time you two will try to assess your opponents carefully." I walk off to pick up my shirt. "Whoever or whatever they are, they probably have some connection to what's going on with Kokabiel, or are a completely different scenario we just churned up." dusting it off and throwing it on, I continue talking to myself and the others. "No who, no what, nor why. A troublesome new player in the territory. Better make sure wherever you're going to stay in is safe."

"Don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves." Xenovia defending herself and Irina.

"Well with that out of the way. I'm heading home for some shut eye." stretching my arms as I yawn, and walk off.

"You don't want to finish up that match?"

"You just see me take down one of the heavier enemies in a single strike, tear a hole through our opponents, and reveal the fact that I actually have two Heavenly Dragons. You of all people want to pick up that round?" I turn back to glare. They stiffen up after realizing that. "If you want, go ahead. Though your chances are zero at best."

Xenovia scoffs and walks off to pick up her cloak and wrapping for her sword.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Takeo-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged by me."

"Only if you don't mind getting dirty with me again." she flusters from the innuendo and takes off. What was suppose to be a simple match ended up an ambush. Dragons seem to have a habit of getting into trouble, much like myself.

"Hold on! Yuuto!" it was Rias sounding enraged at Kiba. I look to see him trying to leave without saying a word. I can tell he's pissed about me interrupting the match, but that's probably number two on the list. "I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are my Knight of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an 'exiled'." Kiba still doesn't listen and tries to get away. "Wait this instant!"

"...I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords..." after saying that, he leaves.

"Yuuto...why...?" her face saddened at seeing her friend go. That same sadness took over me also.

~ Narrator's POV ~

Just outside of where the battle of Lumen Angels, Devils, and Excalibur wielders has just ended, a woman stood on the roof of the building.

Tall and slender in figure, wearing a skin tight black suit emphasizing the curves of her bust, waist, and hips. Dark gray high heels bringing out the finer points of her legs. Black as night hair tied in a bee-hive style. Gray eyes wearing a pair of glasses with a butterfly wing design near the frame. A beauty mark at the bottom of her left cheek near luscious red lips. One other quality to note is the weapons she's carrying; four derringer pistols scaled up to fire large caliber rounds. Two were by her side, while the others were behind her heel strangely enough. Most would assume it would be impractical to have them there. That's before they've seen her in action.

She eyes the child intriguingly at the sight of him eradicating a group of Lumen Angels on his own and one of the tougher soldier of the grunts. Clearly he isn't human, Devil most likely, also noticing the Dragon characteristics in him. Though something about him had the woman even more curious. He's holding back. Not just in power, but another part of him entirely. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the feeling felt familiar.

"My, oh my. A young pup with a bite worse than anyone in his pack. Even if he doesn't acknowledge it, he's clearly the alpha of the group." musing to herself. "I hope we have the chance to meet, little wolf." After sating her curiosity of the boy, she walks off and disappears into a cloud of butterflies.

~ Time Skip: Weekend ~

A day's rest, contemplating ways to help Kiba, and school later. I called Saji; Kaichou's pawn to meet me in front of the train station. He came looking listless.

"Hey Saji. Glad you could make it." greeting him.

"Nice to see you too. So what's the reason for calling me?" asking why the sudden request.

"...He's right. What were you two trying to do?" the person who asked while holding onto my shirt was Koneko. I was on my way to meet Saji by the station when we crossed paths by chance. I wasn't sure to throw her into the mix of my shenanigans, but she ended up following me along anyways. Reason why Saji is here?

"I'm going to ask Irina and Xenovia to allow me to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs."

Both Saji and Koneko were shocked at my reason with wide eyes.


	17. Friends with Frenemies

_**~ 17 ~**_

Maybe I was asking too much from Saji. From the way he's reacting right now...nah.

"Nope! I'm going home!" the man in question is screaming and trying to run off. Koneko held onto him to prevent escape. Telling the two about destroying Excalibur, Koneko gave it some thought and agreed to it while Saji...well...I'm looking at the result here. "Takeo! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the house of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!" arguing while breaking into a bawling mess.

"Can you not sound like it's the end of the world? The only Devil I know that seems okay with helping me is you."

"Look, I got to know you a little better and you're a pretty decent guy person." well that's nice to hear. "But if I help you, I'm going to get killed by Kaichou!" oh...that's why he's so adamant... "Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!" she's that bad huh...?

"Look I'll try to make it up for you. If we get caught, I'll take the fall for everyone involved." making up my mind about the mess and heading out to look for Irina and Xenovia in the town with Koneko and Saji. "Koneko. You know Kiba is a victim of the 'Holy-sword Project' and also harbors a grudge against Excalibur, right?" she nods at my question. "When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said that they have to destroy the stolen swords or retrieve them?"

"...Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help retrieve them, by making Kiba the main person. Three were stolen, so they won't mind if we break one of them."

"...You want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfill his wish, right?"

I nod my head, smiling. At the very least Kiba can get over his revenge and everything would work out. Afterwards, things go back to normal before ever mentioning Excalibur or any holy-swords. I hope.

"Kiba wants to overcome Excalibur for himself and his comrades that were wronged by it. The other two want to retrieve the three swords from the Fallen-Angels even if they have to destroy them. Same goals in a way, what we need to consider is if those two will listen to the words of Devils."

"...It seems hard." I know. The way those two act pegged them for sheep following the Shepard blindly. Anything else is secondary to God's love, so the chances of them not listening were high... "...It's a secret from Buchou and the other members."

Right on the money. Telling Rias and Akeno was out of the question. They would outright disapprove. Rias especially considering her position as a High-Class Devil. I wouldn't breath a word of it to Asia, as she can't hold a lie to save a life. Can't get Raynare get mixed up as well. Though she is following up on the information from the meeting with Azazel. She along with Donaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt are looking around the town for suspicious activity.

"...When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse."

That would shoot down the plan all together. Would they be crazy enough to fight us? Given what happened at the field, Irina and Xenovia wouldn't...right?

"If that's the case then it's alright for you to leave, Koneko. Saji, if things get dicey you can make a run for it."

"Better yet, let me run now! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture me!" Saji, grow a back-bone you man.

"Chances are the negotiation would be a success. If that happens, I want you to help a fellow out."

"That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed!" there's only a handful of friends I know that are in the supernatural world here. You just happen to be one of them Saji. I just wished you could have been the supportive ones.

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade." stating with strength in her eyes. Despite her stoic exterior, she's filled with a burning conviction inside. Especially towards her comrades.

* * *

Third of an hour in we weren't having any luck finding the two girls. They probably took my advice seriously about holing in somewhere secluded after the pseudo angel incident...

"Please give blessings to the lost lambs—"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

...well we found them. I was close to face planting the ground at how sad the scene was and my expectations shattering. The two are wearing their white robes, praying on the road. People walked by while giving the two odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs." Well excuse us for having a different opinion...

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on the charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!" way to defend us Irina... I suppose...

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting." Xenovia points at a painting of what I would assume...a saint? If it was, they were ripped off badly. Looking at it made me cringe.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't"

Now I want know. My money's on Saint Peter as a wild guess.

"...I think it's...Saint...Peter...?" you too Irina? Mentally giving her a high-five.

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this." if the artist was drunk while painting, maybe.

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure of it!" my theory still stands the artist was drunk.

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you...God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!" would it kill you to have a sense of humor?

"What! What's wrong, is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?" "What did you say, heretic!?" the two argued while butting heads against each other while Koneko, Saji, and I stood there baffled at the scene.

RUMBLE.

Even from this distance, we can hear their stomachs growl from the lack of food.

"...First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"...You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics." God would certainly not, in fact he'd frown upon it!

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!" with Mimic perhaps. I don't know if the idea of Destruction being used for fruit cutting would paint a pretty picture.

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two start arguing again. At this rate, we're getting nowhere with this and I'm getting a migraine from hearing the two. Fed up with it, I walk towards the two unnoticed to get this over with. Hard to believe they were the same people I snapped at a while back.

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia paying compliments to the food while stuffing themselves silly with the food we ordered at a family restaurant. Warriors of the Christian Church huh? When I walked up to them, they had a starved look in their eyes. Asking them if they wanted to tag along with me since I was heading somewhere to eat with my friends, they answered 'okay!' immediately. While walking to a restaurant they were muttering something about selling their souls to the Devils, or something for the sake of the mission.

Thankfully I had more than enough money stowed away from my time as a merc, though looking at the way they ate made me concerned for my checking account. Koneko said she didn't mind paying to help me out. I tried to wave it off, but she went through with it regardless. Kiba, I hope you know what we're doing here for you.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil." Xenovia finished with her meal.

"You know we could have just left you in the streets if that's how you're going to express gratitude..." retorting dead-panned. She flinched a little at the comment.

"Phew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils." Irina saying while using her cross.

STING!

Ow... even if the effect is reduced compared to most, it still hurts. Koneko and Saji were rubbing their head as well. I glare at Irina with a silent look.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking." Irina apologizing with a cute face. Xenovia took a drink from a cup of water and breathed out deeply before asking.

"So, why did you come to us?" straight to the point? I can respect that.

"The two of you came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, correct?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

"I want to help you destroy at least one of the Excaliburs."

The both of them looked surprised at my reason for coming the two. They look at each other for a moment. We just sat in silence for a minute; wondering what their answer will be, they're contemplating if they should agree or not.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our higher-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

…she agreed to it. Here I was expecting an outright rejection.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Takeo-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?" Irina raising an objection. Understandable given who their talking to.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would be an colossal endeavor to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a thirty percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The higher-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"Isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"...You aren't wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask help from the Devils. Instead we ask help from a Dragon. The higher-ups didn't tell us to borrow the strength of a Dragon. Two in this case."

Xenovia looks at me now. The two Heavenly Dragons residing inside me. Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou.

"I never thought I would meet either in a distant country like this. For you to have both is something most would never believe without seeing with their own eyes. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is present. If it's like the legends say, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou and halve your opponents to almost zero, correct? Along with your combat experience, you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting." Xenovia saying the last part joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon, even two with Takeo here... But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of two Dragons."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, yet her expression indicated her approval of it for the time being.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I'll lend you my assistance as a Dragon. If it's alright with you, I'm making a call to my partner for this cooperation." pulling out my phone to call Kiba.

When I made the call for Kiba to come by the family restaurant, I told him me, Koneko, and Saji were with the Excalibur wielders. He came without saying much else.

* * *

"...I understand the situation. To tell you the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a 'Stray-Devil', I would have cut you down without anytime to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other. Sigh.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the 'Holy-sword Project'. Against the church and Excaliburs."

Kiba's eyes sharpened at Irina's words.

"Obviously." replying in a low and cold tone.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronize with the holy-swords."

"And what about the children that had their lives taken because they were deemed failures in the project? Irina, we're probably talking about kids that believed in the cause and God, kids with their lives ahead of them. What happened to them when they fell short of expectations? Killed in cold blood." The ends never justified the means even if it lead to a good outcome when the price outweighed the result.

Kiba and Irina looked shocked at my disdain for the subject. Irina didn't know how to respond, and Kiba appeared even more sullen and agitated than I saw him before. Xenovia took this chance to steer the conversation back.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side."

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?" Kiba taking interest in what Xenovia said.

"The man called the 'Genocide Archbishop'. …...Balba Galilei."

"...If I go after the Fallen-Angels, then I can reach him..." Kiba stating with a new found determination in his eyes. Knowing his target began a big step for his revenge. "Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization."

—!

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does the name sound familiar?"

Everyone except Saji sharpened their eyes at the name. The slimy bastard's back in town...

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of thirteen. He had lots of major achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instincts and killing intent towards monsters. Along with an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy." guess they had to deal with his crap too. Feelings mutual.

"Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal team couldn't take care of him that time." Xenovia saying with malice towards the man. "Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy." she took out a pen to write something on a memo pad. With it was contact information. "If something happens, call this number."

"Right. You'll want ours as well." taking one of their memo papers and writing on it with my number and handing it to them.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Mugetsu Takeo. I'm not sure which title to use for your case..." Xenovia gets up after saying this.

"Nitenryuutei. But I'm more of a first name kind of guy, so Takeo is fine." waving it off. She nods and walks away.

"Thanks for the meal, Takeo-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Takeo-kun who treats me to a meal!" Irina thanking me along with a wink.

The two went their way, and everyone at the table let out a deep breath. That went smoother than expected. Reckless as it was.

"...Takeo-kun. Why did you do this?" Kiba asking me quietly, wondering why I'm helping him in his revenge scheme.

"Aren't we comrades of the same group? Friends even? We help each other out because of it."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"There's people around you that would be sad if you went on a rampage; Rias happens to be one of them. Then again, this plan will cause trouble for her. Better this than you becoming an 'exiled', right?" Kiba still kept up the impression he wasn't satisfied with the outcome. I thought I was hard headed.

"...Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely...if senpai disappeared." Koneko appealing to Kiba. Most of the time she's usually unemotional, but the sudden face of sadness had an effect on all the guys here. "...I will help you...that's why, please don't go." Kiba seemed troubled, but relented with a smile.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do anything reckless. Okay, I will work with you. Thanks to Takeo-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur." Kiba sounding eager to go with the plan. Koneko smiled with relief at the sound of not having to lose her friend.

"...Not to rain on everyone's show. Do I have to go as well?" Saji asking while raising a hand up like a student asking a teacher. "I mean I'm totally not involved in this... After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Right, I forgot Saji doesn't know about Kiba and his history with Excalibur. Heck, he was sitting there with a dumb look on his face, not understanding what was going on.

"...Let's talk for a bit."

Kiba starts his story about his past after taking a drink of his coffee. The project at the Catholic Church was kept under wraps. Project Holy-sword. The objective was to make people capable of wielding holy-swords. Boys and girls with talent using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gears. Day after day, they went through inhumane experiments. Rights of freedom stripped away, even their basic right as a human being were denied. But they still had their dream; to live. They were forced to believe they were loved by God, and they were waiting for the day to come that it would mean something in the end. In the end, they were disposed of. Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"...Everyone died. They were killed by those who serve God. No one saved us, simply because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while alive. The men that put the gas on us had the gall to say 'amen'. Even when we were vomiting blood and suffering on the floor. We were seeking help from God." We listened silently. Kiba was able to get out, but the gas already had a hold on him. As he laid on the ground outside, that's when he met Rias who came to Italy by chance as he was withering away.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, I have that I'm stronger than Excalibur." It was an intense retelling of his past. Asia had a complicated past as well. But Kiba had to go through something that was unfathomable to imagine. I can't be certain if I can understand where Kiba is coming from. Living on simply for revenge. With my parents gone, I always had thoughts about what happened to them. I entertained the thought someone killed them, but to dedicate my life for revenge was something I didn't want to go through. They wouldn't want me to go through. Rias said she made him her Knight so he could go on living with his talents for something other than defeating holy-swords.

We were listening to his story intently when we heard someone crying. I turn to my side to see it was Saji crying. Tears were flooding out of his eyes, along with a drippy nose. He took Kiba's hand.

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world!" hold your breeches there Saji, no one need to know that God is unavailable permanently. "Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!" I pat him on his back, trying someway to prevent him from breaking down further.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were such a good looking guy...But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You have to live on also! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!" Clearly it's not working. Though I can tell he's passionate about the situation. I was concerned it would be a bad thing dragging him along, but he came back around. Such a nice guy.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!" Saji acting slightly shy, before having shining eyes.

"My dream is to...make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know...making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with... But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her..."

...I wasn't sure how to respond to his dream of being with Sona. I felt happy that I'm not the only crazy idiot that's wants to be with his master as well, but his order of events baffled me to say the least. Did he think that plan through? I tap him on the shoulder and he looked at me.

"Saji. You might want to reevaluate your mission orders there." he looks at me confused. "You said you wanted to get her pregnant and marry her. Most cases, guys would want to marry first and then have kids." he considers this for a moment, then realization dawned on his face with an 'o' expression.

"Y-Your...your right, Takeo. What was I thinking?" hanging his head low. Placing a hand on his shoulder made him look up again at me.

"Other than that, it's an admirable goal. Know that you're not the only pawn stupid enough to desire his master in a similar way."

"...!" he holds onto both my shoulders with even more tears flowing down his face. "Takeo! You as well!? Do you understand what kind of dream we're talking about here!? To have your master fall in love with their servant?!"

"Saji, I was insane enough to go for it once and I was expecting a completely different reaction as supposed to what happened afterwards when I..." memories came rushing back of that night...along with that morning. Recognizing I was going into forbidden territory, I slam my open hand to my mouth.

"—? Takeo...? You were saying?" Saji asking even more confused at my actions.

"...Well the point is, try hard enough and that dream won't be so far away." scratching my cheek with heat flushing my face from the pictures running zero to ninety in my brain.

"Takeo...? Did you do something with Rias?" eyes glistening with interest.

"...It didn't get far as I stopped myself. Let's leave it at that."

—! He took my hand and another set of tears were brimming to fall.

"Takeo! Is it possible? I don't know how far you went, but you're saying it's possible to go the distance?!" Saji pleading while holding in sobs. I nod silently at his question, indicating a yes. Seeing this he hugged onto me, and bawled onto my shoulders. "Thank you, Takeo! If you say it's achievable, then I'll go the distance with Sona-Kaichou!"

I had no idea how to deal with this as I sat here with a guy crying on my shoulders. Patting him on the back in hopes of trying to stop him only did so much. Looking at Kiba and Koneko, they were just as bamboozled at the scene and everyone else at the restaurant.

"Think we can keep this conversation between us, and away from Rias?" begging the two.

"I doubt Rias would mind hearing this." Kiba answering.

"The part where I'm infatuated with her, or the fact I was about to go into a recounting of events that should remain behind closed doors?"

"I was referring to the first part, but I can understand the second. If you want, I'll keep it between us."

"...Keep both secret."

The two agree to my request. Phew. With this, the group to destroy Excalibur is formed under a rather interesting turn of events.

"Takeo, there's something I need to ask." Saji finally calmed down after losing his marbles, and wiped away the tears of hope in his eyes. "When those two were talking about you, they said something about you having two dragons residing in you?"

"You mean you didn't know what happened at the Rating Game between Rias and Raiser?" he shakes his heads.

"Only that Kaichou told me you won against him. But that was it." that's another thing I have to tell him now. "Does it have to do with what you said when we first met?"

"Not quite, but I may as well tell you about both. Since we're fighting alongside together here." Saji nods his head at this. Well, here goes. "You're aware that I took eight pawn pieces..."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with what you said before?"

"It was a half truth." brow raised at me. "The other half is that my induction took Eight Mutation Pawns." his eyes were almost about to pop out of his eyes for a moment, his jaw hanging from his face.

"W-what do you have that would require eight Mutation Pawns?!" asking terrified at the idea of what I have would be powerful enough to warrant the need of them.

"Do you know of the story of the Two Heavenly Dragons?" he nods.

"Yeah, I heard you're this generation's Sekiryuutei."

"That's one of the dragons Xenovia mentioned. The second is Albion the Vanishing Dragon, the other Heavenly Dragon of the story."

"What!?" sounding even more shocked at what he heard compared to the previous news. "You mean to tell me you're both Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou!?"

"Can you shout that any louder? I don't think everyone heard you." calming him down.

"B-but...aren't those two always fighting against each other? How did you end up with both of them?"

"Luck of the draw, I guess. Anyways, I thought you should know as long as I'm around, things won't go to hell. Not while I'm around." announcing while grinning.

~ Time Skip: Few Days Later ~

We weren't having much luck tracking down the grimy son a bitch. For the past few days; me, Kiba, Koneko, and Saji wandered around the town dressed as priests. Courtesy of Xenovia, who gave us the clothes that can also keep our powers down. We were hoping to bait him as he went out at night hunting priests sent by the Church. But no bite. Rias is already getting suspicious of what Koneko and I are doing. It's only a matter of time before she finds out.

"Takeo, you alright? You have a serious look on your face." I do? I turn to see Raynare looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing major." lying absently. "By the way, Saji is coming along for the karaoke and bowling day we have with Asia, Kiryuu, Koneko, and Kiba. If it's alright with you?"

"It's fine. More the merrier, you would say." replying cheerfully.

Raynare and I had this planned out hopefully after everything dies down with the Excaliburs. Asia's bringing along Kiryuu as a plus one. Koneko was surprisingly eager to join in. Kiba was somewhere in limbo, though I pegged him as a check.

"...It's not fair." someone talking away from us. We turn to see Motohama looking gloomy about something, Matsuda as well. "How come he gets to go on a date with lovely girls and we don't?" you have to realize there's guys in the group activity as well. Another thing; maybe you should change your behavior. It would help a lot.

"This is an injustice to all men! You don't deserve them at all! Heck even Kiryuu doesn't deserve to go!" Matsuda yelling angrily with tears in his eyes while slamming his hands on a desk.

SMACK!

Speak of the woman and her wrath shall appear. The person who just smacked Matsuda upside the head was Kiryuu with a tired look at the two.

"Well I'm sorry for going as a plus one with Asia."

"Precisely! You're just a plus one of our Angel Asia!"

"At least she's not as bad as the two of you." chipping in my two cents.

"Aww, Takeo. That's so nice of you to say." Kiryuu sounding sweet about the defense.

"Don't let it get to your head. I'm not very fond of your brand of pervert, but it can't be as shameless and degrading as the pervert glass of the duo."

"You! Motohama can calculate the BWH of any girl he looks at with his glasses! It's not shameless nor degrading at all and don't you compare the two!"

Kiryuu smirked at hearing that. Was I wrong all along?

"Did you actually think that he is the only one with that ability?" Hearing that, I hid my crotch with my book in lightning speed. Matsuda and Motohama were slow on the draw but they brought their hands to their crotches. The damage was done for them. Me...probably so.

"Hmm, I see, I see." Kiryuu kept looking regardless. Can her glasses break past physical objects?! A few seconds later her glasses shone. "My glasses can calculate the size of a man's 'thingy'. From length to circumference." ...I was so wrong! She's worse than Motohama! Don't tell me she knows all the sizes of every male in the room! She places her hand on my shoulder and grinned evilly.

"You have nothing to worry about. Your size is impressive. If it's too big it would put down women, but you definitely filled out all the parameters for an ideal 'thingy'. Yes, Rias-senpai and Asia would definitely be satisfied." I did not need to hear that! I can't believe I'm being sexually harassed by a girl! Raynare was looking at me curiously, then her eyes darken with a carnal desire in them.

"Good for you, Asia." Kiryuu giving a thumbs up to Asia who happened to walk in.

"?" Asia became confused at her words as she came into the conversation recently. No! Don't tell her about my 'thingy'! My daughter doesn't need to know about my 'thingy'!

"Geez, it can't be helped. I'm saying that..."

"She does not have to know about the dragon in my pants!" Before she could get get into Asia's ear, I pull Asia away from her defensively. Raynare snickered at the pun I made, while Asia looked at me even more confused.

"So Saji is coming as well? And what about Kiba?" Kiryuu changes gear, realizing that this won't go anywhere.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's in on it as well." I'm certain after accomplishing his revenge, he can go back to how things were. When we can all laugh and have a fun time together as friends.

Author's Comment

Yeah, this chapter doesn't have much in the way of action, and anyone who's seen the anime or read the LN will know what to expect with a few changes you'll find out later on. It's nice to see the allusion of a certain witch is taken positively. Keep an eye on her, who knows when she'll appear. *wiggles eyebrows evilly*

To 13loop: in the words of Yami from YGOTAS; "That's crazy!". Would I write Bayonetta with Takeo? ...maybe, but don't hold too much hope if it comes to light. It might not happen on the spot, or for a long while. Like all good things, there's a process to getting it to work and not blow up in my face.

Rambling aside, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Those following/favorite; thank you for coming or sticking along for the ride. :)


	18. The Excalibur Trap

_**~ 18 ~**_

We're gathered at the park in our priests' and sisters' attire after finishing up club activity. The plan is to search places where it was less populated, unusual spots, and so on. This went on for hours, and I'm itching for something to point us in the right direction. It's little past evening, so we need to pick up the pace, or return empty handed.

"No progress today as well." Saji sounding just as irritated at the lack of finding anything remotely related to our goal. Thinking over whether to call it off for the day, Kiba stops in front of us. "Hmm? Kiba...?"

"...Yuuto-senpai." Koneko stopping as she felt the presence as well. Killing intent. One I was expecting to attack us.

"Above us!" Saji shouting out. We all looked up to see a white haired priest falling down with a longsword.

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!" he brings his sword down on Kiba, but the attack was blocked when he summoned his demonic-sword.

"Freed!" summoning out my Boosted Gear which let of a red light, indicating an increase in power.

"Is that you, Takeo-kun? Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Your power seemed to have increased the last I met you. Is it all right to kill you now?" sounding insane as always.

The sword he's holding is one of the Excalibur they stole, huh? The holy aura emitting from the blade sent chills down my back. We throw off the priest clothes, ready for combat. I held off to let Kiba be the one to start this fight and finish it. Only cutting in to support when necessary, and transferring my power up to Kiba most cases.

"Stretch my line!" Saji punching his left hand that had a lizard shaped head on top. A line shot out from its mouth, which I would assume is its tongue. Heading straight for Freed.

"Such a pain!" Freed attempts to knock it away with his sword, but the line changes direction for his right foot instead and tangled itself around his leg. Freed slashes away at it, though they went past as if it didn't have a physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!" Alright, Saji! I transferred my boosted power to Kiba with a grinning nod.

"Thanks you two!" Kiba rushing quickly at Freed with two demonic-swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the 'Holy Eraser', I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of 'Sword Birth', perhaps? You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!" Freed relishing in his battle frenzy. "But. Normal demonic-swords can't put up a challenge against..."

KACHIN!

Kiba's swords broke after making a cracking sound.

"...my lovely Excalibur." then we'll have to match it with something that can then!

"Kiba!" summoning Force Edge and catching his attention, I spear the weapon at him. He catches the sword by the handle. "You better not lose to him now!"

"...Guess it can't be helped now." he smirks and readies another demonic-sword to wield with the sword I gave him. Then he glares at Freed menacingly.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!" Freed jumps up to attack Kiba. He manages to block off the attack and moves to strike with his off hand weapon. Freed backs off to swat the attack away and continue his attacks without a moment to lose. The fight rages on, both equally matched in terms of weaponry and skill.

"Sword Birth!" blades erupted out of the ground and just about anywhere. Freed makes a clicking noise with his tongue and starts breaking the demonic-swords coming at him. While he was occupied, Kiba used the swords as platforms and dashed on top of them to get to Freed. He pulls a number of swords he recently strode atop of and threw them at Freed.

"That's a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!" he knocks away the demonic-swords one after another with glee. "My Excalibur. Excalibur Rapidly! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!" Force Edge was holding up well enough, though Kiba's demonic-swords were being destroyed like glass.

"Even with Takeo's sword, I can only do so much!" Freed dashes at Kiba, bearing down on him when Kiba brought up his defenses.

"Like I'll let you!" the lizard on Saji's hand pulls its tongue back, making Freed lose his stance. Shortly after this, the line makes a dim glow. Judging by the flow of power, it's coming from Freed and going to Saji.

"...What is this!? Are you absorbing my powers!?"

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear 'Absorption Line'! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! That is until you lose your consciousness that is!" another Sacred Gear user as well? Things definitely have gotten livelier now.

"...Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man it is such a nuisance!" Dragon-type no less.

"Kiba! Just beat the guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guys is seriously dangerous! Standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he'll cause harm to me and Kaichou also! I'll keep him weaken by absorbing his power, so take him down!" Saji suggesting a plan. Even if it was sound reasoning, Kiba looked conflicted by it. I figured the reason why; he wants to win with his own power. He understood though it would be more beneficial to finish Freed of now.

"...I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here and now. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the others are strong." readying his weapon.

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two,you know! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me you won't have any holy-sword battles that would satisfy you." Freed asking with a wretched smile.

"Hmm. Sword Birth, huh? A Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor." a voice of another person commenting aloud. Looking at the direction of the sound, an old man wearing priest clothes stood there.

"...oh, old-man Balba. Is that you?" everyone looked stunned at Freed's word. The Genocide Archbishop? Here? The same bastard that disposed of Kiba and his comrades shortly after the end of the Holy-sword Project. Another fateful meeting.

"...Balba Galilei!" Kiba glaring at the old man with an intense hatred in his eyes.

"I am." stating nonchalantly. "Freed, what are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the 'element' I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that's running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah..." his sword begins to gather light around it. "Like this!" the line Saji had on him was cut off easily. Crap, he'll be escaping! "The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

"I won't let you escape!" a girl's voice yelling behind me before someone rushing past me.

KACHIN!

Sparks went flying when Freed's sword and the person's weapon. Xenovia!

"Yahoo! Takeo-kun." I turn to see Irina in her gear and weapon drawn as well.

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. As fugitives of our lord, I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the cursed God that I hate! You bitch!" The two exchanging words before Freed took something out of his pocket. A ball of light? Not another one of his flash bombs! "Old-man Balba! We're escaping! We need to report to the boss, Kokabiel! See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!" he throws down the ball on the ground.

A bright light bursts out from where Freed and Balba once stood. Covering the area and blinding us. By the time we recovered, the two were long gone.

"We're going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

The two nod at each other and sprints off.

"I'm going after them as well! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!" Kiba rushing off along with them.

"Dammit! Nevarra!" making a direct summon for her. She appears in a magic circle by me in wolf form. "I need you to stay alongside Kiba. If anything happens let me know." she nods silently before I hand her Invictus in its sword form. "Just in case things get dicey." the wolf takes the sword by the handle in its fangs and runs to track Kiba.

"Why did you tell her to track him?" Saji asking why we aren't chasing after them.

"Because we have to answer to our masters behind us..." pointing my thumb behind me. He looks confused at first while looking at the direction I pointed at, then paled instantly.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular..."

"This is certainly troublesome."

Rias and Sona were standing there with serious faces. I stood my ground while looking as straight face as I can be.

"Takeo. Would you care to explain what is the meaning of this?"

* * *

"...Destroying Excalibur. You two..." making an unpleasant face while resting a hand on her forehead. After the fight with Freed, Rias and Sona took Saji, Koneko, and I to a nearby park. We're currently sitting seiza in front of the fountain.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child." Sona scolding her Pawn with a cold expression.

"Auu...I...I'm sorry Kaichou..." Saji turning deathly pale it bordered dangerous. He must be really scared of her.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?"

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia...I also sent Nevarra to track along with them if something happens..."

"A sound move to make." she turns to my other partner in crime. "...Koneko."

"...Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"...I don't want Yuuto-senpai to go away..." Koneko stating her feelings about why she went along with the plan. Rias looked confused than angry when hearing this.

"...Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Buchou."

"...Yes. I'm sorry Buchou."

Koneko and I bow our heads in apology.

SLAP! SLAP!

My eye twitched slightly at the sound that was coming from Saji's direction. I didn't dare look to see the state that Saji could be in.

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behavior."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichou!"

"No. One thousand spankings."

SLAP! SLAP!

I could have sworn I detected a hint of demonic-power in each slap. It even sounded painful.

"Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when we receive word from Nevarra. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes."

"...Yes."

Koneko and I replying back. She lowers down to hug us both.

"...You two really are stupid children. Making me worry so much..." Rias saying with a caring motherly tone while patting the both of us on our head. Rias...I'm sorry for all this. Lying, making you worry about us...

"Kaichou! They get to finish with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us." Sona still spanking Saji mercilessly. Hang in there Saji, that dream will come true at some point.

"Buchou. I was wondering if you can bump up my punishment to two thousand spankings?" Rias looks at me surprised at the request. Either at the fact I knew I wasn't getting off easy or at the increase of the punishment.

"I would have settled for a thousand. Why add more?"

"I got Saji mixed in this, and I want to make it up to him for helping me this far."

"Takeo! You would go that far for me!? You really are a good friend! Ow! It hurts!" Saji crying out while still suffering his punishment.

Stunned at my selflessness, Rias smiles and nods. Two thousand demon-powered spanks can't be that bad...right?

~ Time Skip: Two Thousand Spankings later ~

I hope you feel better after this Saji. I don't think I can sit for a while, let alone feel my ass. The sun is setting, indicating it's closing to night. We parted ways with Koneko midway as we near my house. She and I didn't regret going along with the plan. Hopefully Kiba's alright. Xenovia, Irina, and Nevarra were with him so it's a solid group of warriors that have each others back.

"We're back!" announcing to anyone listening in the house that Rias and I are home. The two of us had our shoes off and were about to walk through when Auntie Raven popped out the corner with a lewd face.

"Hey, Auntie. What brings you here?" I don't mind the company, though I didn't know she was coming. She waved to us, beckoning Rias and I silently till we reach the kitchen.

"Come along now, Asia-chan."

"Hauu!"

Asia hopped up as if being pushed by Raven. Asia was wearing an apron. Okay, nothing different, I've seen her in an apron before. Wondering why she was called here, I notice that she was exposed more than what's expected of wearing clothes under an apron. Almost as if she isn't...N...no...

[Albion]: _"Well this is unexpected..."_

[Ddraig]: _"Agreed. Think the other girls are in on this as well?"_

[Noctis]: _"Want to see Tiamat in one also? It'll certainly get the blood pumping."_

That it would, but right now I need to solve the debacle of seeing my beloved daughter probably nothing but underwear behind that apron!

"...A friend of mine in our class told me... That you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan... It's e...embarrassing...but I have to get used to Japanese culture..." Asia saying with a red face.

...FRAK! My daughter is trying to kill me! She starting to become an erotic girl because of the influences on her! Who in their right mind told her something so awful!? ...Wait...I know one person.

"...Asia. Did Kiryuu tell you this?" holding my nose to prevent a trickle of blood coming down.

"Yes. Of course I'm not wearing my underwear... It feels cold... Auu..."

Asia's not wearing underwear underneath...? I did not need to hear that! An airhead! She's becoming an erotic airhead! I don't want this to happen! What's worse is that it's Kiryuu's that stoked the flames for this to happen.

"Ufufufu. She looks darling doesn't she? I'm definitely supporting these things. Aaah, I remember when your mother use to do something similar with my brother. He even had the same reaction as you."

Mom did something like this with my dad!? I find that baffling to believe since she's an Angel and all. How the heck didn't she fall from that? And dad reacted the same as me? I would understand as well when an Angel pulls something like this on you.

"...I see. So there was a strategy like that." Rias sounding slightly regretful. R...Rias...? What are you thinking? "Asia, you can become a real Devil. You really are a lecherous girl." NO! Not my daughter!

"Eh!? I don't want to become a lecherous Devil!" Asia replying with a troubled face and teary eyes while Rias smirks.

"Wait a bit. I will also do the same. Asia. You have done well by making the first move." she leaves the scene we're making.

"Oh! Wait, Rias-san! I want to help also." Raven skipping after her. Oh great gorram god...

"Ummm, what's going on? I don't understand the situation..." the blood flow finally stopped, I rest a hand on Asia's shoulder.

"Asia, it looks good on you. Just don't make it a habit of doing this often. I don't think father can handle losing any more blood." Rias said she was going to do something similar in a few minutes so I need to recuperate myself for the worst. Instant knock out. Asia looked shy about the compliment.

"Asia."

"Y...yes?"

"If those guys ever come from the Church, I'll protect you." wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I just hope you don't regret living this life..." I don't want to bear losing her again. Not after everything we went through in our lives before and after meeting each other.

"...Takeo-san. I don't regret it at all. I haven't forgotten my faith in God. But I gained something more important than those feelings to him."

"Something important?"

"Takeo-san. Buchou-san. Everyone in the club. My friends in school. Nevarra-san. Tiamat-san. Takeo-san's uncle and aunt. Everyone is important to me. I don't want to lose them. I want to be with them forever, and I don't want to be alone anymore." Asia said with a small trembling voice while in my arms.

"You'll always have us with you, Asia. So don't cry when you feel sad. Smiling always suited you the most."

"...I'm glade I came to this country. I got to meet my first friend. Takeo-san..." resting her face in my chest, sweetly muttering to herself. I'm glad you came to Japan as well...

—!

My brain froze at where I was. Sure it was an endearing scene, but there was one thing that threw it off. She's hugging me while wearing only the apron, leaving her back and rear exposed! Her near snow white complexion in full view of where I'm looking at. Just back away slowly...

"I got kicked out when Rias acted all embarrassed... Ah... Oh hello~."

Raven coming back to see me and Asia in this position. She smirks playfully.

"Auntie!"

"Looks like the old crow walked into a romantic moment. My apologies. Never expected you to be so direct though." good thing you didn't hear about me and Rias then. "Not that I don't mind having grand-kids from my nephew, but try to be responsible now." you don't have to remind me. I release my hug on Asia and walked off in a panic...

"Takeo! I have also worn it!" Rias stood in front of me...wearing an even more erotic apron than Asia's! Does it even qualify as an apron let alone an article of clothing?! It's JUST covering her lower parts while her bust seems ready to...break free...

GUSH!

Even more blood from before came flooding out from my nose! I steady myself on the counter to prevent falling down out of blood loss.

"Now Asia. We will start cooking with this."

"Y...yes."

The two stood in the kitchen...nude from behind... Am...am I dying? Lucis saw all this and decided to help me to the living room couch. I lied on the sofa with tissues in my nostrils.

"Hope you're feeling alright from all the blood loss."

"At least all the stress from my day went away along with the blood." joking about the silver lining.

"Perhaps. Take care of them, Takeo. They're a real keeper those two."

"Hahaha... that they are..." slowly fading to rest with a smile.

* * *

That night; Rias, Asia, and I were fast asleep together after dinner. Eyes shot up from the pressure I felt from meeting him before. I get out and walk to the window. This will be Rias's and Asia's first time meeting him as well as she's up and out the bed to stand by me. Asia just woke up from feeling the presence as well. Though this is one of few meeting the Fallen Angel outside my house. Looking down, it wasn't him, but...

"...Freed." spitting out the name with malice under a hiss. It was the shitty white haired priest form before.

"...A Fallen Angel." Rias saying with hatred and clicked her fingers to change in her uniform and went out the room.

"Yahoo! Takeo-kun. Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point." among other things you bastard...

Asia followed Rias out, while I jumped straight out the window with a silent thud after throwing on my combat attire.

"Something you need, or are you the plus one to the Fallen Angel just outside my house?" pointing up to where the person of interest floated up with the moon behind him. Rias and Asia looked up to see a man with ten black wings behind him. He wore a black robe with a number of accessories on them.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit."

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen-angels, Kokabiel. My name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss politics with me, then it's no use." I doubt with Kokabiel's personality, he wants to negotiate.

"A gift." he throws something near us.

It was a person! I reacted instantly and teleported to catch him or her. The person in my arms was...Irina! She's covered in wounds, blood, and breathing heavily. Did it happen when chasing down Freed?! And what about Kiba? Xenovia? Nevarra?

"Crap...Irina! Asia!" she wasn't responding to my hails. So I call Asia to me to heal her. A green light covered her body, then moving to Irina. Who's expression soften as she breathes normally again. Her Excalibur was missing.

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other three." laughing after stating it. So the three made it out. "And I wouldn't do something stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad..."

CRACK!

The space around me began to crush under the killing intent venting at Kokabiel. Everyone looked at the source of it with surprised faces.

"Hmm. Quite the power you have there, little brat. You look familiar, do I know you?"

"No one of importance...just the little brat that's going to rip the wings off your back for that vile comment you spoke. Feather by feather for every word you speak from here on." coldly threatening him with no shred of mercy in the words. "If you're not here to talk then why bother coming here?"

"I'll be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will appear, right?" Kokabiel answers with joy. Still the battle hungry bastard I remember from before.

"So you want another War between the three sides again." irritated at knowing his answer.

"Precisely what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. It looks fun, right?"

Rias clicked her tongue in anger. It took everything to not simply bull rush him head on without a plan. How stupid can this man be? Start a war with both Michael and Sirzechs? Both side's strongest leaders, and he wants to fight them both.

"...Damn battle-freak." he just laughs at the insult.

"That's right! I was bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhaza weren't keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …...Well, if it's a different story if it's a 'Boosted Gear' like the one the brat over there has... But it's not something you can find so easily. Azazel might be interested, but I'm not at all. His collection hobby is crazy."

Neither is finding that wielder of the Boosted Gear who also has Divine Dividing either. I'm surprised word hasn't gotten around about that. You'd think someone would have noticed. I'll admit Azazel's hobby borders on the insane if not already past it. But at least he isn't you.

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield." at least feel bad for the people that have to explain the after math. Magic does wonders repairing it, but imagine a regular person going to school to see it in ruble.

"Hahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this." Freed going just as crazy while pulling out a sword for each hand. Excaliburs! There were two on his hips as well.

"Excalibur Rapidly. Excalibur Nightmare. Excalibur Transparent. Excalibur Mimic. I might even want to get Excalibur Destruction from the other girl. Ha! Am I the first person in the world to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-sword. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest!" please just shut up, I can't stand your ranting along with your voice!

"Balba's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell you the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan." so Kokabiel and Balba are in on it together. "Hahaha! Let's have a war! Little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

Another blinding light from before fighting with Freed burst out again. I curse violently at the cowardly retreat while regaining my vision. By the time it returned, the two were gone.

"Takeo! We're going to the school!"

"Understood!"

A battle against a hated adversary; one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels looms in the distance where the school was.


	19. Sorrow, Strength, Strife

_**~ 19 ~**_

"Rias-senpai. We've covered the school grounds with a large barrier. Unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside." Saji reporting the current situation with Rias. While he was explaining this, he had a strange posture to him. Probably from the thousand spankings from before. According to him; Sona gathered everyone from the council and created a barrier on the school after hearing the situation as a measure to prevent anything inside to leak out.

Everyone from the Occult Research Club asides from Raynare who's gone to report the situation to Azazel, and the Student Council; gathered at the park in front of the academy. Kiba, Nevarra, and Xenovia weren't here. Hopefully they're alright... Irina was transported to Sona's house for supervision of her condition. Thankfully she didn't have to suffer the worst due to Asia's healing powers.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servants has seen him releasing his powers at the school grounds."

Troublesome bastard for someone that appeared in the Bible. My anger flares off immensely at the idea of the town getting wrecked because of his boredom of not having a war with Heaven and Hell.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barriers to reduce the damages. I want to minimize it as much as possible... It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving." Sona making a sharp glare at the direction of the school with hatred. Most likely at Kokabiel. I'm with you there, sis.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Onii-sama..." Rias shook her head at the idea.

"You also didn't called your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama's... Your Onii-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So..." Didn't Kokabiel said that the sisters of both Lucifer and Leviathan go here? Rias is to Sirzechs, as Sona is to...Serafall? …I don't see the resemblance at all.

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama." Akeno adding between the two girl's conversation.

"Akeno!" the red head criticizes, yet Akeno took an unusually angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory, your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpassed the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

This was a first seeing her like this. Rias wanted to say something but she took a breath and nodded.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour." shortly before that, she resumed her smiling demeanor.

"One hour... I understand. In that time, the student council and I will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

"...So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! I won't forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!" making her decision after hearing Sona's declaration to hold the line.

"Yes!" we confirm our orders.

"Takeo! We're counting on you."

"Understood. Your rear still hurting? You're walking a little wonky there." he winced painfully. Still hurting.

"Don't say that! Just mentioning it makes it hurt! How's your ass holding up?"

*Flinch* Yup...still hurts. My fault for asking two thousand spankings.

"You know me. Here I am still feeling the aftermath and jumping headfirst into a fight with a leader of the Fallen-Angels."

"Don't suppose you're a glutton for pain?"

"Only if Akeno-san is involved." turning behind me to shoot a wink at her. She lets out her usual laughs, while Rias and Asia stares at me with daggers in their eyes.

"Hahaha! Man you really are a masochist to attract the ire of two girls from a joke like that. Especially when you have a fight ahead of you." Saji guffawing at the light atmosphere. I shrug and bumped a fist with him before leaving for battle.

"Well Ddraig. Albion. We're going up against someone who's name is recorded on the Bible. Up for the challenge?"

[Ddraig]: **"Leave it to us, partner. He's not an insufficient opponent..."**

[Albion]: **"But you're the better compared to him. So let's show him..."**

"The power of Two Heavenly Dragons that picked a fight with God and Maou."

Crossing through the front gate, I promote to Queen for a power increase.

The scene was baffling to everyone who were seeing this as much as I was. Four swords were releasing an extreme light with holy aura in the center. A magic circle spreading in the school field with an old man located in the middle near the swords. Balba? What is he planning to do?

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

—! So that's what he's intending to do with the four swords? Looking up to the voice; Kokabiel sitting on a chair in the sky while looking down with an arrogance I found disgusting.

"It won't even take five minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I'll leave it to you." the fallen-angel moves his eyes from Balba to Rias. "Is Sirzechs or Serafall coming?"

"In the place of Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we..." Something swish past us, and a boom echoed from where the explosion was at. What was once the gym was reduced to nothing. A pillar of light stood where the gym was located. A spear of light to be exact.

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining." So we're just the appetizers now? Don't make me laugh...

[Ddraig]: _"Quite the confidence there partner..."_ Well of course, I have you and Albion. But he won't know that until it's sidelines him. Maybe I'll just toy with him for a bit.

[Albion]: _"Is this your sadist side taking over?"_ Maybe... _"Then toy to your heart's content"_

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell." Kokabiel clicking his fingers.

From the depths of darkness that suddenly sprouted on the field, sounds of the dirt stomping, the ground rumbles underneath our feet, gradually getting louder. Coming out of the shadows stood a beast about ten meters tall. Muscular legs standing on all fours, claws sharp to maim. Blood red eyes glittering beneath the darkness. Heavy breaths pouring out from fangs tightly packed together, reeking of the dead it has taken. This was no ordinary mutt. Unlike others, this one had three heads.

ROOOOOOAR!

The monster lets out a three headed howl to shake the ground again.

"...Cerberus!" Rias spitting the name in disgust.

"The Guard-dog of Hell, huh? This hardly qualifies as a warm-up." smirking at the beast. The dog growls at me, thinking I'll be an easy kill. "Boosted Gear!"

{Boost!}

"I could just whack him here, but if you want me to play support..." she considers this for a moment.

"I'll have you support us. You'll be transferring your boosted power to us, but you can still fight to your discretion." sweet! "Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

"More than enough for this match." grinning back. If I didn't build up my stamina from before to handle Ddraig and Albion, the amount of times I could boost and transfer would be bearable. Though not desirable in my tastes. "Going with maximum boosts, I'd say it would take six or more if I want to be conservative."

"Well I'd rather be done with this so if you can manage more, consider it first." I nod in agreement. "Akeno!" she spreads her wings out and flew up to the sky with Akeno. Cerberus jumps after the two, and one of the heads looks in their direction while breathing out fire.

"Too naive." Akeno standing in front of Rias and freezing the fire instantly.

"Take this!" Rias jumped from behind, releasing a black block of demonic-power. Another of the head of the dog shoots out a ball of fire, causing the two to clash violently against each other. The third head shot out another fireball. The one that was clashing with Rias absorbs the second and begins to push back the strike. The mutt opens its jaw for another attack...

"I have found an opening in you."

BANG!

Koneko jumped up from my side and landed a blow on Cerberus's head with a crunching sound of bones breaking. That did not sound good...

"Here's another blow." Akeno pointing her finger up, lightning flickers in the sky. Pointing downward with the finger at Cerberus...

FLASH!

Cerberus was struck by the violent lightning attack before Rias follows up with her own attack. Yet it still stood after taking the blow to its side, blood dripping out of the wound where the stomach was at. No point wasting anymore time.

I ready Rebellion in a reverse grip to focus demonic energy in the blade when I hear another growl around me. Another one? Turning to the sound, a second Cerberus crawled out of the pits of darkness. Making a howl then charging towards me and Asia.

{Boost!X5}

Jumping over its head, I slash the head in the middle clean off, pulling Luce and Ombra and letting a barrage of bullets to keep agitating it further. Landing behind it as it turns back to me with rage in its eyes. It takes the bait by raising the other two heads for a fire attack but was slow on the take as I lash in a sword spin between the front legs to bring it down to heel. A pitiful sight it made as the dog kept growling at me, trying in vain to bite me. Summoning Yamato, I execute the downed beast with cutting the other two heads and sheathing the blade with a click. The head falls to the ground after the sound. Shortly after that the body begins to turn to dust and fades away.

The head of another Cerberus went flying over my head and landing by me with a thud. I look behind to see a third Cerberus came out of the pits to take me as a snack. The culprit howled in pain at losing its head.

"Took you long enough to get here!" looking at the person who was kind enough to join in on the action. Xenovia stood with her Excalibur with a slight grin.

"You had it under control." after saying that, Xenovia slashed wildly at the third Cerberus torso. The monster kept howling in pain from the loss of its head and the attacks from the holy-sword. Nevarra jumped atop one of their heads and stabbed down with my weapon. She leaped off and landed next to me with a proud expression. With a final slash, the torso splits down the middle. Smoke venting from the body and begins to vaporize. "The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures." Xenovia driving the sword deep into the chest to finish it off. Like the one I finished off it turns to dust and blows away with the wind.

{Boost!X20}

"Time to get this show on the road." activating Divine Dividing to gun for the Cerberus Rias and Akeno were fighting against. Recognizing my approach it launched a fire attack.

CRACK!

{Divide!}

Though that didn't stop me from cutting it down the middle. Bursting through the explosion was when I activated Divine Dividing, landing a strike at its jaw. Bounding out of the way and up towards the two girls in the sky.

"Takeo."

"Takeo-kun"

The two girls slightly surprised at my appearance near them. Tapping a hand on both their shoulder to activate the Transfer ability.

{Transfer!} a tremendous surge of power coursed into the two girls through my body. The amount of power that was flowing through them stunned them for a moment.

"All yours ladies." landing back on the ground to let them give hell on the guard dog.

"...We can do this." Akeno nodded at Rias's daring smile. "Akeno!"

"Yes! Resound! Thunder!" she points her fingers at the sky to manipulate the thunder. Then she aims down at Cerberus. Predicting another attack, the dog attempts to run.

STAB!

A myriad of swords tear into the limbs as it tried to move. Only one person I know has that move...

"I won't let you escape." Kiba declaring his arrival with impeccable timing.

The thunder crashes down at the immobile Cerberus with a fury like no other. Causing a light to cover half the school grounds, and the area to tremble over the sound of Cerberus's howling. The attack finishes off the dog, reducing it to nothing. Rias points her hand at Kokabiel.

"Take this! Kokabiel!" firing off a mass of demonic-power from her hand. The size was a lot larger compared to her other shots. Its speed was something to balk at as it travels towards the fallen-angel. Yet he stood there with his hand in front of him.

BAAANG!

He's blocking the shot off with only a hand. Then raises it upward to redirect the attack up to the sky and disappeared. After that, he smiled vilely at the smoke coming out of his hands.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Or is it Hakuryuukou in his case? Interesting! This is very interesting indeed!" laughing to himself as if it was a game to him.

"...It's complete." Balba's voice cutting in. Looking at him, the swords near the man give off even more light than before. "The four Excaliburs are going to become one." a divine light spreads out to cover the field.

The brightness was too much for most of us so we covered our faces. Managing a glimpse, the four swords start to merge with each other. Originally, there was only one Excalibur. After the war it was split into seven. Two for each branch of the church, the seventh lost in time; location unknown to anyone and everyone. Now here we are, witnessing four of the pieces combining to become one. The light subsides and one sword was left in its wake, giving off a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell is also complete. This town will collapse within twenty minutes. The only way to dispel it is by defeating Kokabiel."

Twenty minutes? Not even enough time to torture him senseless for everything he's done. Sona said within an hour Sirzechs will be here, so far it's only been a while since that comment. Not enough time. The magic circle spreads around the field, glowing and gathering power.

"Freed!"

"What's up, Boss?" speak of the wretched cur and he appears out from darkness.

" Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs. It shall be the last entertainment."

"Yeah, yeah. Geez. My boss uses people recklessly as if it went out of style. But, but! It's an honor to use Excalibur that has become super wonderful! Something like that? I could just chop some Devils now!" Freed smiling wickedly with the Excalibur in hand. King Arthur must be rolling around in his grave at the scene of this bastard using his Excalibur like that.

"Rias Gremory's Knight. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together." Xenovia spoke to Kiba.

"Is it okay?" she laughs in response at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the 'fragments' of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but isn't a holy-sword. Even if it is, it's the same as any other weapon. Depending on the person, it changes to its wielder. That is a sword of heresy."

Balba just laughs at the two's conversation.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the 'Holy-sword Project'. No, I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living as a Devil." Kiba calmly announcing himself to the man who took everything from him with hatred burning in his eyes.

"The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this." laughing in a disgusting fashion. Is he trying to make a fool of us. If so, its working as the urge to tear him limb from limb bubbled inside.

"You see. I admired holy-swords. I like them so much they come to me in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's when I found out I couldn't use Excalibur I went into despair." going into a telling of his life. "I held a respect for those who can wield them because I can't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure." doubt raising with his brow at the statement. Even I was wondering what he rattled on about. The stories indicated the project was a wash out...unless something came out of their deaths...

"I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical values of the 'factors' to investigate its capabilities. Most of the test subjects had the 'elements' but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excaliburs. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"I understand now. The thing put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is..." Xenovia realizing possibly the same thing I did while gritting teeth in her hatred.

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallize them. Just like this." Balba takes out an orb which was giving off a light. A holy-aura.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Balba laughing with an air of pleasantness. I wished I was wrong. For there to be holy-sword wielders, there needs to be a source of power for it. Power doesn't come cheap in this case, as it required a sacrifice on somebody's part. Kiba and Xenovia stand here as victims of this cursed project started by the bastard in front of them.

"...You killed my comrades and took the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one." Freed's laughter cackles shortly after Balba says that.

"Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronize with the elements! If I think like that, that makes me special." Special would be a term I'd use loosely. I honestly wished this freak of humanity died like the rest who stole the Excalibur. Guys like him become a nuisance... "You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Takeo-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Get the fuck out of my head! I already have enough voices to live with, I don't need yours to taint them.

"...Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed..." Kiba's hands shaking with anger pouring out from him with an incredible density.

"If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First things first, this town will be destroyed. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'll show the results of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Talk about a match made in heaven...or was it hell...? I don't know. Balba and Kokabiel hate the Angels enough to start a war with Heaven for stupid reasons. He chucks the orb as if it lost his interest to Kiba. Rolling on the ground till bouncing off his shoe lightly and stopped. He leaned down to pick it up silently.

"...Everyone..." patting the orb with a sadden endearment to the people he lost. A tear mixed with his sadness and anger rolled down his cheek.

The orb Kiba held gives off a small light, then spreads itself to cover the field. Flickers of light formed around him and begins to take shape. Then forming to make the silhouette of children surrounding by a blue-white light similar to before.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield mad the spirits within the orbs appear." Akeno commenting. A clash of powers from Devils, Fallen-angels, Demonic-swords, Holy-swords, and Dragons.

The children look to Kiba with a dear and sorrowful expression.

"Everyone! I...I!" These were the children from before. "...I have always...always thought was it alright that I was the only one to survive... There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life..."

One of the boy's spirits smiled and started to move his lips as if to say something.

"Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least." reading to myself while blinking away the tears. Kiba let his fall from both his eyes freely at the words of his fallen comrades. Then the spirits of the boys and girls moved their lips in a rhythm.

"...The sacred song." Asia mumbled. Kiba joined in the song with tear-stained eyes. Going through those experiments, the only thing they could hold onto were their hopes and dreams.

—!

Their bodies glow a brighter shade of the blue-white, with Kiba in the center.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy-swords. But.]

[It'll be okay if we are together.]

The voices of the children reaching everyone in the area. The sacred-song was intended to make Devils suffer. All I could feel was a warmth and ache in my heart. Only in pain of the scene, for Kiba and those he lost.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always...]

[One.]

The spirits rising up to the heavens and casting a light on Kiba as if granting a blessing.

[Ddraig]: _"Partner..."_

"I know Ddraig... He's reached it." letting the dam fall down for the flood of tears with a mournful smile.

[Albion]: _"Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessor as a key. But there is a different territory to that."_

"When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor undergo a dramatic change that it changes the very flow of this world."

The two dragons laugh in joy.

[Ddraig&Albion]: _"Balance Break."_

~ Kiba's POV ~

Live. That was all I asked for. The only thing I wanted as I escaped from the laboratory, leaving everyone else to their deaths as I kept running and puking out blood. I cleared the forest to cross paths with a girl. A high-class Devil.

"What do you desire?" the crimson haired girl ask while holding onto my body as it verged on death.

"...Help." was all I could mutter before my vision blurred. Thoughts of my life, friends, future were all I had with me...'help' was my last word as a human

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my own. I thought that it was fine. But... I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excalibur and my comrades' vengeance... No, I could have forgotten about it. I..."

Takeo-kun and Koneko-chan. They helped me who was driven by revenge. While searching for the holy-sword wielder, there were comrades who would help me.

Isn't this already enough for me? But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.] they weren't wishing for their vengeance at all...

"But it's not like everything is solved." it still hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us. "Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realized that yet?"

"I don't see anything about your endeavor that was remotely worth sacrificing children for it!"

…Takeo-kun.

"Kiba. As the Knight of the Gremory, my comrade, my friend! Fight until Balba and Freed are on the ground! Fight so the feelings of your fallen comrades haven't went to waste!" declaring at the top of his lungs with fury and determination in his voice.

"You've helped me even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master..."

"Yuuto! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! As the servant of I, Rias Gremory! As a Knight who will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

Rias-buchou...Akeno-san...

"...Yuuto-senpai!"

Koneko-chan.

"Please do your best!"

Everyone.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the little ghosts. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that was merged by four of them!" Freed Zelzan. The spirits of my comrades reside in you. So long as you live I can't allow you to do evil deed with them any longer!

"...I will become a sword." My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feeling we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfill then! Here and now! "I will become the sword of Buchou and my comrade! Respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

The Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and form a shape. Demonic and holy powers were combining. This sensation. My Sacred Gear is...my comrade is telling me-that this is sublimation. Radiating a divine light with an ominous aura, what appeared in my had was a single sword.

"Balance Breaker 'Sword of the Betrayer'. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your body!" announcing before running towards Freed. As a Knight, my specialty is speed. Pulling a few feints, I disappear out of his sight.

Clang!

Even so, he blocks my strike. Quite the exiled-exorcist. The aura covering his sword was being erased by mine.

"That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?" shock in his voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, the I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!" Freed clicks his tongue and steps back after pushing me away.

"Stretch!"

His Excalibur twists around with a mind of its own. Erratically bounding around towards me in intense speed! Excalibur Mimic, I see. Since it merged with three others, it has four abilities. The end of the blade splits into two and came down at god speed. Excalibur Rapidly. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I fend off each strike. Parrying off attacks like these is child's play if the killing intent is just as easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivaled holy-sword, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?" Freed shouting with enjoyment and impatience. "Then, I'll have to add this as well!" A majority of the blade disappears. Transparency pheromones? Excalibur Transparency. The ability to make the blade transparent. It still doesn't change the direction of his killing intent...

GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN!

Sparks fly off from the parries the transparent sword and my own made.

"..!" Freed narrowed his eyes with an even shocked face.

"Keep him like that." Xenovia intruding in. Holding up the holy-sword in her left hand, and placed her right in the air. "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice." chanting? What is she trying to do? The space in front of me got distorted. She put her hand in the middle of the area, then pulls something out of the dimensional gap. A single sword giving out a massive holy aura. "In the name of the saints who reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal!? The holy-sword so famous that it's on par with Excalibur. In terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?

Balba, and even Kokabiel were astonished by the turn of events.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chose as the holder of the Excalibur. That is all." Xenovia making a stance with both holy-swords in hand. Durandal and Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal artificially! Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina. I'm a natural born wielder." Balba became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword. "Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches, it doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even as the holder, I have a hard time with it. Now Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade vented out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. It even had more power than my holy-demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!" Freed shouted and moved his intent to Xenovia. The transparent blade slashing at her.

GAKIIN!

A single side slash, the Excalibur shatters into pieces. The pressure by the swing of Durandal left a hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal." Xenovia making a sigh while appearing bored. What incredible power. It can't even compare with Excalibur Destruction.

"Are you serious!? Are you serious!? The legendary Excalibur is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!" Freed's intent weakened, and I went straight at him. He couldn't respond fast enough as he tried to block my holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur...

...Checkmate. A shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur." cutting down Freed as I shatter the Excalibur.

~ Takeo's POV ~

Freed fell down with blood spurting out the wound Kiba made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach. He did it...He surpassed Excalibur. Gripping onto his Holy-demonic sword tighter, he looks up at the sky. His reason for living seemingly disappeared in the night.

"Ho...Holy-demonic sword...? Impossible... The polar opposite of two things cannot merge..." Balba made a strong expression. Clearly he hasn't met the elephant standing on the sidelines, though I haven't made that apparent to anyone.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself." Kiba pointing his Holy-demonic sword at him.

"...I see! I understand now! Holy and Demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two became unbalanced! Then not only the Maou, but God has also..."

STAB.

Before he could utter the death of God a spear of light pierced through his chest. He goes down after vomiting out enough blood to classify him as dead. Kiba goes up to him to confirm. Sure enough, his soul moved onto whatever awaits him beyond this life.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it myself from the beginning." Kokabiel sneering on the body. Then laughing loudly before landing on the ground. "Increase the power of the abomination and transfer it to someone else." ordering with confidence.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!" Rias became enraged at the words.

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me? Even if you have both Heavenly Dragons, I doubt everyone here can put up a fight."

{Boost! Maximum Drive!}

Red draconic energy blasting out of me in a blazing storm. The pressure more than enough to cause the ground underneath to break from the force. Yet I kept my ground without moving. Everyone was surprised at how I broke the rule of the Boosted Gear. It can boost the wielder's power every ten seconds, but I made this skill long ago with the intent to take down an opponent if I needed a one hit wonder. Though I can only do this at least three times until lights out on the fourth.

"I thought the wielder could only max out after a certain amount of time... To think a person could break that rule blatantly on the spot." wickedly smiling again. "So. Who will you transfer it to?"

"...Rias..." she was stunned for a moment, then went to the side where I offered my Boosted Gear hand and took the hand. {Transfer!} Feeling the energy pass from my body to her between the contact. Then red-aura covered her body from the drastic power increase. Focusing an enormous power in her hands to surely leave nothing behind in the aftermath. I could have gone ham on the bastard, but she was agitated as I was. So I wanted to give her some sense of satisfaction of putting him in his place.

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class devil. A little more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal that of your brother's!" the fallen-angel leader laughing as though this was an entertainment for him. Truly a battle freak.

"Blow away!" from her hands, the greatest amount of demonic-power was shot at Kokabiel. Creating a shock wave to shake the ground. He raises both his hands to take it head on.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

The bastard actually took it head on with an expression of something that looked dreadful to gaze upon. What I didn't expect was Rias's attack to begin being pushed back, and lose its shape. Even with that much power!? On closer inspection; his robes were tattered, and his hands bloodied. Certainly his ability to fend off demonic power must have decreased.

Looking at Rias, her breath was ragged. I doubt she could pull another one let alone fight. I could transfer again to another person, but who? Akeno? Xenovia with Durandal? Kiba who just reached Balance Breaker...? Or I could just take him on...

"Lightning!" Akeno's attack cackling through the air, towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Rias's attack. But the lightning dissipated from a swish of his black wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"...Do not put me in the same group as him!" Akeno's eyes widened with rage from the sound of his name. She kept hurling lightning at him, but they kept being deflected by Kokabiel's wings.

Barakiel. One of the leaders of the fallen-angels. Thunder user by the name of 'Holy Lightning'. Par with Azazel in terms of fighting ability. Along with being...

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother...our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!" he just laughed at her anger, then provokingly shouts.

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! Owner of Welsh and Vanishing Dragon! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils a long time ago. If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!" A step was heard. Xenovia was making a move behind Kiba.

"We will attack at the same time." hearing that, Kiba also moved ahead. Moving in sync, the two rushed at Kokabiel. The first to attack was Xenovia, who's attack was fended off with a sword of light in his hand.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real deal! But!" the air shook with a buzzing sound. He emitted an air wave in his other hand to capture Xenovia. Then he kicked her away. She went flying with an anguished cry. "You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivaled strength!" She readjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground to continue the assault. Kiba follows up on her attack with a flurry of slashes.

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone anymore!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a holy-sword and holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!" he creates another light sword with his off hand, and clashes with their swords. Even with such power, he's fending them off like its nothing!

"There!" Koneko flanking his rear for an ambush.

"Naive!" his wings change to sharp blades and cut Koneko's attack. Her body fell down to the ground with blood coming from the wounds on her body.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Hey, looking that way while fighting will easily get you killed!"

Kiba let his guard down for a moment because of the damage Koneko took, and Kokabiel's sword came bearing down on him. He blocks off the attack, but a crack formed on the sword! Kiba must have lost focused and the structure of the sword became compromised. Kokabiel catches on to that fact and expelled the two with a force field. Sending Kiba and Xenovia flying, but they fixed their stance with haggard breaths.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!" Kiba pledging while putting his power into his sword and standing up again. The crack on the sword from before disappeared, and went back at him again.

"Hahaha! You still come at me? Alright! Come!"

"Holy-demonic sword!" stabbing his sword in the ground, a circle of swords surround him with holy and demonic aura, trapping him in a corner.

"You think you've captured me with this?" the ten wings form into blades and shred through the swords with ease. It didn't deter Kiba as he kept slashing straight on. However the fallen-angel stopped the sword with only two fingers. "Is this it?" he sighs.

Not stopping there, Kiba forms another sword in his off hand to slash downward. Second verse, same as the first. Kokabiel stopped the attack again.

What I didn't expect was Kiba creating a third sword in his mouth's grips. Biting down the handle in his teeth, he swipes to the side roughly. His opponent clearly not expecting a third strike, and backs off quickly. Despite the hasty retreat, he had a nasty scratch on his cheek with blood coming out form it. I wanted to grin at the tenacity, but Kokabiel's face made me want to rip off the smirk he had.

"Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

"...What do you mean?" Rias asking with doubt. The bastard just laughed as it was a joke to him.

—! No, he wouldn't...! I forced summoned Invictus from Nevarra's hands and bone rush Kokabiel with hell's fury.

CLANG!

The blade bears down on him before he could react, but was fast enough to block it off with a surprised look.

"...?" he looks at me with confusion in his eyes. The only eyes that stared back at him were filled with cold killing intent. "...! I see now. You knew all along, and never told them?" smirking cruelly.

"Shut up..." biting back the urge to rip his head off. Then he lets out a laugh.

"Unbelievable, you know about his passing and never broke the news?! I guess it's to be expected." he waves off the attack and I kept wailing on him. He couldn't fend off a slash to his chest fast enough and backs off. "That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys, but this one happens to know! How, I won't bother asking. So allow me to tell you..."

"Shut up!" appearing behind him instantly and slashing for his head. The wings on his back block it off, but I drive the blade hard enough to draw blood near his neck. Recognizing I'm breathing down too close, he brushes me off with the wings. I land on my feet, ready to attack again...

"In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but God died along with them!"


	20. Hikari with Yami

_**Author's Comment**_

So yeah, I became a lazy bastard between the last chapter update and now. At some point I hit a motivation wall while writing this story, kinda lost the fire for story writing during the week. I want to keep going, but even if I say that I'm not sure if people are liking this enough for me to continue. I'm starting Fall semester now so time could be limited in some regards. Not to mention my disdain for the government at the moment for proposing a law that is outright idiotic, turning my favorite hobby next to video games into a crime, but I digress.

Enjoy the belated chapter and if you've been enjoying the series so far, please leave a few words of motivation in the review. It helps me push more chapters forward for you to enjoy. Bye bye bye!

 _ **~ 20 ~**_

The bastard finally fucking did it now. Declaring to everyone to hear that God died in the Great War. Everyone was shocked and couldn't believe what they just heard. That God... is dead.

"It's normal for you guys not to know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know it. Though Balba noticed it earlier, and your pet dragon was aware all along."

Of course I was aware of his passing. Ever since I came to know who I am as a being, the first thing I learned after that was the passing of God. When my relatives said my birth was something of a miracle, they weren't kidding. Holy and Demonic under normal circumstances wouldn't mix, but with the deaths of the four Maou and God it paved a way to something more. Kiba's ability to merge the two into his swords as his Balance Breaker is one were seeing right now...and myself.

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and fallen-angels who lost their numbers apart from their leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angel that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall, but pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"...Lies...it's a lie..."

Further away from me, Xenovia looked like she was about to collapse with a panicked expression too unbearable to look. God's servant. A person who lived her life as a mission to serve God. Her meaning to live went right out the window. This is what I was afraid of...those who've committed their life to him, only to realize that those prayers fell on dead ears.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that 'there is no second war.' after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

"...God doesn't exist? God...is dead? Then the love we were given by him is..."

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur." hearing his words, Asia dropped to the floor on her knees.

"Asia!" I call out to her. It shouldn't be a surprise that she would react the worst of those who lived their life serving God. Going as far as to keep her faith in him despite being a Devil. Kiba had his life believing in God also, then rebelling against him at some point. Everyone felt complicated about the information.

I just felt simply, purely...enraged.

~ Narrator's POV ~

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels are the ultimate beings!" raising his fist in the air, Kokabiel declares war on Heaven and Hell.

"First I want to take on the servant who has both the cursed Dragons; Ddraig and Albion! Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou! What's it going to be!? The red or the white!? Either way it'll be an interesting fight!" turning towards Takeo to point a finger.

"...Neither." dismissing Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, but keeping Invictus at hand. "You want a fight with Heaven and Hell? Michael and Lucifer are unavailable at the moment..." cracking knuckles with a thumb. "...so your just going to have to settle with me as I am." calmly walking towards him.

"...Hmph! Such arrogance. You think you can take me on with your base powers alone?" he readies a spear and fires straight at the immobile young man.

Invictus shines a red with black light for a moment, then changing shape into a a two hand crimson ax. He swings the weapon around him, and brings the head down when the spear was close enough. The result shatters the light spear into pieces and the ground cracks at the force. Takeo charges at the fallen-angel breaking the speed of light.

No one could have been more stunned than Kiba. He prides himself as a fast warrior, but Takeo just disappeared...like before. He looks at Kokabiel to see where Takeo would appear next to him. He catches a glimpse of a red weapon howling down at Kokabiel's head. He ducks away fast enough only to have his wings clipped off from the chop. Blood and feathers goes flying out the wound, and Kokabiel looked vilely at Takeo but he didn't acknowledge it as he kept the unrelenting assault.

"Damn kid! You had a lucky strike on me is all!" blocking off the attacks marginally with his swords of light.

"..." Takeo stayed silent while the ax clashed with the light swords violently. Shifting the handle slightly, he lashes out and breaks the swords of light in Kokabiel's hands. The light burst and fades away. Kokabiel backs up at the sight of his weapons being destroyed with such minimal movement and to come up with a new plan. While he stood there aghast, Takeo walked eerily again. Dragging the ax head on the ground as if reenacting a murder scene, treading towards the fallen-angel.

"...! Don't get cocky because you caught me off guard!" readying another light spear, even larger than before and hurls it at Takeo again.

He kept his pace and raised his ax above his head. What no one expected was as he brings down the attack, the weapon ejected the main component like a slingshot! The head tears through the spear like a bullet through paper, aiming for Kokabiel. He dodges out of the way, again narrowly due to the surprise he's having of seeing his attacks being ripped through. Looking at the weapon that lost its component to kill. He smirked at this.

"I hope you don't intend to fight me with just a stick..." before he could finish, a pale blue-white light covered the handle of Takeo's ax as he pushes the weapon arm parallel to the ground. Further shocking everyone else, they recognize it's a holy aura the weapon is emanating from the staff. Or precisely, Takeo. The weapon shifts form into a scythe with feathered wing designs where the blade meets staff. "Another weapon!? This one has holy-aura to it as well! A Devil that can also use holy power?!"

Appearing little above and behind Kokabiel, Takeo swipes the scythe towards his head. He blocks the attack off with his black wings but twas for naught. The blade cuts through the feathers, nicking his neck again as he moves out of the way. Takeo lands on his feet gracefully in silence, and stares at his opponent blankly.

"You...what are you... I've never seen a Devil wield holy power aside the kid with the holy-demonic sword there. I haven't seen someone with killing intent that's silent just like his movements and attacks. Yet dense enough to take maybe even Durandal to it." shocked at how he was being pushed back, even toyed with by someone who wasn't putting much effort into his attacks.

[Noctis]: **"No mercy for the vile."**

Kiba and Koneko recognized these words with widened eyes. They're going back down a path they hoped they wouldn't have to see again. Noctis was looming over him in his ethereal form. But what they didn't expect were the next words Takeo spoke.

"Redemption for the damned"

—? This wasn't part of the chant from before. Even the tone in Takeo's voice was different compared to when losing Asia...

[Noctis]: **"No surrender to the cruel."**

"Compassion for the weak."

" **No solace against our wrath."** the two voices combine. The two members wince from hearing the final words, but was offset from another line of words.

" **Judgment calls our name..."** ending as pure black and white aura blazes around him.

The armored specter reduces in size and becomes tangible. Pieces of the armor disappear to encase the young man's body; chest plate wrapping him in its embrace, pauldrons resting on his shoulders, gauntlets tighten in a fist, thigh and greaves clamping to complete the image of a knight in white armor with black underneath the plating where parts of his arms and legs were showing. His left side covered by a makeshift shield of angel and devil wing design resembling a cloak. Eyes no longer their blue and green; now dominantly black with flecks of white before hidden behind a helmet of the ghostly warrior. The design was peculiar; a full helm to protect the head and mask its master's identity through slits in the eyes. Horns jutting forward with a halo hovering above him.

"Light and Darkness incarnate. Noctis Angelo, the Nephilim that will drown you in the void between Paradiso and Inferno." pointing Invictus in its scythe form still at Kokabiel. Then driving the blade down to the ground before disappearing entirely.

"! ...where is he! Where is...Gyaaagh!" his frantic confusion cut short as some of his black wings flew up in the air. What was left were small stumps where the wings stood with blood gushing out.

"Wings of a wretched crow. A truly disgusting color. Azazel's wings are the only ones that has the right to be called everlasting darkness." brushing the feathers off his hands in disdain as though contracting a germ. "Remember what I said before. I'm the brat that will tear the wings off your back to make you heel; plucking feathers for every word you breath from that filthy mouth of yours."

"Y...You! My wings!" Kokabiel enraged at the sight and action of his wings simply torn off his back. Yet the Nephilim stood and laughed at his agitation.

"It's a symbol of your fallen grace. Why the need of wings for one who has stooped lower than the earth? Do you still plan to fly, little crow?"

"Damn child! Don't you dare mock me!" Kokabiel flies back into the sky to create a cloud of spears of light in the sky, but Noctis/Takeo looked uninterested. The shield on his left moves to create a wing effect on his back and four black devil wings sprouting out his left, which was offset by four white angel wings to his right.

"Angel wings!? What kind of joke is this!? there's no way for a Devil to have Angel's wings also...!" appalled at what he was seeing before realizing something. "...No wonder why you knew! You are the very embodiment of what happens when God and Maou passed from this world! A blasphemous existence conceived from the anomaly of Light and Dark combining!" he throws the spears downward at Takeo.

"Then Takeo is a...!" Rias realizing what and why Takeo was hiding this from everyone. A hybrid with Angel and Devil blood running in his veins. Why he kept the fact that God was dead to himself; to protect those who believed in God so faithfully and the ones he cared for.

He summons Yamato in an Iaido stance. Blue-black light surrounds him for a moment, then pillars of the same light formed in a net-like fashion in the space where the assault of light spears were about to head, then blinks away from existence. No one realized that Takeo had already drawn his sword for it to happen, only accounting for him sheathing the blade with a click. In a flash of exploding light, the spears were obliterated out of existence by the same pillars that just shot out from the night. Leaving Kokabiel shocked at how his attack was cut down before they found their mark.

"It can't be! It would have to take an Ultimate-class power to even reduce one of those attacks to nothing! Don't tell me he's something that has surpassed that, maybe even a Maou or God Class!" everyone from the club went deathly silent at hearing Takeo could exceed someone like a Maou or a God.

"Tepid." Takeo dismisses his katana, and reels the scythe from before into his hands. "If this is all you have then you've been a waste of my time." kneeling down, then bounding upward after Kokabiel.

"Damn you!" he charges at Takeo with light spear in one hand and light sword in another. But Takeo blocks the two attacks with the staff, and pushes back to cut through the weapons. Breaking the two into pieces, leaving Kokabiel open for a slash to his chest.

Takeo switches the weapons form to the familiar brawler set and sword emitter on his back. Grabbing onto the opponent's collar, he rams a knee into his stomach. Causing blood to vomit out his mouth and double over for two fists slamming into his spine. Not stopping there, the armored warrior latches onto the back of the fallen-angel's head and plummets down to the ground.

BOOOM!

The result left a crater large enough similar to the one made from the fight between Tiamat and Takeo. Only one stood as the other laid on the ground writhing in pain. The former dismissed his wings and the shield folded back onto his left side.

"...Impossible... me..."

"Honestly, a second rate villain who's about to met his end would say that. I wonder what's after that? 'This can't be?'. At least be original about it." Takeo laughing from the amusement he's finding in this moment. "If I didn't know better, I would have just killed you here and now. But then someone would get angry for me delivering judgment when it's not in my right." he grabs Kokabiel by a collar and cracks his other hand again.

"You! What do you intend to...!" Kokabiel takes an armored fist to his face, rendering him unconscious.

"I intend to take you to someone who will render your sentence." Certain of this, Takeo drags him out the hole he created and walks towards everyone. He was greeted with silence and amazed faces mixed with a slight terror in their eyes. Looking around them, he notices something amiss. "So while I was having a fight with Kokabiel, Freed up and left?" sighing to himself. The others notices this and were unsure what to say. "Well, here's to hoping we don't have to see him again...at least the bomb was defused." lifting the body of the defeated Kokabiel onto his shoulder.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Ping! Ping! Ping!

Turning around with Luce in his hand, Takeo fired off three rounds to cancel the three shots aimed for the back of his head. The first thing he see is a tall woman in a skin tight black suit, glasses with a butterfly design near the frame, and holstering a derringer designed gun to the side.

"Well your marksmanship and reaction time is impeccable. No doubt you can make a gun dance." an English accent sounding playful as the woman stops a few yards away from Takeo.

Everyone got in a defensive stance, except Takeo who dismissed the helmet to show a small wolfish grin. His hair undone from the usual ponytail, a fading effect of white on the ends til fading black halfway to his scalp. He can tell there wasn't any killing intent in the action, though the others will say otherwise. Simple curiosity followed up by bullets. A certainly interesting method to catch someone's attention.

"Care to ask her opinion? I'm sure Luce and Ombra would love to talk all about it." spinning the 1911 in his trigger finger, then holding it by the middle to holster the pistol behind him. "Although I have an appointment. Can we reschedule for another time?"

"And here I was hoping for a little pillow talk with you." smiling coyly and sounding a little rejected. Interesting name for his pistols, she thought. Considering what she saw it was well intended that way.

"Perhaps another day. It would be a shame to have met such a lovely woman such as yourself, only to never meet again. Mind if I have a name to remember?"

"Only if you say yours first."

"So much for ladies first. Then again gentleman's courtesy. The name is Takeo Mugetsu."

"Bayonetta. I hope you will keep your word on the hopes of meeting again, little wolf." raising a hand to touch the frame with her finger to adjust it, and walks off.

The people who spectated from the side were confused to say the least. One minute they were expecting an attack, only to be thrown into a loop by the assailant and the victim if you want to call him that, chatting in a slightly flirtatious banter, and end with the two wanting to meet again.

Their confusion broken with the arrival of black feathers and four figures arriving from above to land on the ground. Raynare and the three fallen-angels from when they met at the church. Donaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt were ready for a fight.

"Takeo! Rias! Everyone! Are you...all...right...?" Raynare concerned at first, then confused at the scene she entered. She looks at everyone who were wearing even more confused than them, then turns to Takeo who was wearing an unfamiliar armor to them. "U-Um... Takeo, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, just cleaning up is all. I'll be away for a moment, taking Kokabiel here with me." the fallen angels were stunned to hear everyone else took down a leader of the Fallen-angels.

"W-Wow. How did it go? The fight between everyone and him?" Donaseek asking.

"More like only a match between Takeo and Kokabiel. He didn't put up a fight against Takeo at all." Kiba's words shocked the four who just arrived.

"That can't be right! I mean Takeo is good, but to take down Kokabiel alone is hard to believe!" Kalawarner says with disbelief.

"You had to be there to see. He didn't use any of his Sacred Gears, only using a weapon that can change forms into other weapons and the armor he's wearing now." Rias agreeing with Kiba. "I have to ask, Takeo, where are you going with him?" curious at his answer.

"Dropping him off at Azazel's." the armor dissipates from his body. His hair and eyes revert back to before in a small glow and a magic circle forms below him.

"Do you want us to accompany you?" Raynare asking concerned for him. He waves it down gently.

"No need. I can point myself where to find him." the light gets brighter for a moment.

"Takeo..." Rias calling out before he disappears entirely from everyone. She looked slightly sullen at how he didn't react.


End file.
